Storms Collide
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: Gokudera and Haru's kids from parallel worlds finally meet one another! With the sense of tension and arguments, how will they get along to be able to understand one another? *Also featuring other shippings' parallel kids* Collab Story with Sakura Akari!
1. An Unexpected Encounter

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Akari:** Hey everyone! My name is Akari Sawada! This is my partner for this fanfiction, SoulSpirit9440. We were talking and realized that we both like the couple Haru and Gokudera. We even put their kids in our fanfiction!

**Soul:** Isn't 5986 awesome?! If you get confused about some things in the story, please go read our stories first. Actually, you'll be confused by everything if you didn't read our stories first so please do! And now, we present to you…

**Together:** KHR: Fanfiction Mix! Storms Collide!

* * *

**Target One: An Unexpected Encounter**

_Koe's world: _

"You want me to what now?!" Koe Gokudera yelled at the girl who annoys him more than ever, Akari Sawada. Believe it or not, this oblivious girl was Koe's boss, and not just any boss. She was going to become the eleventh boss of the biggest, strongest mafia family in the world, The Vongola Famiglia. Her father, Tsunayoshi Sawada, is Vongola Decimo. The current boss of the Vongola. The reason why Koe is a part of Akari's mafia family is because his father, Hayato Gokudera, is Vongola Decimo's Storm Guardian and his right-hand man.

"K-Koe! Calm down!" The brunette waved her hands in front of him while giving him a worried smile.

"I can't believe you, Princess! Out of all of the people, I got stuck with Lambo's old weapon room!" The redhead yelled.

"I thought you liked explosives stuff…" Akari smiled, innocently.

"That has nothing to do with this! Why do I have to clean up his mess?! What about Laura?! She is his student!" He argued.

"She has therapy. We can't help it." Akari frowned. Laura Yamamoto is Akari's Lighting Guardian and the stepdaughter of Takashi Yamamoto. The shy has a fear of men because when she was younger, her birth father abused her and her mother and all the boys picked on her because of her blond hair. It wasn't a good idea to send her a Japanese school where kids find blond hair to be a rare thing. The only reason she warmed up to Koe was because he had to dress as a girl and tricked her into becoming his friend. She nearly fainted when she found out that Koe was a guy.

"Man…" The boy sighed, knowing that he was being chased into a corner. "Isn't there some where else I can clean up?"

"Well you and Rin can switch places." The girl smiled, evilly.

"What's his location?" Koe asked, regretting it.

"Uncle Gokudera's office~!" She chined.

Trapped! Koe twitched under pressure. Right now, his relationship with his father isn't really stable now. They had a fight the other day about Koe's training and in the middle of it, Koe quit my training and left, doing whatever. When the boy returned home, Hayato gave his son an earful. Annoyed by the yelling, Koe left home and stayed the night with Akari. Don't take it the wrong way. Akari and Koe didn't do anything. They've known each other since birth, so they think of each other as siblings.

"Well?" Akari continue to give Koe her evil smile.

"Alright. I'll take the Stupid Bull's room." The Storm whined.

"Why don't you make up with him already?" She asked, now serious and worried.

"It's fine! If he wants to be like that, let him! It doesn't concern me!" Koe yelled as he headed towards the door.

"Koe…" He heard her sympathy.

"I told you it's fine! I don't care about him anymore! I hate that bastard!" He walked out the room.

"KOE!" She yelled before Koe closed the door with a slam.

_"Why… Why am I saying this? Who cares."_ Koe walked towards his assigned place.

* * *

"How much stuff does this bastard have?!" Koe said as he moved a box of pink grenades off the top shelf and on the floor. The shelf itself was starting to rot from mildew and mold, so Koe was going to throw it out, but the Stupid Bull has a bunch of boxes filled with old pink grenades.

"Rosso, put this box with the others." The boy placed the box of grenades on top of his flaming fox friend, Rosso. Rosso is like update from a box animal. He uses Koe's flames to appear, but he is stored in Koe's Vongola Watch Locket, VWL. The VWL is a present for all Eleventh Generation Vongola famiglia from the Vongola scientist.

"Kyu~!" Rosso barked as it did what it was told. When The fox put down the box, Rosso scurried over to his master as Koe got down from the ladder. "Kyu~!"

"Thanks for helping me out Rosso. You can go rest now. Can I call you back out when I need help again?" Koe petted his fox as it purred.

"Kyu~!" Rosso purred while nodding it's head.

"Then," Koe stood straight and pulled out his VWL, which looked like a gold locket with the roman numeral eleven and a red jewel above the eleven. "See you later, Rosso."

"Kyu~!" Rosso disappeared into a ball of flames and the flames were absorbed into the locket's jewel. Koe's mother always told him that he inherited her love and kindness towards animals and he believe her. After the way Koe has seen Uri treat his father, he was kind of glad animals like him.

"Alright. Let's get you out of here." Koe told the shelf as he tried to pull it away from the wall. Then the redhead heard a _clang_ sound. "Huh?"

The boy looked up to see a purple cylinder object slowly sliding from the edge of the shelf. A white string was hanging down from the edge as well. "What the heck is that?"

The curious boy reached for the white string first. He pulled the string down and saw that the purple cylinder thing was actually a bazooka and the string was attached to it's trigger. "What the?" The bazooka was already more than halfway off the shelf. "It's probably broken and it doesn't work anymore. Stupid Bull always breaks things." Koe said as he pulled the string again to let the bazooka fall so he could catch it, but instead of that happening, pink smoke came out from the bazooka's opening and the smoke engulfed the boy that screamed, "IT WORKS?!"

* * *

_Yukino &amp; Yukine's World:_

"Mommy, how did you and Daddy get together?"

The entire Gokudera family stopped in the midst of their eating, slowly turning their attention to the youngest member of their family. The little girl, Mayu, was quietly eating her pancakes as she stared at her parents with big, coffee-brown eyes.

"W-What brought this on, Mayu dear?" Haru squeaked, shocked by her daughter's sudden question. For god's sake, she was only eight years old and she was already wondering about this kind of thing? She gave a pointed look at her husband, and he scowled at her.

"Well, you and Daddy argue a lot. So I was wondering why you married Daddy," Mayu responded, her face filled with sweet innocence.

"Did you guys teach her something again?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow at his twins.

The twins, Yukine and Yukino, quickly shook their heads. "No way! We never said anything!"

"I read a book," Mayu pulled out a book and set it on the table. The other four leaned in to look at the title, and they sweat-drop. It was a book for adults….

"It's almost scary how she gets these adult ideas," Gokudera muttered under his breath.

Haru smacked his arm. "Hahi! Our daughter is still innocent, mind you!" She glared at him, and he could only scowl.

"So…you'll tell us?" The twins had a mischievous look on their faces, grinning widely.

Haru flushed, shaking her head furiously. "You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up! Get moving!"

"Che. No fun," the twins muttered.

* * *

"Hahaha!" Val burst out laughing as the twins told her the story of this morning, holding her sides as she doubled over in laughter. "W-What kind of situation was that?!"

Yukine smirked. "Hey, it was funny. Besides, I was laughing at Mom's reactions."

Yukino laughed. "Her face was priceless!"

"But it's amazing that Mayu was the one to bring it all up," Aoi laughed. "She's really smart for a little kid."

"Like Dad said, it's almost scary…." Yukino sweat-dropped, trailing off on her sentence.

"You guys are tutoring today, right?" Val asked, making a small skip in her step as they walked down their usual pathway to school. "So you'll be late."

"I don't get why we have to be the ones to do it," Yukine groaned, looking annoyed.

Yukino rolled her eyes. "Because it's good to help someone, Onii-chan."

"It's still troublesome," Yukine argued.

Before Yukino could reply, Val stepped forward and separated the two of them. "No fighting! Break it up!" She placed her hands on her hips, looking at them. "Really! Why do you have to fight so much?"

"It's in our blood," the twins stated bluntly. It was true. Their parents did argue.

"How am I supposed to argue with that reason?!" Val squeaked.

The twins smirked. "We win, Sleeping Beauty~!" And they took off, laughing as Val chased after them. Aoi ran behind them, laughing cheerfully as he always does.

* * *

"Is there any chance I can ditch those dumb idiots?" Yukine muttered under his breath.

"Nope~!" Yukino sing-song. "You have to do it."

The twins were walking home together, seeing as the sun was about to set soon. Tutoring had taken longer than expected, since the twins had to repeat the formulas several times. But nevertheless, they had finished before evening.

The sky was lit with a hue of pink, red, orange and yellow. A bright, white half was setting over the hill, and the warmth engulfed the area around it. The sun's rays shone through the buildings, creating shadows everywhere.

"Dear sister, has it ever occurred to you that you are annoying?" Yukine scowled at his younger twin sister.

"Dear brother, has it ever occurred to you that you are intolerable?" Yukino responded, glaring at her older twin brother.

"I-!" Yukine began to retort, but then he felt a sudden disturbance. He looked around, narrowing his eyes. What the…?

Yukino was puzzled by her brother's sudden actions, before she too had felt it. She looked up, just as a sudden force shot through the area.

A sudden gust blew them off their feet, and the sky was lighting up in an alarming hue of pink. The clouds were moving far too fast, and the sickening feeling in their stomach was enough to make them tense. It was as if time was rapidly moving forward.

Finally, the abnormal events died down, leaving the twins in a state of shock. What had just happened?

Before they could even think about it, there was a sudden scream coming from the sky. Looking up, their mouths dropped open when something was falling faster and faster from the sky. They quickly moved out of the way as the thing crashed into the ground, sending a cloud of dust around it.

The twins coughed, waving the smoke away. When it cleared, they tried to see what, well whatever it is, had come from the sky.

_"W-What the…?" _

* * *

_Koe's POV:_

Koe opened his eyes to see he was flying. No, falling! He looked below and saw a school. A few students wearing coats were walking out the building. "Hold on… Where am I going to land? I can't save myself with my boots from this close to the ground!" Koe quickly turned to let his back hit solid ground.

He landed on cement! Koe hit his back so hard that he wanted to throw up! "Ow! What the hell was that stupid bazooka anyway?!" Koe asked himself, knowing that he really wouldn't get an answer. He sat up and rubbed his back as he felt two flames right behind him. Koe slowly turned around to see two people, and they looked like… like his father! _Are they twins of my dad? I'm dead, right?_ "Oh crap…"

The girl version of Koe's father stepped towards him, "H-Hey, um. You… Are you an alien from outer space?"

_They know Italian? This could be fun…_ "Yes. I came from Mars."

The girl looked shocked, and it took everything in Koe to not smile. ""Really? I thought aliens would come in giant UFOs, but what you did…that was sort of lame…"

He couldn't help it anymore as Koe burst into laughter. "You might look like him, but you guys aren't as smart as him!"

"She's not the one who has the brains, I am." The boy looked at his sister, smirking slightly. "Well, little sister, you have once again proven me right in this little episode."

Before the girl could yell at her sibling, Koe spoke. "Anyway, can you tell me where I am and who you guys are?"

The girl looked at Koe with a doubtful expression. "What, you trick me and expect me to suddenly help you? How did you fall from the sky, anyway?"

"A flying monkey kidnapped me and wanted to take me to it's master, but I kicked it and here I am." Koe lied with a smirk, making it obvious that he lied.

"Yeah, that's what happened," the boy joked along. "Monkeys kidnap people all the time, you know?"

"Would you please stop teasing me?!" The girl yelled at her brother and Koe, looking angry as she glared at the both of them.

"Sorry. You can call me _Koe_. I seriously don't know how I fell from the sky." He told her as he crossed his legs, making himself comfortable. "And you guys?"

"What's your last name? That way, we can find your parents or something like that," the boy suggested.

"Hmm…" Koe thought for a while. _If these kids look like the old man, then that means…_ "I don't remember."

"My, has he hit his head so hard he doesn't have any memories, anymore?" The girl looked worried and poked Koe's head.

The redhead slapped her hand. "Don't touch me until I get a name. Or else I call you Thing One and," he looked at the boy, "Thing Two."

"He's quite rude, isn't he?" The girl muttered.

"Like you're not?" The boy yawned.

"Come on! I can't be with strangers. Until you give me your names, we are still strangers. I, at least, remembered my name!" Koe said as he fell on his back with his hands behind his head. "I'm tired."

"What? So you want us to make you comfy and warm when we barely know you?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Thing Two," Koe glared at the boy the way his father glared at him. "Don't put words in my mouth. Che." Koe's eyes widened as he realised that he sounded just like the old man.

The girl's eyes widen. "W-Well, I think we can all stop acting like little kids now. I'm Yukino, and this," she gestured to the boy, "is my older twin brother, Yukine."

Koe sighed. "Now was that so hard." I said as I sat up. "Later, Yukino, Yukine. It was fun talking to you two." He smiled at the two twins as Koe turned his back toward them and walked away.

* * *

"So," Yukino turned to her brother as they watched the boy walk away. "What did you think of that?"

"Strange kid," Yukine muttered under his breath, holding his bag over his shoulder. "What else is new?"

"That's rude!" Yukino scolded him, her hands on her hips. Her eyes got serious for a moment, as if she was thinking hard about something. "Don't you think he's similar to...you know?"

Yukine sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. "I don't know if you know this, dear sister, but he's got no place to stay."

"Hahi!" Yukino quickly turned her attention to the boy, sounding very much like her mother. "We have to help him!"

She raised her voice. "HEY! STOP!" The girl yelled as she chased after the boy with her brother behind her. Finally, she saw the boy, but he wasn't alone. A red fox with storm flames coming out of it's ears was at Koe's feet looking at him as if he was waiting for a command. The fox must have heard the twins as it turned it's head and growled at the two.

"Hahi! I-It's glaring at me," Yukino gulped, inching away slowly and carefully.

"Moron," Yukine hit her head, pointing to the fox. "It's got Dying Will flames - that's a box animal."

"Correction, he's a Dying Will Animal." The redhead turned his attention to the pair of twins. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you just fell out of the sky, right?" Yukino stated bluntly. "You don't have a place to go, so we couldn't just leave you!"

"Actually, we could," Yukine muttered as his sister smacked his arm when she heard his comment. He hissed at the pain while glaring at his sister.

"Rosso, calm down." Koe went and patted the strange fox. "They can't hurt me. They're good people." The fox turned to it's master and purred while Koe petted it. "Anyway, comedy act," Koe said, drawing the twins' attention, "it's fine. I'll sleep in the woods, and Rosso here will keep me warm."

"... Do you even know where you are?" Yukine raised an eyebrow, looking at the redhead.

"No, but that's what's fun about it." The now strange-to-them boy grinned. "Besides, I think I'll be fine."

"Che," Yukine clicked his tongue. "He's as carefree as the Baseball Idiot."

"Oh, God…" Koe slapped his forehead with his hand._ I'm acting like Stupid Jock!_ "I'm gonna die…"

"WHAT?! You can't die! That is a 'no'! You cannot die here, mister!" Yukino squeaked in surprise, looking alarmed.

Koe's eyes widen. _She acts like Mom…_ The redhead looked away. "Then what do you two want to do? Where will you take me?"

"You're in the Mafia, right?" Yukine said, looking bored. "Then come to the Vongola mansion with us. It isn't that far from here."

_This brat!_ Koe went up to the boy and hit his head. "You never reveal the headquarters' location without knowing who the stranger is and what Family he's from! You might be smarter than your sister, but from my point of view, you're just as dumb as anyone else! Learn, Dammit!"

Yukine's emerald-green eyes got dark, his face shockingly calm as he spoke to the older boy in front of him. "Hey, old man. If you think you're clever, you're not. I can see the flames, and unlike you, I can tell. By the way you've been speaking this whole time, you're just like my dad. And if you haven't noticed, you're flat-out telling yourself you're already in the Vongola. I'm not dumb enough to go telling random people, so if you pay attention to things as much as I have, then you wouldn't be making useless mistakes right now."

Koe was starting to get irritated. "Show me. Why do you think I'm in the Vongola Family? That family is a very powerful and famous, known by every family in the world. And the Dying Will Flames are also known everywhere in the mafia world." Koe grabbed the kid by his shirt and pulled him off the ground. "What's your proof?"

"H-Hey! Stop fighting you two!" Yukino protested, but both boys ignored her.

"Your fox. And that locket you have," Yukine stated. "I've looked at multiple designs and inventions made by the Vongola. Your things are made by the Vongola, and only the people in the Vongola will have special weapons created for them. I've seen countless Dying Will flames in my life, but yours is too similar to my dad's. Call it a gut feeling or whatever, but I trust you enough to tell you this. Happy, now?"

Koe's eyes widened as he realised something. _This boy… he's said the same thing Akari did. Akari… Will I see her again? Akari… What do I do? I need to go back, but how?! She's useless without me! She needs me! No, I need her!_ Then Koe realized he was in tears. He placed the boy down and turned around. "Sh-Shut up… You sound like her…"

"Oh no, you made him cry!" Yukino frowned at her brother, before turning back to the boy. "Uh, um… Would you like to come with us? I think the others could help."

"Crap, I sound like Val," Yukine muttered under his breath. He too looked at the boy. "You're not going to get anywhere if you stay here. So come already."

"Y-Yeah…" Koe wiped his tears._ I need to go back. I'll lose it if I can't see Akari anymore._ "Lead the way." The redhead turned around and gave the twins a sad smile.

"Come on," Yukine began to walk back the way they had come from, and Yukino waited for Koe before setting off.

* * *

_**At Vongola HQ: **_

Koe glared at the mansion. _I forgot… they have the same old man as me… That means… I have to talk to him…_ The redhead gulped as he watched the other two walk up the steps. "Y-You know what… I think the woods are calling me to spend the night there."

"Hahi? Don't worry, they're all nice people here! Oooh, you should meet our parents! Mom is really nice, but Dad is a little…" Yukino quickly brushed at the thought of her father yelling at them for bringing a boy home.

"Th-That's not what…" Koe knew as well as they did that the old man would flip if their father saw him. Plus, he really didn't want to meet another man that resembled his father. "Are you sure it's okay if I come here?"

"Of course!" Yukino nodded quickly. "No need to worry! Everything will be just fine if we explain!"

"Yeah, after everybody freaks out," Yukine commented.

"Oh! That would be amazing!" Koe laughed at the sight of his father look-a-like staring at him with his eyes coming out of his eyes. "The faces of shocked people always amuses me. That's why I love pranks!"

"I guess that's a good thing?" Yukino sweat dropped. This boy was becoming more and more like her brother…

"I'm tempted to enter now…" Koe smirked.

"How long are you guys planning to stand there?" Yukine was already walking up the path leading to the mansion, about to open the door.

"When the flying monkeys come back for me!" Koe yelled, but after receiving a glare from the boy twin, Koe surrendered and walked up the steps. "It was just a joke…"

They walked through the door of the mansion, stepping in as the door closed behind them. There wasn't a single soul in sight, and that was to be expected. Everybody was busy, after all. It wasn't until they heard a sudden shout from the staircase, did they looked to see who it was.

A girl with short, orangish light-brown hair was racing down to greet the twins. She had honey-colored eyes, and ended up punching Yukine in the stomach the moment she got close enough. "WHERE WERE YOU, YOU TROUBLESOME TWINS?!"

_That girl… She's a lot like Akari… in so many ways. Except the hair and eye color._ "Yeah!" Koe yelled getting the girl's attention. "You made the Princess worry! I will leave now!" Koe turned around to leave but Yukino grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Oh no, you don't, mister!" Yukino tugged on his shirt, pulling him back. "You're staying here and that's final!"

"...Did you just kidnapped a person?" The new girl tilted her head to the side, looking at Koe curiously.

Koe looked at the girl that resembled his own boss. _The head tilt?! Really?!_ "No, speak, Italian…" Koe said in an English accent, looking away as he tried to avoid looking into the girl's eyes.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Yukine glared at the girl, groaning a little in pain as he held his stomach. "Why don't you act proper for once?"

"No way," the girl shook her head, frowning. "Is he the reason you were late?"

Yukino nodded. "Yeah, he fell from the sky."

Koe gulped as the girl went up to him. _She's smaller than Akari by a few inches, but why do I feel guilty?!_ "Y-Yo…" He waved like a robot.

"Is he an awkward social person?" The girl looked over at the twins.

"Valentine! That is rude!" Yukino scolded her.

"I'm being purely honest," Valentine shrugged.

"Oh great, she's the same way!" Koe yelled as he threw up his hands in the air. "Geez! Way to judge people, Princess~!" Koe patted the girl's head the way he always done the his boss. "Man, you're a pain." Then he realized what he was doing. He backed up until he hit the door. "S-Sorry! It was a reflex! I'm really sorry!" _She'll probably think I'm some kind of hair-obsessed weirdo! _

Val blinked in surprise, wondering why the boy had done what he did. Still...he didn't look like a bad person, and it was strange, really. It felt as if she knew this warmth… She shook the thoughts out of her head, and smiled at him softly. "Don't worry about it. You're far away from home, right? How about we have some tea while we talk?"

"Eh?" Koe looked at the girl's smile. _It's the same… It's the same as Akari's… Akari, what are you doing right now? Have you realized that I'm gone? Or have you forgotten me? I won't let you, even if you tried!_ Tears once again feel from his eyes and the redhead looked away. "Sorry… You remind me of someone I know. It's best if you stayed away from me."

"I refuse," Val stated bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're already here, and I refuse to let you suffer. We can talk to my father and Uncle Reborn." She took his hand lightly, and started to walk down the hallways as the twins followed them.

"No… I…" This warmth… It's the same! This girl! She's just like Akari! "I'm… I…" Koe wanted to leave badly. He didn't want to stay here anymore. This girl was breaking his heart without even knowing it. "STOP! Rosso! _Modalità arma! Avviare!_"

The flames of storm engulfed the redhead causing Val to let go of his hand and to retreat to her friends. The flames died down to reveal the boy's transformation. His clothes had changed into a white short-sleeve button up and a crimson red vest over it with two gold chains connecting the two sides of the vest. His jeans had darken to a black color and his boots were now red tennis shoes. In his hand was a red crossbow that shined and glistened because of the light of the room. The redhead slowly opened his eyes, tears still streaming down. "I can't stay…"

"Why not?" Yukino's eyes were filled with worry.

"Really? None of you are going to comment on his transformation?" Yukine blinked, and he was quickly shut up by his sister.

"Take a good, long look at the situation," Yukino muttered to him, looking back to Koe. "What do you mean you can't stay? We might be able to send you back home!"

Val was silent, her eyes calm as she regarded the boy in front of her. Without warning, she took a step forward. She kept walking, right until she was right in front of him - ignoring the fact that he was pointing his weapon at her. Before any of them could figure out what was going on, she raised her hand and slapped him.

"Wake up. No matter how much I'm similar to this person you know, I'm not the same. My name is Sawada Valentine, daughter of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Kyoko. I'm the Undicesimo of the Vongola Famiglia, and I use Sky Flames.

"But even though that might be true for my counterpart, the one that you know, we are not the same. We have our own individual personalities, and we think of things in different ways. So maybe our ideals might be the same, but we're different people. She may be me from a parallel world, but she will never be the same as me, nor will I be the same as her. If you have time to cry, then you have time to figure out what's going on and go back to her. You don't want her to forget you, right? So stop crying, stand up, and go back to her!"

The twins looked at their boss in shock, completely in awe of what she had just said. Val was usually a polite girl who was always kind, but the fact that she had just lectured a boy older than her with such fierceness was beyond them. They felt proud of her somehow, as if she was becoming a better person as time goes by.

"Che… You are like her… Exactly…" Koe frowned as he put his weapon down. "She would have done the same as you. She won't run away in fear, nor try to attack me. You have gain my trust." He smiled at the young Vongola Boss. "Vongola Princess."

Val slowly smiled, taking a step back to let him have his space. "Well, I don't think you're a bad person, but you seem to be the kind I can get along with."

"You say that now…" Koe smirked, but it then went away as he felt two familiar flames. "C-Crap… I just remembered… This is the home of Vongola Decimo…"

_**"That is correct, Koe Gokudera."**_

Koe whined as he faced the silver-haired man that he dispensed. "Old man…"

"That Marshmallow freak was right. You really are my child from a parallel world." Hayato walked up to Koe as he glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Che…" Koe clicked his tongue and simply regretted it. "Hey, Decimo! You gonna yell at me too?!" Koe yelled at the man who stepped forward from the shadows.

"Papa! What are you doing here?" Val's eyes grew wide, and her father simply smiled at her.

"He lives here." Koe said as he received a smack behind his head.

"Let Tenth speak!" The gray-hair man yelled.

"Well, Byakuran and Yuni came to visit us today and told us all about it," Tsuna informed his daughter. "We thought it was strange for the twins to come so late, so they must have run into Koe here."

He turned to the redhead. "I hope Val and the others didn't cause you any trouble."

"No. He has." Koe pointed at his father. "His face is making me want to throw up."

"Damn you!" Another hit was given to Koe.

"Stop hitting me, you pasta head!" Koe yelled, letting Hayato get his full attention.

"Show respect!"

"I will! After you leave!"

"Damn you!"

"Ahem!" The two arguing Gokudera's turned their attention to the now angry twins.

"If you haven't noticed Dad, you still have no right to be hitting and lecturing him as technically, he's not your kid." Yukine pulled out his glasses from nowhere, and he was explaining things in a complicated matter - just as his father did in his younger days.

"Yeah! You shouldn't yell at each other over a stupid thing," Yukino agreed as she nodded her head. "I'm not sure if you know this, but Val was just yelling at him for saying she was the same as the Undicesimo he knows. So…"

Hayato sighed, taking a step back as his twins lectured him. They were right. Well, of course they were. "Che. Don't tell this to your mother or she'll yell at me too," he muttered under his breath.

His twins smirked deviously. "Oh, I don't know. It seems really fun for another show tonight~!"

"Dammit," Hayato growled low under his breath.

"Ah ha! You're scared of Mom! Oh this is good!" Koe laughed, but then realized something. "Oh! That's why that girl is similar!" Koe looked at Val as she stayed by her father's side. "You're Akari's parallel self. No wonder you remind me of her. I feel better~!"

Val sweat dropped, looking at the people in front of her. "You guys...really get along, huh?"

"We were made from that," Koe pointed at his father. "That's why."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or what," Hayato rolled his eyes, before he turned to his boss. "Tenth, what should we do?"

Tsuna himself was trying to hold back laughter, but he forced himself to stay calm. "Well, our researchers are already looking into it. We could ask Lambo, but he just left on another mission. For now," he turned to Koe, "you can stay here while we find a way to get you back."

Koe bowed. "Thanks, Decimo." Then he heard a voice.

_**"Koe! Can you hear me?! Koe!" **_

"Princess?" He looked for the source of the voice and saw the jewel of his locket glowing.

_**"STUPID KOE! ANSWER ME!" **_

He snapped out of it and grabbed his VWL. "Princess?!"

_**"Koe, if you can hear me, open your VWL!" **_

He did as the voice said and an image came up from the glass that protected the clock. The glass showed a picture of a girl that looked like a girl version of Decimo. "Princess!"

"I found Koe~! Yay~!" The girl smiled.

"Princess, how did you-?!" Koe started but she cut him off.

"Koe, can I speak to my parallel father?" She asked.

"Sure…" Koe handed the locket to Tsuna.

"H-Hello.." Tsuna smiled nervously, unsure of how he should respond. Meanwhile, the others were looking both surprised and amused.

"Yo, Parallel Papa! Can you take care of Koe for about a week?" The girl chimed. "Irie and Spanner are making a device to bring him home and it'll take about a week."

Tsuna smiled at his parallel daughter. "Sure. I will make sure he enjoys his time here."

"Thanks, Parallel Papa!" Akari smiled. "Koe, get along with everyone! Don't destroy anything! And don't kill anyone! That's an order!"

Koe felt annoyed. "Dammit, Dame-Princess! I won't do anything wrong!"

"Parallel Papa! Can I speak to Undicesimo?" Akari asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey!" Val grabbed the VWL from her father, putting herself in front of the screen. "It's another version of me~! I'm Val, what's your name?"

"It's Akari! This is so cool~!" Akari chirped. "Can you do me a favor, Val?"

"If it's my parallel self asking, how can I refuse?" Val smiled softly, nodding her head.

"Then don't give this locket back to Koe. He has a short temper and he'll blow another town up again. Speaking of that… Koe! I'm stuck in my office because of that incident!"

Koe whistled as Val continued her conversation with her parallel self. "No need to worry!" Val let out a laugh, looking amused. "The twins are just like their brother. They blow stuff up too. You have no idea how many times I had to cover them."

At this, the twins looked at her, annoyed. "Hey! So what if we blew up seven towns while helping on a mission?"

"That is a very big issue, mind you." Val glared at them.

"No it wasn't!" The twins argued. Val could only roll her eyes at them.

Hayato smirked slightly, seeming to be proud of his children. Tsuna could only sigh at all of this, and wondered why his daughter was suddenly seeming more like a boss than he was.

"They shouldn't give you so much trouble! They need to think before they act before they even think of joining the mafia!" Akari yelled, a little mad that her parallel self is having trouble.

"Ah, not to worry. I made sure to give them their punishment~! You should have heard their screams!" Val giggled as the twins looked embarrassed.

"Anyway, thank you again for looking after my guardian! I need to go now. Uncle Reborn is about to start my training again." Akari smiled.

"Whoa! Is your Uncle Reborn merciless too?" Val exclaimed, blinking in surprise.

"I lose more blood with him than a blood bank." Akari sighed. "I have had so many broken bones that I could have turned into pudding! Oh blip blop! I'm late! Later! Koe, take care!"

"Bye-bye~!" Val waved, smiling, just as the screen went blank. Just as her parallel self requested, she placed the locket in her pocket. She clapped her hands in delight. "Well! That was fun!"

Yukine stared at her for a long time. "Fun? That's all you have to say?"

"Seriously?" Koe sighed. "Just like Akari…"

Yukino sighed. "That's our Princess for you."

"What?" Val raised an eyebrow, looking at them in surprise.

"Never mind…" The twins shook their head.

_Hmm, what kind of week should await them this time?_

* * *

**Akari:** That was so much fun! I can't wait until we start Target Two!

**Soul:** Hmm, it's getting longer and longer! I hope you stay with us long enough to see what happens!

**Akari:** Please send us what you think!

**Soul:** Thanks for reading everybody! Review! :)


	2. The Other Side

**Here's the second chapter of the collab story! I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Hope you like it~! :)**

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

_**Target Two: The Other Side**_

* * *

"Hahi! Another son?" Haru Gokudera walked up to the redhead as the boy felt annoyed. Hayato, Yukino, and Yukine just watched in amusement as the women studied the boy.

"You know, I'm not a dog or any wild animal for that matter." Koe whined as he shivered, uncomfortably.

"Hahi! I'm sorry!" Haru bowed at the boy. "But this is a surprise. To imagine, you're my son from a different world."

"Just treat me like a family relative or something. You don't have to treat me like your son." Koe shrugged as he saw his parallel mother frown at his suggestion.

"No, Koe-kun~!" She smiled. "You have my blood, so you are my child."

"Y-Yes…" Koe looked away. She has a point…

"He's my parallel older brother, right?" A small girl appeared from behind her elder siblings.

Yukine nodded. "Pretty much."

Koe smiled at the small girl as he dug into his sweater pocket. He pulled out one of his homemade caramel that he always gave to the kids that he volunteered to tutor at an orphanage home. "Here. Do you like caramel?" He handed the small girl the candy.

Mayu looked at the candy for a bit, before she placed it in her mouth. A wide smile broke into the little girl's face. "It's really good!"

"Thank goodness." Koe smiled.

Mayu giggled. "Hehe! You smile just like my older siblings!"

"R-Really now?" Koe stood up straight.

"Time for bed everyone!" Haru interrupted.

"'Kay!"

* * *

"So...why are we called in for a meeting again?" Shiori raised an eyebrow as she sat on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

Early that following morning, Val had requested all of the teenagers and kids to gather in the living room. She had claimed there was important business to be discuss, and that they should come. The only thing that stood out in this meeting was the fact that a boy the others had never seen before was standing alongside Val and the twins.

"Hehehe~! Finally, you're all here!" Val smiled, looking at the people in the room.

"Took you long enough," Yukine commented.

Yukino sighed. "How long does it take to gather?"

"Ahaha! But we made it, didn't we?" Aoi laughed, grinning cheerfully.

"D-Don't tell me you have a boyfriend?!" Sayuri whipped her head back and forth between the boy and Val.

Val and the twins stared at her, long and hard. In their minds, they were seriously considering if this person was smart or not. "Where did you even get that idea?" Val finally asked, raising an eyebrow at her cousin.

"It is unusual for you to bring a boy home," Tatsuya shrugged, leaning back against the wall.

"She didn't bring him home," Yukine rolled his eyes, "we did."

"Yeah, he fell from the sky," Yukino chirped.

…_"WHAT." _

Val brushed off their expressions with a wave of her hand. "He came from a parallel world. How else did you think he was going to come here?"

"Appear in pink smoke?" Notto suggested.

"Sadly, that didn't happen," Yukino shook her head. "Though it was because of the bazooka."

"This is EXTREMELY confusing…" Shintaro pointed out, and the younger kids nodded alongside him.

"Well this will be troublesome…" Mayu muttered under her breath. If he was the same as her older siblings, than that would be annoying.

"Ahaha! So that's why you guys were late yesterday!" Aoi laughed, sounding so cheerful. "That must have been fun!"

"No, it wasn't Baseball Idiot," Yukine glared at him. "I'm surprised you didn't show up when this guy transformed. You should have felt his flames."

"Sorry, I was training," Aoi rubbed his head sheepishly. "But it's fine, right?"

Mana and Ai looked at the older boy, before they turned to their sister. "Was there a parallel you, Onee-chan?"

Val nodded, smiling. "Yeah, there was! She was fun!"

"You talked with each other?" Shiori raised an eyebrow. "Well that's something."

"Is this why Irie and Spanner were working like mad inventors yesterday evening?" Tatsuya stated.

"Probably," Val nodded. "The device can be finished faster if we have more brains."

"Though, they're parallel halves of each other so does it make a difference?" Yukine stated bluntly.

Val elbowed him in the stomach. "Stop crushing people's dreams!"

"I'm not!" Yukine glared at her. "I'm stating basic facts."

"Ahaha! Come on you guys, there's no need to fight," Aoi grinned.

"Che. Baseball Idiot," Yukine muttered under his breath.

"So my dad's bazooka can do that? Cool!" Notto looked excited, his green eyes shining.

"Oooh, no." Sayuri shook her head furiously. "You will not touch that thing! I mean it to the EXTREME!"

"Eh?! Why not!" Notto whined, stomping his foot.

"Calm down," Kazuto grinned, "we can still have fun with each other, right?" Notto was silent for a moment, before he slowly nodded.

"So? Who's the parallel person?" Shiori nodded her head towards the boy, who had been silent this whole time.

"Koe Gokudera." Koe sighed as Mayu sat on his lap, eating one of his caramel. "What flames do you use?"

"Cloud," Shiori stated bluntly.

"Then you're like Kalma." Koe answered. "She's loyal to Akari, despite her father is towards Decimo."

"Eh~?" Shiori looked amused, as if she would like to meet her older self.

"Yeah. And she has a major crush on Akari's older brother. It's obvious to everyone except Akari and him." Koe answered, smiling to himself.

"What kind of flames does he use?"

"The same as Kyoko, his mom. Mist." Koe answered, noticing Mayu searching for another caramel.

"And I just lost respect for my other self…" Shiori muttered. She had heard that Decimo's wife had Mist flames. But the Mist Guardian here was her very own brother… Gross. She looked over at her older brother, and he looked as disgusted as she was. Good.

"That reminds me. Val." Koe looked over at the Vongola girl. "Take out the VWL. Rosso is getting hungry."

"Alright," Val reached into her pocket, taking out the VWL she had tucked away yesterday.

Koe carried his younger parallel sibling as he walked over to Val and placed his hand over the VWL. "Rosso!" Flames engulfed the locket and the two hands before it jumped onto the ground. As the flames died down, the same red fox appeared.

"Kyu~!" It chirped, as it nuzzled it's master.

"It's a fox!" Mayu's coffee-brown eyes widen in surprise as Koe placed her on the floor.

The fox looked at the young girl and surprised the twins when it nuzzled up to the girl. "Kyu~!"

Mayu laughed cheerfully. "Hey, that tickles!"

"I'm considering roasting that fox," Yukine said, annoyed. "That fox was growling at us the first time we met it."

"Huh. So is it a good fox or a bad fox?" Yukino wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Onee-chan! It's a good fox!" Mayu protested, pouting cutely.

"Looks like you two inherited Dad's sense towards animals while Mayu and I inherited Mom's." Koe joked.

"Che." Yukine looked away, clicking his tongue. It might be true. After all, he had heard stories from his parents about Uri. Sad truth was, Uri never got along with their father. Now, they seem to be on better terms, but their mother still laughed when she recalled the times when Uri scratched their father's face so much.

"Sorry. That gives me an idea." Koe looked the girl who he was holding the VWL with. "Val, leave the locket with Mayu. That way I wouldn't have to hold your hand while Rosso eats."

Val nodded, understanding the situation. "Alright." She looked down at the youngest member of the Gokudera family. "Mayu, take good care of Rosso, okay?"

Mayu nodded, smiling. "Of course I will, Val-nee!"

Val smiled, patting the little girl's head. "You're such a good girl~!" She gave a pointed look at the twins. "Unlike her older siblings…"

"Hey!" The twins yelled, annoyed.

"Hey, I'm a good kid, too! Just don't get me mad and you will see a good kid all the time!" Koe joked as he looked at Mayu. "Thanks, Mayu. Your flames are a lot like mine, so there shouldn't be any problems."

"Okay, Koe-nii!" Mayu chirped cheerfully.

"He'll be staying with us for a while, so take care of him, okay~?" Val told the others, who had been silent this whole time. They nodded.

"I can't use my illusions on him?" Tatsuya smirked slightly.

"No!"

"Shame…"

"Umm… I'm still here." Koe caught everyone's attention. "Can you guys not talk as if I'm not here?"

"We're not," Shiori shrugged. "It's just that we get too caught up in our little discussions. We didn't forget you, so keep your shoes on."

"That very saying makes me want to take my shoes off," Yukine muttered under his breath.

"Right…" Koe agreed with Yukine. "I think I can take it easy here!" He stretched. "There's no pasta head here to bug me about training. There is, but I doubt he cares about my flames." Koe got the VWL and wrapped it around Mayu's neck. "All set."

"Pretty~!" Mayu mused, looking at the shiny object around her neck.

"That reminds me," Yukino looked at Koe seriously. "You look like you're not in good terms with your dad from your world. What happened?"

Koe's face darkened. "He… took away my freedom."

Yukine narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"It's a long story…" Koe replied as Rosso rubbed at it's master's leg.

"Daddy… you see," Mayu spoke up, her coffee-brown eyes seem to look right into Koe's soul, "he's not much of a person who talks about feelings. He can't say his feelings out right, and sometimes, we get tired of it too." She smiled softly.

"But you see, Daddy loves us very much. Maybe not in the way that's the usual, but he shows that he cares in his own way." She giggled, as if remembering something. "Mommy says it's in his own twisted kind of way, which makes sense. But if Daddy is telling you to train, trying to teach you something, it just means he wants you to be safe. He doesn't want you to get hurt, so he's trying to prepare you for the worst."

Mayu took Koe's hands, holding his big ones in her small ones. She smiled at him brightly. "He still cares about you, and he always will. You just have to work harder to meet him halfway. After all, you love him too, right?"

Koe smiled. "You really are smart." Koe's smile turned into a sad one. "But you know, I know how he is. I understand him completely and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met Akari. But when I said he took away my freedom, I didn't mean he grounded me or something like that. Because of dad in my world," Koe managed to free one of his hands and picked up his shirt to reveal a red tattoo of a blood mark, "is the reason why I can't live normally with my friends. My flames are a part of my blood. The Flames of the Demon's Blood."

Mayu stared at the mark, as if thinking hard about something. Finally, she spoke, "But you're still the same person, right? Demon blood or not, you're still you. You're still the parallel older brother who gives me caramel. You're still the kind-hearted person who takes the time to play with a little girl. You're still the person whom Rosso loves." She lifted her eyes, looking into his. "You're still Koe."

"I never said I wasn't." Koe picked up the girl in his arms. "You really are a strange, smart girl." He laughed.

"Let me tell you something interesting," Yukine spoke up, nodding to his youngest sister. "She's eight years old and is currently taking high school classes."

"Yep~! Our sister is brilliant!" Yukino stated proudly, smiling.

"Really?" Koe smiled at all three of them. "I already graduated college."

The twins shrugged. "So have we. That's why we're forced to teach those idiots."

"I don't want Daddy and Koe-nii to stay mad at each other," Mayu shrugged.

Koe looked at the youngest in his arms. "I promise you, Mayu. I'll try my best not to fight with your dad."

"And your Daddy?" Mayu raised an eyebrow.

Koe jumped. "Umm… Who knows?"

"No! You have to make up!" Mayu protested, frowning.

"I don't make promises I don't keep, Mayu." Koe put the girl down and headed towards the door. "Sorry, I need some air. Later." He waved as he left the room.

Mayu started after him, before she turned to look at her older twin siblings. "You guys are just as stubborn…" She sighed, before taking off.

"Should we feel insulted or what?" Yukine looked at his twin.

"Both," Yukino shrugged.

"And we clap to end this family drama," Tatsuya yawned, clapping.

"That was something," Shiori shrugged, looking over at the twins. "So, how did you convince a guy like that to come with you?"

"Hmm, it's a very long story," Yukino said. "It was fine in the end though!"

"That doesn't tell us anything to the EXTREME," Sayuri sighed.

"He's not a bad person, though," Val shrugged.

"We're not saying he's a bad person," Shiori pointed out. "We're saying he's as stubborn as his parallel siblings."

"Why did you think they were parallel siblings?" Tatsuya snorted.

Meanwhile, the little kids were looking back and forth as the older kids talked about this new person. To them, he was just a person who was brought in from another world - whatever that means. But he seemed alright, since the older kids (the twins and Val) seemed to trust him. So they decided they could get along with Koe just fine.

Val banged on the table and silenced everyone. "Listen, Koe is new here and only knows stuff from his world. This might be a parallel world, but it isn't the same. He's really nice (when he's not shooting flames at you) and I'm guessing he cares for his friends and family," Val remembered the way he reacted when he first met her and the way he spoke to her parallel self, "and the way he gets along with Mayu must mean he's good with kids. The way he fights, talks, and acts are a part of who he is and we have to respect and accept that. Do you all understand?"

The group was silent for a moment, taking in what they had just heard from their boss. It was usually moments like these when one would understand that the Undicesimo of the Vongola Family is the girl who was standing before them - Sawada Valentine. It took a moment, but a few smiles and sighs were heard.

"Alright, whatever you say, Princess," Sayuri smiled, standing up.

"I'm starting to realize why I haven't tortured you yet," Tatsuya mused, "because you can be a boss when you want to."

"Anybody think that this is rather insulting?" Val muttered under her breath. Hearing this, the whole group burst into laughter. Val couldn't help but smile alongside them. "Also," the young Vongola grabbed their attentions again. "It seems to me that Koe has a bad past. Let's not bug him too much about it, okay?"

"That's like telling me not to fight," Shiori muttered. Val gave her a pointed look, and the black-haired girl sighed. "But fine, I'll do it. You're the boss."

"Thank you," Val smiled sweetly.

* * *

Koe sat on a tree near the gate in front of the Vongola. He really needed air. There were too many people in that room. They were all so annoying. Then he remembered the family back at his world. Like I'm the one to talk. He sighed as he leaned back. Then an annoying flame appeared below him. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. I was just about to leave to do an errand for the Tenth." Koe looked down at his parallel father. "What happened? I thought Val held a meeting?"

"She did. I ditched after they were done questioning me." I replied.

"Why would you leave?" Hayato sounded irritated.

"She's not really my boss. I already have one." Koe mused about his long-lost boss. Akari saved me from hell, not Val.

"Knowing Val, she wouldn't care about the meeting much," Hayato sighed, wondering if the Vongola family was really going to be alright in the future. He looked at his parallel son. "What happened between you and my parallel self anyway?"

Koe looked at his father. "You too?"

Hayato just shrugged. "My other self didn't inform me much."

"What?" Koe sat up straight. "You talked to my Dad?!" He talked to him? How much does he know?

"Yes, he's the one who called us first." Hayato leaned against the tree, pulling out a cigarette. Despite the fact that Haru had forbid him, he still disobeyed her. Oh well.

"How exactly did you all find out about me?" Koe asked, now curious about this matter.

Hayato lit the cigarette and took a puff. "They hacked into our computer from their world using the Sky Mare Ring. Those two mad scientists amaze me sometimes."

Now knowing how they contacted the Family here, Koe moved on to the next topic. "What did he say?"

"'Don't let the demon take over' is the message he gave us to you." Hayato replayed the message, taking another puff.

Koe sat back. "I see."

"Are you going to tell me?" Hayato insisted.

Koe sighed at the his annoying parallel dad. "I was born with your silver hair." He started. "When I turned five, a car accident happened and I was at the verge of death. Verde, that bastard, came with an artificial Dying Will Animal, different from Rosso. The beast that was put in me was a prototype. Verde was researching on how to make a device for Akari, the girl whose flames almost killed her by fevers. I was a test subject." Koe stopped to hear his father's response, but when he heard nothing, Koe continued.

"The animal put into me, died in the process and I was overpowered by my own flames. They started to burn me. That's when Verde shot me in my stomach with a Dying Will Bullet and calmed down the flames. My hair changed color and it's been like that since." Koe jumped down, back toward his parallel father. "The reason why my dad is so cautious of my flames is because when I get angry, the dead Dying Will Animal's flames overpowers and I kill anything insight. I'm drowned in anger and rage that I can't see the light anymore. I'm cursed to live without feelings and no freedom to do as I please. The you in my world kept me locked up so I wouldn't realise those flames." Koe finished as he turned to a now shocked father.

It took a moment for Hayato to completely take in everything he had just heard from his parallel son. It wasn't something that was too shocking - no, he had heard of failed Dying Will bullets before, but what was shocking was the fact that Koe had gone through such a thing at a young age. Of course, he himself had gone through tough times when he was younger, but this was completely different. Hayato could understand well what the boy was feeling, as he would get frustrated at anybody who imprisoned him. It was similar, actually. To what had happened in his world that day ten years before everybody had that reunion.

Hayato looked at his parallel son, his eyes meeting Koe's. "So, you're blaming it all on my parallel self, right?"

"Yes, because…" Koe lifted his shirt to reveal the same tattoo he showed to the others. "... it was him who was drunk and ran me over."

Hayato sighed, raking his hand through his silver hair. "Fine, so I can say that my parallel self is at fault. But," he paused for a moment, before he spoke, "isn't it also yours? If he was me, than I would have regretted doing that to you every moment of my life. You haven't stopped to think how he felt about all of this either, did you?

"We're both stubborn, so we would probably misunderstand each other and as excuses, end up hurting the other person more. But if he was me, he would have tried to find some way to make up for it. Maybe not now you can see it clearly, but I'm not the kind of person who doesn't make up for their mistakes.

"So talk to him for once, without arguing 'cause dammit, that never gets anywhere, and actually listen to what the other has to say before jumping to conclusions. Because right now, that's what I'm seeing you do. Did you think he would take the time to give you the message, to go through the trouble of contacting another world, if he didn't care about you? So stop whining, and meet my other self halfway. If he's me, he doesn't mean half of the shit he says."

Koe let go of his shirt and tried to hold it in, but laughter roared from his mouth. Hayato, seeing this, looked annoyed. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

"Sorry, sorry." Koe said, trying to breathe. "I don't hate you or the other you that is my father. I do love him and understand completely that he regrets it everyday of his life. I understand completely."

"Yet you choose to laugh after my speech," Hayato muttered, rolling his eyes. No wonder Koe was his parallel kid. He's seen the twins do the same thing.

"Sorry about that." Koe smirked. "I have never heard my father actually getting me in trouble while apologizing. It took me by surprise." Koe grinned. "Anyway, I know that dad loves me. I know the risks he took. I know everything. I look up to him and watch him being the badass dad I care and love. But I also know that he remembers everything that happened. I take away any drugs he carries away from him and throw it away. Anything that would hurt him, I take away, so I decided. In order to stop my dad from doing suicide, I'll treat him as if he turned me into a demon as his punishment."

"That's a pretty twisted logic of doing things," Hayato mused.

"So don't get me in trouble. Since I started doing that, the old man is now eating, sleeping, and even talking to me. Even though it's more like I'm getting yelled at, he's back to his badass self." Koe smirked. "I'm just as confusing as you, Old Man."

"Figures," Hayato sighed, taking out his cigarette and putting the light out with his foot. "You're the same as your mother."

"Thanks." Koe smirked. "She's my favorite parent. Didn't you have an errand to run?"

"Che," Hayato clicked his tongue, before turning to walk away. "You'll be stuck with your parallel siblings for a while, so take care of them while I'm gone. You're the oldest, right?"

"Thanks for reminding me, Pasta Head." Koe continued to smirk as he turned his back to his father.

Hayato could only roll his eyes, and left the mansion. Before he did, however, he turned his eyes towards a part of the mansion, where shadows of certain people were waiting. God, if Haru knew they were outside this late, she would flip.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Mom doesn't find out about those kids." Koe said in a low voice only for Hayato to hear.

Hayato smirked slightly, and put his hand up as a wave when he walked away.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Val asked, as soon as they were all back in the mansion. They had snuck out when Koe had left, listening it to the conversation between the Storm Guardians.

"It's shocking," Yukino nodded, "but it was quite refreshing to hear."

"It's a tragic story ended with a comedy," Yukine scoffed. "How was that 'refreshing'?"

"It just was, okay?" Yukino smacked her brother's arm, scowling at him.

"I'm just glad they're getting along," Mayu smiled, clapping her hands together.

"I don't think anything dramatic as that had happened to me," Val mused, tapping her finger against her chin.

The twins stopped cold, stopping suddenly. Their faces turned pale, and they couldn't meet Val in the eye. Something had happened...that was much worst...to Val…

Val looked at them with concern. "What's wrong? What happened? Was it something I said?"

"N-Nothing," Yukino said quickly. "Nothing at all." Val looked unconvinced, but she nodded nevertheless.

The night ended with them waving and going into their own rooms. That night, the twins laid awake as the series of events ran through their heads. It wasn't something they could relate to, since they didn't have any tragedies...did they? Strange, they can't recall anything in their younger years. It's like there was a void of empty space in their memories… The twins, frustrated, tried to remember what had happened in their childhood. But nothing came up.

_"Why can't I remember?!"_

That was their last thought before they drifted off into painful slumber.

* * *

Mayu was already fast asleep when she felt someone trying to wake her up. Finally giving in to the stranger's demand, Mayu opened her eyes to see the red fox. "Rosso?" The small girl got up and petted the fox. "What's wrong?"

"Kyu~!" The fox pulled on the sleeve of the young girl's pajamas off the bed.

"Where do you want me to go?" Mayu asked the strange animal, looking confused.

"Kyu~!" The animal pulled the young girl out of the bed and towards the door.

Giving up on asking, the young girl followed the fox into the hallway. The light coming from the fox's flames were the only light in the dark hall. The fox pulled the girl, so she would follow him some more. The strange animal lead her to the guest room that Koe was currently sleeping in.

"Rosso, do you miss your master?" Mayu asked, still not getting the animal's objective.

"Kyu~!" The animal pushed the girl closer to the door.

"Go in?" Mayu asked as she placed her hand on the door knob. When the animal nodded, Mayu opened the door and heard silent crying. "Huh?" The room itself wasn't big, but it was empty. Only a desk, closet, and a bed were in the room. On the bed was Koe asleep, but something was strange.

Mayu went closer to the crying sound and saw the sleeping boy in tears. The girl looked at the animal beside her. "So is this the reason that you woke me up?"

"Kyu~" The fox nodded.

"I see." The girl petted the loyal animal. "Go to sleep now. I'll do something." With that said, the animal disappeared into flames of storm and vanished.

Mayu looked at her parallel brother in tears again. "Now…" She climbed into the bed and gave the older boy a hug. She felt the boy wrap his arms around her and the crying settled down. The girl sighed. "I wonder who's the oldest in this picture?" And the girl fell asleep in her parallel brother's arms.

* * *

Koe knew he had a nightmare, but the boy couldn't remember what it was about. Slowly the redhead opened his eyes to see him hugging his younger parallel sibling! "M-Mayu?!" Koe said her name, in shock. Wait, is she the reason why the nightmare went away? Koe thought as he patted her head and kissed her forehead as she slept. "Thank you, Mayu."

"Hahi! Mayu is missing!"

Koe looked at his door at the sound of his mother panic. "U-Uh no…"

There was a sudden knock on Koe's door, and before he could stop it, the door flew open. His mother walked in, her feet moving quickly to his bed as a panicked look was on her face. "Koe, have you seen Mayu? She's-!"

Haru looked down, seeing another figure in the bed. Slowly, she threw off the blankets to reveal a little sleeping angel beside Koe. Her mouth dropped open, and she fell silent when she saw they were holding each other.

"T-There's a reason for this!" Koe said, letting one hand go off Mayu to keep his mother from yelling anymore.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Koe looked up to see his parallel father with his jaw to the floor. "Old man! I swear! This is a misunderstanding!"

"W-Why is she in y-your bed?!" Haru shrieked, looking shocked. "Hahi! Do you have a sister complex?"

"Or a loli complex?" Hayato retorted, stepping into the bedroom.

"No! I swear I have no idea when or how she got in here!" Koe yelled, trying to convince his parents that he wasn't a perverted big brother.

The twins had woken up from the noise, and wandered into Koe's bedroom. The whole family was staring at the scene before them. "What's going on?" Yukino asked in shock.

"Hey bastard, if you have the guts to try that on my little sister, I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting a punishment," Yukine threaten, sounding so pissed off right now. If there was one thing he hated, it was his sisters getting hurt in any kind of way.

"I never knew you were this kind of person!" Yukino covered her mouth with her hand, looking horrified.

"THIS IS A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!" Koe sat up with Mayu in his arms, waking the little girl up.

"Morning… Onii-chan." Mayu said, half asleep. She tried to sit up, yawning in the process. She looked around, seeing every single one of her family. "Huh? Why is everybody here?"

Many different kind of stares were given to Koe. "WHY IS IT ME?"

* * *

Koe took another bite of his breakfast as he heard everyone's laughter except Mayu's. After Mayu explained everything to her worried family and Koe, everyone felt better, especially Koe, who was not considered as a loli nor a sister complex pervert. "Man, you people. I swear."

"How did you think we were going to react? She was in your bed," Hayato snorted, taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Auntie Bianchi said that you used to crawl into her bed when you had nightmares." Koe announced.

"I did no such thing," Hayato protested, but he didn't look as sure as himself as before.

"Uh huh." Koe said as he sipped his black coffee.

Yukine's mouth curved into a wide smirk. "Whoa, seriously? Dad, you were a scary cat?"

Yukino covered her giggle with her hand. "Aww~! Isn't that cute?"

"He does that with me too~!" Haru mused, watching her husband's face turn pink. "He was so cute~!"

"Will you shut up?!" Hayato glared at all of them, sounding annoyed.

But the twins didn't listen to their father. Instead, they pressed their mother for more information about this situation to use as future blackmail. Hayato could only groan in defeat, saying some, ah, colorful vocabulary under his breath. He would have continued to say them had Haru not smacked his arm, stating that he was teaching their children bad language. Meanwhile, Mayu could only shake her head in disappointment as she sighed at the childish acts of her family.

Koe was enjoying this. He was an only child, so he couldn't do this back at his world. The way they treated each other was like he was a part of the family. "Oh, but Decimo's screw ups were the most hilarious!" Koe laughed to himself as he received a glare from his parallel father.

"Don't talk about the Tenth like that!" Hayato yelled.

"Oh, we know that too!" Yukino grinned. "When we were little, we played a prank on Decimo along with Val. You should have seen his face!" The twins burst out laughing as their father continued to glare at them.

"Have you heard about his confession to Kyoko?" Koe asked, remembering how he and Akari would play out the scene in front of her father.

"Yeah," Yukine nodded. "I almost died laughing when I heard the story from Mom. And did you hear how he proposed to her? He misplaced the ring and had to search for it before he could do it properly. At the actual wedding, the ring was misplaced too and he almost fainted when his Guardians found it in the nick of time."

"Will you stop insulting the Tenth already?!" Hayato shouted.

"Alright, let's insult you. My dad from my world, when he proposed to Mom, he had to retry five times because he kept getting her mad. First time was a cake proposal, but he tripped and the cake landed on her face before she could read it. Second time was an airplane, but the wind blew the message away. Third-" Koe was interrupted by his father's yell.

"DAMMIT BRAT! SHUT UP!" Hayato's face was as red as Koe's hair.

Everyone laughed at the man. Hayato grunted, trying to calm himself down. He looked at Koe. "Well, you can tell my parallel self that I pity him."

Haru giggled, sounding amused. "Ara, are you proud of your proposal?"

Hayato gave her a look, clearly saying he was the winner of this show. "Aren't I?"

"How did Daddy propose to you, Mommy?" Mayu asked, jumping in on the now interesting conversation.

"Well," Haru tapped her chin, wondering where to begin. "He sent me to the hospital."

The twins' and Koe's mouths dropped open, and they quickly turned to look at their father.

Hayato groaned. "Dammit, woman. Stop giving them the wrong idea."

Haru laughed. "Hahi! But it's true, desu~! I went to give you a gift before you left for the ski trip with Tsuna and the others, but you weren't at the bus. The snow had already come up to the rooftop by the time I was walking back, and I got lost trying to go home."

"The trip was canceled because of the snow," Hayato informed them. "So I went to your house since you never showed up. You made me have to search for you in the blizzard, woman."

"And when you did, I was deep beneath the snow and probably would have died," Haru admitted. She turned to her children. "Your father took me to the hospital and I had to stay there until my body came to its normal temperature."

"So how does that lead to Dad's proposal?" Yukine raised his eyebrow.

"He proposed when he was trying to take me to the hospital," Haru smiled. "I didn't know how I had heard him right, but I did. It wasn't an actual proposal with a ring, but he said that he wanted me to live and to be with him forever. After I woke up from my coma, he proposed again, but this time with the ring."

"And that's the story," Hayato finished. He turned to Koe. "So? How did the parallel me finally propose and got a 'yes'?"

Koe sipped his black coffee as he remembered. "When the old man finally said the words, he got a no."

"Hahi! What?!" Haru asked, surfacing everyone's question.

"But it was because she was pregnant with me. When Dad found out, he asked again and made her say yes by telling her that he wanted to have a family with the stupid woman he loves. Four months later, they had the ceremony." Koe finished, pointing at himself. "I'm the reason she said yes the second time Dad asked properly."

"Aww~! How sweet!" Haru cooed, smiling.

"Dad picks the worst time in the world to propose…" Koe muttered as he took a sip.

"Well how was he supposed to know?" Hayato raised an eyebrow. He looked over at the clock, standing up to put his dishes away. "Well, I have to get going. Tenth issued another meeting this morning."

Haru nodded, knowing that she couldn't do anything about work. She hated the fact that he was often gone, but it couldn't be help. He was the right-hand man of Vongola Decimo after all. Hayato kissed her forehead, and left the room as the children helped their mother clean up.

* * *

**Soul: **_Well that was entertaining! There were sad parts, there were happy parts. I swear, I had died and was _reborn_ many times because of laughter. _

**Akari: **_Haha! Me too! I hope you guys comment your opinions! _


	3. The Doll

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter of the collab story~! I forgot to mention this earlier, but if you like the twins (or Val), read my story: Burning Flames! If you like Koe, read Sakura Akari's story: Eleventh's Story! If you like both, read both stories! ;)**

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target Three: The Doll**

* * *

Koe was walking through the garden, looking for something to do. "This is boring… Everyone is either at school or at work." Koe looked at some pink roses. "That's… Akari's favorite flower."

Koe bent down to the flowers and smelted the wonderful aroma. He got Akari a perfume that had this scent for her tenth birthday and she always wore the scent. Soon Koe would always be able to sniff the girl out when she tried to tackle him or scare him. "What's that girl doing now? She's the reason I was never bored back at home." Koe said to himself as he felt another flame close by. "Huh?"

Yukine was as bored as hell. He had just finished his training, earning the right to skip school today. It wasn't as if he needed to go anyway - he had already graduated. The only reason he and Yukino went to school was because of Val. Decimo and his Guardians were afraid something was going to happen to the girl so they thought it would be best for more people to be at the same school as her. Really, it was a pain.

He ran a hand through his silver hair, taking a walk into the Rose's Archway - a spot where he and his childhood friends often played at when they were younger. He knew they all came back to this place at some point in their life when they were feeling troubled - especially Val. She loved roses, and she loved this place very much.

Yukine stopped in his tracks when he saw someone already there. "What are you doing here?"

Koe stood up, smirking. "The flying monkeys can't see me here."

Yukine raised an eyebrow at him. "So how long are you going to use that until you get tired of it?"

"Until… I get tired of it." Koe shrugged. "Nah, I'm just exploring cause I have nothing else to do."

Yukine looked unconvinced, but shrugged nevertheless. "What brings you here to the Rose's Archway? As protector of this sacred place, I cannot let you wander."

"Sorry, bodyguard." Koe joked. "I just followed the scent of roses and ended up here."

Yukine nodded. "That's usually how people find this place. It has a strong scent to it, so it brings people to the deepest part of the garden."

Koe turned to look at the scenery. "Yeah. Akari's favorite flower was a pink rose so I guess I got used to the smell. Now I even follow it."

"Val's favorite flower are roses too. She especially likes the ones that are white, pink and red. Why do you think her father ships those roses over to decorate the mansion every year for her birthday?" Yukine yawned, rubbing his eye. He had not gotten much sleep the previous night.

"I see." Koe looked around as if he was searching for something.

"If you want to take some, you can," Yukine said. "Val's the one who's been taking care of them, so she won't mind."

"It's not that…" Koe said as he spotted what he was looking for. "Ah ha! There you are!" Koe went behind a bush of roses and started to dig into the bush. "I was looking for you."

Yukine peered over Koe's shoulder, confused. "What?"

"It's a passageway to a spot that everyone at my world knows about. These roses were blocking the passageway. No wonder I couldn't find it." Koe said as he crawled through the opening. "Come on, Bodyguard of the Roses. This place is amazing!"

Yukine shrugged, and followed him.

Koe managed to get through the roses as he entered a field of grass that lead to an oak tree on top of a hill. "Have you been here before, Yukine?" Koe asked the now shocked boy as he climbed up the hill.

Yukine blinked, looking around the place some more. Wait a second… He looked troubled, as if he was trying to remember something that came up blank in his memory. Finally, he shook his head, as if he was unsure. "...no."

Koe had finally reached the top of the hill as he looked down at the view of the town. The wind blew gently at him as Koe took a deep breath. "Come up here! The wind feels amazing!"

Yukine shook the thoughts out of his head and ran to catch up with Koe. He stood on top of the hill, looking down. The wind was gently blowing its breath towards them, soothing the worries away with its hands. A small smile came to the boy's face.

"Oh! Someone give me a camera! He just smiled!" Koe said as he hooked an arm around Yukine's neck.

Yukine's face quickly returned to a scowl, shrugging off the older boy's arm. "Shut up."

Koe laughed at the younger boy's behavior. "Sorry, but…" Koe looked forward again. "This the place where Akari and the gang would have breakfast picnics or just to came up here to chill. Akari found this place when she first came to the mansion at age seven."

Yukine simply nodded, having had nothing else to say. It was strange, really. This place felt familiar, but he had no memory of it. No memory of anything. He bit his lip, looking frustrated. What the hell? Why couldn't he remember?

He decided he needed something to get his mind off of this stupid logic of brain torturing. He looked at Koe. "So? How did she come here?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean why Akari wasn't here for her whole life?" Koe asked, looking at the silver-headed boy.

Yukine only nodded, seeing as there was nothing else he could ask.

"When Akari was born," Koe started sitting on the grass, still looking at the view. "she inherited her father's flames. Sadly, those flames caused life-threatening fevers. She was raised in the hospital. One day, her older brother took her out to play when she didn't have a fever, but the fever came back and it almost killed her. Luckily, Decimo and the others saved her with Verde's invention of the Dying Will Animal and she's living life to the fullest."

"Your point being…?" Yukine asked, looking bored. "How did you meet her?"

"After she got out of the hospital was when I meet her. I always got into trouble, so the old man never took me to meet her. I thought she was a weak girl who wanted to be a boy. When I first meet Akari, she was smiling at me like if she knew me since birth. That smile was the reason why I became her Storm Guardian. Her smile was the light that shined through the darkness that had engulfed me. She helped me find my way into the light." Koe smiled, remembering his boss' smile. Koe looked at Yukine. "So what's your first meeting like?"

Yukine paused, turning to look up into the bright, blue sky. The clouds seem to be lazily moving in a peaceful state, and it reminded him of that day. "In our world, the Vongola Famiglia split up for several years due to reasons. My parents would often tell us stories about their friends, but we never actually seen them until that reunion, five years ago. It was strange, really.

"Suddenly going to this large mansion and seeing all of those unfamiliar faces. Decimo's family came in late, and most of the guests were already there. I barely talked to Val during the reunion, but it didn't stop me from noticing her the moment she walked in. She had this aura around her that made the people around her instantly relax. All she talked about was cake - with Yukino - but she was like this angel with a hidden past. She didn't speak much, and she barely showed any expressions at the time."

Yukine laughed to himself. "At the time, I thought she was just a doll. A doll that could only smile and talked when asked to. It wasn't until we all followed her into the Rose's Archway did we learn of her secret. The kids all snuck out of the reunion while the adults were talking, and somehow, we ended up following her. Val told us things...that we usually wouldn't have thought about at all. That was probably the moment where all of us swore an oath together - that we would protect this girl; even at the cost of our own life.

"Because," he looked as if he was lost in his own thoughts, "she was the one who rescued us from the dark abyss of timeless thoughts."

Koe was silent, thinking how he too was rescued - rescued from the darkness by Akari. He nodded slowly. "That's a pretty good story."

Yukine stretched his arms. "Yeah. Enough of that emotional stuff. Let's go back before they start panicking."

Koe smirked, standing up. "It'll be fun to see that though."

Yukine returned the smirk, before dashing back to the entrance. Koe ran after him.

* * *

"Where were you two?!" Yukino stood in front of the two boys, her hands crossed over her chest. "I was looking everywhere and couldn't find you at all!"

"We were hiding from the flying monkeys." Koe smiled, trying to keep his laughter in.

"Hilarious," Yukino rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Anyway," she grabbed her twin brother's arm, "you're coming with me. You skipped Uncle Reborn's lesson, and he's ready to send you off the cliff."

Yukine could only sigh. "Fine, fine." He waved to Koe as his sister dragged him off.

Koe waved at his younger siblings as they left him behind. Soon Koe was back to being alone. Then he felt a flame near by and turned to see the 11th Rain Guardian.

"Huh? Hey, it's the parallel guy!" Aoi jogged up towards Koe, seeming to be in the middle of his run inside of the mansion. He usually runs outside, but he makes it a point to run in the hallways for the heck of it as well.

"Oh, the Rain Guardian… Um…" Koe thought about the name of the boy's name.

"Ahaha!" The black-haired boy laughed. "My name's Aoi. This is the first time we talked, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Koe remembered the Rain Guardian back at home. "Do I have to tell you my name like fifty times?"

"Nah," Aoi grinned, "Yukine and Yukino talked about you a lot. So did Val."

"I see. I guess being from a different world makes you popular here." Koe laughed.

"You're new, so we're all pretty curious," Aoi shrugged, looking cheerful. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored as heck here. Everyone's at school or at work." Koe whined.

"Ahaha! Is that so? Everything must look the same here," Aoi said.

"Buildings and rooms, yes. People… only the Eleventh generation is new to me." Koe confessed. _This guy isn't as forgetful as Rin. _

"Well, we're all pretty nice people so you don't have to worry," Aoi grinned, still running in place.

"What are you doing?" Koe asked.

"I don't want to lose my pace, so I'm doing this," Aoi shrugged, but he stopped. "But I guess it'll be hard to talk to you this way." He wasn't even out of breath from his run.

"Nah, let's run. It might help with my boredom." Koe said as he jogged ahead.

Aoi laughed, and ran to catch up with him. They jogged through the hallways, turning the corners and continuing at a steady pace. However, just as they were rounding a corner, a figure appeared. The two boys slowed to a stop as a little boy looked up at him.

"Ah! It's the parallel guy and Aoi-nii!" Notto shouted, holding his ice cream in his hand.

"Yo, Notto! Is the ice cream good?" Aoi grinned, patting the younger boy's head.

Notto nodded, taking another lick. "Yeah, it's really good!"

"This person is…" Koe tried to remember. There were so many kids here. The guardians really did love each other.

"I'm Notto!" The little boy introduced himself.

"He's the son of Uncle Lambo and Auntie I-pin," Aoi explained.

"I see. Stupid Bull and I-pin had a little girl recently." Koe remembered the small family. "Her name was Rico."

"Eh? I have a parallel little sister?" Notto blinked in surprise, but he looked happy enough as he continued to eat his ice cream.

"She turns three in about two months." Koe remembered the girl's birthday.

"Notto's ten right now," Aoi told the older boy.

Notto tried to hold up ten fingers, but was unable to because he was holding his ice cream. "Aahh! I have lessons soon! Bye, parallel guy! Bye, Aoi-nii!" The little boy ran off down the hall.

"I have a flipping name!" Koe yelled after the boy but he was long gone. "Hey, is that kid a guardian?" Koe asked Aoi.

"Val's against it," Aoi shrugged. "But I think with his family heritage, he will be one." Aoi turned to Koe. "I gotta go too. Call me if you need help." He jogged away.

"This place is crazy… Well Laura was married into the family by her mom. Thanks to that, Rico doesn't have to be the guardian and can live as normal life as anyone else can." Koe said turning towards a flame that was hidden in the shadows. "Eavesdropping is kind of low, don't you think?"

Sayuri came out of the shadows, brushing her wavy hair off her shoulders. "I was just passing by, _parallel guy_."

"Is that my name now?" Koe threw his hands in the air. "What the flip?! My name is Koe! Dammit!" He looked at the girl, feeling a bit ashamed. "Who are you again?"

"Sayuri," the girl introduced herself. "I'm Val's older cousin."

"Eh? Then you're Viv's parallel self, except Viv's blond. She's a fashion diva with a crush on her cousin, my boss." Koe explained, not so clearly.

"Your peoples' crushes are sounding really gross in our world," Sayuri raised an eyebrow. Sure, she loved Val, but only as a cousin.

"Wait… She loves Akari's gender bender." Koe said, remembering the details. "Akato Sakura was Akari's boy name."

"Well that makes more sense," Sayuri mused. "Val's too cute to dress like a boy."

"Akari was forced to so enemies wouldn't go after her rare flames. Everyone thought that Akato Sakura was gay, which wasn't a total lie." Koe looked at Sayuri. "It sounds like you don't like me so much."

"Oh, I'm just curious, really," Sayuri told him. "It's new after all, to see a person from another world."

"As I remembered, you thought I was Val's boyfriend." Koe remembered, smirking. "You sounded offended."

"The fact that my sweet little cousin, who's been locked up in the mansion since she was little, had found herself a boyfriend shocked me," Sayuri confessed. "So I was glad to find out that you weren't really her boyfriend." The girl looked down, her wavy white hair brushing over her eyes. "You see, Val...grew up differently than us. The first time I met her, she was a lifeless doll who only talked in front of her parents."

Sayuri gave Koe a pointed look. "Val's our sweet and innocent boss, okay? Don't you dare hurt her!"

Koe shook his head. "You're making it sound like Val and I are dating…" Koe looked at the girl again, now serious. "What do you mean by a 'lifeless doll'?"

"Well what do you think it means?" Sayuri sighed, turning away. "I have lessons. See you, parallel guy." She waved as she walked away.

"I have a flipping name!" Koe yelled. _Val was a lifeless doll? What does that mean? Yukine said the same thing. Val… What's up with her? _

Frustrated with all the mystery, Koe turned and walked down the halls. He looked at everything and every detail. "It's all the same…" Then he felt two flames coming near him. "Who is it now?"

"Onii-sama, you went too far with that hit!" Shiori grumbled, rubbing her arm.

"Shiori, you're just weak," Tatsuya scoffed.

The two siblings stopped in their tracks as they ran into the boy from another world. "Yo, you two are… Tasya? And Shiyou?" Koe asked, knowing that he couldn't remember.

"Keep it up, parallel guy," Shiori looked annoyed, her hands inching towards her tonfas.

"I'm sorry! I can't remember all of your names after I've meet you only once!" Koe sighed. "What were your names again?"

"Figures Val forgot to tell you," Shiori sighed. "I'm Shiori. This is my older brother, Tatsuya."

The older boy looked at Koe. "... Are you supposed to be wandering around?"

"Dunno." Koe shrugged. "No one's told me anything. I'm just wandering around, bored. I got nothing else to do."

"Nice to know," Shiori nodded. "So? Have you gotten used to here or is there something you're still complaining about?"

"Not really." Koe put his hands behind his head. "Everything's the same as my world except the eleventh generation."

"Well we're a pretty crazy group so yeah," Tatsuya shrugged. "And there were actually more of our generation Family that you didn't meet in the meeting." He turned to his sister. "When are those two coming?"

"She's doing a filming for a famous drama, and he's photographing wild birds in the jungle," Shiori informed him. "They might come in a day or two."

"What about..._her_?" Tatsuya's expression looked serious.

"You know how _she_ is. Always appearing and disappearing on her own free will," Shiori turned to Koe. "If you're worthy of her attention, _she_ might visit you very soon."

"Why do I feel like there's another Diana here?" Koe shuddered, remembering the older girl in his world that would always hug and kiss his cheeks. Not to mention, she would always harass him.

"She's pretty young," Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't have a loli complex?"

"I don't!" Koe yelled, remembering this morning's incident. "Besides, I don't date that offen. And I hardly mess around with girls' feelings. Well except Rachelle, but she's the same age as me and she's part of the family in my world."

Shiori smirked. "Then date her if she's so interesting."

Koe looked away. "I can't date a girl that I don't have feelings for."

"It's not like love needs a reason," Shiori shrugged. "When you love someone, you just do without even realizing it yourself." She started to walk away as her brother followed her. "Keep being so stubborn and no girl will like you."

"Is she saying that I like Rachelle?" Koe asked himself. "But… the girl I like is…" Koe shrugged it off as he kept walking. "Rachelle, she's probably worried about me, huh?" Koe stopped walking. "Wh-Why am I thinking about that stupid girl?!" He facepalmed. "It's those damn brats fault! Now I can't think straight!"

Koe's head jerked up as he felt another flame. "Who is it now?" He turned around to follow that flames. "What the heck? They're like waves."

Koe walked until he was outside the ballroom doors. "This is the ballroom…" Koe pushed the doors open as he heard music.

The room was dark, and the windows were covered up by thick curtains. The music was of a sad tune, yet it was so beautiful. There wasn't anybody in the room, but Koe couldn't get the feeling out of his mind. It wasn't until he saw a flash of white did he start to think he was going crazy. The sheet of white turned into a girl, about the age of Val, maybe younger. The girl wore a white, sleeveless dress that made ripples as she danced, beautifully throughout the ballroom. She had midnight-black hair and flawless pale skin. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was moving softly. She was also barefooted.

But there was something strange about her. She looked… transparent. "Hello?" Koe called for her attention. "Umm… Who are you?"

The music soon came to a stop, and the girl stopped dancing. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing a pair of violet orbs. A slow smile came to her face as she held out her hand. "Shall we dance?" Her voice was like a perfect melody.

"Eh?" Koe was lost now. "Dance? That's fine, but who are you?" Koe asked as he came up to the girl.

The girl would only shook her head, putting a finger to her lips as her eyes soften at him. She grabbed his hand softly, pulling him into the dance floor as the music began once more.

"So…" Koe danced along with the girl. "It's okay for you to be dancing with a stranger?"

"Ara, but do you not dance at a party as well?" The girl smiled softly. Her hands were warm, but to Koe, she still looked transparent. He wondered why.

"Most of the girls I danced with, I knew their names at least." Koe said as he turned with her, swaying with the music. "But I usually danced with my boss."

"Names are important," the girl spoke softly, "yet they are kept a secret."

"What the heck?" Koe asked. "What do I call you?"

"Whatever you'd like. I am but a free spirit after all," the girl mused.

"Then what about, _Fantasma_?" Koe joked. "I think it fits perfectly with you."

The girl's lips curved into a small smile. "As you wish, _parallel guy_."

"Can you call me something other than that?" Koe asked the strange ghost-like girl.

"Hmm," the girl tapped her chin, thinking as they continued to sway to the music, "then how about just _Red_? Is that not to your taste?"

"Don't really care." Koe shrugged as the music started to end and he spun her once more. "Call me what you want as long as it's not _'parallel guy'._"

The girl giggled softly in response. "My, aren't you an amusing gentleman."

"Not really much of a gentleman, aren't I?" Koe smirked.

"Is that so?" The girl mused, and lifted her hands away from Koe's as the music slowed to a stop. She took a step back, giving him a small curtsy. "It has been a pleasure to dance with you."

The mysterious girl looked towards the clock, a curve of her lips went up. "In five days time, you shall return to your world." She turned to look at him, a smile on her lips. "Are you prepared?"

Koe looked at her with a serious expression. "Yes. I have to go back."

"Hmm, is that so?" The girl mused as she placed a finger on her lips. "When that time comes, I hope you will take care of _them_ for me."

"Eh?" Koe was now more confused. _Them? Who's them? _

The girl jumped into the air, and to Koe's surprise, she was walking in the air. And there weren't any Dying Will flames either. The girl smiled softly, her violet eyes softening. _"My name… is Yui."_ And with that, she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Koe walked out of the room as he headed towards a new hallway, where he sensed a familiar flame. He saw a shadow run across the hallway intersection. "Val?" He called out to her.

Val stopped suddenly, trying to keep her footing steady so she wouldn't fall. "Koe! Where were you?"

"I was in the ballroom." Koe said as he caught up with the girl. "Was there something you needed from me?"

"I thought you were lost or something!" Val sighed, "I just wanted to tell you that the machine will be done soon and that you should be relaxing in your time here." She stopped, blinking as his words registered in her mind. "Wait, why were you in the ballroom?"

"I met a girl there." Koe answered her. "She said her name was Yui. Do you know her?"

"Did she disappear into thin air?"

"Yeah." Koe looked up, remembering the mysterious girl. "Right after she asked me to dance. After the song was done, she left. Who is she, anyway?"

"Yui is a ghost," Val stated bluntly.

"Ah, I see… That's crazy!" Koe yelled at the girl. _She's the same as Akari, so why am I surprised? Akari always talked to the dead._ "So, why is she here?"

"She's a part of my Family," Val shrugged. "All of us know her, because she likes to visit us often." Val's eyes looked troubled.

"Yui...is really mysterious. We don't know a lot about her, and even our parents know about her. But they don't tell us anything. We don't know her past, or why she's a ghost yet she can touch us. You know how ghosts stay in the place they died? We thought that was the case, but it wasn't. Yui appears in our dreams, and even outside the mansion. She moves at her own pace - without telling anybody anything. But it's strange. All of us feel like we could trust her with our own lives."

"I see…" Koe looked away. _That girl might be a spirit, but I need more information. If only Akari was here. She's been with a bunch of ghost, spirits, and even demons! That girl is stranger than the Bermuda Triangle!_ Koe looked down at the young Vongola as she stare at him.

Val tilted her head to the side. "Something the matter?"

_The head tilt!_ "E-Everything's okay…" Koe stuttered under the pressure of the attack that Akari always used on him. Annoyed, Koe grabbed the girl's head and straightened it. "For the sake of my health, please don't tilt your head."

"Eh? Why?" Val raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a complex for innocent girls?"

"It's not that!" Koe yelled. "That's a special attack back at my world. It's dangerous to me." Koe answered. That reminded him of something. "Hey Val…"

"Yeah?" Val looked at the boy, wondering what was up.

"About you being a lifeless doll, what's that about?" Koe asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Val looked down slowly, her bangs covering her eyes. "Who told you that?" Her voice was quiet and soft.

"Some of your guardians," Koe said honestly. "I want to know," Koe backed her into a wall, "What do they mean?"

Val was silent, her voice was unable to form any words. "...I'm sorry. Can you excuse me for a while?" She pushed against him, making an escape as she ran down the hall.

Koe's eyes were wide. "That… That face… That face was the same as Akari's that day… that year!" Koe hit the wall. Koe didn't know anything about Val, but the face she made was the same as Akari's face when she went insane.

* * *

_"Stay away!" A young girl's voice echoed. "Stay away! Red… Blood… Death… Murder… Monster! You're a Monster! Stay away from me!"_

_ "You took her away!" Another girl's voice echoed. "I hate you!"_

Koe's eye shut open as he sat up. Breathing hard, he looked around and saw where he was. He was at the hill where he had showed to Yukine earlier. He placed his hand on his forehead. "Why is that coming back to haunt me?" Koe's breathing steadied as he looked up to see the view of the city. "Why am I like this?" Koe laid back down. "How am I going to live if these nightmare keep me from sleep?"

Then Koe felt some flames near by. "What now? I want to be alone!" Koe yelled as he hid his flame deep within himself to keep them from finding him. "Please, just leave me here. Alone…"

"That," a voice was heard above him, "is something I cannot do." The owner of the voice drifted down to the ground, and an emotionless face was in front of Koe. "Hello, Red."

"You…" Koe could see her face, but still felt empty. "I'm dead… Take me away…"

Yui placed a hand on his heart, as she paused her lips. "...You are alive. Alive and will continue to live."

"I'm a monster…" Koe whispered as he remembered the nightmare. "_That_ girl said so… nine years ago."

"Yet you still believe her today?" Yui asked, her hands going behind her back as she regarded him.

Koe snapped out of it. "She's the girl that saved my life. What she says goes." Koe said, thinking about the girl he cherishes.

"And Val is the one who saved each and every one of her Guardians," Yui spoke softly. "And soon...she will save me."

"How?" Koe asked, still looking into the girl's violet eyes.

"I am but a spirit," Yui looked into the sky, which was slowly turning to dusk. The stars were peeking out, and the colors lit to a dark indigo.

"I knew it," Koe said, closing his eyes. "What cause you to come here?"

"I have been asleep for a hundred years… it was only recently that my spirit awoke. The birth of a cursed child caught my attention, after all. Right now, my real body is sealed away."

"I see…" Koe opened his eyes to see that the girl was looking down at him. "What?"

"You… have said some things to that child, haven't you?"

Koe turned to his side. "I'm sorry. I should keep my mouth shut."

Yui smiled softly. "It is not I who you should be apologizing to. However, tomorrow will be an eventful day. The idol and the photographer are coming, after all."

"Huh?" Koe asked as he turned towards the girl again, only to see she had vanished. "Where the heck did she go?" Then Koe felt another flame near the entrance. He heard a girl's voice calling his name.

"Koe! Koe! Where are you?" Val looked around the place, her expression worried.

_That girl… Isn't she mad at me?_ Koe thought.

_"I hate you!" _

Koe's eyes widened as he heard the voice from his dreams. He put his hand on his head. "Dammit… That stupid dream…" Koe screamed as his head started to pound. "No! The flames…" Koe started to breath hard and low. "Shit! Calm down! Calm down!" Koe said as he gripped his head.

Val appeared before him, panting and seeming to be out of breath. Her eyes widen slightly, but she remained calm. She slowly stepped forward towards him. Val's arms went around Koe, and she brought his head over her shoulder. She muttered several words into his ear, waiting patiently for him to calm down.

Koe eyes widen as he felt someone holding him. The flames inside of him managed to calm down and he started to lose consciousness. Finally, he drifted off to sleep as his head landed on Val's lap. "A… kari… Ayu...mi..." He whispered before slumber took control.

Val sighed softly, smoothing his red hair. She didn't needed to turn around when she felt a presence behind her. "Were you watching the whole time, Yui?"

A giggle was heard as the violet-eyed girl appeared once more. "I was here before you, my dear Valentine." She looked down at Koe. "That boy has suffered quite a bit."

Val nodded, watching the boy's soft breathing. "Yes. It appears he has suffered since he was young. He also seems to have a boss complex."

Yui smiled, amused. "As does all of your Family members. Shall I remind you of that?"

Val shook her head. "I don't know why they are so worried. I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

"You are _'Sleeping Beauty'_," a curve of the lips lit in the black-haired girl's face.

Val's eyes darken. "I'm aware of that."

"Then, you should prepare yourself for the future as well," with one final smile, Yui disappeared.

* * *

**Akari:** _New mysteries! I love it!_

**Soul:** _It's getting exciting, peoples! See what happens next!_

**Akari:** _Please review!_

**Soul:** _Thanks for reading!_


	4. The Meeting

**Here's the next chapter of the collab story, everybody~! Sorry I'm late in updating it. The Fanfiction system keeps messing up - it's annoying! **

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target Four: The Meeting **

* * *

Early that morning, the world shook.

Koe was dragged out of bed that morning by his younger siblings. They grabbed his legs and forcefully pulled him out of bed. Despite his protests, they took him outside - still in his pajamas - and outside to the front of the mansion.

The wind was blowing hard, and the other kids were there too. There was a helicopter coming towards the mansion, the wind roaring at their arrival. The kids watched as the helicopter started to descend towards the earth, trying to keep their feet on the ground so they wouldn't be blown away.

The helicopter landed safely, and they all waited. Moments later, the door opened and a girl stepped out. She had light pink hair, with a soft hue to it, and was wearing black sunglasses. She was dressed in a black dress with pink lining, and tall black boots.

As soon as she stepped out, a boy came from behind her. He had natural pinkish-red hair, and ruby-red colored eyes. He was dressed in a long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved t-shirt over top, and black jeans. He carried a camera bag over his shoulder.

The girls ran up to the pink-haired girl, smiling brightly. The pink-haired girl took off her sunglasses, revealing a pair of pink-ruby orbs. "How have you been, my little cagebirds?"

Yukino smirked at her best friend. "Torturing my brother - what else?"

Yukine looked annoyed. "Hey!"

The new boy snickered. "Well, isn't that amusing?"

Yukine glared at his best friend. "Shut up."

"Sorry to interrupt, but… who are they?" Koe spoke up, causing the two newcomers to look at him.

"Hoshimiya Izumi is our Family's best sniper, and she's also the number one popular idol in the world," Val informed him, smiling softly. "Minamoto Shiro is the world's best young photographer, and he's one of our best fighters in our Family."

Izumi nodded, noticing something was wrong with Val as she spoke to the boy. "Alright. Who made my little caged-bird cry?" She narrowed her eyes at Koe, and before anybody could do anything, Izumi pointed her gun at Koe's forehead. "Any last words?"

"What? The last time I saw Val was when I asked her about ghost girl. She wasn't crying." Koe answered, bluntly. "She was completely fine and she didn't look sad. So don't point that gun at me!" Koe crossed his arms as he looked at his feet. _Huh? If that was the last thing I could remember, how did I end up in my room? I can't remember._ Koe was caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realized that Val was giving him a confused look.

"Izumi! Calm down!" Val hurried to make the pink-haired girl put the gun down, sighing when the idol finally agreed. "It's alright now."

"As always, you're violent," Yukine scoffed.

Izumi's lips curved into an enchanting smile. It was a no-brainer why she's so popular with guys. "Aren't I?"

Shiro laughed, looking amused. "Alright, I think we're done with the introductions."

"We should do a party!" Mana and Ai suggested.

"Yeah! EAT TO THE EXTREME!" Shintaro shouted, pumping his fists into the air.

"We didn't have a welcome party for the parallel guy either," Kazuto grinned.

Mayu nodded. "A party."

"I want cake!" Notto laughed.

The older kids looked at Val. The young 11th boss could only sigh, smiling nevertheless. "Alright. Let's have a party!"

"YEAH!"

What? Koe wondered. _Can I run away? Maybe…_ Koe started to slip away, but was dragged along by Yukino. "Can I at least change into normal clothes?"

* * *

"So," Izumi took a bite of cake, "how long until this guy gets to go back to his world?" She pointed her fork at Koe, and if she wasn't using it to eat her cake, she probably would have thrown it at him.

The group had made food and pastries as they settled down in the living room. The younger kids were running around, playing with one another. The older kids were seated on the long couches, talking as they ate.

"Four more days," Val informed her, eating the strawberry on her cake. "Shoichi and Spanner will be done by then."

"Hmm," Izumi mused. "Interesting…"

"But never mind that, Izumi," Yukino brush off Koe easily. Her eyes were twinkling with excitement as she looked at the pink-haired girl. "Sing for us!"

"That's right!" Sayuri clapped her hands cheerfully. "This is a party after all! Your voice is beautiful to the EXTREME!"

"You want me to perform a secret live now?" Izumi teased them, grinning.

"Sing!" The younger children stopped in their playing, smiling innocently at the older girl.

"Alright, alright," Izumi laughed, earning cheers from the girls.

Koe just sat there eating a chocolate cake as he watched everyone surround the new people. "These peoples' flames are too bright…" Koe said to himself as he sensed the two bright flames that ignited from their hearts.

Izumi climbed onto the stage in the back of the room as she was handed a mic from somewhere. She turned to her audience, smiling. The pink-haired girl brought the mic to her lips as the lights went off and a spotlight focused on her. "Have you been good, my little cagebirds?"

"Yes!" The girls yelled.

"This person… sings?" Koe asked out loud, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"I haven't been that good myself…" Izumi mused, closing her eyes briefly.

"So cool!" The girls were practically screaming while the boys could only shake their head.

Izumi smiled. "You should look at the sky sometime. The endless clouds will calm your soul." She raised her hand, and the music started.

_~I don't want to be one of those forgettable people,_

_The kind that blends into the background._

_I've been that girl for all my time, it's time for a change,_

_Because everything is different when you're around..~_

The girls were cheering so much that at this point, the boys were looking for headphones to block out the noise.

_~I want to change myself to be_

_More…_

_Stars seem to shine for me, _

_Each one's an open door._

_So I'll tell the haters, who I'm gonna be,_

_And I'm going somewhere, yeah, I'm going somewhere,_

_I'm going somewhere out,_

_Ooooouuut of this town.~_

A few moments later, the song came to an end and the room was filled with cheering and clapping as the pink-haired girl smiled brightly. She held her mike in the air. "Thank you!"

Koe clapped his hands. It's better than Viv's, but not as awesome as Laura's.

The lights came back on as the pink-haired girl jumped off the stage. The younger children resumed their tag game. "I sure hope you're paying me for this," Izumi smirked as she sat down.

"No way!" Val laughed.

"I've heard better than that, so I'm not paying." Koe slumped in his seat.

Immediately, a gun was pointed at his forehead. "Then I suggest you pay your respects to hell when you get there," Izumi smirked.

"C-Calm down," Val sweat dropped. "Everybody is good at something, right?"

"I can kill him, right?" Izumi asked, sounding bored. "Because I don't see what other choice is there."

"The other choice is to put your gun down and let him live," Shiori face-palmed.

"Ahaha! Why don't you have a singing contest then? We can see who's better that way," Aoi suggested, grinning.

"Hmm, interesting," Izumi lowered her gun, placing it in her dress. She turned to look at Koe. "How 'bout it, parallel guy?"

"Don't really care. Fashion Diva made me do dancing and singing lessons, so…" Koe smirked at the girl with the gun, "I might be better than you."

Shiro burst out laughing, holding his sides. "Oh man… Izumi will never back out now!"

"I'm betting on Izumi," Shiori held up her hand.

"Really? Then I'll bet on Koe," Tatsuya smirked.

Pretty soon, the bets had been made. When the younger kids had asked to join, the older kids refused as this was a life-or-death matter. Well, it was more like pride but still.

Koe and Izumi would be performing a duet together, and the judges were the older kids. It was simple really. After the judges had viewed the performance, they would either hold up a sign for Izumi, or a sign for Koe. Seriously. They even made signs and everything.

The two stood on stage as the lights shut off and the spotlight shone brightly on the stage. They stood facing the audience, who were at the edge of their seats. The music started, and the contest began.

After swaying to the music, Izumi was the first to sing.

_~Don't take the sh*t from haters anyway_

_Even if it feels like you just have to believe what they say,_

_No one will really like you if you don't follow your way~_

Koe followed, not one to be beat.

_~That's unoriginal they'll say. _

_Who are you to judge me?_

_Everything about you bugs me.~ _

Izumi grinned, adding an extra jump in her dance step. Oh? He wasn't too bad.

_~I'm not feeling lucky anymore, but my life could be worse, and I'd like to tell you first_

_That we won't help anyone out~_

Koe smirked, adding more energy into his performance. So maybe she wasn't a top idol for nothing…

_~When all we do is pout_

_And take selfies_

_But that's okay~ _

After the two danced around each other some more, with the audience barely able to take their eyes off of them, the song came to an end. There was a moment of silence in the room, as if what they had saw was just a dream to them. That is, before it erupted in cheers and clapping.

The two smiled at each other, and turned to the judges as they awaited their results. Within moments, the judges held up their signs. Koe and Izumi blinked in surprise when they found out it was a tie.

"Tie?" Koe said, catching his breath. "Man, thank God, I didn't sign that contract for the idol deal. Dancing is enough for me." Koe went a took a drink of water.

"Being an idol is Izumi's cover," Val informed him, coming over as the others started talking to one another. "She's actually an assassin."

"I can tell." Koe remembered how swiftly the girl pulled out the gun on him. He shuddered.

"Sorry," Val sighed, "it's a habit of hers. She won't kill you unless I say so or anything so no need to worry!" Val tried to reassure him.

"Why is she mad at me in the first place? Why does she think I made you cry?" Koe asked the girl.

"Wait," Koe sweatdropped, "did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Koe said as he clapped his hands together and bowed to the girl.

"No need for that," Val sweatdropped. "Izumi senses the inner cry of a person's soul. I'm not mad at you or anything, so you don't have to worry."

Koe stood up straight. "Okay, but were you really crying?"

"No," Val shook her head. "I have already cried enough." She looked at Koe, seeming to be worried. "Koe, how much of last night do you remember?"

"Eh?" Koe wondered what the girl asked. He thought about it. "Well, I ask you about Yui after I met her in the ballroom… Eh?" Koe realized that he couldn't remember. "What happened after that?" He whispered to himself, but Val heard it.

"I see," Val muttered under her breath, nodding slightly. Memory lost was common when the mind was in a state of stress. She gave him a smile, trying to make him feel better. "Oh, nothing much. You mustn't ruin your health trying to figure it out either because it wasn't anything important."

"You sure?" Koe asked as he felt he was getting glares from some people. "I feel like I released…" Koe shook his head as he lifted his shirt to see the unchanged tattoo. "I thought he came out, or at least tried…"

Val shook her head. "I told you, you shouldn't worry about it. If you had hurt me, I would have told you so." She looked into his eyes. "Because I am not kind enough to keep such a thing from you."

Koe let go of his shirt as he felt the glares getting stronger. "I see. Thanks, Val." He patted the girl's head. "I'm going out for some air. It's hot in here." Koe let go of the girl and walked out.

Val could only watch him go, looking puzzled, but quickly shook the thoughts out of her head as she head back to the others.

Izumi awaited her as the young 11th boss took her seat on the couch. "Val, that boy…"

"Yes, I know," Val sighed. "This sure is becoming complicated."

"Our whole Famiglia is complicated," Izumi reminded her. "We even have a hundred-year old ghost."

"I just hope we can return him safely," Val said, placing her hands together. "After all, this world isn't safe…"

"A person like him will run like a monster," Izumi stated bluntly. "Then again, we have our own type of monsters here, right?" Her voice got soft, eyes lost in space. "The 11th-Generation is the _cursed_ generation…"

Val bit her lip. "It's fine. He will return without any problems."

"If you say so," Izumi sighed. "You must remember that you are _Sleeping Beauty_."

"...Yes."

* * *

Koe looked at the family from the counter of the meeting room. He wondered why he had to attend this in the first place. _This is better than wandering around. _

Val called everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone! Let's begin!"

Yukine spoke up when everyone was quiet and seated. "What's going on, Val?"

The young Vongola grinned. "We're going to meet Koe's friends!"

"What?!" Everyone yelled, including Koe.

"Hold on!" Everyone turned their attention to the parallel boy. "What do you mean?"

Mayu stood beside Val. "Akari called yesterday and asked how you were doing. She also said that everyone wanted to talk to you." Mayu put the VWL on the table behind Val's chair and connected the locket with the flat screen that hang above their heads. After everything was connected the screen went white.

**"HELLO!"** The children heard from the other line as a brown-haired girl appeared on the screen. "How are you all? My name is Akari Sawada! Nice to meet you!"

"Princess?!" Koe yelled.

"She's Val's parallel self, right?" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. "She sure is loud."

"Tatsu! That's rude," Val sighed, before looking up at the screen, smiling. "Yo! How are you guys doing over there?"

Akari thought for a while, but before she could speak, another voice came on. **"Undicesima! What are you doing?!" **

"Ah! Tsubasa!" Akari disappeared from the screen and reappeared with a boy that looked like Kyoko. "Look Koe's not dead! You owe me ten bucks!" The girl laughed.

"So, am I supposed to feel sorry for you that they bet on your life?" Yukine looked at Koe.

"It's nothing…" Koe whined.

"I have a brother! Which is totally weird 'cause I only have sisters," Val blinked in surprise, before she pulled her twin sisters into the screen. "See? Aren't they adorable?"

"I'm Mana," the longer haired twin grinned, waving.

"I-I'm Ai. It's n-nice to meet you," the shorter haired twin said timidly.

"N-Nice to meet you…" Tsubasa stuttered as Akari hugged him from behind, looking at the two.

"Ah~! I want a little sister!" Akari whined.

"Don't bother. We already have you to deal with." Tsubasa complained as he received a glare from Akari.

"HEY! Where's my parallel self?!" Sayuri exclaimed. "I got a thing or two to say about her crush on her boss!"

"Huh?' Tsubasa asked the strange kid. "What are you talking about?"

"That's weird no matter how you look at it," Shiro pointed out.

"Does she like girls or something?" Izumi raised an eyebrow.

Koe sighed at the two oblivious siblings. "They mean Viv!"

"Oh~!" Akari and Tsubasa said at the same time.

"I'll go call Viv and the other's!" Akari let go of her brother and vanished from the screen. "You keep talking!"

"Wait, what?!" Tsubasa yelled at the girl. He looked back at the children.

"Hi~!" Val smiled sweetly at him. "What's it like to suddenly have three more sisters?"

"Weird…" Tsubasa couldn't look at her in eye.

"It must be since you tried to kill your only sister in that world three times!" Koe yelled, causing everyone to stare at Tsubasa.

"Koe, you bastard!" The mist boy yelled. "I had my reasons!"

"Jeez, what is it with older siblings in the Sawada family?" Yukine raised an eyebrow. "We already have Val's older twin running rampage against her. Now you too?"

Koe looked at Yukine then at Tsubasa. "I'll let it slide."

Tsubasa was about to yell something when a blonde mess attacked him to the ground. "Ah! Viv get off me!"

**"No way! You're my lover!"** A girl's voice chimed as Koe hit his forehead with his palm.

"I'm your cousin! Now get off!" They heard Tsubasa yell.

"Viv!" Koe stood up. "Knock it off!"

Then the blond girl appeared on the screen. She looked like Sayuri, except with blond hair and not white. "Koe~! My darling~! How I've missed you so~!" Viv said as she tilted her head with her hands on her cheeks.

Koe just sighed. "Yea, yea…"

Meanwhile, the others on Val's side were just looking at Koe like they wanted to laugh, but couldn't because it would be rude.

"HAHAHA!" Oh well. The twins burst out laughing, falling to the floor at the scene. "H-He has an obsessed person stalking him!"

"How rude!" Viv put her hands on her hips. "Koe and I are lovers! If I don't marry Aka-chan, then I'll marry Koe!"

"Don't decide things for me!" Koe yelled. "Where's the rest?"

"Here's Rada-chan!" Viv disappeared and a girl with tan color hair in a ponytail took her spot.

Koe looked at the girl. "Rachelle…"

The girl started to tear up. "K-Koe…" Then she began to cry as Koe started to freak out.

"W-Why are you crying?!" He yelled.

"You made her cry~!" Sayuri smirked, placing a hand to cover her mouth.

"T-That's…" Koe looked at the girl who was in tears. "Rachelle! Stop crying! You look stupid!"

The girl snapped out of it and wiped her tears away. "Okay." She smiled.

**"Koe? Where are you?"** Koe saw the black-haired boy looking around the room in the background.

"Stupid Jock, over here!" Koe yelled as the boy turned around to reveal a smaller version of Takashi, but with blue eyes.

"Ahaha! Hey, is that the parallel me?" Aoi grinned, looking cheerful.

"Parallel? What's that? Game?" Rin asked. "Oh yeah! Koe, do you know where my shoes are at? I lost them."

Koe hit his head. "Look down, Stupid Jock."

The blue-eyed boy did as he was told and gasped. "There they are! Thank you, Koe!" The boy smiled as everyone on Koe's side of the line were dumbfounded.

"Is it just me or is he more stupid than Aoi?" Tatsuya stated flatly. The others would nod if they didn't want to be rude…

"He's dumber, right, Rin?" Koe asked the forgetful idiot.

"I don't know what that means, but if you say it's true, Koe, then I say so as well." The boy grinned.

"See?" Koe sat down.

"That's stupid," Shiori muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ahaha! You should stand up for yourself too!" Aoi laughed.

"And this Baseball Idiot laughs too much," Yukine muttered.

"Aoi's actually pretty smart if he tries," Yukino giggled.

"Can't we all say everybody has their own good traits?" Val sighed, shaking her head as her Famiglia insulted each other.

"Oh yeah!" Rin called everyone's attention. "Laura wanted to see you, Koe." Rin pulled another bloud, but she had a small braid in her hair. She looked terrified.

"N-N-N-N-N-Nice t-t-t-to m-m-meet y-y-you…" Laura stuttered. She looked closely at all the people. "S-S-SO MANY BOYS!" She screamed as she hugged her step-brother, crying.

"There's only, like, six boys…" Izumi sweat-dropped. "And most of them are just kids. Really, there are only three boys your age…"

"Doesn't matter of the age, she has a fear of boys." Koe sighed as he got up again. "Hey Laura! It's me, Koe!"

The small girl that resembled a bunny looked at Koe and started to cry more. "K-Koe! Wh-Where are you?! I-I-I-I still need you here! Come back to me already!"

"Sorry, Bunny." Koe sighed again. "Wait a little longer. Then I'll go beat up anyone who has bullied you, okay?"

"She sounds desperate," Shiori scoffed. She looked over at Koe. "How many girls do you want until you're satisfied? Girl complex."

Koe glared at Shiori. "Shut up with the complex already! It's getting annoying!"

**"Wait, Koe has a complex?"** A new voice emerged. A girl with short black-hair with purple eyes appeared glaring at Koe who looked scared. "I won't forgive such a thing. You will be punished for messing with girl's hearts, you player."

"I'm nice to a few girls and everyone thinks I have a stupid complex!" Koe yelled. "Shut up, Kalma!"

"What's that?" Rin asked. "Complex? Is it your game, Koe? Can I join too?"

Koe slapped his forehead. "It's not a game, Stupid Jock!"

"He has a sister complex, a loli complex, and even a boss complex!" Yukino counted on her fingers, smirking deviously.

"Eh?" Akari appeared. "So many!" She looked at the purple-eyed girl. "Kallie, what's a complex?"

Kalma just patted her head. "Don't worry about it. Stay innocent and away from Koe. He has been poisoned."

"Eh?" Akari asked, offended. "Koe is my best friend! I can be with him whenever I want!" The brown-eyed girl smiled at the redhead. "Right, Koe? You won't leave me and I won't leave you!"

"Yeah." Koe smiled at his boss.

"Boss complex!" Everybody except Val shouted gleefully, looking quite proud of themselves to have thought of that one.

"Dammit!" Koe yelled.

"Boss… complex?" Akari repeated. "Um… okay!" She smiled.

"Princess, don't agree with them!" Koe yelled.

"Why not?" Akari tilted her head and the air around her became fuzzy. "I love you, Koe."

Koe's nose started to bleed. "Dammit!" He turned around, blushing. He held his nose up high to stop the bleeding. "I told you not to tilt your head!"

"Wow, Koe really does have a boss complex!" Val clapped her hands together, smiling sweetly. "So that's why I couldn't tilt my head."

Akari picked up her head. "Koe, are you alright?" She looked around her and screamed. "Tsubasa! Rin! Viv! Why are you all on the floor?! And why are your noses bleeding too?"

"My, they all have it too? What a troublesome issue," Val said sweetly, tilting her head to the side. She looked at her Family, and they could instantly see an angel appear from heaven. "Isn't it?"

There were literally tears coming out of their eyes as they all witnessed a miracle. A true angel was in front of them, and her smile was too blinding for the eyes. Luckily, Izumi brought enough sunglasses for everybody.

"Alright, I think we should kill Kohaku, Hiro and Rei," Yukine proclaimed.

"That's right! They wanted Val all to themselves!" Sayuri agreed. "They're all aiming for her heart."

"THEY CAN'T HAVE HER!" Izumi shook her head furiously. "Our angel is to be kept innocent and sweet forever!"

"Why are you killing the boys?" Val asked, confused. She tapped a finger against her forehead, before snapping her fingers. "I know! You just got to get along better with them, right?"

"She's too dense," Tatsuya sighed. "Let's just form an assassin group and do it."

The others nodded, seeming to be in complete agreement with the idea of taking out the boys who were going to take their angel away someday.

"Val." Akari, who was the only person on the screen, called for her parallel self's attention. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you see, I don't know either!" Val pouted cutely. "They're not telling me anything!"

"Our Guardians always keep secrets from us, huh?" Akari sighed.

"It's for your own good," Shiro patted Val's shoulder, trying to hold back laughter.

"It's still unfair! And how did those three come up anyway?" Val asked, confused.

"Because Uncle Reborn said you were going to marry one of those three," her Famiglia stated flatly, unblinking.

"Ugh! I told him I'll choose on my own," Val rolled her eyes. "I will not have an arranged marriage!"

"Oh yeah! That reminds me!" Akari got everyone's attention. "I have to go marry Hirito! Val, I got to go! I'm late to my marriage! Later! Koe, behave!" Then the screen went black, leaving everyone confused.

Koe got up and sighed. "So they're going through with it?"

"SO I NEED A WEDDING INVITATION TO THAT WEDDING!" Val exclaimed, seeming to be determined.

"It's fake, you know? Her voice says it all…" Shiori sighed, shaking her head at the denseness of her boss. The others were too, and were seriously wondering how they ended up following such a dense person. Miracles can happen…

Koe sighed. "Yeah, Decimo planned it out so they could sniff out an intruder who's in love with Akari." Koe's nose finally stopped bleeding. "That man has killed five servants already."

"Hmm," Tatsuya nodded. "Decimo can be smart sometimes."

"Papa is smart!" Val pouted, looking as cute as they all deemed her as. "He just has moments where he messes up a little!"

"Right," the twins muttered.

"Actually, it was Akari's idea. Decimo planned the wedding while his daughter made up the plan." Koe said, bluntly.

The 11th Family looked at Val for a long, long time. They looked as if they were thinking hard about something. Finally, they all shook their head, which immediately made the young 11th boss confused. "What? What?"

_"WE WILL NEVER APPROVE OF YOUR MARRIAGE." _

"EH?!" Val's mouth dropped open. "You mean you're forcing me to stay a maiden forever and die alone?!"

"We can't really imagine it…" Yukino tapped her chin. "You're too precious to give up."

Val could only sweat-drop as her Family members continued to express their worries for her. Really now! Why did they all have to worry so much? The young girl sighed.

Koe just smiled. _They're just like us towards Akari._ "You all have a boss complex too! If you didn't, then you wouldn't mind Val getting married!" He smirked.

"Oh, we wouldn't mind if the guy can prove himself worthy," Izumi informed him, placing a hand on her hip. She smirked deviously. "But you see, none of us has ever had a nose bleed like you did. Do you think you can say such a thing when you yourself is in a much worse state?"

"Yeah!" Koe's smirk got bigger. "You all started to cry when Val tilted her head."

"She's our adorable little angel!" Sayuri hugged Val tightly. "But unlike you, we don't cry and think about her 24/7."

Koe frowned. "You would if you found out that you could hardly ever see her again. You have her right here with you, while I'm alone." With that said, Koe walked out the room, a little angry with himself. _If only I cleaned the old man's office, I wouldn't be here! _

"Ara, did we make him angry?" Shiori yawned.

"I think he misunderstood what we said," Yukino raised an eyebrow.

"It's getting late," Val looked out the window, seeing the stars come out. She turned to look at her Family as each one of them fell on the couch, going into slumber. She smiled, her eyes softening. Before going to sleep herself, she gathered blankets and pillows for her Family.

Deciding it was best for Koe to be alone for now, the girl soon fell asleep into peaceful slumber in the warmth of her Family.

* * *

**Soul:** _The two songs were written by **Emma Jones** (Fanfiction name: **ThePackRat**) and **Anya Dumas**. Please do not copy the lyrics! _

**Akari:** _If you do, we'll send the mafia after you!_

**Soul:** _Muhahaha! Prepare yourself! _

**Akari:** _No, Soul! It's Kufufufufufu! _

**Soul:** _But I'll feel bad if we copy Mukuro's laugh! *Tears* He's already got people copying his pineapple hair after all… _

**Akari:** _True… Yeah, I don't care! XD_

**Soul:** _Review! Thanks for reading everybody!_

**Akari:** _See you guys in our next chapter!_


	5. Koe's Curse

**New chapter of the collab story~! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did~!**

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target Five: Koe's Curse**

* * *

It was around five in the morning, Koe was walking through the gardens, is head pounding. "Crap… What's going on?" He asked himself as he stumbled over some flowers and plants, nearing falling. He stopped himself and continued to walk. He didn't know where exactly he was going, but he needed air. He collapsed again, but felt someone nearby. No, there was two.

** "Hahi! Koe-kun!" **

**"What's wrong? Are you alright?" **

Koe looked up at the sound of the two women's voices and saw Kyoko and his mother near him. "M..om… Kyoko..san… help...me…"

"What's wrong?" Haru asked her son. She touched his forehead and took back her hand. "Hahi! You're burning up!"

Curious, Kyoko felt his forehead and retreated just like her best friend. "She's right! Koe-kun, let's get you somewhere where you can relax, okay?" The women asked the boy.

Then Koe felt it. He felt his heartbeat beating like a clock, but the beat was growing louder and louder. So loud that that was the only thing Koe could hear. Koe's vision was turning red. He saw his mother and Kyoko jump back, but still were mouthing something. He couldn't hear them. He felt something warm trail on his cheeks. "Run." Koe whispered to them as his vision went black.

Koe felt his humanity being pushed back into the sea of darkness. He tried to swim up to the light, but he couldn't see it anymore. He saw only darkness. He was alone here. In the dark, he didn't have any light. He was drowning in the darkness of his flames. _"No! I don't to go down here! Someone! Anyone! Please! Save me! Akari! Ayumi! DAD! _

* * *

The kids woke up with a start, looking around as they heard thundering steps of people running about, and the sound of explosions weren't far off. The door flew open, and Tsuna came into the room.

He looked calm, but Val could see her father was worried about something. "I want all of you go to into one of the safe rooms in the mansion."

"Papa, what's going on?" Val asked, getting up quickly as the others did the same.

"Koe's running wild," Tsuna informed her. He had a pained look on his face. "We can't put the kids in danger." He looked at his daughter seriously. "And we can't put you in danger either."

Val shook her head. "I'm going to see him."

"You can't! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm going and that's final!" Val raised her voice, keeping her eyes steady with her father's. "Izumi. Shiro. I want you to get the kids to a safe room. The others will make sure everybody in the mansion evaluates safely. I want Yukine and Yukino to come with me."

The members of Val's Family nodded, and hurried off to do as they were told. Tsuna could only try to protest against his daughter, but she refused to listen as she went out the door.

The panic level of the Vongola mansion was slowly getting lower as the 11th -generation did their duties. Val and the twins ran against the midst of people, going straight outside to the gardens.

Panting heavily, Val blinked when she saw a bright, crimson light shining from a certain part of the garden. Looking at the twins, she nodded and followed the light. It led them straight to the source of the explosions, and they couldn't believe their eyes when they saw what was in front of them.

They saw the same boy that laughed, cried and hung out with them now as a completely different person. The crimson flames engulfed the boy as he looked around. A black, flame-covered, demon-like tail came from his behind and crimson red flames formed two horns on his head. His eyes are what changed the most. They weren't green like normal, they were red and the pupil was smaller. His teeth were pointed as he roared a roar that made their ears hurt.

"Is that… really Koe?" Val placed a hand over her mouth, eyes widening.

"It's him," Yukine set down his jaw, fist tightening.

"I can smell...blood?" Yukino gasped.

"What's wrong with him?" Val asked, looking extremely worried.

The demon-like boy turned towards them. _"Blood… I need more blood…"_ The voice coming out of Koe's mouth wasn't his normal voice. The crimson flames made a claw-like weapon on Koe's right hand. Koe slashed at the ground as the strange flames ripped apart the ground around Val and the twins.

The strong force ripped them off their feet, knocking them into the nearby trees. They stood up, staggering with a few scars. Val held her side and wince painfully, looking over at the demon. "Koe… Hey, can you still hear me?"

"He's beyond human reasoning!" Yukine told her. "He can't hear us."

"Do I look like I care?" Val frowned. "I just want him to be back to normal."

"And your brilliant plan to do so is…?" Yukino raised an eyebrow.

"Cover me from the flames," Val ordered. "I'm going to go closer." Before the twins could protest, the girl ran towards the demon.

The demon saw the girl and ran towards her, readying his weapon. _"I want blood!"_ The demon slashed at the girl again with the flames shooting towards her.

Val dodged the flames, flipping in midair as she took out her whip. Her weapon flared with flames, and she slashed it against the demon's skin.

The scream from the demon pierced through everyone's ears. _"My blood!"_ The demon staggered back, gripping his injury. _"Human, gimme back me blood!" _

"Hmm, how 'bout _'no'_?" Val jumped closer, right in front of the demon's face. With a smirk, she punched its face. She jumped back before it could hit her, wrapping her whip around its leg. Tugging on it hard, she threw the demon into the air.

The flames around the demon started to shine brighter as the boy began to transform again. His skin began to become scaly and red. Red demon-like wings sprouted from his back, keeping him in the air. The demon pulled the girl's whip, causing her to fly up towards him. When Val was in reach, the demon punched her to the ground. _"Human, die! Then I'll take your blood!" _

Val got up, wincing at the pain. She wiped the blood from her mouth, smirking at the demon. "Sorry, but I don't die easily."

She placed more flames into her whip, the Dying Will flames growing brighter and brighter. She wrapped the whip around the demon's body, holding it in place as she jumped up to be eye level with it. It was in the air, but her series of fast attacks kept her hanging in the air long enough to do damage. Thanks to lessons, she had learned close combat pretty early in her lifetime. She slashed at its crest, leaving Sky flames burning on the demon's body.

The demon started to laugh. _"That tickles!"_ The demon readied it's weapon as it slashed at the girl, making her fall back to the ground. Lucky Yukine caught her.

"Anything else?" Yukine smirked.

Val grunted, making him set her on the ground. "I don't want to use that. You know perfectly well."

"Too bad, Sleeping Beauty!" Yukino shouted as she deflected the flames. "You need to awaken! _Now!_"

"And do you think I can afford to do so?" Val muttered under her breath, but nodded nevertheless. She took a deep breath, calming both of her body and soul.

A white glow began to surround the girl, and she looked like she was muttering a language of the ancient realm. Flames of all colors surrounded her, and the glow was getting brighter and brighter. Slowly, the white fragments engulfed the girl's body. They watched as her clothes became a pale, creamy color of white. The girl's eyes opened slowly, and they were a pair of enchanting orbs with multiple colors.

_"By the stars name, I call on thee. I wish to give a piece of the stars memory, in return for the divine power. Grant my wish, and heed to my call."_ Val was in a state of mind where she could hear and see nothing except for the enemy in her eyes. _"Stelle Regno."_

With a sudden force of power, the light engulfed everything in its pathway. The light blew away and tore apart the demon, surrounding it in the warmth of the light. It formed a crystal of power, before the crystal slowly came apart. Koe fell to the ground, once again back to his human form as the demon shut itself away.

The warmth of the light stayed in their bodies - in their heart and soul, soothing their nerves of tension and worry. Val lowered her arm, closing her eyes as the light died away. She slumped to the ground, and Yukine caught her once more.

* * *

_"Koe."_ A familiar voice echoed in the boy's mind. _"No matter what happens, you are not a monster. Please understand that." _

Koe opened his eyes. He got up to see that he was in a different room. He looked around and saw he was alone. "Whose voice was that?" Then Koe put his head on his forehead. "What happened?"

"You fainted like a princess," Yukine's voice was heard from the door as he and Yukino walked in.

"Are you feeling alright? I can make you something to eat," Yukino offered, looking worried.

"What happened? Why does my body hurt all over? Why am I in this room?" Koe asked, trying remember, but his mind won't let him.

"Well, you turned into a demon and attacked Val. So she used up all of her energy trying to save you," Yukine concluded, finding that if he gave too much information, it would just make the older boy think more.

But that was enough information to make Koe's eyes widen. "I did what now?" Koe got up from the bed and walked over to the window, opening it. "I hurt someone! And I don't remember it! I should just die!" He yelled as he climbed through the window to fall from the third floor.

The twins quickly grabbed both of his arms, yanking him back into the room and onto the floor. "Don't be stupid," Yukine spatted, glaring at the older boy. "Val would cry if you did!"

"Taking your own life isn't going to help anybody," Yukino lectured him, frowning.

"No! It would!" Koe yelled with tears in his eyes. "If I die, I won't attack people and kill them! I should just die! I'm useless! I'm a MONSTER!"

"SHUT UP!" The twins shouted together, taking out a rubber mallet and knocking Koe's head with it. "If you think running away will make everything better, it's not! You don't have a right to make others suffer if you're gone! That stupid Princess of ours risked her life to save you, and now she's not even awake yet! And what? You're just going to leave without thanking her? You're just going to leave her suffering even more when she finds out you're gone? STOP RUNNING AWAY AND FACE YOUR FEARS!"

Just because they wanted to, they continued to hit Koe with their rubber mallets.

"I… I'm no longer… human… This isn't a fear… It's a curse… Val… she should've just kill me…" Koe whined. "This isn't something I want to live with!"

"I don't care if it's a curse or whatever," Yukine growled low under his breath, "Val didn't care. She didn't care if you were a demon or monster - she just wanted to save you. The day that girl kills a person is the day I stop following her. So don't count on it."

"Despite what everybody said," Yukino started, taking Koe's hands in her own, "Val still went out to get you back. Sometimes, I hate that caring personality of hers - always wanting to help others. But that was what saved you, and I'm glad for it. Why don't you go to her?"

"I don't want to… I don't have the right…" Koe said covering his eyes with his arm, "to see her or _that one_…"

"Too bad," the twins quickly tied rope around Koe's body, dragging him out the door. He kept protesting, but they didn't listen as they went down the hallways. They finally arrived at a certain door, going inside.

There, in a beautiful bed with a white sheet draping over the top, was Val. She was sleeping soundly with her hands together, taking soft breaths. If anybody should see her sleeping, they would have thought they found an angel.

The twins pulled Koe towards the bed, untying him. Then, they left him in the room, quickly shutting the door.

Koe stood there looking at the girl who saved his life. "I shouldn't… be looking at her…" Koe backed away from the bed, but didn't go near the door because he felt Yukine and Yukino's flames there. He went and sat at the end the the bed, on the floor, making sure he didn't look at the girl and if she woke up, she won't see him.

A girl appeared in the air, and she sat down on the bed near Val. "She's not dead, you know." Yui smiled softly at Koe, turning towards him. "She's merely in a deep slumber."

"I know. I saw her breathing." Koe said as he hid his face in his knees.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Yui mused.

"It won't help. She won't be able to hear it." Koe answered bluntly.

Yui blinked, before she let out a small laugh. "The inner voice of the soul will listen and speak to all. Even if you think she does not, she will hear your voice. Just try it."

Koe gave Yui the famous what-are-you-talking-about look, but then looked at the bed he was leaning on. "I don't think I can do that."

"My, you aren't very confident in spiritual things, are you?" Yui smiled gently, placing a hand over her mouth.

"No." Koe said. "I just want to talk to Val when she's awake. If I talk to her now, it feels like I'm talking to a dead person.

"Then, would you like to speak to her spirit?" Yui offered, her lips curving.

"That's worst!" Koe yelled, standing up. "I don't want to see her as a ghost! You don't understand!" Koe ran out the room and raced down towards the room he was in, locking the door behind him. "Auntie…" Then Koe was in tears.

Yui sighed. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings." She erased the illusion, and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Aniki, why do you want to meet him anyway? You know what happened," Hayato grunted as he led his older sister to Koe's room.

"Well he's my parallel nephew, right? So I want to meet him, Hayato." Bianchi mused, smiling.

"Che." Hayato opened Koe's room without knocking, moving aside to let his sister go in.

Koe was staring outside the window, not caring about anything. His eyes were dried up from his consistent tears that no longer were flowing. He didn't notice the woman behind him. It was like he turned into a lifeless doll.

"Koe?" Bianchi walked towards the boy near the window, speaking softly. She placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. "Hello."

Koe's eyes widen at the woman's face. "Auntie…" He looked at her. "Why… Why are you here?" Tears surprised Koe as more of them escaped his eyes.

"Oh." Bianchi smiled at the way the boy realized who she was. "Can I not be here?" She asked.

"That's not what I meant…." Koe backed away from the woman. "This is a parallel world. Of course, you would be alive."

"Eh?" The magenta-hair woman's eyes widen at the realization of what the boy just said. "I'm dead in your world?"

Koe looked away. "Yes… And it's all my fault."

"Koe," Bianchi walked towards the boy and hugged him, "why do you think it's your fault?"

"It is… because… the demon inside me killed you…" Koe whispered.

Bianchi's eyes widen at what Koe had just said, and Hayato looked grim. He - along with the 10th-Generation and Reborn - had already known about this from the recent contact from the parallel world. The woman turned towards her brother and he nodded his head before shutting the door, leaving the aunt and nephew alone together.

Bianchi helped Koe sit on the bed and let him cry in her lap as she petted his hair, making the boy fall into slumber. "You have been through a lot, haven't you?" She hugged the boy. "I'm sorry about everyone's rudeness. We didn't know. Use this opportunity to be with your late aunt."

* * *

The kids and the 10-Generation were all in Val's room, as Tsuna had decided to tell them all what had happened. There was a twitch in the sleeping girl's hand, and she opened her eyes slowly. Kyoko helped her daughter sit up gently, and Mana and Ai went to hug their elder sister.

"What happened?" Val's voice spoke softly, as if she was still not yet fully awaken from her long slumber.

Tsuna stepped forward. "A lot." A sad smile appeared on Tsuna's face.

Val looked worried. "Is this about Koe?"

The smile disappeared. "Yes. He's in a serious situation. Not health wise, but his mind is critical." Tsuna looked at Bianchi who entered the room. "How is he?"

"He's asleep." She said hugging herself as she stared at Tsuna. "What happened to Koe in his past? You know, don't you?"

Tsuna looked her in the eye. "Koe was in an accident, causing him to become an experiment for Verde to use. The project was Dying Will Animal. An animal that sleeps and fuels the owner with great power. Koe's life was in danger and they used the uncomplete experiment on him. In the process, Koe was also losing blood so Verde decided to inject the animal with more blood. But instead of helping the boy, it killed the animal and turned Koe into a demon." Tsuna explained the first part as he looked at his feet.

"They were able to calm him down and Koe was able to live normally again, but…" Tsuna looked at the magenta-hair woman. "Koe was cursed."

"The next day, Koe realized that Hayato was in depression and Koe blamed himself for it. The parallel you was visiting that day with your daughter and took Koe out to play at the park. Kids bullied Koe and called him a monster for doing such a thing to his father. That's when the animal woke up and attacked the boys. Your daughter ran to get help while the parallel you tried to talk to Koe and calm him down. The kids managed to get away, but the cost was…" Tsuna looked away again. "You jumped in when Koe was about to strike at the kids and got hurt. The animal sucked up your blood and Koe returned to normal. When he came too, he saw his aunt dying. When help arrived, the parallel you was dead. Koe was there crying, knowing what he did. At age five, Koe took a life of one of his own family members."

Bianchi could only stare at Tsuna, silent and unmoving. The kids were in a state of shock, and Val's face was pale.

To have to go through such a thing at that age… No wonder Koe was so afraid of his power.

"That's not all." Hayato stepped up. "Koe wanted to kill himself at such a young age. The animal inside him saw this and erases the boy's memories of the reason why he turns into a demon and what happens when he's a demon." The silver-haired man looked at Val. "That's why Koe doesn't remember making you cry. It was his trigger."

"I see," Val nodded slowly, taking in this new information. Somewhere in her mind, she knew there was something wrong when he had told her he didn't remember anything. But being the idiot she was, she didn't try to look into it. Now look at what happened. Val sighed, placing a hand to her forehead.

Tsuna went and hugged his daughter. "We should have told you all this, but it didn't occur to us that this would happen. I'm sorry, Val."

Val shook her head. "No, Papa. I understand why you would have wanted to keep this from us." She looked at them, biting her lip. "When he awakes, will you let me see him?"

Tsuna smiled at his daughter's request. "Yes."

"He should be awake now." Bianchi smiled. "Go. Just be careful about what you say to him. His heart is still fragile."

"I will," Val smiled, bringing herself out of bed. She stumbled a bit, but was able to walk fine enough for her parents not to worry so much.

"While you're doing that," The magenta-haired woman turned towards the group. "I gotta a few words for you all."

"Like what?" Hayato raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"How can you all be so mean?!" She began. "He's a guest you all should be welcoming him here! Not make him feel unwanted!" She stared at Hayato. "You're his father! You need to be by his side as well!"

"We are!" Hayato glared at her. "We're doing the best we can, and what makes you think you can lecture us as soon as you get here?!"

Bianchi pushed a poison cake into her younger brother's face. "I'm your older sister! Do not yell at me! I'm right here!"

Val left the room to avoid the conversation, heading towards Koe's room.

* * *

When she was in front of his door, she knocked on the door. No answer. She turned the doorknob, finding it to be unlocked, and stepped into the room. She saw the boy, standing near the window, and she walked towards him. Her light footsteps echoed in the room, and she tapped his shoulder.

"What?" His voice sounded empty as he spoke. "Who is it?"

"It's Val," the girl said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Val…" Koe looked at the girl, his eyes were empty. "You're awake."

The girl smiled sadly. "I am. Would you like to speak together?"

The boy surprised the girl when he hugged her. "You're alive. You're awake. Thank God."

Val's eyes soften, and she wrapped her arms around the boy. "I am," she repeated. "Did you think I would die so easily?" Her tone was a little playful.

He stayed quiet for a while. "I had a dream that my aunt came to see me."

"It wasn't a dream. She really did come," Val told him gently. "She's talking with your father right now."

"Dad?" Koe asked. "Is he okay?"

"Hmm, the last thing I saw was Auntie Bianchi smashing a poison cake in his face," Val mused.

"I see." Koe let go of the girl and sat on his bed. "He's okay…"

"He is," Val nodded. "Would you like to see him?"

Koe shook his head like a child, not saying a word. "He's getting yelled at, right?"

Val giggled softly. "Yes, he is. That was why I left."

"Running away, huh?" Koe mused, thinking about how he can run away from his madness.

Val looked at him, eyes steady. "Do you want to run? To run away?"

Koe nodded his head, like a child. "But if I try, I'll die."

"Then live," Val bended down in front of Koe and took his hands in hers gently, smiling softly at him. "Stay and continue to live. Even if you turn into a demon again, I'll be there to save you. You have to live for my sake, and for your Family's sake."

"But what if I kill you? Or anyone who tries to help?" Koe asked, his eyes still lifeless.

"You won't kill me," Val shook her head. "Because you are Koe. Deep inside, you never meant to harm me. If you truly want to kill me, than I would have already died. But as long as you keep believing in the people around you, you will never take another person's life from hatred."

Koe's eyes started to sparkle. "Then you forgive me?" His voice sounding a bit hopeful.

Val smiled at him warmly, eyes softening. "I was never angry at you in the first place. Of course I forgive you. I've always believed in you, Koe. And I always will."

Koe hid his eyes under his bangs as he pulled Val's hands to his lips. Gently he kissed them. "Thank you for saying the same words my cousin told me." Koe looked up at the girl and smirked. "Be careful. I might fall in love with you too."

"Hmm, is that so?" Val mused, lips curving into a beautiful smile. "Well, my name is indeed _'Valentine'_ \- I was born on the day of love, after all."

Koe finally laughed. "Totally different reaction than Akari's. She blushed and started to panic." He let go of Val's hands. "Everything except the first part was a joke."

"Good to know," Val smirked. "I already have enough suitors to last me a lifetime."

"I found that out." Koe nodded his head as he sat back and Val sat beside him. "Pretty."

"What is? Yourself?" Val teased.

"No, Smartass." Koe frowned at the girl, then looked back out the window. "The stars. I couldn't see them before, now I can."

"You know of the stories of the stars?" Val smiled, looking out the window. "They say that just by looking at the stars, one can find mysteries hidden within themselves. I grew up watching the stars, and it would always amaze me how many of them are out there."

"Yeah." Koe agreed with the girl. He looked at her. "Have you ever flown in the sky before?"

Val shook her head. "I can fly, but my parents will not allow such a thing because they fear for my safety."

"I'll fly with you." Koe said, standing up. "I want to feel the wind. I just need my VWL."

Val reached into her pocket, taking out his VWL. "I got it from Mayu since Akari and the others contacted us. Ah, but don't worry. I made sure to return Rosso to Mayu several times so he won't go hungry." She handed the object to Koe.

Koe put the locket around his neck and took a deep breath. _"Avviare!"_ He yelled pouring flames into the locket. Flames engulfed him and he had on his battle outfit. His Dying Will Boots helped him take flight outside the room. Koe turned around and extended a hand to a now amused Val. "Let's go."

Val took his hand, allowing him to pull her. He pulled her to where her feet were on top of his as he held her close. "It wouldn't be a good idea if Decimo sensed your flames, so let's settle with mine, okay?"

Val could only nod, seeming to be perfectly fine with that idea. If her father ever find out about this, she would surely be in trouble.

"Don't fall for me while we're flying." Koe joked, receiving a punch on his chest. "A joke. Hold on." Koe flew above the mansion as Val enjoyed the view of the city. They flew in the air in circles, loops, and sharp turns, making it seem as if they were on a late-night rollercoaster.

Val laughed in delight as the night air hit her face, the ride making it hit her full-blast. The stars seem to be around them, and the clouds were to be far as the night sky engulfed them. The moon was shining brightly, illuminating the sky people.

Never had Val had this much fun flying. She had only ever flew inside of the training room, but those times were nothing compared to now. She was in the arms of the night, and the wind was supporting them.

"What do you think?" Koe asked the girl, whose eyes were sparkling with delight.

"It's awesome!" The girl laughed gleefully.

"That's good." Koe said as he spun around. "Let's take one more spin around the town and go back, okay, Princess?" Koe felt uneasy to call her that. "Can I call you something other than Val and Princess?"

"Like what?" Val asked him, tilting her head to the side.

With his free hand, Koe straightened her head. "Let's see. Something other than Sleeping Beauty." Koe thought for a while. "Rosa?"

"Rosa," Val tested the name on her tongue. She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Then your nickname from me is Rosa." Koe grinned. "Time to go home, Rosa."

"Eh~!" Val whined. "No way! A little more!"

Koe sighed. "Okay. Five more minutes then we're out. Got it?" Koe gave her a smile.

Val sighed. "Yes." But she smiled at him nevertheless.

Koe came up with an idea. "You want to know what Rachelle likes when I take her out flying?"

Val raised an eyebrow. "How would I know? I only met her once."

"You trust me right?" He smirked at the confused girl.

Val narrowed her eyes. "Do something and I will wipe that smirk off your face."

"Nah." Koe looked forward. "I think you'll like it." He flew straight up and threw the girl above him as his flames disappeared. The both of them were falling without flames and Koe was too low for Val to catch him. "Stop panicking! Look forward!" He yelled at the girl.

The girl stopped, doing as the boy asked. She gasped out loud as she saw the scenery around her. It was glowing, and it was amazing. The rushing feeling of falling was rushing through the girl's emotions, and she had never felt this feeling before.

Koe looked down seeing that the ground was coming up, he ignited his flames again and caught the girl as a princess, stopping their fall mid-air. "How did you like it?"

Val first smacked his arm. "That was for not telling me." She smiled up at him. "It was amazing! Let's do it again!"

Koe laughed at the girl. "Maybe next time. Five minutes are up. Time to go home, Rosa."

"Alright," Val's eyes grew heavy. And before she knew it, she had fallen into peaceful slumber.

Koe smiled at the sleeping girl. "Good night, Rapunzel."

* * *

**Akari:** _Oh my Jesus! That was amazing! So many feels!_

**Soul:** _It was so beautiful! I think I cried inside!_

**Akari:** _Me too! I can't wait until the next chapter now! And we're writing it!_

**Soul:** _Yep! I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as we have! Review!_


	6. The Three Stooges

**Hey peoples~! I'm back with a new chapter of the collab story! Enjoy it~! :)**

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target Six: The Three Stooges**

* * *

"Okay, we need to find out how many carrots can fit in each basket, right?" Koe asked Ai who had a fever and stayed home from school. When he dropped off Mana, Ai's twin sister, he grabbed Ai's homework and was now teaching the sick, shy girl how to divide. At first he wanted her to rest, but after he saw her start to cry when she found out that she couldn't go to school and learn the lesson, he agreed to teach her while she was resting.

"Y-Yeah… Only five carrots can fit in each basket." Ai pointed out, still nervous around the parallel boy. "T-There's thirty carrots."

"Okay." Koe nodded. "Now in order to find out how many baskets are needed, we need to add up 5 as many times until it reaches 30." Koe wrote "5+5" on her paper. "What's five plus five?"

"T-Ten." The girl wrote down the answer as Koe added another five under the ten.

"Plus five more?" He asked.

The girl thought about it. "Fifteen." Ai looked at the boy to see if she was correct.

"Right, is that thirty, yet?" Koe asked the girl.

"N-No… Add five more?" She asked him, looking at him.

"Yeah. Until we reach 30." Koe nodded his head, smiling that the girl was learning. "Keep going."

Koe's flaming fox appeared from his VWL that was hidden in Koe's pocket. "Kyu~!"

"Rosso!" Ai petted the animal, giggling when the animal licked her face.

After last night, Val had forgotten to get the VWL back. This morning Val was currently training, so Koe couldn't give her the locket. "Rosso, don't distract her." Koe picked up the fox and placed him at the edge of the bed. "Stay there."

"I-I think I got it… Did I?" Ai showed her work to Koe. "I-It's six, r-right?"

"Yeah. Congrats, Coniglietto. You can divide." Koe patted her head. "As promised, I'll take you out flying later."

"Yay." The girl smiled as Rosso jumped onto her lap, licking her cheek.

"Get some rest." Koe stood up as he tucked the girl in bed. "Let's go, Rosso." He extended his arm as the fox jumped onto it's master's shoulders.

"B-Bye, bye, Koe-niisan. Rosso." The shy girl smiled as she hid under her sheets.

"Later, Coniglietto." Koe waved as he left her room. He closed the door and felt three flames behind him.

Koe turned around and saw three boys standing in the hallway, looking at him. The tallest one had spiky white hair, and dark green eyes. He had a small, orange tattoo under his eye, and he regarded Koe with a look of calmness. The second had midnight-black hair and sharp, amber eyes. The last was a boy with red hair, and ruby-red eyes. He was wearing a hoodie that mostly covered his face, and he looked straight out bored.

"Um.. Can I help you?"

"Oh, are you that guy everybody's been talking about?" The black haired boy questioned, smirking slightly.

"Koe Gokudera," Koe introduced himself. "And you three?"

"Hiro," the white haired boy introduced himself, shaking Koe's hand. "The arrogant one is Rei, and the bored looking one is Kohaku. Nice to meet ya."

"Hiro? Rei? Kohaku?" Koe tried to remember where he had heard those names before. Then he got it. "The Three Stooges!" Koe hit his hand when he remembered. Yukine said that Val's suitors were idiots and Koe had gave them that nickname while Yukine agreed with it. "Now I remember! You all are Val's suitors, right?"

"Not exactly," Hiro sweat-dropped. "But Reborn kept calling us that so it stuck with everybody."

"Tch," Rei clicked his tongue, "that guy really ticks me off."

Kohaku said nothing, remaining silent as his eyes looked out the window.

"You guys look familiar…" Koe tried to remember. "Ah! Ghost Guy, Shooting Player and Red Prince!"

"I'm questioning this guy's stupidity," Rei pointed out bluntly.

Koe sweat-dropped. "Sorry. I just call your parallel selves that from my world. But man! It's like I'm seeing opposites! Their real names are Chiedere, Hirito, and Shinko. I gave them those nicknames for fun." _Mostly because the three call me 'Stupid Fox'. _

"So it's true that you came from another world," Hiro smiled, green eyes seeming to look straight into Koe's soul. "How's your time here been?"

"Different but at the same time, it's the same." Koe said as he looked at the door to Ai's room. "Let's get out of here. Ai's sleeping." Koe started to walk away with the three boy's behind him.

* * *

Koe looked at the destroyed room. "Yeah, it's the same…"

Val was currently training with Reborn. She darted across the air, dodging the shots that were fired at her. She seemed to be doing pretty good so far, but Reborn wasn't going to be beaten that easily.

The girl blinked in surprise when the four boys entered the room, and her mouth fell open when Rei grabbed his gun and fired at her. Now she ended up dodging both Reborn's and Rei's shots. Before she knew it, she had gotten shot by both, slamming into the wall.

Reborn smirked. "You're still too slow. That's all for today."

As soon as Reborn left, Rei burst out laughing. "Oh man! Did you see your face?"

Grunting, Val sat up, holding her head. She glared at the laughing boy. "Have you ever considered yourself rude for shooting down a girl?"

"Nope," the boy smirked.

Koe sighed as he walked up to the girl, helping her stand. "Can you walk?"

The girl nodded, standing up as she dusted off her shorts. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at the three boys, raising an eyebrow. "So? What are you doing here?"

"To torture you?" Rei said lazily.

"We just came to visit," Hiro said gently, smiling at the girl.

Val nodded, before she turned to Koe. "How did you meet them?"

Koe looked at her. "I ran into them in the hall when I was finished helping Ai with her homework." He whispered to her ear. "These guys are the Three Stooges that Yukine was talking about right?"

Val giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "I suppose. They aren't as bad as the others say they are. I think you'll get along quite well."

"Really? Me and those guys?" Koe sounded doubtful. "Maybe… not. I didn't get along with the three from my world."

"Hmm, I figured that," Val mused. "But these guys have different personalities, you know? Just try to talk to one of them. Say… Kohaku, maybe."

The hoodie boy, upon hearing his name, looked up. He raised an eyebrow, looking amused at the suggestion. While the other two were doing training practice, he went over to Koe and Val. Kohaku turned to the girl. "Hey."

Koe was surprised to hear him talk. As far as Koe knows, the boy hasn't said a single word since he'd met him.

Val smiled sweetly at him. "Hey."

Koe looked between Kohaku and Val, raising an eyebrow. "He talks?" He said this to Val.

Kohaku smirked, turning to look at Koe. "Yes, I can talk to anybody I'd like. I just choose not to."

Val sighed. "The only one that's not arrogant is Hiro."

"I see." Koe nodded then remembered about the VWL. "Oh, yeah. Here's the locket. Sorry, I forgot to give it to you yesterday." Koe pulled out the locket from his pocket and placed it around Val's neck.

"Oh yeah." Val admired the locket. "Thanks, I'll make sure Rosso eats."

"Thanks, Rosa." Koe felt a little uneasy giving up the only thing that he had from his world to someone else. He finally had his locket and he's giving it up. Order's are orders. Stop whining.

The three boys noticed Koe giving Val a present and what he called her. Val felt a chill down her back. "How about you hold on to it a little longer, Koe?" Val suggested as she handed the locket back to Koe.

"Really? You sure, Rosa?" Koe asked, his voice sounding a little excited.

"Yeah!" She dropped the locket in his hand. "Just give it back to me later, alright?"

"You got it, Rosa." Koe gave her a thumbs up as he chained the locket around his neck. It felt good to have his locket with him again. Maybe if he asked, Val would let him keep it until he had to leave. Please let that happen! Koe begged in his mind.

"Umm…" Both Val and Koe looked at Kohaku with Hiro and Rei behind him. The other two boys saw the redhead give the girl a necklace then got curious enough to want know what was going on.

"What are you two talking about?" Rei asked.

"We would like to know." Hiro smiled.

"Nothing serious." Koe told them, who was starting to get the picture.

"It really isn't that important." Val shrugged.

"So how long has he been here?" Kohaku asked.

Koe counted with his fingers. "Five days? Yeah, five."

"How much longer until you go back?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the boy.

"We're guessing about two more days, depending on the progress Spanner and Irie from both of our worlds are doing." Val answered.

"Am I not wanted here by you three?" Koe smirked.

Rei returned the smirk. "Confidence will get you nowhere with this dense idiot."

"People assume too much," Hiro muttered under his breath.

Kohaku said nothing. Instead, he leaned towards Val and whispered something into her ear - only for her to hear. After a moment, the girl nodded. Kohaku smirked slightly, pulling away. Val was getting an uneasy feeling as he gave her his signature seductive smirk. Before she knew it, he pressed his lips against hers. The girl's eyes widen, and he pulled away a moment later. He licked her lips, and winked before leaving.

Koe raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Don't worry, he's usually like that," Val reassured him, trying to make her red face return to normal. So far, it stubbornly continues to stay as red as an apple.

"The cool guy, as usual," Rei scowled. "His father's attitude is different from his though."

"That's because he was influenced by his mother," Hiro smiled, shrugging.

Koe thought about his world where the Red Prince would always be following Akari around like a lost pup. One time Akari caught the prince and when he tried to run away, Shinko pulled an _Enma_ and tripped over nothing. Remembering that Koe had accidently laughed out loud, causing everyone around him to stare at him.

"What's the parallel Koha like in your world, Koe?" Val asked, curious.

"Oh. He's Prince _Charming_." Koe laughed again at his inside joke.

"Hmm, Koha could be Prince Charming," Val mused, smirking slightly, "in his own twisted kind of way."

"We're asking you to describe him," Rei rolled his eyes. "Because than I can use this against that bastard."

Koe stopped laughing so he could breathe. "Does Kohaku follow Val around like a lost puppy, blush when Val says hi, or trip over nothing when he runs away from the girl?"

Val and the two boys just stared at him for the longest time. Then, they searched their memories for anything that could relate to that. But they could only see blank space.

"The day Koha does that is the day I believe I have truly gone insane," Val commented, shivering.

"Seriously, is your guy a pathetic person or something?" Rei stated bluntly. "Koha will never do that, even if his life depends on it."

"He doesn't chase girls, he teases Val to the death, and he faces her head-on whenever he wants something," Hiro explained, sounding amused. "In short, he's the one person Val cannot hate."

"Eh! Seriously?" Val's mouth dropped open. "So no matter how hard I try, I can't hate that self-confident jerk?"

"Nah," Hiro shook his head, grinning. "It's not written in your soul."

"That's ridiculous!" Val pouted cutely.

"Oh, but you two shouldn't talk either." Koe pointed at the other two, laughing at the other two from his world. "Red Prince might be the worst, but he is the only one that actually confessed to Akari, my boss. You guys can't even approach her without her getting suspicious."

"Yeah, well," Val shrugged, "I've only been confessed to by guys I don't know well or guys from my school. Not these three."

"Do we look like the type of people to do that?" Rei raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"No, but kidnapping me to go on dates with you isn't a good thing either," Val rolled her eyes.

"Haha! He does it too!" Koe laughed. "You would take her to the weirdest places! But I got to give the other you credit! He did manage to steal Akari's first kiss."

Val blinked in surprise, and jerked her head towards the two boys. "They have kissed me. And you just saw Kohaku kissing me. My purity was tainted."

Koe put a hand on her shoulder. "I will pray for your future."

"Is it really that bad?" Hiro asked. Val gave him a pointed look.

Rei burst out laughing. "Hey, it was on the spur of the moment!" He turned to Koe. "What else?"

"Hmm…" Koe thought for a while, then he remembered something. "Ghost Guy always appeared then disappears wherever, whenever, hence why I call him a ghost. Umm… But other then that, I don't really know him."

"Hmm, too bad then," Hiro smiled. "I guess fate doesn't allow all meetings."

"But from what I heard from Kalma was that whenever Ghost Guy appeared out of nowhere, Akari ran away from him. I remember her running into my room one time because the _'ghost boy with purple eyes'_ wanted to take her away. I laughed at that!" Koe laughed.

"Eh~!" Val's mouth dropped open in shock. "Hiro's the nicest guy out of these three! How could I possibly run away from him?"

"Because the Hiro in my world always wanted to rape Akari and make her his!" Koe laughed so much that his stomach was hurting.

Val looked at Hiro, and he quickly shook his head. "You know I'll never do that to you! Well, not the first part anyway."

"He's saying he's too much of a chicken to do that kind of stuff," Rei mused, snickering.

"Duh!" Koe agreed with Rei.

Val smacked both of their arms, glaring. "Shut up! No girl is going to like a guy who does that!"

"That is true, Rosa. But you need to know, there are girls out there that want a tiger instead of a bunny." Koe pointed out.

Val narrowed her eyes. "I want someone who can at least respect the other person in the matter."

"She's saying she wants a wolf," Rei translated, which earned him another smack.

Koe started to laugh again. "Too bad, no one here is like that!" Koe laughed as Val gave him smack behind the head.

"Exactly," Val sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "That is why I do not like the concept of 'love'. The only reason I'm considering it is because of Uncle Reborn."

"I see." Koe remembered something. "I wonder how Hirito and Akari's wedding went?"

Val sweat-dropped. "I do not wish to participate in a real wedding, or a fake one. My life still has things I want to do."

"So you're saying you can't do what you want to do if you fall in love with someone?" Rei sounded doubtful, and he shook his head at the denseness of the girl.

"Isn't that every girl's dream?" Koe thought of Akari. "Every _normal_ girl's dream?"

Rei looked at him. "Val's not normal; she's an angel."

"And mine's a God…" Koe sighed.

Val shrugged. "God, angel. Girls can do as they wish."

Hiro sighed. "It's times like these when I wonder how it has come to this."

"You people are very rude," Val narrowed her eyes.

Koe looked at his watch. "Oh shoot. I need to take Ai for a flying trip."

Val nodded. "I'll need to continue my lessons soon." She turned to the two boys. "You should go see the others."

They nodded, and the four parted ways.

* * *

Koe had little Ai on his shoulders. She was eating a caramel that Koe gave her, so she won't have nightmares. Of course Koe didn't throw the girl in the air by herself like what he did to Val. The little bunny freaked out when he carried her when he was still on ground. If he did throw her, she would of died from a heart attack.

"Did you have fun, Coniglietto?" Koe asked the small girl as she lightly patted his head.

"Y-Yeah!" the bunny stuttered. "It was really fun!"

"Glad to hear it." Koe smiled as he felt two flames come near him. "Oh. Hey, look it's your twin and Mayu." Right on cue, Mana and Mayu appeared from around the corner, giggling about something. When the two young ones saw Koe, they ran to hug him.

"Ai, how's your fever?" Mana asked her sibling as Koe put her down.

"It's gone now!" Ai smiled. "Koe-niisan just took me out flying around the mansion! I-It was so fun!"

"Really?!" Mana shouted. Koe could imagine the girl with a dog's tail, wagging with excitement.

"Koe-nii! Can you take us on a flying trip?" Mayu asked.

"Later. I'm tired." Koe told them as he felt a flame behind him. He turned around to see Hiro. "Oh, Ghost-I mean, Hiro." Koe corrected. "What's up?"

"I see you're good with kids. That's good." He smiled, patting the twins' heads as they ran up to him.

He looked up, staring at Koe with leveled eyes. "Are you prepared to go back?"

Koe looked at him, confused as to why everybody was asking him that. "Of course I am. I have to go back."

"Hmm," Hiro mused. "Then, I suppose you should take care of them." The mysterious boy left without another word, leaving the others to stare after him.

"What was that all about?" Koe muttered.

* * *

Val walked through the Rose's Archway, humming a sweet melody she had learned since she was a child. She often walked here whenever she had free time, as it was a special place for her Famiglia.

Koe was in the roses place again, stopping as he heard a song. He saw Val, and having nothing else to do, he followed her.

She came up to the entrance, going into the other side. The girl ran up the hill, feeling the breeze fall through her as she ran.

She spotted a figure lying on the top of the hill, his eyes closed and he seemed to be sleeping. His black hood covered his face. She smiled, recognizing who it was. Val sat down on the grass next to the boy, continuing to hum her song.

There was a stir in the boy's motions, and he opened one eye. A lazy grin came to his face. "Nice way to wake up."

Val giggled. "Isn't it?" She laid down on the grass next to him, her arm pointing to the sky. "See that cloud? It's a kitty."

"No way," the boy chuckled. "It's a manicore."

Val pouted cutely, puffing her cheeks. "What? But kitties are so much better!"

"Manicores are cooler."

Val rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the clouds. The two continued like this for some time, pointing out cloud patterns and creating stories about them (Val's stories were a tad more creative).

Finally, "So? Why did you ask me to come here?" Val asked.

"What? I can't speak to you?" The boy mocked hurt.

"You know what I mean," Val raised an eyebrow, turning to face her companion. She threw off his hood. "It's sunny. Don't block the sun."

Kohaku burst out laughing. "I can't believe you're worried about me not getting enough sunshine. Isn't that something, Angelo Hime?"

Val rolled her eyes. "I suppose."

Meanwhile, Koe was watching the two, out of the sight and his flames hidden. It didn't look as if he could disturb them, but he thought it was great material for teasing Val later on.

"Are you prepared for war?" Kohaku asked after a moment's pause.

Val was silent, her honey-colored eyes focused on the clouds above. "...Are you?"

"The whole Vongola will follow you if you say yes," he responded.

"I suppose," Val closed her eyes briefly, her hand reaching for the sky. "How do you suppose one can fight herself?"

"Two sides of the same coin," he muttered. "You can't. You just have to see things through."

"Perhaps."

Their discussion ended there, with nothing else to say.

* * *

**Soul:** _That's done! How do you like the boys?_

**Akari:** _They're very interesting! Sorry everyone about a short chapter! Please review!_


	7. Babysitting

**Here's the next chapter of the story, everybody~~! Enjoy!**

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target Seven: Babysitting**

* * *

Koe was walking around the mansion in his own thoughts. "War? With yourself? How do you fight yourself?" He asked himself, remembering yesterday's conversation from Val and Parallel Red Prince.

"Koe-nii!" The twins, Mana and Ai, tackled the older boy from behind. "Let's go outside!"

Koe turned around, smiling down at them. "Where to?"

"Hmm, the shopping district?" Mayu suggested, coming up behind the twins. The rest of the kids were there as well.

"Haha! What are we going shopping for?" Kazuto laughed, placing his hands behind his head.

"I want to go somewhere fun to the EXTREME!" Shintaro said excitedly.

"What about your older siblings?" Koe asked them, looking down at the kids.

"They're busy with lessons, so Val-nee said to play with you!" Notto grinned widely. "Let's go to an amusement park!"

"Eh~! No way! We should go to the cake shop!" Mana tugged on one of Koe's sleeves.

"The arcade!" Notto grabbed Koe's other sleeve.

The kids began to argue with one another, doing a mini tug-of-war with Koe in the middle.

"I'm not a toy!" Koe said, getting annoyed.

"We're kids, what do you expect us to do?" Mayu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not tear my arms apart." Koe sighed. "Did you all get permission?"

"Yes!" The kids chirped gleefully.

"Then let's go?" Koe shrugged.

"Question is, where?" Kazuto grinned.

"Let's see." Koe thought about it.

"H-How about we go to all of them?" Ai said softly. "That way, everybody can be happy." She smiled.

"Hm… How does that sound everyone?" Koe asked the kids.

They all nodded excitedly, having been just fine with that suggestion.

"Then let's go!" Koe fistpumped in the air.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"The amusement park is not as packed as I thought." Koe looked around, seeing only a few couples and parents with kids.

The amusement park was filled with rides of all kinds and games that were selling prizes. Since it was a weekday, not many people were there. Although, it was enough to get the kids excited when they saw the rides all around. There were several screams being heard from the haunted house, as well as the active rollercoaster.

"Which ride first?" Koe asked as soon as they got in, looking around to see how long the lines were.

"Hmm, how about the giant rollercoaster?" Notto pointed towards the attraction, grinning.

"C-Can we go somewhere else?" Ai said timidly. "M-Maybe the ferris wheel?"

"Oh! I vote we go to the haunted house!" Mana jumped up and down, grinning.

"We should make a plan to go on all of the rides," Mayu muttered, beginning to think of complicated theories.

Kazuto could only laugh as Notto and Mana argued, while Ai tried to keep them calm. Mayu was lost in her own little world. He stopped, looking around. "Hey, where's Shintaro?"

The group stopped short, turning to look around. But they couldn't find the boy at all, nor could they hear his extremely loud voice…

"WE'VE LOST HIM!"

"What kind of flames does he have? Maybe I can sense him?" Koe asked the kids.

"Um, I think he has Sun flames," Mana commented.

Ai looked teary. "O-Oh no! W-What are we going to do?"

"Calm down! I can't concentrate when your flames are bouncing up and down." Koe tried his best to pinpoint the location of the boy. Then, after much searching, he found him. "You have got to be kidding me…" Koe sighed, and he hit his forehead with his hand.

"D-Did you find him?" Ai asked the annoyed boy.

"Yes, I found him." Koe looked up. "He's up there…" The older boy pointed upwards, and the kids' eyes followed him.

There, standing on top of the play castle far from the entrance was Shintaro. He was standing at the highest point, holding onto the pole for support. Already, there were police officers asking him to come down, and a crowd was formed.

Of course, the white-haired boy didn't seem to realize how much of a fuss he was causing. Instead, he kept looking around the amusement park for anything interesting, shouting loudly whenever he found something.

"Someone give me a leash." Koe sighed.

"He'll bite it and run off anyway," Mayu stated bluntly. The other kids agreed with her.

"How do you suppose we get him down?" Mana raised an eyebrow. They were now running towards the castle, coming up to the police and the large crowd that was now standing there, looking at the wild boy on top of the tower.

Koe went to an officer. "Sir, I'll get the boy down."

"How?" The officer asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just get the crowed to leave." Koe stepped forward and pulled out the VWL.

The officer didn't seem to trust Koe, as the older man saw a teenager with a bunch of kids behind him. But it didn't look as if they had any other choice. He told his fellow members of the police crew to get the crowd away, and they did. Pretty soon, the whole area around the castle was empty aside from Koe and the children.

"Alright, let's get started." Koe said as he poured his flames into the VWL. "Avviare!" Koe's flames engulfed him and Koe was in his battle uniform. "Let's fly." Flames appeared from under Koe's boots and he flew up to the boy. "Hey," Koe glared at the boy. "What are you doing up here? It's dangerous."

"No way! This is EXTREMELY fun!" Shintaro laughed.

"Come down or you won't ride any rides or eat any sweets." Koe said crossing his arms.

"You're going to make me starve to the EXTREME then!" Shintaro shouted.

"Pretty much." Koe extended his hand, giving Shintaro a smirk. "Let's go ride that big rollercoaster. It got my attention."

"The rollercoaster?!" Shintaro's eyes lit up. "Why didn't you say so?!" He took Koe's hand, grasping the older boy's body with his arms. He ended up sitting on Koe's shoulders as he grabbed a fistful of Koe's red hair with one hand and pointed to the rollercoaster with the other. "Let's go!"

"I'm not a ride…" Koe sighed as he flew down to the other kids. "Alright everyone. We're riding that big one over there." Koe pointed at the big rollercoaster as Koe put the boy down.

Ai looked at him, terrified. "C-can I sit on the bench instead? I don't w-want to go…"

"How about you hold on to me? But remember it will only get worst if you close your eyes. If you want, I'll make sure you don't get scared as much. Okay?" Koe offered her a hand.

Ai could only nod as she took his hand fearfully.

Mana sighed, shaking her head. "Oooh boy. He's about to get it."

"Ai is like a smaller version of Laura who is afraid of everything spooky. Besides, she was okay with our little flight back at the mansion." Koe shrugged as he put the girl on his shoulders.

"Ai's always been that way," Notto grinned. "That's why we all look after her!"

"Let's go already!" Shintaro shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Alright, but if you climb onto something else, we're leaving." Koe said as he walked up front with Mana and Mayu holding his hands.

"I won't!" Shintaro protested.

"Haha! Let's see how long that last!" Kazuto laughed.

"Right…" Koe sighed.

* * *

"See, Ai?" Koe grinned at the girl who was in his arms, shivering. "It wasn't that bad."

Ai was silent for a moment, before she flinched when she heard the screams coming from the rollercoaster. Slowly, small tears began to form in the little girl's eyes.

"You made her cry!" Mana smacked his leg, glaring.

"I told you not to close your eyes." Koe laughed. "This is what happens when you don't listen."

Ai buried her face into Koe's shirt, trying to calm herself but failing to do so. The other kids could only look at Koe in disapproval, as if they were questioning his abilities to take care of a couple of kids.

Koe sighed as he dug into his pocket and gave Ai a caramel. "Here, this will help with your nerves and help you smile."

Ai took the caramel after a moment's pause, popping it into her mouth. She stopped crying, but she still looked unhappy.

"Now, let's go ride the merry-go-round or the ferris wheel?" Koe smiled at Ai. "Which, Ai?"

"... ferris wheel." The little Sawada muttered.

"Then let's go?" Koe looked at the kids. "Anyone else want to ride as well?"

Multiple little hands went up into the air as they grinned at him gleefully. Within moments, the kids were dragging him towards the attraction.

* * *

"Next is the shopping center. No one is really here either. It can't be helped since everyone is still in school." Koe said as he was dragged to the shopping center.

"Let's go to the arcade first!" Notto suggested, jumping up and down.

"Eh~! Why can't we go to the cake shop?" Mana argued.

That just threw them all into another argument once more. Well, mostly the argument was between Notto and Mana, but the others were chiming in since it was going to affect them as well.

"Fine! We'll go that way and you can go the other way!" Mana threw her hands into the air, glaring at her opponent.

"Fine by me!" Notto scold.

Before Koe could stop them, the girls ran to the cake shop while the boys headed over to the arcade. Worst thing was, those two places were in the opposite direction of the shopping center.

"Crap…" Koe sighed. "Girls first or boys?" Koe looked at both directions.

"Girls." Koe said as he walked towards the cake shop. He passed by so many shops that he knew Viv would have dragged him into. Then something caught Koe's eyes. He looked and saw something he knew would be helpful.

In a kid's store window, Koe saw a case of three kids bracelets and three kid wristwatches. "That can be useful." Koe muttered to himself as he entered the store. When he came out he hand the case in his hands.

"Rosso, please." Koe said as he felt Rosso pour some of the flames from the VWL into the six wrist accessories. When Koe was done, the objects were filled with his flames.

Koe walked over to the cafe that had the three flames of the kids. When Koe entered the store he saw the three girls eating so many different cakes. "Hey, girls. I got a present for you all." Koe called the three cake lovers as he walked over to them.

Mana stopped in the midst of her eating, her fork still in her mouth. "What?"

"A present?" Ai said softly, tilting her head to the side.

"Why so sudden?" Mayu raised an eyebrow, blinking in surprise.

"Why not?" Koe said as he gave each of the girls a bracelet. A red for Mayu, light pink for Ai, and a darker hue of pink for Mana. "Here."

"Oooh!" The three little girls looked at their new present with interest, eyes shining as they held them up.

"Hey, you're not so bad after all!" Mana grinned.

"Thanks, I think." Koe thought about it, but shrugged it off as he handed Mayu some money. "Can you order some cakes for the boys? They might get hungry."

"Eh~! Why should we have to get something for those idiots?!" Mana scowled, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"That's right! They should have listened to us!" Mayu agreed.

Koe sighed. "Who will be the bigger person? Let's see?"

"I don't see why we should be nice to them anyway," Mana stated. "They're always like this. Especially the cow furball."

"How about this?" Koe said as he stole a strawberry from Mana's plate, earning a shout from the girl. "Order the cakes and you girls can play with Rosso for the rest of the day. How does that sound?"

The offer seemed very tempting, but as stubborn as they were, they all shook their heads. "No! They have to apologize!"

"Hmm…" Koe thought about it. If there's anything little boys hate is that to admit that they were wrong. "Then I'll be right back." Koe gave Mayu the money again. "Can you girls still order me a chocolate cake?"

"Well, if it's for you…" Mana nodded after a moment's pause.

"Thanks, Mana. Ai. Mayu." Koe patted each of their heads before he walked out.

Koe walked towards the other three flames in the arcade. "Okay, now how do I get the boys to apologize?" Koe entered the arcade.

He looked around and finally saw the three playing a fighting game. "Hey, guys. I got you guys something cool." He waved at them as he came up to the boys.

The three boys stopped their game, just as it ended and they got the highest score. They ran over to him. "What is it?" Notto asked, curious.

"Here." Koe said as he handed each of them a wristwatch. Notto got a green one, Shintaro got a yellow one, and Kazuto got a blue one. "What do you guys think? Cool, huh?"

"Huh. It fits," Notto mused, looking at his watch.

"Hey, now I won't be late!" Kazuto joked.

"This is cool to the EXTREME!" Shintaro shouted.

"Glad you all like it." Koe looked around the almost empty arcade. "Hey, let's go meet up with the girls and get a piece of cake? I'm getting hungry."

"No way," Notto shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want to see them. Especially that hyper girl."

"Where have I heard that before?" Koe whispered to himself as he remembered saying that to his mother when she scheduled a playdate with Akari. "Anyway, why don't we just go and eat cake. I never said you had to look at them or talk to them."

"But they'll be there!" Kazuto pointed out.

"That's right! What did we ever do wrong, anyway?" Shintaro asked.

"Hmm… Over the years of being with a bunch of girls, I have learned that I'm always wrong." Koe sighed. "But I don't know what's more childish. Three boys hiding behind a game or a red painted clown at a bull rodeo. What do you three think?"

"That makes no sense," Notto stated bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Kazuto asked, curious.

"I'm saying that you three are the men here. No matter what happens, you always need to protect your family. Even if they annoy the heck out of you." Koe frowned. "A man never runs away from a fight or a challenge. Those girls are all alone in a cake shop. What will you three do if they went missing?"

"Can't you find them like you did to me?" Shintaro pointed out.

"No, I can't." Koe lied. "I used up too much flames searching you all of you guys. I'm out of flame power. Those girls are all alone and I can't find them. What do you three want to do? Ditch them and wait until they get kidnapped or go look for them?"

The three boys looked at each other, as if they were having a mental discussion. Finally, they seemed to have agreed on something and looked back at Koe.

"I guess… we'll look for them," Notto muttered, though he looked unhappy from being lectured.

"Then let's go look for them before it gets dark." Koe smiled.

* * *

"KOE!" Notto screamed at the redhead. The boy glared at the smirking teenager next to him, who was eating his slice of chocolate cake. "YOU LIED TO US!"

"What do you mean~?" Koe chimed as he took another bite.

"You said you didn't know where they were!" Kazuto said angrily.

"YOU BIG FAT LIAR TO THE EXTREME!" Shintaro shouted loudly.

"I never said I didn't know where they were. I said that they were alone." Koe said as he sat down at the table with the three confused girls. "You three need to clean your ears."

"Can we hit this person?" Kazuto muttered under his breath.

"You can't hit Koe-nii! And what is this about anyway?" Mana raised an eyebrow.

Notto jerked his head towards Koe. "That stupid idiot said you were weak so you got lost."

The girls' mouths fell open, and they glared at Koe. "We're what?!" Well, aside from Ai who looked at Koe with a look of disappointment.

"Don't put words in my mouth." Koe sighed as he put his cake down on the table. "I said they were all alone, not weak. Anyways, I don't want to be looked for you everytime you all get into a fight. You all caused a lot of trouble for me!"

Koe stood up glaring at the scared children and getting everyone in the shop attention. "I looked for you all and did use up a lot of flames! I get tired too, you know! You all are a part of a family! If you ever wish to become like your older siblings or parents, start by acting more mature and less like brats! I love kids and watching over them, but if you all are going to keep causing trouble for me, forget it! If you all want me to be a nicer and less angry big brother, then apologize to me!"

The kids looked at him fearfully, shrinking back to group together. Tears started to form in their eyes, and within moments, they ran away from him!

Ko smiled, now knowing they all got the picture. He went and paid for everything then left the store, looking for the kids. "Okay, let's see. This way."

There was a sudden ring in his pocket and he took out the phone that was lend to him. "Hello?" Koe answered.

_"Hey Koe!"_ Val's voice was heard from the other side of the line. _"How are the kids?"_

"They ran away from me after I yelled at them." Koe said bluntly.

_"WHAT?!"_ Val gasped. _"So you lost them?!"_

"No, I never said that." Koe sighed as he turned another corner.

_"You just basically implied it,"_ Val stated bluntly.

"I said they ran away from me, I never said I lost them." Koe smirked.

_"Dammit! If anything happens to them, you better be prepared to get a black eye!"_ Val threaten, growling low under her breath. If there was one thing she hated, it was when the kids got hurt in anyway. She didn't like dragging them into the Mafia world at all.

"Chill, Rosa. Look," Koe said as he walked up to the crying kids who were hiding near the water fountain. "I found them."

_"Yeah, and I can hear them crying,"_ Val rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her. _"What happened?" _

"Tell you about it when we get home." Koe thought of a joke. "If we get home."

_"I will burn you alive,"_ Val snapped. _"If you lose their trust, you'll lose a large pillar of trust with the others." _

"Yeah, yeah." Koe sighed as he took the phone and ended the call. He walked over to all the kids. "I'm sorry. You all did have me worried though. Can you all forgive me?"

The kids looked at them, rubbing their tears away. "No!"

"Why?" Koe smiled.

"'Cause you're mean and evil!" They stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Koe said as he sat down, away from the children. "I just got scared that I would lose you all."

They looked at each other for a moment, before they slowly inched closer to him. The girls hugged him tightly, while the boys just stared at him. "We're sorry too…"

"Let's go home?" Koe hugged the girls back.

"Okay," they nodded.

"Oh yeah," Notto turned to Mana. "Um, I'm sorry for not listening to you…"

"Oh! I'm sorry too," Mana said, rubbing her head sheepishly.

The two smiled goofily at each other, before they burst out laughing. The other kids could only smile and laugh too.

Koe stood up with Mayu and Ai in his arms. "Let's go before Val kills me."

* * *

"KOE!" Val jumped and tried to kick Koe in the face but he caught her.

"Chill out, Rosa!" Koe said as the girl punched and hit the redhead. "Ow!"

"You freaking lost the kids," Val said slowly, as if saying it to a child. "How am I suppose to react?"

"I didn't say I lost them. I knew where they were!" Koe yelled to the girl as he put her down. "I inserted some of my flames into those wrist accessories and followed my own flame!"

"So you just gave them a tracking device?" Val stared at him, long and hard. "You do realize that they are children, and not criminals?"

"Yes, I know that." Koe sighed. "But remember, they are part of the mafia. Akari did the same thing with some of her school friends who were targeted by her enemies. To make sure they were safe."

Val sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "The way people do things these days…"

"I'm sorry, Val." Koe said as he looked everywhere but her eyes.

"It's fine," Val shrugged it off. "At least they came back safely."

"I'm off the hook?" Koe asked, his head spinning.

Val nodded, smiling a bit at him. "Hey, I forgive people easily."

"Thanks…" Koe said as he fell backwards, and landing on his back. "I see stars…"

"That's 'cause you're worn out," Val sighed, smiling. "You should probably rest, babysitter."

"I can't… the bear won't stop hitting my head…" Koe said as he went crossed-eyed.

Val shook her head. "He's got insane." She knelt down, and smacked his head.

Koe looked at the girl. "Stop swaying back and forth, Rosa. It's making my head hurt." Then the boy blacked out.

Val rolled her eyes. She started to pull him towards his bedroom, dragging him against the floor. If there was one thing this person needed, it was a rest. Along the way, she ran into the 10th Storm Guardian, who raised an eyebrow when he saw his boss' daughter drag his parallel son across the floor.

"What the…?" Hayato started to ask.

"Perfect!" Val handed Koe to the older man. "Uncle Gokudera, can you make sure Koe gets his rest? He's gone delusional."

"That's fine, but what happened to the boy?" The silver-haired man asked.

"He was babysitting the kids," Val stated bluntly.

"Enough said." Gokudera said and he carried Koe princess-style, causing Val to giggle a bit.

Val waved as they walked away, remembering to blackmail Koe later in the morning.

Hayato carried the boy to his room and laid him on the bed. "You really are like your mother."

"Well, he is my parallel son," Haru smiled, walking into the room. "I heard he was babysitting the kids today."

"Yeah." Hayato smiled at his wife as she hugged him. Hayato looked at the sleeping boy. "Tomorrow is his last day, huh?"

"The twins and Mayu will miss him," Haru muttered as she put her head on his shoulder, looking at the redhead. "As will the others."

"Yeah, but others in his world already miss him." Hayato said as his smile faded.

"It's a shame, but we should have him return safely," Haru smiled softly.

"Yeah. I hope he finds a way to get my parallel self to understand him."

"I'm sure they'll find a way," Haru reassured him. "After all, he is our son."

"In a way, yes." Hayato looked at his wife and kissed her forehead. "Let's wish him luck. He might need it. He is our son."

"Of course," Haru nodded, smiling at her husband.

* * *

"Rosa, are you sure no one gave me wine last night?" Koe asked the girl as he held his forehead. He woke up with a big migraine that morning for some unknown reason.

"Unless you went and drank it yourself, I don't think anybody gave you wine when you were with a bunch of kids," Val laughed, amused at the sudden display.

"Uh… Crap…" Koe stopped walking, whining at the pain. "Maybe it's because I overused my flames to look for those kids. Man."

Val shook her head, pitying him. "Kids have a lot of energy. What did you expect?"

"Man…" Koe put his head against the wall of the mansion as he felt two storm flames walking towards them.

Yukine burst out laughing at Koe's state. "What the heck happened to you?"

"He looked after the kids," Yukino could only smile. "Of course he's tired."

"Shut up!" Koe yelled as his head throbbed. "I swear this is worst than a hangover! Fuck!"

Val leaned towards him, feeling his forehead with her palm. "Hmm, it's warm too. I think you should rest for a bit before you leave."

"Shame, we were going to have a party," Yukino sighed.

"Look Rosa." Koe gripped at the pain. "They're celebrating 'cause I'm leaving."

"That's not what we're celebrating, moron," Yukine stated bluntly. "We're sending you off because we know you can't stay here anyway, even if we asked you to. So drop your pride and accept it for once."

Koe went to Yukine and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, seriously, learn how to take a joke."

Yukine smirked. "Why don't you?"

Yukino could only sigh and shake her head in disappointment at her two older brothers.

Koe let go of Yukine's shoulder and held his head again. "Crap!"

Val immediately rushed to his side. She looked at him, worried. "Maybe we shouldn't have a party after all."

"Just take me to a kitchen and I'll whip up a batch of the Old Man's Hangover Remover. It should help." Koe said as he opened one eye to look at the others.

"But you didn't drink," Val pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. It helps with a headache." Koe looked at the girl and grinned. "Besides, it's not going to get me drunk."

Val sighed, nodding her head. "Alright, let's try it."

"If he gets drunk, I'm not dealing with him," Yukine smirked.

"I just said- Ow!" Koe shut his eyes closed to help with the pain. "Fucking head!"

"Come on then," Yukino sighed, leading the way to the kitchen.

When they arrived, the kitchen staff lead them to a private kitchen where Koe sat down with his head on the bar. "Okay. Give me a minute." Koe said as he tried to stand up again, but he got dizzy and fell on the floor.

"He's dead drunk," Yukine mumbled, pulling the boy up from the floor.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Val said, looking worried.

"It's fine." Koe said getting up. "I just got up too quickly…"

"Just don't overwork yourself," Yukino said.

"You sound like Akari…" Koe grinned as he used the table to help him up. "Alright… I need tomatoes, honey, bananas, oranges, and some sugar. Also, I need to blend all of that with water." Koe said as he tried to go to the fridge.

"That sounds pretty disturbing," Yukine stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it helps." Koe said as he got his ingredients. "I need a grater and a blender. Where are they?"

Val called on a kitchen staff, and she handed them the materials they needed. The young Vongola boss then turned to the twins. "I don't want any of you to even think about drinking. Understand?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment, before a sly grin came to their face. "Who knows~?"

Val narrowed her eyes at them, but said nothing more. If fate decides, then it couldn't be helped.

"Okay. Can someone else handle the blender? If I do it, then I'll die because of this pain." Koe said as he poured the grated orange peel in the blender with the other cropped ingredients. He put the lid on it and sat down, covering his ears.

"I'll do it then," Yukine shrugged, going to the blender. He pushed the button, and the sound came on with a deafening roar.

"AH! SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!" Koe screamed as he tried to hide his ears from the noise. "DAMMIT! YUKINE IS ENJOYING THIS! FUCK!"

It was true. The silver haired boy was smirking deviously as he watched his older parallel brother scream in pain. Oh, this was fun all right.

Val sweat-dropped, and Yukino could only shake her head in disappointment. Finally, Yukine decided to end his brother's torture and stopped the machine.

"Fuck you, Yukine…" Koe said as he dropped to the floor.

"Ack! Koe!" Val dropped to the boy's side, helping him up. "Hey, are you sure this will help you?"

"Probably… I think it should." Koe whined as he got up with Val's help.

The girl handed him the disgusting drink, bringing it to his mouth. Honestly, she couldn't believe he managed to drink it all in one big gulp. But the glass was now empty, and Koe seemed to be feeling better… Somewhat.

"Better?" Val asked.

Koe nodded. "Better." His eyes started to close, and he fell asleep in her arms.

Val sighed, smiling a bit. "Well, I suppose he needed the rest."

"Shame, I couldn't torture him anymore," Yukine muttered.

"YUKINE!"

* * *

**Akari:** _Hahaha! That was funny! Koe was a babysitter and he got a hangover!_

**Soul:**_ I died laughing! _

**Akari:** _Please review!_

**Soul:** _Thanks for reading~!_


	8. Goodbye, Koe

**Here's the new chapter of the collab story everybody~! Remember, if you like this story, check out the two stories these characters come from! Eleventh's Story and Burning Flames~! Hope you enjoy the chapter! _**

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target Eight: Good Bye, Koe **

* * *

When Koe woke up, he found himself in a dark room and he was tied up to a chair. "What the heck?" He asked as he pulled on the tight ropes. Then Koe felt a lot of flames in the dark room. The lights flipped on and Koe saw his capturers. "Oh no…"

"Oh, he actually woke up," Izumi mused, smirking slightly as she saw the awaken boy. "I actually thought he was out for good."

"Izumi! Manners!" Sayuri scolded the younger teen, but the pink-haired girl could only shrug.

"What's going on?' Koe asked, knowing the answer was going to be ridiculous.

Yukino giggled, gesturing around the room. "It's a party!"

"What kind?" Koe said, looking at the ropes.

Val came up to him, slowly untying the ropes from around him. "Well, we did say we were going to do a farewell party for you. You are going to leave soon, so we wanted this to be your last memory here."

"What kind of memory do you all want me to keep?" Koe asked the girl.

"Of us being awesome?" Yukine smirked, a curve of his lips.

"Original, that's what came to mind when I woke up." Koe sighed as the ropes loosened and he was free.

"Clearly, you do not have the right mind to understand the concept of creativity," Shiori raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I said original..." Koe sighed as he got up from the chair and stretched.

"That doesn't say anything," Tatsuya muttered. He looked up at the clock. "Is he leaving in the evening?"

Val nodded. "They said they were putting on the finishing touches." She turned towards the others and grinned. "But never mind that, let's party!"

"I'm hungry. What's to eat?" Koe asked the girl, coming up behind her.

Val smiled at him, gesturing to the array of food on the long table. "Well, I've asked the cooks to provide us with many different foods." As they went over to the food table, she held up a beautifully decorated cake to show him. "I made this one, though."

"Eh? You bake too?" Koe said as he tasted a bit of icing with his finger. "Sweet and fluffy. It's good."

Val giggled softly. "Thank you! I've been trying to improve my baking skills." Her eyes wandered to her younger twin sisters. "I think I started baking because of them. I made their first birthday cake."

"Eh?" Koe looked at the two girls who came up to him and hugged his legs. "These two? I bet they got a sugar rush and went crazy."

The twins had heard, and furiously shook their heads. "We did not! The cake Onee-chan baked was really good!"

"Might I remind you that Papa had blue paint in his hair for days after you went jumping around and ended up pouring paint on his head?" Val raised an eyebrow at her sisters.

"Ah ha!" Koe laughed as he carried the twins in his arms. "Akari poured some frosting on him one time and they were stuck together until we hosed them down."

"You can see why they're parallel siblings," Yukine mused, as he and Yukino joined them.

"Yeah." Koe agreed.

"In any case, things will be normal without you here," Yukino said. "Then again, things are never normal anywhere."

"True." Koe nodded his head, remembering his own home and friends. "Things are never normal with us mafia kids."

"And that's why we're Mafia!" Notto puffed out his chest proudly.

Sayuri smiled. "You, mister, are much too young to be involved in battles."

"Guess we'll have to wait, huh?" Kazuto grinned.

"Ha!" Koe laughed at the two pouting boys. "I think I'll miss you kids the most."

"Insulting much?" Shiro smirked.

Koe looked at Shiro, "Don't worry. You will come across my mind." Koe joked, receiving a smack from Val and the twins. "I'm joking! I'll miss all of you. The people that kidnapped me into a farewell party."

"Hey, that's how we do things around here," Izumi teased, winking at him.

"Thanks, I guess." Koe smiled.

"I hope you're not planning to tell our parallel selves what horrible people we are," Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "Because that's just wrong."

"Nah, they're fine." Koe said as he put the two girls down. "Besides, they might want to help me catch up on my studies."

"See? We warned you taking it easy on your studies weren't good," the Gokudera twins smirked at Val, who rolled her eyes.

"I do my studies!" The girl protested.

"That's why the twins are supposed to tutor you." Koe joked. "They are a part of your family, Rosa."

"The world doesn't need such things," Val muttered under her breath, but she knew that was a lie. If one wasn't clever, they could never escape a life-or-death situation.

"Studies may be important, but I guess having fun is important too," Koe mused in response to the girl's answer.

"Ugh! Every single one of you are against me!" Val pouted cutely, puffing her cheeks. Everybody in the group burst out laughing at that.

"We're trying to teach you a valuable lesson," Tatsuya grinned.

"That's right, Rosa. You should learn these life lessons," Koe teased.

"This party is about you! Turn over the spotlight!" Val threw her hands into the air.

"But this is fun." Koe teased again, receiving another smack on his arm for Val. "Okay, okay. Moving on from that topic."

"Thank you." Val said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Koe smiled at her childish behavior. _I think I'll miss her most of all. Maybe I'm just missing Akari and I see Val as another her. Who knows._ Koe looked at the food and ate some stuffed peppers. "This is good."

"Mom and Auntie Kyoko made it so it should be good," Yukine smirked, taking a bite of the meat.

"Unlike their father," Tatsuya smirked, "the twins are actually good at cooking." He gestured over to Yukine and Yukino, who were taste-testing some foods to give the women the results later.

"Uncle Gokudera was happy they didn't take cooking lessons from Auntie Bianchi though," Shiori added. "He would probably die by then."

"I wanna learn from Auntie Bianchi though," Yukino mused, licking icing off her fingers from her cake. "She's been around the world and cooked many different dishes."

Yukine laughed. "The last time we asked, Dad was all up in our face saying that we were deciding on a very dangerous decision. He was telling us all of these stories about his childhood and everything."

"I know how she cooks." Koe said, taking another bite. "It always tasted bad. I still miss it." Koe got lost in thought, remembering about his aunt.

Everyone stared at the redhead, knowing about his aunt in his world. Val looked at the boy. "We're sorry. We reminded you of something painful."

Koe snapped out of it when he saw guilt on everyone's faces. "Oh! Don't worry about it. Ayumi cooks for me sometimes."

"Ayumi? Who's that? Another girl to add in your complex?" Yukine smirked.

"She's my cousin. Thank you." Koe growled.

"EH?! AUNTIE BIANCHI GOT MARRIED?!" The twins shouted in surprise, mouths dropping in shock.

"Amazing…" Shiori muttered under her breath. It wasn't as if she thought the woman couldn't marry a man. No, it was more like she couldn't believe the woman married somebody other than Reborn. For what they had heard, Bianchi was in love with Reborn since their parents were kids.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Aoi asked.

"Dino." Koe shrugged.

"But wait… Uncle Dino had Satoshi and Ayami and…" Yukino looked so confused at this moment, not being able to understand anything she was hearing.

"Our aunt isn't married," Yukine added. "Well, she married but got divorced three times now. Something about all of those guys not being good enough."

"I don't remember her that well, so I don't know what to tell you guys." Koe said as he took another bite from Val's cake. "I only met her on holidays and birthdays. To be honest, I never actually got to know her. I know that she was in love with Reborn, but gave up soon after. I know that she was a horrible cook. And she loved Ayumi and me so much, she took her life for ours."

The kids could only stare at him in silence, but they quickly snapped out of it since it was turning the mood of the celebration sour. "How about we talk about something else for now?" Sayuri suggested, smiled warmly.

"Let's put the spotlight on Val again!" Koe joked. "That was funny!"

Val shook her head furiously. "No, no, no! I refuse!"

"Who says we'll listen?" The twins mused, smirking.

Val inwardly groaned out loud, and everybody laughed at that. The whole room was filled with laughter, and the liveliness of the people in it was brightening it up. All in all, it was a wonderful farewell party.

* * *

Koe walked out onto the balcony, getting some fresh air. It was about mid-afternoon, which meant his time here will end shortly. "I really am gonna miss it here."

** "Eh~? Will you?"**

Val came up behind him, smiling at the sight of the boy alone once more. "What? Can't take the craziness of those guys?"

"You seriously came out of no where." Koe said as the girl stood beside him, leaning on the rail. Koe sighed as he crossed his arms on the rail and laid his head on his arms. "I wonder if the Old Man is still mad about that day."

"Well," Val's eyes turned to face the blue sky, looking up, "I'm sure that as long as you apologize to one another, you will be able to get along again." She turned to look at him, smirking slightly. "After all, if you don't make up with your father, Mayu will cry."

Koe smirked. "I'm not making any promises."

"I'd thought you'd say that," Val mused.

"If he's still mad then that's fine. He's just going to have to deal with me." Koe shrugged.

"Can't you get along with him?" Val asked, helplessly.

"I don't think I can even if someone paid me for it." Koe smirked.

"Unbelieveable." Val smiled.

"Hey, Val." Koe started as the said girl looked at him. "I think I like you."

Val stared at him. Just stared at him. Then, she opened her mouth. "How did you come to that conclusion?" Ye gods. Is this what the twins meant?

"You see, at first I just thought of you as the girl who resembled the girl that saved my life, Akari. But then, I was looking for Akari inside of you. When I finally stopped looking, I saw what a great person you were. I thought, _Val is someone that could be easily likeable_. I came to a decision to where I told myself that I like you." Koe said, not looking at her.

Val was seriously debating with herself if she should consider running away and hiding or stand here like the idiot she was. No really, she had run from confessions before. "Is it wrong for me to reject you…? I like you too, but in a different way…"

Koe blinked as he looked at her. "Don't interrupt me. I'm not entirely confessing. I don't actually love you."

"But you just said-!" Koe put a caramel in her mouth to keep her from speaking.

"Let me finish." Koe smiled. "It's true that I started to fall for you, but it was the same. I thought that I was in love with Akari a long time ago, but soon found out that I was confusing gratitude as love. I didn't love you, Val. I was grateful to you. Thank you for everything."

"I am very grateful to hear that." Val sighed with relief. She did not want the twins to tease her about being a heartbreaker again. It was far too troublesome. _I didn't want to break Koe's heart too. Thank God he turned the other way!_

"Coming to this world opened my eyes a bit." Koe smiled as he looked at the view. "I'm in love with someone else. Someone from my world and I need to tell her my feelings."

"Go for it." Val said as she stood next to him.

"Yeah. I'll get beat up, but I'll try my best." Koe smirked.

Val raised an eyebrow. "What kind of girl did you fall for?"

"Umm… An assassin…" Koe said, bluntly.

"That's the worst kind…"

"I know, but I'm stupid."

"You said it, not me."

"I just technically got rejected by you, so… I'm a stupid loser." Koe laughed and soon after, so did Val.

"Well, your brother isn't any better so good luck!" Val winked.

The two teens continued to laugh as they looked at the view, but soon the laughter faded. There was a moment of silence, just a peaceful atmosphere between the two. Finally, "Will you forget me?"

Koe looked at her. "What?"

Val's lips curved slightly. "Will you forget me? Will you forget the girl who slapped you? Will you forget the girl who was a doll? Will you forget the girl you attacked? Will you forget the girl you took flying? Will you forget the girl who's speaking to you as of this moment?"

Koe stared at her in shock, before he could finally find his voice. "Of course I won't forget you. I won't forget any of you."

Val smiled at him sadly. "Will you remember as me? Or will you remember as the girl who was just the parallel version of your boss?"

Koe jumped. "I…" He looked down. _How will he remember her? As a parallel girl like Akari or as Valentine Sawada?_ "I like you, Rosa, so I think," Koe looked at the girl, "even if I die protecting my boss, I'll remember you as Valentine Sawada."

Val smiled as tears came down from her eyes. "Thank you, Koe."

"What about you?" Koe asked standing up straight.

"Eh?" Val looked at the redhead, who was now standing before her.

"Will you remember me? Forget me?" Koe asked, looked at her eyes. "Which?"

Val looked at the boy. "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Rosa," Koe got closer to the girl, "tell me the truth. Please."

Val looked at her feet, a sad smile appeared on her face. "The truth is, I don't want you to return. I'm afraid that even if I didn't want to, I may only remember the echo of your presence. But no matter what, I will remember you. I'll remember the boy who fell from the sky. I'll remember the boy who I slapped. I'll remember the one who let me be free on that one night." She hugged the boy, shocking him. "I'll remember you, Koe Gokudera!"

"Rosa…" Koe hugged the girl back, not knowing how to calm her down. He had to go back. He had another life back there. How can he make Val happy?

Val felt the boy stiffen, and she closed her eyes. "It's alright. I'm not asking you to stay, because I know you must go." She let out a small laugh. "I may be selfish, but not enough to ruin someone's life." Val looked up to Koe's face. "Hey, Koe. Can you take me out flying again...?"

Koe grinned as the girl put her feet on his. _"Avviare."_ Koe and Val were both consumed by his flames and Koe was in his battle uniform. "Let's go." Koe said as his flames propelled him up into the sky. They flew in silence, knowing that this was their last flight together.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Tsuna yelled at the two runaways.

"We were flying." Koe said, bluntly.

"We weren't doing anything dangerous, Papa." Val smiled. "I can assure you that Koe didn't take me anywhere that's not safe."

"Yeah," Koe shrugged, "I took her to meet some gang members. They liked her, one even asked her out. She said yes!" Koe laughed as Val smacked his arm.

"We just flew around the mansion." Val reassured him.

"I threw her in the air and let her fall with gravity." Koe said bluntly, watching the Tenth boss go pale.

"But he caught me and I'm safe and sound. Don't worry, Papa." Val told her father after stomping onto Koe's foot.

"Please don't joke around with me like that." Tsuna sighed as he straightened his posture. "Anyway, the machine is finished. Hayato, Haru, the twins, and Mayu are there with Spanner and the others. Are you ready, Koe?"

Koe was serious now. "Yeah. I want to go back."

Tsuna nodded. "Alright. Let's go." He turned to his eldest daughter. "Are you coming along too, Val?"

After a moment's pause, the girl nodded her head. Tsuna smiled knowingly at the quiet response, but said nothing of it as he led the two teenagers to the room.

Koe walked beside Val as they entered the room where there stood Koe's parallel family and the two scientists. Behind the group was the purple bazooka attached to many wires that were connected to a platform. Koe whistled at the machine then turned towards his family. "Hey, everyone!" Koe waved at the crowed. "Came to send me off?"

Haru came up to her parallel son. "Koe, take care of yourself, okay? Don't you dare try to blame yourself for everything, alright?" She said as she gave the redhead a hug.

"Okay, Mom." Koe smiled at the weeping woman.

"Stupid son of mine," Hayato came up to the two and placed a hand on Koe's head. "talk to the other me if you have any problems. Don't you dare try to make his life any more worst than what it is. Got it?"

"No promises, Old Man." Koe smirked at the man who looked away, letting his silver bangs cover his eyes. "but I'll try."

"Hayato!" Haru let go of Koe and squeezed her husband. "Does he have to go?"

"Yes, Stupid Woman." Hayato put his head on hers. "He has to."

"Mom. Dad." Koe felt bad, but the was nothing he could do. He had another family back at home.

**"Don't cry like that. You two will make him feel guilty." **

Koe jerked his head at his aunt, Bianchi. "Auntie?"

The magenta haired woman smiled at her nephew. "Don't worry about these two. I'll handle them." She gave the boy a hug. "You just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah." Koe smiled as he hugged her back. "You too." Koe bit his tongue to keep him from crying. He missed his aunt so much, but he had to leave her.

"Of course." Bianchi smiled as she let go of the boy. She went and dragged her brother and sister-in-law aside to let the three children to say their goodbyes. Koe walked towards them and was met halfway by Mayu, who started to tear up.

"I'm going to miss you." She said against his shirt.

"I'm going to miss you, too." Koe smiled at the young girl as she sobbed on his shirt.

The little girl punched his stomach with her small fist. "Make up with Daddy, okay?"

"I'll try. But as I said before, I'm not making any promises." Koe laughed as she continued to punch his stomach.

"There's too much crying," Yukine complained. But he smirked at his parallel older brother. "See ya, dude. Keep it up with those complexes of yours."

"You better make some girl happy in the future!" Yukino smirked.

"Really now?" Koe asked, annoyed. "Again with the stupid complexes?"

"Hey, it's a true fact," the twins burst out laughing.

"Guys, don't tease him to the very end," Val smiled. She turned to Koe. "Stay safe, okay?"

"I'll try." Koe smirked, dodging a smack from Val. "I'm a mafia child, trouble comes to me."

Val rolled her eyes, but she smiled nevertheless. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Koe patted her head, messing up her hair. "I will."

Val pouted, trying to fix her messed up hair.

"Alright, I think we're ready now," Irie spoke up, making everybody turn to look at him.

"But first we need you to activate your flames from your world." Spanner said with a wrench lollipop in his mouth. "It'll be a power source to connect both of our worlds."

"Right." Koe said as Mayu let him go. "I stand over there on that platform right?" Koe said as he walked to the strange device.

"Yes. Stand there and ignite your flames." Irie said as he and Spanner went to the computer. "We're programing a one person travel."

Spanner nodded at Koe. "We're ready when you are."

"Yeah." Koe closed his eyes. "Arrive." Koe whispered as his flames engulfed him and Koe was in his battle uniform with Rosso by his side. "I'm ready."

"Alright." Spanner started to mess with the computer as the machine started to glow.

Koe felt his flames being sucked away, but it didn't hurt. But what it did do was make the demon inside of Koe mad. Koe got on one knee as Rosso started to bark at nothing. "Stop the machine…" Koe whispered, but no one could hear him.

**_"No! Don't hurt him! I won't forgive you!"_** The demon yelled from inside Koe's head.

"Calm down… They're not hurting me… You are…" Koe whispered to the demon. "So… stop…"

"KOE!" The redhead looked up to see his siblings running towards him.

"Don't…" Koe whispered as the demon started to scream in Koe's head.

**_"Stay away from Koe!"_** The demon yelled as a gust of wind started to blow around Koe, keeping anyone from coming near him.

"Stop the machine!" Val shouted, turning towards the two scientists who were trying everything they could to stop it. But it was no use. The machine was activating, and the light was growing brighter.

The last thing Koe heard before he blacked out was an explosion and someone calling his name and a frightening roar from the demon inside of him.

* * *

**"Koe? Koe!" **

Slowly, Koe opened his eyes to a silver haired man. "D-Dad...? Is that my dad...? Or the other one…?"

"Koe!" The man hugged the boy. "You stupid child! I was worried sick!"

"It's… my dad…" Koe looked over his father's shoulders to see his mother, covering her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Mom? Am I… home?"

"Yes… You are!" Haru ran to her two boys and hugged them tightly. "My baby is back home!"

"Mom!" Koe hugged his mother and father. "I missed you so much!"

"We did too, you brat!" Hayato yelled.

"My baby boy is back!" Haru sobbed again.

"Mom! Dad!" Koe felt tears coming down his cheeks. He was home. Where he was born and raised with his real family. He was back. "I'm sorry! I made you two worry about me! Thank you!"

"Stupid brat!" Hayato yelled. "Stop apologizing and just cry!"

"Koe, we missed you so much!" Haru sobbed as her son rubbed her back.

Koe felt three flames near them and they weren't supposed to be there. Slowly Koe looked behind him to see his parallel siblings waking up from their slumber. "Why are…" They can't be here! Why are they here?!

"Who are those kids?" Haru said as she pulled back her hug.

Koe ran to the three. "Yukino! Yukine! Mayu!" Koe knelt down to the three kids as they looked at the boy with sleepy eyes.

"Huh? Onii-sama?" Mayu blinked in surprise when she saw Koe. "I thought you left…?"

"Hold on a second," Yukine said slowly, looking around. The Hayato and Haru in front of them looked like their parents, but they weren't the same ones…

"Wait, this can't be…" Yukino's mouth fell open in shock.

_"WE GOT SENT TO KOE'S WORLD?!"_

* * *

**Akari:** _They went to Koe's world! A.K.A. My world!_

**Soul:** _Oh my mew! This story is just getting crazier! _

**Akari:** _The mafia is crazy, so this story is crazy! Review!_

**Soul:** _We're pretty crazy ourselves. Thanks for reading!_


	9. Away From Home

**Here's the next chapter of the collab story, peoples~! I hope you like this one. Remember, read Akari's Eleventh's Story and my Burning Flames story for more details on what's going on. Hope you like it~! :)**

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target Nine: Away from Home **

* * *

Koe watched as the kids were in a silent panic. "Calm down, you guys."

"We're in a freaking different world," Yukine said, raising an eyebrow. "We're not screaming, so I think we're pretty calm."

"Doesn't look like it to me." Hayato said as he and his wife came up to Koe. "Who are these kids?"

"Hahi! They look like you, Hayato." Haru said as she came up to Yukine. "He acts a lot like you too."

"More than me." Koe smirked.

"Man, I never thought my parallel mother was this stupid," Yukine scoffed.

"Yukine!" His twin sister scolded him, before she turned to look at the adults. "Um, it's a very difficult concept to explain. We're.. well…"

"Your kids from another world," Mayu piped up, and the couple looked at the small child in surprise. She smiled sweetly at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Parallel Daddy and Mommy!"

"Three… Two… One…" Koe counted closing his ears.

"EEEEHHHH?!" The couple screamed, causing everyone in the room to go death except Koe, who covered his ears on time.

"Geez! Even our parents didn't react this bad when they met Koe!" The twins groaned, rubbing their eyes.

"Hahi! I'm sorry, but we didn't think we had so many children!" Haru said, bowing.

Koe sighed as he felt a flame outside the room. "Huh?" The door slammed open to reveal a younger version of Bianchi, running towards the group. "Oh, long time no see-" **Slap! **

Koe's cheek turned red as he looked at the girl, who was now in tears.

"You son of a bitch!" The mysterious girl hugged the boy. "I can't believe you! Making me worry like that! Koe, you're such an asshole!"

"Ayu...mi?" Koe asked as he could smell the girl's perfume. "Ayumi." He hugged the girl. "I'm sorry, Ayumi. I made you cry again."

"Damn right you did!" Ayumi sobbed. "I thought I wasn't going to see you ever again… just like Mom…"

"I was going to say something, but it seems wrong to ruin the moment," Yukine muttered under his breath. Yukino smacked his arm.

Ayumi looked over Koe's shoulder to see new faces. "Who are they?"

"Umm… My parallel siblings?" Koe shrugged as the girl pulled back.

"What the fuck did you screw up this time, you stupid idiot?!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"It wasn't my fault, Pinky!" Koe argued.

"Oh really?" Ayumi put her hands on her hips. "Then why are they here?! You had to screw up some how!"

"Damn you!" Koe clenched his fist.

"I think I can get along with this woman!" Yukine smirked widely.

"You just like her 'cause she's insulting Koe," Yukino pointed out.

Mayu blinked. "She's Auntie Bianchi's daughter, all right."

"Okay you two." Hayato came up to the arguing teens. "Calm down." Hayato looked at the two scientist who were messing with the computers the whole time. "What happened?"

"It seems like there was an accident on the other side." Irie announced.

"They're not responding so we can't find out what went wrong." Spanner stated as well.

"See!" Ayumi yelled again. "It was your fault!"

"Can you just drop it?!" Koe yelled at the girl.

The girl twisted Koe's arm back. "What was that?!"

"Let go, you barbaren!" Koe yelled as he put up with the pain. "I swear! When I see Akari, I will get permission to smack you!" At the sound of the girl's friend's name, Ayumi let go of Koe's arm, surprising the boy. "What the heck? You never give in early."

Koe looked at his parents. Haru was in Hayato's arms in tears. "Don't tell me…" Koe looked at Ayumi again. "What happened?"

The girl only looked away, causing Koe to get worried. "Ayumi! What happened?!"

Finally Hayato spoke. "Undicesimo… The night before… She was attacked again..."

"No…" Koe whispered.

* * *

Koe was running down the hall with Ayumi and the three parallel kids behind him. The new children kept asking Koe what was wrong, but he didn't want to reply. All he thought about was his boss.

The twins looked at each other, as if they could sense the worry in their elder brother. But they stopped asking, as he seemed too caught up in his thoughts to hear them. Meanwhile, Mayu was observing the area around them. She found it funny how things looked the same, yet they felt different than usual.

Finally they reached Akari's door. Koe could feel her flames inside, just there glowing. One thing stopped him from opening that door. _I fought with Akari before I left… What do I say? Sorry? _

"Koe?" Ayumi put her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Koe said as he opened the door to a big room that echoed with a girl's voice.

In the room was a girl in bed with her brother by her bedside. He was watching her scribble something on paper as she sang her song.

_"My flames are_

_The happiness inside of me._

_My flames are_

_Always by my side._

_They're not meant for burning_

_The things that I hate._

_They're not meant for hurting _

_The people in my way._

_May my light shine in the darkness._

_May my warmth help you break free._

_May my flames burn in your soul._

_May my smile let you see._

_The world is my candle_

_And you're safe with me."_

Koe looked at the girl, listening to her lullaby. Oh, how much he missed her voice. "Princess?" He called the girl.

The girl's head jerked up as she saw the red-headed boy. Joy was written all over her face. "Koe!" The girl said as she ignored her brother's shouts as she jumped over her bed and into Koe's arms. "Welcome back, Koe!"

Koe hugged the girl he hasn't seen in a week. "P-Princess? It's really you!" He cheered as he spun the girl in his arms.

"Koe's back! Yay!" Akari cheered.

The twins stared at them. "Whoa. She's _really_ hyper.."

"She's the parallel version of Val-nee?" Mayu raised an eyebrow. "She seems more like Mana…"

Akari looked at the three. She let go of Koe and ran towards the kids. "Hi! My name is Akari Sawada! A friend told me you three were coming over! This is so cool! Koe has siblings!" Akari hugged the twins with Mayu in the middle.

"Um, yeah…" The twins stiffen uncomfortably. They weren't used to being hugged by people outside of their Famiglia.

Mayu, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine. In fact, she looked amused at the parallel version of Val. "Hey, do you suck at studying too?"

Akari let go of the kids and smiled at the small girl. "Nope. I have straight A's and the class idol. I memorize everything I learn."

"She's as lucky as Val!" Yukino clapped her hands in delight. "Our Val sucks at studying, but she always makes A's and the princess of the school. It's a miracle!"

"Wait!" Koe called everyone's attention. "Who told you about them coming here?"

** "I did~!" **

Akari jumped at the new voice and went to Koe for protection as a white-haired boy appeared behind the girl. "C-C-Chiedere!" Akari stuttered as she hugged her Storm Guardian.

"I can't believe you're not used to that guy…" Koe sighed as the girl hugged him tighter.

"White-haired pervert," the twins stated their nickname for the new guy bluntly.

"Mean~!" Chiedere sighed as he turned to Akari. "Pearl-chan~! Why is everyone mean to me~? And Koe…" Chiedere pulled Akari out of Koe's grip and into his own. "Watch where you put your hands. She's mine."

"Chiedere!" Akari whined as Koe laughed.

"Love-sick idiots~!" The twins mused, smirking as they watched the scene before them.

"We're not a couple!" Akari yelled as she got out of Chiedere's grip and ran behind her brother, who stood beside Koe. "Chiedere, please stop harassing me!"

"As you wish my love~!" Chiedere chirped.

"Yo, Ghost Guy." Koe called the mysterious boy's attention. "How did you know about them coming here?"

"Yuni-sama told Father~!"

"Figures…" Koe sighed.

"Ah! Now I remember why he looked familiar!" Yukine snapped his fingers. "He's Marshmallow Freak's parallel self!"

"Eh~! Hiro's parallel self is this creepy guy?!" Yukino shrieked, sounding horrified.

"Yes. Yes, he is." Koe shook his head as he laughed. "This idiot is Hiro's other self."

"This is too much of a shock!" Yukino's mouth fell open.

"Yeah, I can't imagine Marshmallow Freak being this creepy towards Val," Yukine mused. "He's too soft."

Meanwhile, Mayu was taking notes as to show the others what they had learned when they get back.

"Everyone is so mean to me~!" Chiedere pouted.

"Let's go, Chiedere." Tsubasa stepped forward. "Let's give them some time. Ayumi, you too."

"Okay." Ayumi nodded her head as she walked towards the door with Tsubasa behind her.

Before Chiedere left, he knelt down in front of Akari and picked up her foot, kissing her sock. "Bye, bye~! My little Pearl~!"

Akari jumped onto Koe's back, in fear. "Y-Yeah… Later…"

Chiedere got up and exited the room. When he did, Koe roared with laughter. "He's still creepy!"

"Hahi! He's too creepy!" Yukino shivered, looking pale.

Yukine fell over in laughter. "Man, I never thought I'll see that! That guy should be in T.V. shows!"

"That's what I said!" Koe laughed as Akari got back on ground.

"He's nice when he's not harassing me…" Akari shuttered.

"That's everyday!" Koe laughed as Akari ran to her bed.

"Koe is mean! He didn't help me! He just laughed at me!" Akari hugged her pillow. "And I thought you were my friend!"

"Whoa~! She whines a lot too!" Mayu smiled, but she gave a pointed look at her older siblings. "Just like Onii-sama, you make Val-nee cry too!"

The twins looked at each other, and shrugged. "Guilty."

"We Storm people make it a habit to tease the Sky," Yukine smirked, placing his hands behind his head.

"Really?" Akari asked she sat up with her pillow in her lap. "That makes no sense." Akari tilted her head and Koe turned around.

There was a moment's pause before the twins burst out laughing at the scene in front of them. "He's scared! He's too scared he has to turn away!"

"Oh, was that why he kept fixing Val-nee's head?" Mayu giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Onii-sama has his cute sides too."

"Shut up!" Koe yelled at the kids.

"Koe!" Akari called Koe's attention. "Sleep here with me for the night! Please!" Akari pouted, tilting her head down.

Koe looked at the girl then at his siblings. "Don't you guys dare!"

"Never!" The twins smirked widely. They raised their voice. "BOSS COMPLEX!"

"AH!" Koe shook his head. "Akari, I'm going to stay with my parents. These three can stay with you. I just want to know about something."

Akari sat straight and smiled. "Yes?"

"Did they attack you?" Koe asked, making the air more serious.

Akari nodded her head. "Yes, but Tsubasa saved me. They didn't take a lot of my flames so I'm fine."

"I see." Koe looked away. "That's all I need to know." He turned towards the door. "Thanks, Princess. You three stay with Princess. She can't be left unprotected. I need to look for someone."

"I'm going with you!" Mayu ran after him, determined to find more information about this world.

"Okay, Mayu." Koe said as the girl stood by his side. "Yukine, Yukino. I leave Princess in your hands."

"They left." The twins watched the door closed behind the two.

"Koe…" The twins looked at the Vongola girl. "The demon got out, huh?"

"If you mean he went on a rampage and attacked our boss, then yes." Yukine confirmed.

Akari laid back onto her covers. "How did you manage to calm him down?"

"We didn't calm him down," Yukino sat down on the bed, smiling at the girl. "Our boss did. Though she went into a death-like state afterwards."

"She's always doing that," Yukine scoffed. "She'll fall asleep for a hundred years soon. Just like Yui."

"Don't jinx her!" Yukino scowled at her brother, throwing a pillow at his face. The boy glared at her.

"Me too." Akari got the twins' attention. "I was walking around when I saw a girl getting her flames sucked away by a strange man. I didn't know her, yet I still helped her. The cost was me almost getting killed. This happened… two nights ago and I just woke up. I've been in a coma for two days." Akari smiled as she leaned on Yukino's shoulder. "I made my family cry…"

Tears had fell from Akari's eyes yet the girl was still smiling brightly. "Koe's mad at me too. He always gets mad when I risk my life for the weak."

"Koe-nii's just worried," Yukino smiled warmly. "He's been a pretty good elder brother."

"Really?" Yukine sounded doubtful, and was hit by another pillow in the face.

"It's fine." Akari smiled as she got up and walked over to Yukine. "Koe… Was he crying? Were they tears of worry, sadness, or fear? Everyone mistakes all three of them as that, but Koe never cries for stupid things like that. He cries because he's angry at himself. When Koe was over there, I bet he was crying 'cause he couldn't protect me from my enemies. He couldn't make sure I was safe. That I wasn't trying to risk my life. Koe cares about others more than himself."

Akari put her head on Yukine's shoulder. "I feel as if I'm just causing so much trouble for him. So much has happened to him that he's scared to leave anyone he cares about without protection. I'm making him do that. I'm the worst."

"He just worries," Yukino said. "You can't change the fact that he worries about you."

"Thank you for telling me that." Akari picked up her head and surprised Yukine when she smiled like before. "Just be by his side. I don't care how you treat him, just make sure he doesn't try to commit suicide."

The twins flinched at the last word, their jaws were set hard. "... alright."

"Oh yeah!" Akari jumped as she walked over to her closet, pulling out two sleepwear for the twins, "Remind me to make Koe regret trying to commit suicide in your world. I'll make sure he gets the perfect punishment." On the last sentence, Akari's voice got deeper and that made the twins raised an eyebrow.

The twins looked at each other, sweat-dropping. "She's too much like Sleeping Beauty…"

* * *

"Morning!" Akari jumped on the bed making the twins wake up in shock.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" The twins threw pillows at the hyper girl as they tried to go back to sleep. They hated waking up early.

Akari pouted at the reaction they gave her. "Wake up!" She yelled as she jumped and pulled the covers off the twins.

"Woman! I don't know if you know this, but there is a huge difference between hyper and just plain annoying!" Yukine growled, low under his breath.

Yukino sat up, yawning. "Fine, fine. I'm up…" She fell back on the bed.

"Moe! Viv just called and said they got in touch with your world!" Akari jumped on the bed again.

That got the twins up. They threw off the covers, jumping out of bed. "If you knew that, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I did try to wake you up!" Akari said as she threw clothes at the twins. "Hurry and get changed and then we'll head over to the lab!"

"I don't even know how we get these clothes," Yukine muttered, and his twin agreed. He looked at Akari. "Where did you even get clothes our size so fast?"

Akari just shrugged and gave them the response she gave to everyone who questioned her. "Intuition."

"Hmm, that so?" The twins mused, accepting the answer.

* * *

"Why did you three take so long?" Koe asked the three teens who ran in the room. Mayu was by Koe's side, eating a caramel.

"Don't worry about it." Akari smiled as she kicked Koe in the stomach. "Try to commit suicide again and I will make your after-life horrible."

"G-Got it…" Koe said as he fell to the ground, passed out.

"Well that's done!" Akari chirped as she skipped over to her father who was talking to Irie. The twin and Mayu stared at their parallel brother.

"I think we should laugh at him," Yukine finally said.

"I agree," Yukino nodded.

"I'm really sorry, Onii-sama," Mayu shook her head.

And the three burst out laughing, holding their sides as they tried to calm themselves down.

"Hello, Parallel Me~!" The three looked at Akari talking into a phone looking at a screen with Val on it.

The three went over to the screen, and the twins smirked at seeing their boss. "Yo, Sleeping Beauty~! Have you found the prince to kiss you yet~?"

"WHY YOU STUPID TROUBLESOME TWINS!" Val shouted loudly over the screen. "DON'T FUCKING DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT!"

Luckily, the three had covered their ears before she yelled, so they were safe. Somewhat.

"Relax," Yukine grunted. "We're not dead or anything like that. Yet."

"YET?!" Val glared at him. "Stop being so carefree!"

Akari smiled at their conversation. "Don't worry, Val! I'll protect them and make sure they're safe from harm!"

Val smiled at her parallel self. "Thank you~!" She turned back to the twins. "Behave yourself." Her eyes narrowed. "Or else."

"That very sentence makes us want to reject it." The twins said bluntly.

"UGH." Val could only shake her head.

** "Don't worry, Valentine!" **

Arms were wrapped around the twins shoulders and they saw a blond girl's head in between them. "We'll keep an eye on them. If they cause trouble then they can help me with _something~!" _

"Viv, just make sure you don't make them regret life…" Akari sighed at her cousin.

** "We'll make sure she doesn't, Akari-chan." **

The Rain guardian came up the Vongola with a shy girl hiding behind. "Right, Laura?"

The bunny-like girl looked at Yukine and hid her face. "I-I-I'll try m-my b-best…"

"Hey~! It's the love-sick girl, the Stupid Rain Guy, and the Bunny!" The twins exclaimed.

"Why are you so rude?" Val muttered.

** "Another showing of our parallel selves?"**

The others showed up on the screen beside Val. "Hey you~!" Sayuri grinned as she waved to her parallel self.

"Sup!" Viv flipped her long hair.

Akari waved at the other people behind Val. "Hey~!"

"Sweet," Aoi whistled. "It's the other me again."

"Hello!" Rin grinned as he scratched behind his head. "Who were you again?"

Aoi laughed. "Ahaha! That's okay!"

"Baseball Idiot…" The twins muttered under their breath.

Laura poked behind her brother to see the people. "H-Hello…"

"Hello," Val smiled at her warmly. Suddenly, a small little boy jumped onto her lap. "Hey, Notto!"

"She's the Lightning Guardian, right?" Notto pointed through the screen at the shy girl. Val nodded. "That's something!" The boy grinned.

Laura started to tear up as she hugged Akari. "T-T-That boy is laughing at me! Scary!"

"Don't be scared. He didn't mean it that way." Akari said as she patted the bunny's head.

Val sighed. "He's a little kid who has yet to understand a young maiden's feelings."

Notto looked at her, confused. "What does that mean, Val-nee?"

Val patted his head. "You'll understand when you're older."

"Eh!"

** "Undicesima." **

Akari looked back to see Kallie walking towards them. "Kallie!"

"Is everything alright?" Kallie asked as Laura hugged her.

"It's nothing." Akari shrugged.

** "Hey, it's me!"**

Shiori appeared on the screen, smirking at her parallel self. "Huh. I still can't imagine myself having short hair."

Kalma smiled at her other self. "It's my style, so don't worry about it. You look fine the way you are."

"Mhm," Shiori looked amused.

** "Stop talking about useless things."**

Tatsuya yawned, and they could see him in the screen.

"Tsubasa!" Akari yelled at the shadow away from the monitor. "Come here! It's you!"

The boy just looked away. "Not interested." He said as he disappeared in mist.

"Tsubasa!" Akari whined, but the boy was gone. "Mean…"

"Rejected," Tatsuya said, bored. He too then disappeared into a cloud of mist.

"My older brother is stupid," Shiori sighed.

"Mine too." Akari sighed as well.

** "Aka-chan." **

Akari turned towards her father who was talking to Irie and Spanner, who were behind him now. "It looks like the machine will need about five days to complete."

"I see." Akari thought about it. "I want to know more about what happened at the incident when Koe came back. We cannot have another accident."

"Right. About the Higher Ups," Tsuna looked at the three parallel kids, "what do we tell them?"

Akari looked at the children as well. "Don't worry, Papa. I will personally handle them. At any case, if they try to experiment or harm our guest, _I'll make them regret giving me the title of Vongola Undicesimo."_ Akari's voice darkened again, making everyone in her Famiglia shiver with a bit of fear.

"Hmm," Val mused. "I would also like to hear about the case of the incident. It will help in the research of things over on this side. Is that alright, Parallel Papa?" She smiled at them, sweetly.

Tsuna looked at his parallel daughter. "Val, the problems weren't coming from our machine, but from your world's machine."

"We believe it had to do with Koe's flames." Spanner said as he gave Akari a wrench lollipop. "The beast inside of Koe didn't like its flames being taken away from it so it messed with your machine."

"So it was Koe's fault?" Viv asked, looking at the boy who was unconscious.

"Looks like it." Akari sighed as she walked over to the twins, unwrapping the lollipop and sticking it into her mouth. "I'm about to go talk with some old farts and I need you two to come. Can you?"

The twins looked at each other, and shrugged. "Yeah."

"Thanks." Akari looked at Koe. "Rin, take Koe to an infirmary or something. He looks dead to me."

"He's still alive?" Viv joked as she watched Rin go to the redhead.

"Okay, Akari-chan and I think so." Rin said as he carried Koe, making the redhead visible to the parallel world kids.

"Shame. He's out." Shiori shook her head in disappointment.

"Shiori!" Sayuri sighed.

"Does anybody listen to me when I tell them to take care?" Val muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry, Valentine!" Viv grinned. "Akari just kicked Koe 'cause he tried to commit suicide in your world. It was his punishment."

Akari smiled, innocently at the shocked faces. "Oops."

Val burst out laughing at that. "Haha! Isn't that amusing?!"

Akari bowed at the people in the screen. "Thank you for taking care of my idiot!"

"Well, you're taking care of the twins and Mayu now so we'll call it even!" Val smiled.

"Yeah!" Akari smiled as a flame only Akari, Tsuna, and Viv could see appeared behind Akari. The flame died down to reveal Vongola Primo. The first boss whispered something to Akari as she nodded.

Val blinked in surprise. "Ara, is that Primo?"

Everyone looked at Val as if she was crazy. Akari and Tsuna just smiled as Primo put a finger to his lips.

"I understand," Val smiled in return.

Primo whispered something to Akari, angering the girl. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID PARASITE! GO BACK IN THE STUPID RING OF DEATH AND DECAY!"

Tsuna put a hand on Akari's shoulder as she blushed because everyone was now looking at her. "Blip blop…" Akari muttered under her breath.

** "My, if it isn't Giotto."**

A transparent looking girl flew down from the air and rested beside Val. She looked amused as to see what was happening on the other side of the screen. "I see you haven't changed at all."

The first Vongola boss looked a tad surprise upon seeing the girl. But then he smiled. "I see you haven't changed either, Yui."

"Yui, you know him?" Val asked, curious.

"I suppose you could say that," a beautiful curve of the lips lit the ghost girl's face. "It was a, ah, encounter of _fate_."

"I've always wondered this, but just how old are you?" Val muttered.

Yui let out a melodic laugh. "Age does not matter for spirits. We continue to live freely because of our will. He is the same."

"Though I come from the ring, and she comes from a curse," Giotto closed his eyes briefly, looking at his acquaintance.

"Giotto?" Akari looked at the first boss. "Who is that girl?"

Primo looked at his descent that had the Vongola Ring around her neck. "A long lost friend of mine, Akari. Don't mind us."

"I see…" Akari said, but was not convinced.

Meanwhile, most of the people in the room were looking awfully confused, as if there was something going on that they couldn't see. Which, they couldn't.

Yui's lips curved. "As much as I would like to continue this conversation, I best be leaving now. The children are awfully confused." And with that, she disappeared into thin air.

"I suppose I should leave you be as well," Giotto smiled, and he nodded to Akari before he went back into the Vongola ring.

"Stupid parasite…" Akari muttered under her breath as she turned towards the twins. "Let's go?"

"Yeah." The twins followed the girl out of the room and into the hallway. As they were walking, the twins could feel Akari's annoyed atmosphere. Finally one spoke.

"Where are we going?" Yukine asked.

"To meet old annoying people who need to hurry up and die." Akari said, bluntly.

"That's a sure way to respect the elderly," Yukino muttered. "Why are we doing so?"

"Because they need to get out of my life and stop questioning my methods of being the next boss." Akari growled. "They should be happy I'm going to become the next boss!"

The twins looked at each other then back to the Vongola's head. Soon they arrived to a door to an office the twins recognized as the same one everyone in our they're world used when they had meetings.

Akari pushed the door open and entered the room, taking her spot in the big chair at the edge of the long table, where Val would always sit at.

Yukine paused, as if the very sight set a trigger off inside of him. But he stayed silent, and cast his eyes down.

"Is something the matter?" Akari asked, raising an eyebrow at the sudden tension.

Yukino was the only one who knew what her older twin was thinking. "It's nothing!" Yukino smiled, uncomfortably at the Vongola. "We were just shocked at the room."

"I see." Akari nodded. "Come over here and stand behind me. The old annoying idiots are coming."

"Right!" Yukino smiled smally, then looked at her brother. "Come on."

"Yeah. Okay." Yukine said as they walked to their spots behind Akari.

There was a knock at the door, but before they could say anything, an old couple entered the room. Both had white hair and black suits. The woman, who was glaring at Akari, took her seat at the other end of the table and the man stood beside her, grinning at the twins.

"Undicesimo, what has happened these past few days while we were gone?" The woman asked.

"We had a party to celebrate your absence." Akari smirked.

"Enough games, you brat!" The old bag yelled. "Inform us now!"

Akari sighed, still smirking as she leaned on her elbows. "There has been accidents with the ten year bazooka. Koe was sent to another world and when he returned, three children arrived with him after there was an accident in that world." Akari glared at the woman. "And don't yell at me, Malvolia."

"And the cause of such accident?" Malvolia asked, leaning back.

"Koe's hidden flames." Akari answered.

"The Flames of the Demon's Blood?!" The man finally spoke.

"Yes, Affonso." Akari looked at the old man. "Now stop calling them that. It's annoying."

"But those flames are from _that_ demon!" Affonso insulted Koe.

"That's right!" Malvolia agreed with her partner. "That boy must be locked up! He is too dangerous to be out in the open! It would be better if he wasn't around those whose lives are at stake!"

As always, the twins kept an emotionless face as they witnessed the scene in front of them. They didn't like the stupid old couple, but they didn't have a right to say anything.

"I will admit that Koe did attack people in the other world when the flames took over." The twins looked at Akari. "He attacked everyone in sight and placed these Storm users' boss into a slumber, my parallel self."

The twins looked at Akari, before they looked at each other. There were still people like her out there, huh?

"So the demon child did harm people with those deadly flames of his!" Affonso yelled in surprise.

"Affonso, please stop yelling. It's hurting my ears." Akari said, annoyed.

"So that demon boy did attack people in that other world?" Malvolia asked the twins.

"Lying will put Koe in a deeper hole. Say the truth." Akari whispered to the twins.

"Of course. Who do you think we are?" The twins whispered to Akari. "Koe did harm many people, including our boss." The twins smirked widely.

"See, Undicesima?! He must be confined!" Affonso insisted.

"I agree!" Malvolia stood up. "That monster should no longer be able to be outside where there are people he can hurt! We insist you lock him up! For the safety for everyone in this town, no, world! This is an order!"

Akari had stayed quiet, angering those around her. Finally she spoke. "That is why Koe is free to do as he pleases."

"Excuse me!" The old women yelled. "What do you mean by that?!"

"If Koe would be locked up because of his flames, how do you think he would act?" Akari looked at Yukino. "What do you think, Yukino?"

"It doesn't matter what demon feels!" Affonso yelled.

"Affonso, I wasn't asking you." Akari sent him a glare that shut him and his partner up. Akari then looked at Yukino. "Well?"

The girl shrugged. "The choice shall not be mine to make, but I suppose seeing a pathetic brother locked up is a stupid sight." Yukino replied, understanding what Akari was doing.

Akari smiled at the girl then turned to Yukine. "And you? What do you think Yukine?"

Yukine smirked widely. "Hey, he's my elder brother. I'll never forgive him if he were to turn into a pathetic excuse like that. Locking him up won't do anything, stupid."

"Exactly." Akari smiled as she turned to look at the old couple. "If Koe would be locked up, he would feel anger, sadness, and regret which are triggers for his hidden flames. Thus, releasing those deadly flames of his, endangering everyone around him. Just think about it."

Akari leaned back and put her feet on the table. "It would be easier just let him be content in this world then miserable and transforming in a cell, causing everyone to go into panic. I clearly do not want that. Do you two?" Akari looked at the twins behind her.

"Nope." The twins replied in sync.

"See?" Akari looked at the two angry people who knew that they were defeated. "Do you want that now, Higher Ups Malvolia and Affonso? Clearly this conversation is about keeping those flames in control, which we are doing." Akari shrugged. "If you want, we can do what you just implied, but if people get injured… You two will hold full responsibly. I think it's safer to keep Koe out in the open, so I will not take full responsibly. He is my guardian, but of course, me being a Vongola means that you two are my superiors and I have to listen to want you two say. So if there's an accident, I will tell everyone, 'I was following the orders of my superiors, Malvolia and Affonso.' cause it it true that you are ordering me to lock him up. And I have witnesses of you two ordering me to lock up my best friend as if he's an animal." The Vongola pointed at the twins.

The twins couldn't help but smirk at the faces of the angry couple as Akari taunted them. The old couple were now furious! They were glaring at Akari as if she was badmouthing them in front of their faces, and technically, she wasn't. Akari was just saying the possible effects of locking up Koe.

"We are not ordering you," Malvolia grimsed, "we are only suggesting that you lock the dem- I mean, boy up."

"So it's my choice?" Akari asked, putting her hands over her knee. "I thought I heard you say that this was an order?"

"You misheard. We are not ordering you to do anything like that." Affonso muttered.

"But I heard it. Did you two?" Akari looked at the twins who just smirked as they nodded their heads. "See?"

"Forget what you thought you all heard! That's an order!" Malvolia started for the door. "Let us go, Affonso!"

"Yes!" Affonso followed the old woman out the door.

"Wait. If you laugh, they will hear it." Akari held up her hands, motioning the twins not to laugh out loud. After a while, Akari put her hands down. "Okay. You can let it out."

The twins burst into laughter. They laughed so much that their sides began to hurt. Akari just smiled and watched as their legs couldn't support them anyone and they dropped to the ground, unable to breathe.

"I should have recorded that!" Yukine laughed, holding his side.

"Seriously, Akari." Yukino looked at Akari. "You should be in a reality TV show or something."

Akari beamed with joy. "Thank you!"

"But won't you get in trouble?" Yukino asked the girl, still grinning.

"Does it matter? That was awesome!" Yukine smirked, still laughing as he held his sides.

"Nah. They can't do anything to me because I'm not the boss yet." Akari shrugged. "The Higher Ups can only boss around the bosses of the Famiglias, not the actual workers."

"Higher Ups, huh?" Yukine smirked as he got up. "They sound like a pain in the ass."

"They are." Akari agreed.

The twins looked at the Vongola girl and saw a remembrance of Val in her, the way Akari smiled innocently.

Huh. What was she doing now?

* * *

**Soul:** _We do not respect the elderly. I am very sorry._

**Akari:** _Not really, we respect the people that respect us. Age is just a number._

**Soul:** _Oh well. Thanks for reading~! Review! _


	10. The Girl who Fell from the Sky

**Here's the next chapter of the collab story everybody~! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target Ten: The Girl who Fell From the Sky**

* * *

Tsubasa was outside with Drain, being followed by the girl from the other world. "How long are you going to follow me?" he asked the child.

"Until I have enough information to embarrass Tatsuya." Mayu replied. "It's quite simple, really." She smiled at him sweetly and innocently.

Tsubasa could only sigh at the child. The only reason he was letting her tag along was because she reminded him of Akari when she was young and curious of the outside world. He felt like this girl following him around was punishment for getting Akari sick that day. Oh, how he hated babysitting.

The girl asked him many questions like, "Do you think appearing and disappearing in mist makes you cool?" and "Are you too self-confident in yourself to be any popular with girls?". It annoyed the boy. Finally the girl asked if he could fly like Koe.

"If I take you flying, will you stop asking questions?" Tsubasa asked, more like begged.

"How long?" Mayu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As long as you want. Maybe until I can't use my flames anymore, but it will be long." Tsubasa promised, extending out his hand.

Mayu looked at it and shook it. "Deal!"

Once he stopped shaking her hand, Tsubasa pulled her onto his shoulders and he put on his battle uniform, which was the same as Koe's except Tsubasa's vest was ichigo. Drain stood beside him with his white coat of fur on.

They took off in the air and Mayu screamed in joy. "This is like the rollercoaster that Koe took us on!" She yelled as she waved at the flying wolf with flames at his paws.

Tsubasa looked at the girl, in shock. "Koe took you to an amusement park?"

"Yeah!" Mayu looked at the boy. "Is that bad?"

"No…" Tsubasa answered, looking forward. He had remembered the time when he and Koe went to an amusement park together with Rin and Akari. Tsubasa smiled as he remembered the way Akari would onlys hold on to one of them boys for safety. She always so easy to scare.

A new flame appeared above Tsubasa and Mayu, snapping Tsubasa out of his thoughts. The flames was dropping really fast, so Tsubasa put the girl on Drain's back. "Drain, hold her."

"What's wrong?" Mayu asked as she held on to the wolf.

"I don't know, but something's coming." Tsubasa told the girl as he looked up and guarded the girl.

As far as Tsubasa could see, he saw a person falling down at them. The person was trying to fly with the arms, but it did no good. Tsubasa looked closely and saw that the person was a girl. He tried to look closer and saw that the girl resembled his mother!

"Stay here." Tsubasa told the girl and wolf as he flew towards the falling person. "Mom?" Tsubasa whispered as he stopped and caught the girl in his arms.

The girl did look like an exactly like his mother, but her hair was a little darker like his own. She had been screaming since she was falling and was still screaming until she opened her eyes. Then Tsubasa recognized her.

"Valentine Sawada?" he asked the girl.

"Huh? Are you…?" The girl started to look around.

"Tsubasa Sawada. Akari's older brother." Tsubasa answered.

The girl looked at the boy in shock. "Am I in… THE PARALLEL WORLD?!"

* * *

"What the hell…?" Koe woke up as he felt pain on his stomach. "Ah!"

** "Don't get up! You're hurt!" **

"Huh?" Koe looked at his left and saw a girl with tan color hair sitting down with a tray of food. "Rachelle?"

"Morning." The girl smiled. "And welcome back."

Koe sat up and smiled at the girl. "Morning and it's good to be back. What happened to you when I came back?"

The girl prepared tea as she explained. "I was coming back from a mission with Hibari-san. I learned a lot. He really has a soft spot for girls, you know."

"That's good." Koe looked at the tray of food and grabbed a muffin. "Did you make this?"

"Yes." Rachelle blushed, not looking at the redhead.

"Thanks for the food." Koe said before he took a bite.

After some chewing, Rachelle looked at the boy. "Well?"

"This sucks." Koe whispered.

"Oh, well, sorry!" Rachelle looked away. As she got up, Koe pulled her onto the bed and pinned her down.

"I wasn't talking about the muffin." Koe whispered, his bangs covering his eyes. "Let me finish. I said this sucks because I missed your cooking… I missed you. And that sucks because I didn't know how to tell you until now."

"Koe…" Rachelle stayed still, not moving, yet she wasn't scared. She trusted Koe more than anyone. Whenever she was in danger, it was him who saved her. She started to train with Hibari just so she could become stronger to protect him from the _demon_ inside of him. To save him from his anger. Anything for him, because she loved him. Yet she still hasn't told him and wouldn't until she was stronger.

"Rachelle, I…" Koe whispered as he got closer to her face.

"Koe! I…!" Rachelle started to panic as he got closer to her face. She shut her eyes close and prepared herself.

"Rachelle… I feel dizzy…"

Rachelle opened her eyes to see Koe put his forehead on her head. He was burning up! "Koe, you have a fever!" Rachelle said as she tried to push him off of her.

"But I feel so heavy." Koe whispered. Rachelle smelt alcohol in his breath.

"Koe, are you… Can it be that you're drunk?! Again?!" Rachelle asked.

"No…" Koe said as he collapsed on her. "I'm just sleepy…"

"Don't sleep on me!" Rachelle yelled in protest.

"I… can't… get up…" Koe said before he started to snore.

"Koe! Koe!" Rachelle tried to wake the boy up, but he was already fast asleep. She turned to look at the boy and immediately blushed. His face was next to her own. One sudden move and their lips would touch! She started to panic as she felt his warm breath on her neck, making her close her eyes. _This is like that time! _

She reopen them to see his sleeping face. His cheeks had a pink hue to them and a part of his bangs slid to cover one of his eyes. Rachelle slowly went and moved the hair so she could see his face again. _I will tell him. One day, I'll tell him my feelings and wait for him to respond. _

Suddenly the door slammed open and Rachelle looked at the doorway to see Akari and two other teens behind her, all with shocked faces. Rachelle felt heat coming from her cheeks.

"T-This is not what it looks like!" She protested as she tried to escape, but Koe's lips touched her neck, making her squeak.

"We'll come back later…" Akari said as she slowly and awkwardly closed the door.

"W-Wait! Akari!" Rachelle extended her hand out at the closing door. "HELP ME!"

* * *

"So that's what happened!" Akari laughed as she picked up the muffin. "Fevers and alcohol don't mix very well. This muffin is like smothered with liquor. No wonder Koe passed out so quickly."

"I was so scared…" Rachelle sighed as she looked at the sleeping boy on the bed. "I'm sorry, Koe. I didn't know that they smuggled alcohol in the batter… I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine. He won't get mad at you." Akari giggled.

Yukine was still laughing. "Oh man! I can't believe he fell asleep while trying to rape a girl!"

Yukino smacked his arm. "He wasn't trying to rape her! Stop giving people the wrong ideas!"

"Actually, Koe was a very high tolerance with alcohol. He can drink five bottles of wine by himself without getting drunk. The reason why collapsed must be because of the fever he had. He rarely gets wasted." Akari explained.

"I saw that one time…" Rachelle sighed, remembering the time when he did the same thing back then. "It was so scary…"

"Oh yeah. You and Koe disappeared after that party." Akari said smiling at the girl. "A lot happened, huh?"

Rachelle, remembering the events, blushed so hard her face was the color of Koe's hair.

An evil grin appeared on Akari's face. "Rada-chan, you are a very skilled assassin. How did you let your guard down and let Koe pin you down like that?"

Rachelle jumped at the observation. "I-I-I-I…"

"Now that I think about it, you are very strong. You could have got Koe off of you, yet you didn't. And you asked us for help…" Akari giggled at the way Rachelle began to sweat.

"W-Well… I w-was tired… a-and…." Rachelle messed with her hands.

"Could it have been… Oh I don't know… your-" Akari's month got covered by Rachelle's hand.

"Don't you dare!" She blushed.

"Wow. She actually wants to get raped by Koe," Yukine snickered, leaning back. He looked amused, as if the very thought was interesting to him.

"No, I don't!" Rachelle yelled, her voice cracking.

Yukino could only sigh at her brother's use of words. "I truly wish you will refrain yourself from using such a language." She sat back, placing her chin on her palm. "Hmm, I wonder if he remembers that?"

Rachelle looked at the twins. "He doesn't…"

The twins raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you tell him?"

"T-T-Tell him?!" Rachelle's face got red as she shook her head.

"Eh~? Why not?" Yukino's lips slowly turned into a smirk. "It would be amusing, no?"

"I… I…" Rachelle looked at Akari who just shrugged. "I have to get stronger before I can tell Koe my feelings…"

"If he rejects you, it doesn't really matter either way." Yukine stated bluntly. Yukino smacked her twin, glaring at him.

"Don't ruin a young maiden's dream!"

"Stop hitting me!" Yukine glared at her. "I'm only stating true facts."

"Nobody wants to hear them."

Akari uncovered her mouth and started to laugh. "Weird! This all started because Rada-chan won't tell Koe anything!"

** "Who won't tell me what?" **

Everyone looked to see Koe rubbing his eye, yawning.

"Morning, Rapunzel!" Akari joked as Rachelle sat down looking away from Koe.

** "Are you freaking serious? There's princess pet names here too?"**

Everybody blinked in surprise at the sudden voice. They turned towards the door where Tsubasa was standing. Next to him was Mayu, holding someone's hand. Their eyes traveled to behind the boy to reveal a young girl.

Val held up her hand, smirking slightly. "Yo."

"Hey~!" Akari waved as Koe and the twins stood up.

"R-Rosa!/V-Val!" The three Storms said together. They all hurried towards the people who had just entered the room, surprised.

Tsubasa walked over to Akari and Rachelle and he looked at his sister. "She's the reason I had to go on a walk?"

"Pretty much~!" Akari giggled.

"Really, why are you two so troublesome?" Val sighed, smiling at the twins. Her eyes then wandered to behind them, where her honey-colored ones met a pair of emerald-green ones. A bright smile appeared on her face, and she rushed to hug him. "Hey Koe!"

"Rosa! Why are you here?" Koe asked as he spun her in a circle, laughing.

Val laughed in delight as he spun her around. "Well, I came like you did. I fell from the sky!"

"But you don't know how to fly." Koe said as he set the girl down.

Val looked at him, tilting her head to the side. "I don't?"

The twins stared at Koe. "Who told you she couldn't fly?"

"Well not a pro like Akari, Tsubasa, and I." Koe shrugged as Akari jumped on his back.

"Oh, you've only seen me fly during training. Ahaha, I never use my real flying powers in there. Not enough room," Val informed him, grinning.

"Don't underestimate my other self!" Akari laughed. She turned her attention to Val. "How was your flight? Was it okay? I thought it would be too extreme, but oh well."

Val held up a peace sign. "It was perfect! Though Tatsu got the pleasure to shove me in…"

"Stupid mist bastard," Yukine growled low under his breath.

"Tsubasa got to carry Val!" Akari jumped off of Koe and jumped into her brother's arms. "Take me away, my knightly brother."

"No." Tsubasa put his sister down as he walked behind Rachelle, who looked a bit concerned.

"Ah! I spot a cute girl!" Val smiled brightly as she made her way over to Rachelle. "Hello~!"

"Hi." Rachelle got up and got Koe's tray. "Sorry, I have to go. Later. It was nice meeting you!" And she ran out the door.

"What's wrong with Rachelle?" Koe asked.

Akari glared at her guardian. "She fell and is now shattered."

"Huh. Does she hate me at first sight or something?" Val spoke quietly. It was strange. It wasn't as if she and Koe had that kind of relationship or anything. She did reject the redhead, even though his confession wasn't really a confession.

"What do you mean?" Koe looked at his boss.

Akari shrugged as she looped an arm around her parallel self's arm. "You will find out later! Come on, Val. Let's go meet Papa! Koe, you have homework with Uncle Gokudera!"

"Crap…" Koe sighed.

"Hmm, this will be amusing." The twins snickered, smirking widely. By the way everybody had been acting, they could already guess what was going on. Oh, this will be fun.

"What will you three do?" Akari asked the twins and Mayu.

"We'll go with Koe." Yukino smiled as Mayu grabbed her sister's hand, noting that she was going with them.

"He might mess up again and I can't afford to miss it." Yukine stated as Koe growled at the boy.

"Okay~! Come on, Val! Tsubasa, you too!" Akari smiled as she exited with Val and Tsubasa.

"What kind of hell do I have in stored with me today?" Koe asked as his parallel siblings followed him out the door.

* * *

"Koe!" Once Koe entered the room, he received a hit behind the head. "You're late!" Hayato yelled as he pulled Koe cheek.

"Ow! Sorry!" Koe yelled.

"This training is needed for an idiot like you!"

"Listen you old man! I'm perfectly strong enough to beat the crap out of you!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

The twins hid their laughter with their hands in front of their mouths, trying hard to hold back. Meanwhile, Mayu was looking amused, taking notes.

** "Hayato." **

Everyone looked to see Haru with a silver-haired child in her arms. "Don't bully our son."

"Amaya!" Koe rushed over to his mother and carried the baby in his arms. "Oh, I seriously missed you!" Koe said as he let the child play with his hand.

"I have a little sister!" Mayu's smile bursted on her face. "Finally, I'm not the youngest!"

"If you think about it, their names are pretty similar." Yukine mused out loud. He still remembered the day Mayu was born. Their parents had argued long and hard about the name, but after the twins had given a single suggestion, they decided on that one.

"Oh, I get it! If you make it shorter, it'll be like 'Maya'! Mayu and Maya!" Yukino clapped her hands together in delight, smiling brightly.

"That's her nickname." Hayato smirked as he patted Mayu's head. "Congrats, Big Sister."

Mayu returned the smirk, surprising her parallel parents. "This is an interesting development."

"Again, Dad was right to call her scary," the twins muttered under their breath.

Hayato looked at Koe. "Put down your sister and let's start."

"Yeah, yeah." Koe sighed as he handed his sister to Haru. "What's today's torture?"

"Twenty laps as warm up." Hayato smirked.

Koe hung his head as his battle uniform appeared on him and he took off running. As Koe was running, Hayato threw bombs at his son to avoid.

Meanwhile, the twins and Mayu were too busy playing with Amaya to pay attention to the torture their elder brother was getting. Of course, that didn't stop them from laughing at him.

"Faster!" Hayato yelled as his son began to slow down. "You slow down and that's your end!"

"Do your best, Onii-sama!" Mayu called out, smirking slightly.

"FLY!" Hayato yelled as he doubled the bombs.

Koe took off and disappeared in a flash, avoiding all the bombs.

Hayato smirked. "He's still got it." Hayato looked at his parallel kids. "Want to help me make it harder for him?"

The twins' emerald eyes twinkled with mischief. "As you wish, Parallel Dad!"

Hayato looked at his son. "I hope this is okay!"

Koe whined as he flew mid air. "I don't like the sound of this…"

"Eh~? But it won't be fun if we just sit here the whole time!" The twins smirked.

"Crap…" Koe looked at his father who had doubled the bombs.

"No choice!" He yelled as Koe flew, avoiding the bombs.

The twins activated the pendants around their necks, Storm flames circling around them. Since it wasn't necessary for their clothes, they decided to only summon their weapons. Within moments, a scarlet armored crossbow appeared in Yukine's hand, while a beautifully black sniper gun appeared in Yukino's hands.

Yukine placed a pure silver arrow and made it explode with Storm flames. He smirked widely as he pointed it towards Koe. In a blink of an eye, he shot it. It flew straight to Koe, and the older boy dodged in the nick of time. That didn't stop a piece of his sleeve to be cut, or the small trail of blood.

Yukino dropped to the ground, loading her gun. She looked through the scope with one eye, and her finger tested itself on the trigger. Her emerald-green eyes followed every turn and twist of her elder brother's movements. She fired the gun, and the bullets split apart and flew at Koe. He got away, but not fast enough to not get any damage.

Koe was getting irritated by how his siblings were teaming up with his father. "Rosso! _Modalità arma!_" A red and gold designed crossbow appeared in Koe's right hand. Koe looked at his father and how he grinned. "Stupid Old Man…" Koe whispered as he avoided more bullets and shot at some arrows.

"Hey, are we going for it?" Yukino asked her twin, shooting a few more bullets that landed.

"You mean if we're seriously doing it?" Yukine paused, intercepting Koe's arrows. A slow, devious smirk came to his face. "Val will kill us for using our power."

"Then, is this going to be a game?" Yukino's smirk matched her twin.

"Yep. First one to land a good hit wins," Yukine said.

_"Game on."_

"Just don't kill your brother." Hayato smirked at the twins.

"Well, we did say it was a game. If we wanted to kill him, we would have activated everything," the twins grinned.

"Okay. I think I'll leave it to you two." Hayato said as he walked over to his wife and daughters.

"You're leaving them to kill me?!" Koe shouted at his father, annoyed.

By now, the twins had actually predicted their elder brother's movements. After all, theory thumps all. They applied everything to calculations, accurately hitting bits of their elder brother. He was fast, and skilled too. So it was taking them some time to shoot him down.

But hey. This was a game. It wouldn't be interesting if the prey wasn't challenging.

Koe smirked as their attacks got better. _They have his blood._ Koe brought out three arrows and threw them before him and they made a barrier of Lighting flames, blocking all of the arrows and bullets headed towards him. "Time to use that."

"Koe, don't kill them." Hayato sighed. Why were all of his children trying to kill each other?

"I know!" Koe said as his flames began to change form. The stench of blood could be smelt all round the room. Soon a black tail appeared from Koe's behind and his flames wrapped around his right hand. The twins didn't blink an eye as the flames formed into the same claws as the one's he had when he was a demon.

"And he cries about the demon?" Yukine raised an eyebrow.

"Boys are impossible to understand." Yukino muttered under her breath.

Koe smirked, but he had total control. He disappeared from behind the shield and reappeared in between Yukine and Yukino, his claws at Yukine's neck and his crossbow aimed at Yukino's head. "I win."

There was a moment of silence, and the twins' bangs covered their eyes. Slowly, a devious smirk came to their faces. "See, what we like about you, our elder brother, is that you have confidence. However…" Their pendants burned brightly, and the two were engulfed in Storm flames. Within moments, the flames twisted and turn. Koe smirked when he felt Yukino's gun at the back of his head, and Yukine's crossbow pointed at his chest. "The value which one values themselves will be pitied by others."

He could still defeat them, and they knew that. But if any of them lost a step now, the other will get them. _It was a complete battlefield where the one that makes a mistake first loses. _

"Koe, you have not lost your touch. And I can see my parallel self trained you guys pretty good too." Hayato smirked, seeming to be proud of his children. They placed their weapons away, making away from the tension. "The Storm Guardian is the one who defeats the enemy with a relentless stream of attacks. You've all demonstrated that well in today's training. I would have loved to see you three go to all out, but Koe."

Koe looked at his father. "What now?"

"Go get those flames under control. Shamal is in his office. Go." Hayato smirked.

"Dammit…" Koe sighed as he walked out the room.

The twins looked at the couple. "What's it like to meet your parallel kids?"

"Hahi!" Haru smiled at them. "Well, it's quite different. To suddenly have so many kids and all, but you're all very fun and such a pleasure to have."

"All of my kids have my silver hair," Hayato mused. He looked at his wife. "None of them have your hair color."

Haru shrugged. "Mayu has my eyes and Amayo has my face."

The twins smiled at their parallel parents' conversation with each other. They were quite similar to their own parents at home. Who were probably going to yell at them when they came home…

Hayato paused, looking over at Yukino. "Who taught you to use a gun?"

"Mom did," Yukino stated bluntly.

Haru looked surprised, and Hayato did too. "Hahi! It was my parallel self?"

Yukino nodded. "Mom joined the Vongola and did missions with the rest of the Famiglia. While Auntie Kyoko stayed out of the Mafia dangers, Mom dove right in. Of course, Dad was against it at first. But he eventually agreed after Mom had threaten she would leave the Vongola Famiglia if he didn't let her."

Yukine placed his hands behind his head. "Mom took shooting lessons from Uncle Reborn and Xanxus. I think they were pretty proud of their student when she got ranked by Fuuta-nii as the third best shooter in the Mafia world." He smirked. "Mom even challenged Dad to a fight once, just to prove to him that she could take care of herself."

"I challenged Hayato, desu?" Haru's coffee-brown eyes widen.

"Who won?" Hayato was much more interested in the conversation now. If his parallel self had losted, he would never be able to live this down with his wife.

"Dad did," the twins informed them. They snickered when they heard Hayato sigh in relief and Haru pouting. "But it was a pretty good match according to Uncle Tsuna and the others."

Hayato smirked at his wife. "I'm still better in terms of fighting."

"Yet you can't work a kitchen appliance," Haru scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Hayato scowled at her as the kids burst out laughing. Pretty soon, the adults were smiling too.

"Do you have any baby pictures of Koe?" The twins asked their parallel parents, smirking mischievously.

Hayato smirked, matching the smirk on the twins' lips. "Why? So you could laugh at him?"

"So we can blackmail him and show it to Val~!" The twins sing-songed.

"Don't make fun of your elder brother desu!" Haru scolded all of them, but they didn't seem to be listening to her.

* * *

Akari was dragging her parallel self to their father's office. As they burst through the door, inside was Tsuna, Byakuran, and Yuni. The three adults looked at the two girls. "Hi, everyone!" Akari waved at them.

"Sorry to interrupt." Val said, bowing politely.

"Hello, Akari~chan! Valentine~chan!" Byakuran waved at the two.

"What brings you all here?" Akari asked as she stepped into the room like she owned the place.

"We were discussing about Romeo and his flames." Yuni smiled.

"Boring~!" Akari yelled as she sat on her father's desk. "Hey, Papa. Can Val and I go shopping?"

"Akari, you are being targeted right now." Tsuna gave his daughter a stern look.

"Okay, let me ask again. Can Akato and Val go shopping?" Akari smiled evilly.

Tsuna looked uncomfortable. "Um… If Val takes care of Akato, then I'm fine with it."

Akari looked at her other self. "I hope you don't mind!"

"Akato…?" Val blinked, tilting her head to the side.

* * *

"Ye gods, the things people can do with clothes." Val shook her head at the girl who was now wearing baggy jeans, a red shirt under a white and orange jacket. Akari's hair was tied in a low ponytail and the girl ate some weird candy that made her voice more masculine. Akari had transformed into a boy.

"Aha! Sorry about that, but this is how I dress if Papa is unsure about me going out with my real gender. I am on everyone's hit list." Akato (Akari) replied.

"Mhm," Val mused, a curve of her lips. "I suppose every boss is considered a target in the eyes of the dark ones. It's really quite troublesome. That is why I was locked up in the mansion." Although she had smiled, it was a troublesome one.

To lighten up the mood, she quickly changed the topic. "Sayuri says I can never dress up as a boy because she claims I was too cute to do so." Val laughed. "It's quite strange, really. My personality doesn't exactly fit to a proper, girly girl at all."

"I was raise as a boy half the time." Akato smiled, looking forward. "Akato Sakura is my name as a boy. A month before my birthday, I was allowed to stay as a girl. Papa always makes me dress as a boy if it's too dangerous. I got confessed so many times. It was so awkward." Akato looked at Val. "But from what I can see, I think I agree with Sayuri, who ever she is. You're too cute to look like a boy."

"I suppose," Val shrugged. "I really do dislike breaking other people's hearts though. It's quite troublesome."

"Really!" Akato replied as he/she jumped onto a beam.

"Well, they always run away crying afterwards. Plus, I don't need the twins calling me a Heartbreaker," Val said.

"Heartbreaker?" Akato laughed. "That's interesting!"

Val sighed. "They always come up with weird nicknames for me. That's why I call them troublesome."

"Koe and the others laugh at my mask. I think your twins are going to laugh as well." Akato hopped off the beam and walked beside Val. "Everyone worries a lot. They need to go with the flow."

"They worry too much for their own good. See, they're going to grow old quickly if they worry too much," Val stated bluntly.

"Not our problem! We told them!" The tomboy smiled. "Anyway, wanna eat?" Akato points at a vending stand that sold crepes.

"Yes!" Val smiled, clapping her hands in delight.

Akato and Val walk over to the vending stand and order two crepes as people looked at them. "I guess this looks like a date, huh?" Akato laughed.

"Hmm, is that so?" Val mused, her attention focusing mostly on the strawberry crepe in her hands. She took a bite out of it, and smiled brightly. "It's so good!"

"Really? Maybe I should have gotten that one, huh?" Akato took a bite from her berry crepe.

"I'm sure all of them taste good," Val said happily as she continued to devour her crepe. "Because the people walking away from the stand seem pretty happy.'

"Right!" The tomboy smiled, but not for long. Akato started to look around, focused.

Val slowed to a stop, closing her eyes briefly. She finished the last of her crepe, licking her lips. "My, aren't people rude these days?"

"Really." Akato looked at the three hooded men in the alley. "I don't want to hurt them, but I won't have a choice if they attack."

"May I watch for the moment? I wish to see how my parallel self fights," Val requested politely.

"Let's go somewhere not as populated." Akari suggested as she grabbed her parallel self's hand and started to run.

Val followed, looking back as she saw the hooded figures following them at a brisk pace. Huh. So at least they could run at that speed.

"Any questions before we stop and I have to fight?" Akari asked herself.

Val shook her head. "I'm going to get told of them again anyways."

"Right!" They arrived at an abandoned working area and they're trapped there. "Crap… wrong way… I am Dame..."

Val looked around, lips curving. "Ara, but isn't this more exciting? This way, they won't be able to run far."

"Are you a sadist inside?" Akari asked as she took out her locket.

Val giggled at the thought. "I get it from the twins. Don't mind it too much."

"I'll try… _Avviare_!" Akari's flames engulfed her and she was wearing a black dress with black boots. Some white tights under the dress, an orange tie, and a orange headband with a white and black bow with a "XI" in the middle. A white long, sleeveless coat flapped in the wind. "_Minore!_" The coat turned into a vest and Akari's hair grew longer with Sky flames at the tips. The flaming girl's eyes changed from a chocolate brown to a crystallized orange.

Val propped herself on a destroyed crate, moving her legs back and forth as she watched the transformation in front of her. Hmm, will this be a good… or bad fight?

The man finally arrived and had weapons out with black flames. "What took you?" Akari joked.

**"We will take you to our master!"** One hooded man replied.

"I'd like to see you try. Keroberos, _Modalità arma_." Akari said as an oranged-bladed rapier appeared into hand. "Show me what you got."

One man came at Akari with a scythe. He attacked endlessly, but Akari swiftly avoided his predicted attacks. Finally, Akari kicked the weapon out of the man's hands and sliced him in half, black flames consuming him and he burned away.

Val's honey-colored eyes watched intently as the attacks were being made, seeing every move clearly, like a polished jewel. She observed the actions of her parallel self, as well as the enemies tactics.

Next came both men, one had a sword and the other a chainsaw. Both attacked Akari aimlessly and were more reckless, causing Akari to lose balance and trip backwards. As both men attacked her, Akari blocked with her rapier, struggling to keep them at bay.

Finally, Akari kicked both men off of her and she flew in the air with her boots. The men looked up at the girl and began to attack with slashes of black flames. Akari dodged them and concentrated on her flames. The flames gathered in her blade and Akari loosened her grip. She flew forwards, avoiding the attacks swung at her, and stabbed the man with the chainsaw in his stomach. Like the other man, he, too, was eaten by his own flames.

The last man dropped his sword and croward on the floor. **"P-Please! Have mercy!" **

Akari's eyes were covered by her bangs. She didn't flinch when she stabbed the weak man with her blade. The black flames consumed the last man and Akari returned to normal, but stayed where she was. Her bangs still covering her eyes and she was whispering something to herself, but Val couldn't hear.

Slowly, Val walked over to the girl only to hear her other self whispering with tears running down her cheeks. The poor girl sounded possessed as she whispered the words repeatedly.

_"I didn't kill them._

_They were already dead._

_And it's my job to put them back to rest." _

Val stared down calmly at the now empty void of space that once held the enemy's body. She muttered a few words to herself, and slowly started to pull her parallel self away from the place. It wasn't going to do anybody good if they were to stay in such a place.

* * *

They got home, and Val walked with Akari to her room. She spoke to the girl softly, and Akari wiped the tears away before the members of her Famiglia could see her. Luckily, everybody else was busy so they were able to go in without being seen. After telling Akari she should rest, Val left her parallel self's bedroom.

She leaned against the door, sighing slightly before she began to walk to the guest room that was given to her.

Along the way, the girl observed her surroundings. It was quite strange. Everything looked the same, yet it was not. This must have been what Koe had felt back in her world.

Val entered her room quietly, shutting the door behind her. It was late, so she took a quick bath and flopped on her bed.

The girl laid in her bed, awake for some time. The way they do things around here was similar, yet different than what her world did. Perhaps it was because they were of parallel universes? Do they see things in different beliefs than she did? It was certainly possible.

Akari. She was different from Val. That was a given, of course. Even Val herself had said they were different. Val truly did learned from what she had experienced today. She could tell her parallel self took her training seriously, and that she can fight on her own without Val's help. But like all people, Akari was still weak. That was shown when she broke down today. She had a right to. Even if they were already dead, the act of killing them will still break a person's soul.

_ "The black flame… I wonder how _she's_ doing…?"_

* * *

**Akari:** _That was amazing!_

**Soul:** _Oh, this is soo much fun! Seriously, we're putting up random mysteries all over the place!_

**Akari:** _I know right! So awesome! Please review! Don't be strangers! We love meeting new people!_

**Soul:** _Thanksuu for reading~!_


	11. Rings

**Here's the next chapter for the collab story~! Please read The Eleventh's Story and Burning Flames too for more info~!**

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target Eleven: Rings**

* * *

**"Wake up!" **

Akari flew in the air as she looked and saw the twins jumping on her bed. She laughed. "Morning!" The Vongola yelled as the twins frowned at the girl and stopped jumping.

"Wow. You react differently from Val." Yukine mused.

"How can you be so peppy in the morning?" Yukino asked.

"It makes me happy that you two came to wake me up." The girl smiled innocently at the twins.

The twins watched the girl got up, grabbed her clothes from her closet, and headed for the washroom. When she came out, she was wearing her regular clothes. "Ready to go?"

The twins followed the girl out of her room and into the dining room. In the room, everyone in Akari's family, Val and Mayu were eating their breakfast.

"Morning, everyone! How are you all~?" Akari yelled as she walked to her seat at the edge of the table. To her left was Val and two empty seats for the twins and her right was Koe, Viv, and Rin. The twins took their seats as their breakfast was served.

"So, Koe." Akari looked at her guardian, who had an ice bag on his forehead. "How was training?"

"It's a pain in the ass!" Koe yelled. "Why do I have to befriend this demon inside of me?!"

"Because! The demon just wants to help you stay alive!" Akari argued. "He's not a bad guy and you would know this if you payed more attention to him!"

"Pay attention to it?!" Koe stood up, throwing the bag on the table. "This _demon_ has hurt so many people that I care about! Including you, Val, Dad, and more people! It even killed my aunt! Why should I even think about using it's power?!"

Akari stood up as well. "You need to forgive Suppi!"

"You gave it a fucking name?!"

"Because it hurts his feelings when we call him a demon!"

"It is one!"

"Suppi wants to be your partner! Why can't you forgive it and accept it's power that it wants you to have?!"

"Because of all the bad it's done!"

"It did all of that because you need it!"

"I don't care! I'd rather die!"

_**Slap! **_

Everyone fell silent when Akari slapped the redhead. "Talk about suicide again and I'll make you regret it!"

"This thing is a curse…" Koe whispered.

"Suppi is your friend, Koe." Akari put her hand on his chest. "He loves you."

Koe just frowned. Finally Rin went and put his arm around Koe's neck. "Hey, Koe. Just listen to Akari. He might stop if you asked it."

"Haha!" Viv started to laugh. "I can just imagine Koe walking up to that thing and asking 'Can you not kill anyone?' and it jumping on his chest saying 'There's a price...' in a deep sexy voice!"

"I seriously wonder what's wrong with that head of yours." Koe said, bluntly.

Akari smacked Koe's arm. "Don't be rude!"

"Tell her that!" Koe pointed at Viv who continued to laugh.

Koe was smacked again. "Don't point!"

"Dammit!"

That caused everyone to laugh even more.

Val giggled softly. "It's certainly lively, isn't it?"

"Like our table isn't?" Yukine took a bite of his pancakes. "I swear, the whole mansion hears us yelling every morning."

Yukino smacked her brother's arm. "That's usually you cussing at everybody, bastard."

"Dear sister, can you refrain yourself from using such language?"

"Dear brother, I do not believe you ought to be the one to lecture me on such a language."

"Che. Point taken," Yukine shrugged.

"I wonder how everybody else is doing? I bet Mana would have wanted to come here." Mayu said, taking a bite of her pancake, moving her legs back and forth.

"She did wanted to," Val confessed, sighing. "I had to use Ai to distract her while Tatsu pushed me in."

"What were the others doing at the time?" Yukino asked, curious.

"Well, Shiori was laughing. Sayuri was shaking her head in disappointment. Aoi was as cheerful as ever. And the kids were running around." Val shrugged. "It was the usual." She paused, as if she remembered something. "Izumi and Shiro came too though. Yui didn't show up, but we knew she was close by, watching."

"That last part sounds so creepy," Yukine smirked slightly, and Val punched his stomach mercilessly. He groaned in pain, sinking down in his seat.

"Why the hell do you all hit me?" He complained.

"Just because." Val and Yukino stated flatly.

"Brilliant answer." Yukine's voice dripped in sarcasm. That just earned him more bruises. Oh well.

Mayu could only shake her head at her older siblings' behaviors. Really, now. She sometimes wonder if they should be the ones who are the oldest…

That's when everyone in Akari's family looked at the door when a boy with black raven hair and hazel eyes entered the room. Akari ran to the boy.

"My husband!" She yelled as she hugged him.

"My wife!" He played along, laughing as he held the Vongola tightly. "Do you have plans today? I wish to be with you."

"Sorry, my love~!" Akari let him go and went to stand by Val. "After we drop off Koe and Rin at school, my parallel self and I need to go to the lab to check on things over there. I hope you understand."

"Can I see you tonight?" The boy asked, smirking.

"Sorry, I know that when you want to sleep over, it's a different reason then Rin and Koe's." Akari smiled.

"Rejected!" Koe and Rin yelled.

"Sorry, Hi-kun!" Akari laughed.

Val stood, blinking. She tilted her head to the side. "Is he Rei's counterpart?"

Yukine smirked. "I think he is, Sleeping Beauty. They look alike."

"Yeah, but their personalities are different," Yukino mirrored her brother's smirk. "Seriously. Can you imagine Rei using such cheesy words?"

"I'm guessing you don't want your lover to say such things, Yukino," Val mused, giggling slightly.

"Of course not," Yukino shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "It would be simply bothersome."

"I feel bad for _him_ then," Val couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing.

"You gotta respect the guy for being able to," Yukine pointed out, snickering.

"Geez, you guys are nowhere near romantic at all," Val shook her head.

"They will be when they fall too deep," Mayu smirked. She was truly waiting for that day to come. "'Cause Auntie Bianchi said Daddy changed because of love~!"

"Oh! I wonder if it'll happen to them~?" Val hid her smirk with her hand, and the twins glared at her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Akari asked, tilting her head. As she did, everyone in her Famiglia saw her movement looked away, not wanting to be affected by the 'Tilt Attack'.

"We're talking about the twins' love lives," Val responded.

"Eh? The twins have love lives?" Koe asked as he came up to his boss fixing her head. "I thought they were too focus on protecting you to have a love life, Rosa."

Val waved her hand at the thought. "They are, and they still do. That's the only reason they've been rejecting people. It's a complicated thing."

The twins sighed. "We don't need such a thing. We already have the Famiglia."

"You are selfish people!" Val stated bluntly, and the twins looked at each other. After a moment, they grabbed their boss' arms and held her in place. Mayu placed a cloth around Val's mouth, and the girl struggled as they gagged her.

"Okay! The lecture isn't going to happen here." The twins smirked, releasing Val after a moment's pause.

Val threw the gag out of her mouth, growling low under her breath as she stared annoyingly at them. "Alright, fine. I get it. You don't want to talk about it. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"What the heck?" Viv laughed. "Love is endless and beautiful~!"

"And terrifying when it comes to you." Koe looked at the blonde as she threw a plate of pancakes at him. When the boy dodged, the plate hit Akari.

Angry, the Vongola threw another plate of pancakes at her cousin, only for it to hit Rin. Rin threw a plate and it hit Tsubasa leading for everyone to run away from the angry illusionist as he tried to kill his boss for not stopping the food fight.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Akari begged as she hid behind the parallel kids.

"Act your age, Undicesima!" The boy yelled before leaving the room.

"That was fun." Koe smirked as he handed Akari a wet rag.

"We will never act our age," the twins mused, smirking at one another.

Val looked around the room, pancakes and broken plates everywhere. "Ara, I do hope nobody slips on a pancake and lands with their face on shards of the plates. Then, there will be blood everywhere."

Everyone in Akari's family looked at their Rain guardian. "Someone escort him out!" Akari yelled as she pointed at the confused boy.

"Okay, Aoi's dumb, but not that dumb." Yukine muttered.

"Let's get you cleaned up before we leave for school, Princess. Sir Forgets-A-Lot." Koe said as he lead the girl and Rin out the door.

Val smiled, before turning to look at the other members of Akari's Famiglia. "So! What's it like here?"

"What do you mean?" Viv asked as she wiped the table clean as the other started to clean up.

"Can you be more detailed with your question?" Kalma asked as she and Laura put away the broken dishes into the trashcan.

"Princess, we're going to explore the place a bit. See ya," the twins and Mayu ran out the door before Val could stop them. The girl sighed, as there was no helping it when there were new places to see.

Val turned back to the three girls in the room, helping clean up. "Well, I'm wondering how you do things around here. Like, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well…" Viv thought about it. "I usually have a concert, movie film, drama, or recording sometimes, but other than that, I usually design a new line of fashion."

"I help around the mansion when they need me." Laura answered.

"I make sure the Sawada siblings are eating and taking care of themselves when they have free time." Kalma answered.

"Wow, you guys sure do a lot here." Val smiled. "Is it fun?"

"I know it's fun for Laura and I, but Kallie…" Viv said, looking at the black haired girl.

"It's a pain. Mostly all my troubles come from Akari." Kalma admitted.

"She is younger," Val shrugged. "Maybe that's just how things are."

"No. If that was the problem then my life would be easier." Kalma said as she picked up the last of it.

"That's true… If only she didn't shut herself up all the time." Viv sighed.

"Akari-senpai, I hope she's not going to lock herself up again. It's hard to make her eat when she's in her office." Laura commented as the other two girls nodded their heads.

"She'll learn eventually. As for now, we should leave her be. It's best if she comes to the realization of the problem herself," Val mused, smiling softly.

"That girl would lock herself up and work herself to death and you want us to leave her there to die?!" Kalma yelled.

"Calm down, Kallie-senpai!" Laura said as she hugged the older girl.

Viv sighed as she sat down. "Akari goes without eating and sleeping for days in that office doing paperwork, she never takes a break until she's done. She won't come out of that room until we pull her out. She is Tsuna's daughter which means she's as stubborn as him."

"Hmm, that's something." Val spoke. "It's quite similar to how the others describe me. Though, I don't see their point in doing so."

"She is Akari's parallel self." Kalma sighed.

"Well she should be fine. She hasn't gotten attacked lately by the black flamed hunters, so there shouldn't be any trouble." Viv smiled at the older girl.

"There sure are a bunch of enemies here. In my world, there's a person who's on our side that uses that flame." Val sat down on a chair, propping her chin on her palm.

"You mean the Flames of Nightmares?!" The three girls stared at the parallel Vongola.

"Well, it's one of the flames she uses. See, that's why I was surprised when I saw the battle yesterday when Akari faced them. It's in a different form, but it possesses the same aura." Val explained.

"Aka-chan got into a fight yesterday?!" Viv yelled as she stood up, staring at Val.

Val placed her hand over her mouth. "Ara, I wasn't supposed to say that…"

"Spill!" Kalma yelled as the weak girl was trying to keep her at bay.

Val shook her head. "I refuse. Akari didn't want to talk about it, so leave it."

"She's right. If Akari-senpai wanted us to know, then she would have told us personally." Laura agreed with Val.

Kalma only looked away as she calmed down. "That girl needs to stop hiding things from us!"

"If she did tell us then Decimo would of found out and locked Aka-chan up for good." Viv mused. "I guess she didn't want to risk us getting mad at ourselves. We would have blamed ourselves if she told us. She was only thinking about us. If she were to be locked up, she wouldn't be able to stay by our sides."

Val smiled softly. It seems they have calmed down.

Akari walked in with a new outfit as she dragged the other two boys in with her. "Val! It's time to go!" Akari smiled at herself.

"Alright~!" Val nodded, going towards her parallel self.

Akari looked at her guardians. "What's up?"

Kalma looked at her boss. "I'm going to bite you!"

Akari gulped. "W-What did I do?"

"Alright, stop this." Val sighed, pulling on her parallel self's arm. "We're going to be late, remember? I'll explain along the way." And she dragged her out of the room with Koe and Rin following.

* * *

"So that's why Kallie was mad!" Akari sighed.

"She wouldn't be mad if you would just tell us." Koe sighed as Akari giggled.

"That's no fun!" The Vongola received a smack on her head by the redhead. "I'm sorry."

"Calm down. If you look at it in a certain way, it was a good decision." Val spoke softly, eyes on the scenery around her.

Rin looked at the parallel version of his boss. "You're so different from Akari."

"Yeah, she's more feminine." Koe smirked as his boss glared at him.

"I simply see the black and white before I tackle the gray." Val shrugged. "I can be as tomboy as I want, I just do things in the mature way."

"I don't get it…" Rin frowned as he thought to himself.

Val smiled at him. "Do you like baseball?"

"Yeah, I like all types of sports!" Rin smiled.

"Hmm," Val mused, "then, think of a sport. Say, basketball. In the heat of the game, when you're right near the hoop, do you think you should pass or shoot?"

"Depends on defense. If it's weak, shoot. If it's strong, pass." Rin replied.

Val nodded, clapping her hands. "That's what I do in a situation. I look at the defense and offense before I decide my action."

"I see now!" Rin clapped.

"Watch. He's going to forget in like ten minutes." Koe whispered to his boss who simply sighed in agreement.

Val simply smiled. "No worries. As long as he remembers for a moment, then that is enough."

"Yeah!" Akari smiled as they arrived at the school. At the school were many students who were walking in their school building. Akari took a step forward. "HEY EVERYONE!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to the four teens.

"Stalkers…" Val muttered under her breath.

**"Hey, it's Sawada with Gokudera and Yamamoto!"**

** "Hey, Sawada-chan! Are you going to school with the bad boys again?"**

** "Look who's back! Gokudera, why did you run away?"**

** "Sawada! Join the soccer team!"**

** "No, she needs to join basketball!"**

"It hasn't been a minute and you guys are already pulling Princess's arms!" Koe laughed.

"Morning!" Akari waved.

**"Sawada, I didn't know you had a twin!"**

** "She looks like a girl verision of Tsubasa!"**

** "If it's Tsubasa crossdressing, I am seriously going to faint!"**

"Haha! That would be awesome!" Akari laughed.

"Can I, you know, stay away from people?" Val asked.

"They won't do anything." Akari smiled at her other self. "Well maybe her…" Akari said as the headmistress came up the the group.

"I see, my assistant has returned." She said as she looked at Koe who just waved.

"Morning, Carla." Akari smiled at the woman. "How was your day?"

"Very fine. Are you going to attend classes today?" she asked.

"Not today. I have to go meet up with some men who are building me something." Akari shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow."

"I see. Take care." She waved as Akari grabbed Val's hand and they started to walk away from the school.

"Bye, guys!" Akari waved at the students who waved back. "What's wrong with you, Val?" Akari asked herself as they walked forward.

"Can I ask you to clarify your question?"

"You looked a bit worried back there."

Val tapped a finger on her chin as she looked at the sky. "I did? Huh. Well, it's probably not anything serious. No need to worry!"

Akari looked forward as she smiled. "Really now? It seemed to me that you hate crowds."

Val shrugged. "It truly depends on how things are. Sometimes, I can do well. Other times, I want to dig myself a hole and dive in. Auntie Haru told me about that."

"I love being with a lot of people as they welcome me." Akari smiled at the sky.

"Hmm, is that so?" Val smiled.

"It makes me feel more happy about myself." Akari grinned at Val.

"I suppose." Val shrugged. "I'm quite happy with myself having faults, though."

"Haha! Yeah!" Akari smiled as they reached the alley that lead to the secret passage.

"Where do you wish to go next?" Val asked.

"We're already here." Akari said as she typed in the code that revealed the secret passageway.

"Wow! Interesting~!" Val clapped her hands in delight.

"I guess." Akari laughed as she pulled her other self into the hole. "Kero, give us light please." When Akari said it, Kero appeared on her head, lighting the way.

"Hello," Val patted the small lion, smiling softly.

They went down the stairs and arrived at the lounge where the Eleventh Famiglia hung out all of the time. Akari walked over to the couch and sat down. "Uncle Reborn is meeting us here and then we'll head over to Irie and Spanner."

"Alright," Val nodded. "Nice place you've got here."

"It's where we hang out in. That door," Akari pointed at the door behind the couch, "That's the training room I use."

"My, isn't that interesting!" Val smiled. "It simply seems peaceful."

**"Don't think so lightly of this place, Valentine." **

"Don't be ridiculous, Uncle. It was merely a play of words." Val closed her eyes, lips curving.

Both girls looked over at Reborn who walked in by another entrance. "Yo, Uncle Reborn! How's it going?"

"You got into a fight, huh?" The hitman looked at Akari.

"Yeah! I won~!" Akari cheered.

Reborn only shook his head as he took a seat in front of his student who was playing with her cub.

"When will the machine be done?" Val got straight to the point.

Reborn turned to look at her. "Soon." He smirked slightly. "Have you become attached to this world?"

Val merely closed her eyes briefly, lips curving. "What do you suppose, Uncle Reborn? You can read minds, so you shall know what I am thinking."

Reborn nodded. "I'm well aware of the events happening in your world." He looked at both of his students. "You guys are nothing like Tsuna. How did you become his kid?"

"Ways." Val shrugged.

"It's a long story~!" Akari sat up. "It all started when Papa confessed to Mama."

Reborn glared at Akari. "Don't be smart with me."

"Sorry, you make it easy…" Akari giggled.

Val covered her smile with her hand, amused. "But isn't it interesting this way, Uncle Reborn?"

That's when the hitman got out his gun. "What was that, Dame-Akari, Dame-Val?"

"Nothing, continue." Akari sweatdropped.

"It's quite rude to point a gun at a girl, Uncle Reborn. After all, weren't you the one who told Papa and the others to treat women with respect?" Val said innocently.

"Your personality is quite twisted." Reborn narrowed his eyes at her, before he placed his gun away. "Back to business. There's something here for you two."

"What?" Akari asked as her tutor pulled out two ring boxes. "Rings?"

"Yes." Reborn opened the boxes to reveal two rings. Both looked exactly the same except one had an orange gem and the other gem was red. Both rings were decorated with silver decorations that lined up with the gems.

"What are they for?" Val asked, curious.

"Travel between worlds." Reborn smirked. "The gems have the same power as the Mare rings, except different."

"How different?" Akari asked.

"Your ring will only work with your flames, Akari." Reborn looked at Akari. "And Val's ring will only work with her flames."

"My." Val mused, placing a hand to cover her mouth.

"M-Mine?" Akari looked at her ring. "Why?"

"Yes, your flames have the power to travel between dimensions. The Sky Arcobaleno flames." Reborn looked at Val. "And Val is your parallel self who also has similar flames as yours, so the connection between you two will allow travel."

"The origin of my flames… I have yet to learn, you see." Val smiled. "But it's certainly interesting to learn of my parallel self's flames."

"Eh? Y-Yeah..." Akari looked away, feeling unsure.

"If you do not wish to use them, then you shouldn't." Val spoke.

"She needs those flames." Reborn answered.

"I realize that." Val turned her attention to her tutor. "But, isn't it more wise to let her know of that herself? When her mind's unsure, it might cause destruction."

"She will control them." Reborn said. "It will take time." He looked at the girl. "You haven't mastered yours quite yet."

Val shook her head. "The time will come, Uncle Reborn. When it does," her eyes darken, "I am prepared to accept the consequences."

"As you should. My parallel self has already told me of the situation," Reborn nodded. "It's only a matter of time."

"I suppose." Val muttered. "I am missing my other half, after all."

"What? Are you scared now?" Reborn smirked slightly, looking amused.

"Don't be ridiculous. I know full well what needs to be done," Val scoffed, looking annoyed.

"Your words mean nothing to me. Your actions will decide your fate." Reborn told her.

Val was silent, before she spoke. "Of course."

"Alright." Reborn stood up. "Let's go see the mad scientist."

"Yes."

* * *

**Akari:** _This is getting better and better!_

**Soul:** _This is seriously getting interesting. Too much suspense!_

**Akari:** _We love reviews! _

**Soul:** _Thanks for reading~!_


	12. A Forgotten Memory

**Here's the next chapter of the collab story, everybody~! Remember, read The Eleventh's Story and Burning Flames for more info on the characters!**

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target Twelve: A Forgotten Memory**

* * *

"So the machine will be ready in two more days?" Akari asked the two scientists.

"Yeah, it might take longer, but we'll try to have it done by then." Irie said as he stared at his computer screen.

"There was major damage on the other side. We don't know how long it will take them, but I'm guessing they'll take about two days as well." Spanner said as he handed the girls each a wrench lollipop. "Don't worry, Chibi Vongolas. We'll fix everything."

Akari unwrapped the sweet and placed it in her mouth, looking worried.

Reborn looked at the girl. "Is something the matter?"

Akari faced her tutor. "My head hurts. That's all."

Val stared at her parallel self. "Maybe you should get some rest."

Akari smiled at Val. "I have work that I need to take care of. I'll rest after I'm done. Okay?"

"I suppose…" The girl paused, slowly nodding after a moment. She had remembered what the others had said about Akari working.

"Then get to it." Reborn stared at his sick student.

"Yes." Akari waved at everyone as she left the room.

Val looked over at the hitman. "If she collapses, it's your fault."

Reborn looked at his student. "It's her choice. She is to become the next boss."

"As always, you're as merciless as ever." Val shook her head, sighing. Reborn said nothing.

Then everyone looked at the door to see Tsubasa with a boy behind him, looking nervous. "Tsubasa, Malachi. What bring you two here?" Reborn asked the two.

Tsubasa went up to Reborn. "Reborn, I finished the reports."

"I see. Anything else?" Reborn asked.

"The Higher ups want to see all of the parallel people." The shy boy, Malachi, said.

"Why is that?" Reborn asked.

"They want to meet them for some reason. They wouldn't tell Malachi or me." Tsubasa looked at the boy. "They even yelled at Malachi when he asked them why."

Reborn looked at his student. "What do you say? Do you want to meet the Higher Ups?"

Val shrugged. "I would say 'no', but they're just going to come back and complain. At least, that's how I figure their personalities were from what I've heard from the twins. I might as well get this over with. However," she fixed her eyes on her tutor's, "Mayu is to stay out of this."

"Orders were all the people…" Malachi told the girl.

"And I'm making my own order," Val replied. "I'm not letting the kids be involved in the Mafia. Not in my world, and not in this one. That's final."

Tsubasa just grinned. "She is like Undicesima. My little sister from another world," He looked at Val. "If you want, you can tell those old hags to beat it. They think they're wanted here, but as you can see, they're not."

Val's lips curved. "As you can see, I'm quite bored right now. Might as well raise hell while I can."

"Oniisan," Malachi looked at Tsubasa. "Don't tell her that… they might get mad again…"

"Don't care." Tsubasa smiled as he and Malachi left the room.

"Val," the girl turned towards her tutor, and could see him smirking, "don't cause too much trouble for Dame-Tsuna later on."

Val smiled sweetly. "As you wish, Uncle Reborn~!"

* * *

"Everybody is gone…" Yukine let out a yawn, placing his hands behind his head.

"It can't be helped," Yukino shrugged. "They have school and other stuff. That reminds me, Val's skipping right now, isn't she?"

Yukine smirked. "Watch her go back home and get a bunch of homework from Uncle Reborn. I am mentally preparing myself to laugh at her."

"Brilliant use of your time," Yukino rolled her eyes.

The twins stopped when they felt a presence approaching them. They blinked when they saw their boss, and she smiled at them. "Hey."

"Hey." The twins answered. "What's up, Sleeping Beauty?"

"I was told to meet the crazy old couple you guys met with Akari." Val told them, shrugging. "They said they wanted to meet everybody from the parallel world."

"We're not taking Mayu, right?" Yukine asked, eyes narrowing.

Val shook her head. "No. I've asked Auntie Haru to take care of her. It'll only be the three of us going."

"That's fine then." Yukino nodded. She suddenly groaned out loud. "Ugh. We have to go meet that screaming couple again?"

Yukine smirked. "They should really learn that at their age, screaming so much isn't good."

"Stop making fun of the elderly." Val sighed. "Come on. Let us get this over with."

"As you wish, Sleeping Beauty~!"

They head over to the meeting room, stopping in their tracks to hear yelling coming from the room.

** "As I told you, I want those two to stay out of the mafia world as much as possible!"** The three recognized the voice as Val's parallel self, Akari. She sounded angry as she yelled at someone.

** "Those girls have been involved the moment they were born."** Said a woman the twins recognized as Malvolia.

** "They must be protected."** Affonso's voice rang.

** "Then we'll protect them! We don't need to shoot them with the Dying Will Animal Bullet! We can protect them ourselves! Rico and Amaya are safe in our hands!"**

** "We were just suggesting that you all shoot them both for better protection."**

** "To Hell with the both of you! I don't need your stupid suggestions! Stay out of my family's business!"** Once Akari's voice screamed, the same girl marched out the room and into the hall, walking away from the three. As she was walking, Akari's hair started to grow and they saw sparks at the tips.

Once the girl was out of sight, the three went inside the meeting room. They went to where they usually sat in their world and faced the old couple.

"Hello." Val spoke softly.

"Where's the fourth child?" Malvolia asked.

"I'm pretty sure we asked for all the people of the other world to meet us here." Affonso grinned as he examined the three.

"Ara, but isn't troublesome to fuss about a child?" Val spoke, voice still soft, and the twins had already learned what that tone meant. "Now, why don't we speak of the matter of calling us here?"

"I see. You're the same as that brat." Malvolia frowned. "Fine, you will all just need to tell her when you see her."

"Shame…" Affonso frowned.

"And the reason we're here is?" Val repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"The reason why we called you here is simple." Affonso grinned. "When you return home, we don't want any connect with your world what's so ever."

"Meaning that we don't want our worlds colliding anymore." Malvolia translated again.

"May I ask your reason for doing so?" Val asked.

"We can't have a paradox." Affonso explained. "Two Undicesimos in one world will tip the balance of the order. We can't have that."

"I can see your point." Val nodded. "However, there has been no trouble so far. We have had Koe be in my world for one week, and there was a case of two Storm Guardians of the Famiglia. Is that not a problem?"

"Ara." Malvolia smirked. "But that was different from here."

"The Flames of the Demon's Blood has a crucial part in this world." Affonso grinned. "In order to have a balance, we needed the good and bad. Like in your world, there are two of you, yes?"

The twins flinched, turning to look at their boss. She remained silent and emotionless. "Apparently, it seems as if you are not aware of the situation. She is not me, and I am not her."

"But my God has told me," Affonso raised his hands to the air, "that in order for balance, the two of you must be as one."

"We are as we are. You have no conflict with my world, so let the idea come to a rest." Val spoke.

"Oh~!" Malvolia spun in her chair, laughing like a maniac. "But we have yet to make our point. Tell me, Valentine Sawada, if one of you two were to disappear, what would happen to the other?"

"That information is to be told to none other than the current boss of the Vongola, Reborn, and I. It is not for you to discuss." Val replied.

"You have mistaken, Eleventh~!" Affonso spread out his arms to the girl and her friends. "We are only comparing and telling you what is happening to your world~!"

"You see," Malvola spoke with an evil smile. "If you're here, one side of the coin, what's happening in your world with the only other half there?"

"Big brother is keeping her under control. No need to create more wrinkles for yourself worrying about such a thing." It was the first time the twins saw Val's lips curve. "After all, isn't it amusing to see a woman get older as she tries to talk back to a youngster?"

The twins smirked slightly. Finally. This was the moment it actually got interesting for once.

The woman frowned. "I do not care for your world. I actually wished it and our world never met, but it did."

"The mighty God has told us, if you, Girl, haven't left by the time of the ceremony then we will have disaster befall on us." Affonso grinned as the old couple left the room.

Val turned to the kids. "Should we care?"

"No freaking way."

Val smirked. "That's what I thought." She stood up and stretched her arms. "Okay, peoples. Time to raise hell while we're still here."

"You mean we can actually go pranking people?" The twins' eyes twinkled with mischief.

Val shrugged. "I suppose. It's not like we have anything else to do while everybody's busy."

"Yes!" The twins ran out of the room, ideas filling their devious minds.

Val shook her head, smiling softly. She looked down the room, walking towards the window. Her eyes soften, and she opened her mouth.

_"Can you hear me…?"_

* * *

"So they're going to prank everyone in the mansion?" Akari asked as she and Val were walking.

"Hmm, I believe they already have." Val said, hearing some screams coming from the servants in the mansion. Seriously. They screamed that loud.

"I see…" Akari frowned. "I was put in charge of watching you guys… This is going to be so much paperwork…"

"Oh, I can help if you wish. It's partly my fault as well." Val smiled.

"Thanks." Akari smiled at herself. "It'll help."

"You can always go talk to the twins. It might give them something to do instead of causing trouble." Val suggested.

"Nah." Akari shrugged. "No point in ruining their fun. Besides they might prank the Old Hag and her puppy. I'm not stopping them."

Val laughed out loud, amused. "I see your point. Well, try to understand them a little. As far as I can see, they're still distancing themselves from the people here. The only person I've seen them like is Koe. Well, 'like' in their own twisted kind of way. But you get used to that after living with them."

"I see. I can have Koe show them around and let them meet some of the workers here, when he comes back from school." Akari then had a thought. "Was Koe like that in your world?"

Val nodded. "It took some time before he warmed up to us. But we seemed to get along pretty well at the end."

"Did he…" Akari looked away. "Is Bianchi… there in your world?"

Val smiled sadly. "Yes, there is. Koe told us what happened. Well, Papa did anyway. He and Auntie Bianchi talked, and he was happy to have spent some time with her again."

"I'm glad." Akari smiled. "He seemed different when he came home. You haven't met her daughter yet, huh?"

Val shook her head. "No, but I have heard about her from the twins. She seem to be a lot like her mother."

Akari started to laugh. "That's what Uncle Gokudera told me. I didn't really meet her, so I don't know what she's like. I've seen pictures and her personality from Ayumi, but I don't really know her that well."

"As far as I have heard, Auntie Bianchi has been with the twins and Mayu since they were born. She was always the one who took care of them when their parents went on missions for the Vongola. They all love her dearly." Val explained. "I've only met her five years ago, and it always calms her down whenever I see her. She's the one who takes care of all of us, so we all love her."

"I see." Akari frowned. "I wish I meet her…"

"She's a wonderful person," Val smiled softly.

"I got paperwork to deal with, so I'll leave the twins to everyone in the mansion." Akari giggled as the two girls headed towards her office. "I have a ceremony to get ready for."

"What kind of ceremony is it anyway?" Val asked.

"It's the Sky Arcobaleno Cleansing Ceremony. The Sky Arcobaleno has to cleanses herself so the flames can stay pure, or something like that. Yuni-sama told me about it." Akari informed. "It's two days from now, so I won't be able to see you off. Sorry."

"I see. It's quite alright. I hope it goes well."

"Thank you." Akari looked forward. "I just have to stay in a some special pond on top of a mountain or something like that. Uncle Reborn is coming with me, so I think I'll be fine."

"Have fun."

"Yeah!"

* * *

The guardian of the Rain was in the training room with his father having a practice fight with their swords. Since both males had a killer instinct, at first glance it would look like they were fighting for real. Most servants stayed away from the room itself when the two Rains were in there.

The twins walked by the training room, stopping when they felt the killing instincts. They peered into the room, and watched the practice fight.

Takeshi saw the two twins and smiled at them, giving Rin a chance to break from their stalemate. Rin also looked at the doorway to see the twins. He ran to the two and grinned. "Hello~!"

"Hey~!" The twins smirked in unison. "You training with Uncle Yamamoto?"

Rin looked at his father in confusion. "We were training?"

The twins sweat-dropped as they stared, dumbfounded, at the boy as he looked on with confusion. Seriously. Did this kid have mental issues? "Well, if you weren't training, then what were you doing?"

Rin looked back at the twins. "What was I doing again?"

Takashi grinned at his son as he came up to the group of teens. "Don't mind, Rin. He has short term memory loss. Rin, go wash up."

"Okay~!" Rin waved at the three as he ran to the locker room.

The twins turned to Yamamoto. "So how was your love story like, Uncle Yamamoto?"

Takeshi smiled at the two twins. "I fell in love with Rin's mother two years before he was born. When Rin turned ten, his mother passed away because of an accident. Three years later, I fell in love with someone else, Laura's mother, Eclair."

The twins nodded. "That's a pretty amazing story."

Yukine looked at his sister. "How did our Uncle's story go again?"

Yukino tapped her hand on her chin. "If I remember correctly, Uncle Yamamoto was forced by Dad and the others to go to this sword-fighting contest. There, they forced him to enter. Uncle Yamamoto did, and it was at the last battle. He faced off against this person who was wearing a mask. According to Dad, it was a close match, but Uncle Yamamoto managed to win. When he had won, his opponent had taken off their mask and revealed themselves to be a female. That shocked the whole crowd since only males usually entered these kinds of things. Somehow or other, they had hit it off."

Yukine grinned. "I remember. Auntie Claire's strawberry shortcakes are the best!"

Yukino clapped her hands in delight. "They sure are! Best cakes ever~!"

Takeshi laughed, his usual cheerful laughter they were always used to. "Sounds like the me over there is doing fine."

"Yep~!" The twins smirked.

Then from the other doorway from the opposite side of the locker room, there stood Laura, who was hiding behind a women that Laura resembled. The women was the definition of 'sexy'. She had an hourglass figure that could be easily seen with her jeans and lose dressy shirt. Her daughter, on the other hand, looked like the smaller version of her except she didn't dress as daring as her mother.

As the women walked over, she grabbed her daughter's hand to prevent her from running away. "Eclair, what's up?" Takashi grinned as his wife came up and hugged the Rain.

"Just came to see my man. Where's Rin?" The women looked around as her daughter tried to stay out of Yukine's sight.

"He's getting cleaned up." Takashi smiled as he looked his stepdaughter. "And where's Laura?"

The girl jumped at Takashi pulling her out of her hiding spot. "D-D-Dad?!" The girl looked at Yukine's questionable face and blushed with fear. She ran behind her father and didn't dare to look at the boy.

Takashi laughed at the girl's shyness. "Laura, he isn't going to hurt you."

The girl looked up at her father. "They did terrorize the mansion while we were at school."

"It was a reasonable judgement." Yukine proclaimed, and Yukino rolled her eyes at her brother's excuse.

"The world can cry its tears later." Yukino sighed.

"The world is already crying." Yukine shrugged.

Yukino ignored her brother and turned to the woman. "Hello! Wow, so you're Auntie Claire's parallel self? Awesome!"

"Can you make cake?" Yukine asked. Yukino gave her brother a look, and he shrugged. Hey! It was an important question.

"Um… I can make different kinds of cakes, but my banana cake is amazing~!" Eclair smiled. "I'm going to go make some, but Laura has to meet up with Vivio for a fitting."

Then Takashi pushed Laura to the twins. "How about you two take Laura there while Eclair makes the cake. It'll help Laura get used to having Yukine around."

The shy girl blushed at her father's suggestion. "N-N-N-No th-thank y-you!"

Eclair smiled at her daughter. "Don't worry. Akari is supposed to be there later. Besides, Yukino is going to be with you two, so there's nothing to fear."

"Bu-But I-I…" Laura looked at Yukine then at his sister, then back at him. "O-Okay… T-To get over m-my fear..."

The twins looked at each other, making a silent agreement. Yukino turned to Laura, smiling warmly. "Let's go then."

"R-Right!" Laura nodded her head as she scooted away from the boy twin.

Takeshi laughed as his wife smiled. "Maybe we should tie her hand to Yukine's." The woman laughed.

"That would actually be a problem for me." Yukine sighed. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

Takeshi raised an eyebrow. "You're going to do it?"

"He's talking about the fitting, Dear." Eclair flicked her husband's forehead as he nervously smiled.

The three teens left the adults to their moment, with Yukine pretending to gag in disgust. Yukino could only shake her head at her brother's immatureness. They walked down the hallways, before the twins came to a sudden stop.

Yukine turned to Laura. "Hey. Is there a piano here?"

"Piano?" Laura thought about it. "Yes, but it should be in use today."

"Who the hell is using it?" Yukine muttered. "Whatever. There should be one in the Gokudera's place. I saw it."

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to use it," Yukino raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Mom's there, right? It's fine." Yukine shrugged.

"That piano is in use right now…" Laura hid behind the girl twin. "Koe's using it…"

"That's perfect then!" Yukine grinned.

Yukino could only shake her head, sighing. "Well, let's go to him then. If he yells at us, it's your fault."

"Nah." Yukine smirked. "It'll be fun."

"Y-You can't!" Laura grabbed the boy's arm, but quickly let go and backed away from him. "K-K-Koe's teacher is there…."

"You're telling me I should care because…?" Yukine raised an eyebrow.

The shy girl started to tear up because of fear. "B-B-B-Because…"

Yukino smacked her brother's arm. "Look. You made her cry. Seriously, Bro, you cannot treat a woman with respect even if it cost you your life."

"Tell that to our father," Yukine rolled his eyes.

Yukino ignored him, turning to Laura. "It's okay. He's just a jerk. How about this? We could go and take a look at how Koe's doing. We won't disrupt him."

"Say that again later." Yukine muttered under his breath. "It'll be the opposite." That earned him a punch to his stomach.

"B-But th-that teacher is…" Laura thought about it. "Okay… but after that we need to go with Vivio-senpai…"

"Alright."

* * *

"What do you guys think you're doing here?" Koe growled at the three. "Laura, I told you many times my teacher hates teens."

"I-I know… but they wanted to come…" The shy girl said looked down.

"Who is your teacher anyway?" The twins asked, curious.

"She's-!" Koe started.

**"KOE! WHERE ARE YOU?! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I DON'T WANT TO WASTE MY TIME WAITING FOR A STUPID TEEN LIKE YOURSELF TO FINISH HANGING OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" **

Then a woman with long tan hair appeared at the doorway behind the redhead. "Okay!" Koe sighed as he walked over to the piano.

"Don't give me attitude you stupid boy!" The lady yelled as she looked at the three. "And what do you want? We're busy! Tell me now!"

"She's Kallie's mom and a world famous pianist, Riselle Hibari." Laura whispered into the teens ears.

"How the heck did a woman like her ended up with Uncle Hibari?" The twins raised an eyebrow, not at all aware of the rudeness they were showing.

"Easy!" The woman stomped her foot. "My darling and I are in charge of our own lives. We will not be tied down to something like work or anything stupid of that!"

"Uncle Hibari liked her music and the two met when he was on a mission; they got close." Laura translated.

"Thanks for the translation because we cannot understand a word that woman says." The twins smiled at Laura.

Yukine turned to the woman. "Hey. I want to use the piano. At least for one piece."

"You could have said 'please'." Yukino muttered under her breath.

"And your reason is…" The woman glared at the child.

"Just let him." Koe spoke up from the music sheets. "It's not like he sucks if he's talking to you with confidence."

Riselle looked at the boy twin. "You got five minutes to perform something. If I don't like it, then I'm kicking you out of this room and continuing Koe's lesson. Understood?"

"Jeez, I seriously wonder how that battle maniac put up with a woman like you." Yukine muttered under his breath. He went over to the piano, and sat on the chair. His emerald-green eyes closed briefly, and his fingers rested on the keys.

He took off. His fingers danced from key to key, emerald-green eyes trained to focus on every note. The sensation washed over the audience, taking them deep into the heart of the music. The score was simple, but he was changing it to fit his very personality. With each beat that came on, it was his own. The score was simply a guide, as he played with his imagination.

_Gokudera Yukine was the piano prodigy… who has made every score his own. _

But with every note, feelings were placed into it. It was to make others understand. To make others realize he wasn't the son of the Vongola Decimo's Storm Guardian, that he wasn't the grandson of a famous pianist, that he wasn't the son of the third best gun-shooter, and that he wasn't the brother of the high ranking sniper. It was to make others realize… that he was his own.

The piece came to a stop, ending with a finish. There was a moment of silence that engulfed the room, before clapping was heard.

Yukino hastily wiped away the tears from her face. Lord. Why does his playing always makes her cry? She couldn't help but smile at her twin brother though, and he gave her a grin.

Koe was grinning beside his teacher who smirked. "Nicely done. You didn't disappoint me. You are welcomed here." The woman smiled.

Koe looked around. "Hey. Where's Bunny?"

The twins looked around. "Yeah. Where is she?"

"She left the room while you were playing." Riselle said as she pointed at the door. "She said that she was going to be late and to give you her best regards, Yukine."

The said boy fell over in laughter. "Well that's something! I guess someone like her can be rude enough to walk away without telling anybody!"

"The hell are you laughing for?" Yukino rolled her eyes.

"She must have remembered, huh?" Riselle looked at Koe, who just sighed.

"Yeah, she did. That piece made me remember about my aunt. She must have remembered about_ him_." Koe smirked at his teacher.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well I have practice." Koe yawned as he went over to the piano.

"We've lost the person we were supposed to escort!" The twins realized, and they ended up dashing out of the room, leaving the two pianists to their lesson.

* * *

"How the hell am I supposed to find a quiet girl? One who would probably run away from me.' Yukine shoved his hands into his pockets as he wandered the hallways. He and Yukino had split up to be able to search for the bunny girl faster.

The boy had wandered in the gardens and saw something he didn't like. The place where Rose's Archway, was just covered with random flowers. The boy entered the place he once knew and frowned. "She can't be in here… or maybe she will."

In a distance, Yukine heard soft crying. He looked over to where there was roses to a pathway that lead up to the place Koe always went to. The boy twin entered the passageway and saw a different view of the place.

Unlike his world, the hill top was covered in different colored flowers. There were spots where you could sit and have a nice relaxing picnic and not worry about a thing. The wind rushed and the scent of roses could be smelt. Yukine looked up to see the big oak tree was swaying with the wind. At the base, Yukine could make out a figure.

The boy walked up the thin trail and looked at the weeping girl. "Are you… crying?"

The girl looked up at the boy with teary jade-green eyes. "S-So what? I-I can't cry?"

Yukine sighed, sitting down beside the girl. "No. I'm asking why you are." His emerald green eyes stared into hers. "Would you tell me?"

The girl looked away. "D-Don't laugh…"

"I'm not going to laugh. If you're crying about it, it isn't right for me to laugh." Yukine said, voice slightly soft.

"When I was little, Papa would always hit Mama. He always had mood swings. He'd be happy one moment, then turned ugly the next. The boys in my class always made fun of me, because I would show up with bruises on my arms. Finally, Papa was arrested and my parents got a divorce." The girl wiped away some tears. "When I heard your piano, I remembered about the times when Papa was nice and was always kind to me… then I remembered the bad." The shy girl hid her face in her hands. "I love my Papa, but I hate him too. Is that bad? I love Daddy and Rin, but I love my old father. I'm a bad girl!"

Yukine was silent, as he turned his attention to the view before them. "Someone once told me that you can never break away from the people of your past. I thought that was stupid, but then I realized what they meant by it. Because we have loved people, we will continue to do so. Even if we have come to hate them, we will still love them. The reason why was because at some point, they were kind to us. We took advantage of that kindness, and showered ourselves in their love."

He turned back to her. "I don't think you're a bad person. He was your father, so of course you still love him. A love such as that will never fade, and the more you try to forget it, the more you will continue to hate yourself.'

The girl looked up at the boy and smiled. "Thank you." She said as the tears ran down her cheeks. "You're really kind and some how I get the feeling that I can trust you. Will you be my friend from now on?"

Yukine smiled as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Hey, I thought I was already your friend."

The shy girl shook her head. "You were my fear." She replied bluntly.

Yukine smirked slightly. "Oh? Bunny Girl has guts. I like that."

The girl tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"You don't need to know." Yukine chuckled at her denseness. "Aren't you late for something?"

"What?" The shy girl asked, forgetting about her fitting.

Yukine gave her a boyish grin. "First time I've seen a girl forget about her fitting."

"Fitting?" Then the girl remembered, standing up. "Vivio-senpai! Come on!" The shy girl grabbed the boy's hand as they sprinted to the mansion.

Yukine simply let her lead him into the mansion, mentally preparing himself to face the fashion diva.

* * *

"LAURA! WHY ARE YOU LATE?! YOU'RE NEVER LATE!" The blond went and hugged the bunny girl, tearing her hand away from Yukine's.

"I'm so sorry, Vivio-senpai." The girl frowned as she looked back at the twins. "I was showing Yukino and Yukine Koe's piano lesson and stuff…"

Vivio pulled back and saw the face of the young girl. "WERE YOU CRYING?! WHO WAS IT! I'LL GO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM!" The blonde kicked the metal table next two the twins and it fell apart.

"Jeez, what is it with women and violence these days?" Yukine pointed out.

** "Viv, don't destroy the place."**

The group looked over to see Akari being dressed by Kalma. The outfit the Vongola girl wore was in a all white with a gold trim. The shirt was cut so her belly could be shown with a gold marking on it. The pants were loose until they reached the end where the ends lightly squeezed her ankles. She had on a head dress that matched her outfit that laid on her head. At first glance, she could be mistaken as a genie or something close to that.

"Why the hell are you wearing that for?" The twins raised an eyebrow.

"How rude!" Vivio went to her cousin. "This is Aka-chan's ceremonial dress!"

"Good to know you have a fashion sense." The twins stated bluntly, sarcasm dripping from their voices.

** "Eh~? I thought it was fine."**

The twins looked over to see their boss wearing a similar out like Akari's except, Val's colors were white with a silver trim.

"We're losing respect for you. Fast." The twins said seriously. They took another look at their boss, and burst out laughing.

Val pouted cutely at them. "Stop laughing!"

"But you look..!" The twins couldn't stop at all.

"I feel sorry for you, Val." Vivio said as she walked up behind the two Vongolas. "They will never know the cuteness of the Sawada family."

"What are you talking about?" Akari asked, staring at her guardian in confusion.

"Oh, we know it. But Val in this kind of clothing makes us laugh." The twins smirked widely.

Kalma smiled as she walked up the shy girl. "Come on, Laura, your dress is over here."

"R-Right!" Laura said as the two girls walked away.

Viv then looked at Yukino. "I got a dress I want you to wear, Storm-chan."

Yukino paled, and she slowly backed away. Yukine pulled on his sister's wrist and pushed her towards the fashion diva, smirking deviously.

"Come on!" Viv smiled as she pulled the girl into a dressing room.

"Good luck, Yukino." Akari sweatdropped.

"Lord…" Yukino muttered under her breath.

When the two were out of sight, Akari ran towards Yukine, smiling. "What did you do?!" She squealed in excitement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yukine frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Laura was holding your hand! She was talking to you!" Akari leaned closer to the boy. "What did you do to earn her trust?!"

Yukine pushed her away from him. "Nothing happened. Stop getting weird ideas in your head."

"What are you talking about?" Akari tilted her head, not getting his point. "I'm just asking how she got over her fear of you. What did you think I was asking?"

The boy sighed, shaking his head. The denseness of the people around him was starting to hurt his head. "We talked."

"Talked as in… She told you?" Akari's eyes widened.

He nodded. "Yeah. That's why she was crying."

A smile crawled onto Akari's face. "Oh Yukine!" The girl hugged the boy, despite his complaints. "You're amazing! I'm so grateful to you!"

"Get off." The boy muttered. "And you don't need to be grateful to me. I just did what I saw was right."

Akari looked at Val, still holding onto Yukine. "You caught a lucky one!" Then Akari mouthed, 'Hug him too. He might blush.' at her parallel self.

Val shook her head. "Nah. I've hugged him a bunch of times. He never once blushed." Her lips curved into a devious smirk. "Actually, there is one girl that has made him blush…"

"OH~! Gossip!" Akari ran to herself. "Tell me more!"

Yukine glared at him. "Don't you dare."

"Eh~? But aren't you two going to be a couple one day?" Val mused, hiding her smile by covering her mouth with her hand.

"The day I ask that girl out is the day I give my soul to the devil." Yukine stated.

"Koe's not here though." Akari joked.

"You twins already gave your souls to the devil." Val pointed out.

"That's not what I meant!" Yukine growled low under his breath. "Anyway, I don't want to hear about that girl."

Val looked at her guardian, now serious. "You can't keep running away from her."

"She's the one who's running away." Yukine retorted.

"But-!"

"End of discussion, Valentine." Yukine's voice was dark, and his eyes dared her to question him.

Regretfully, she nodded. Whenever Yukine used her full name, it was when he was serious or extremely frustrated with her. It was the same with all of her Guardians. They hardly use her full name, but when they do, they were serious. And she couldn't deny them.

Akari watched the scene and smiled. "You two are really close huh?" The girl smiled as both teens looked at the girl. "I mean, you two were able to communicate without actually saying anything. That's a really strong bond you two have!"

"Che." Yukine left the room without looking back. Val could only stare after him, worried.

"We're done~!" Viv chined from behind the curtains. The fabric was moved and revealed Yukino in a different outfit. The dress was red with black jewels outlining the trim. The dress reached the girl's ankles and rippled every time the girl moved. The dress had a one shoulder that was bedazzled with black jewels. In the ripples, you could make out gold glitter in the fabric. In the girls hair was a black jeweled hair pin with gold and red feathers.

"Wow, you look so pretty~!" Val clapped her hands as she tried to smile for her guardian.

"Yeah. Maybe." Yukino said doubtfully. She looked around. "Where's Yukine?"

"He...left." Val looked down, casting her eyes away.

Yukino sighed. "Did you speak to him about her again?" Val nodded. "He wants to forget, Val. He wants to forget that he and her ever had a connection. They're fooling themselves by acting normally for us, but the gap is still there."

"I know. But I can't help it." Val sighed.

"Amazing." The two girls looked at Akari. "You two have that connection too. What's this I hear? I kind of want to know now, if you two don't mind."

Yukino stared at her for a bit, and sighed. "Alright, step into my office. Let's have a talk. Oh, we should probably include Koe too. He knows the girl."

"What office?" Val muttered under her breath.

Yukino ignored her. "Where's that parallel elder brother of mine again?"

Vivio hugged her boss. "He's with Tsubasa in the meeting room with Uncle Tsuna."

"Fine. We'll talk when he's done." Yukino nodded curtly.

"While you three wait, I need to work on those dresses." Viv said as she pushed them into dressing rooms.

* * *

"Why are you dressed like that?" Koe asked his boss as she twirled in a white knee-length dress with gold sparkles and the girl's hair was curled at the tips.

"'Cause I want to~!" Akari smiled. "I have to meet Hirito and Shinko later."

"I see." Koe raised an eyebrow to see the other two girls who wore dresses as well. "Let me guess, Viv captured you two as well."

"It was a horrible/interesting experience!" Yukino and Val said at the same time.

"I-I see…" Koe smiled as the four entered Akari's office. "So what's going on?"

"We're here to talk about my brother's love life." Yukino stated bluntly, taking a seat.

"Oh Jesus…" Koe muttered as Akari hit his arm.

"You can't talk. You haven't figured out your own." The girl smirked.

"Huh?" Koe watched as his boss sat at her desk.

"Wow, he is dense. Even I figured it out." Val smirked slightly.

"We're not caring about Koe right now." Yukino stated flatly, though she was smirking. "Anyway, you have already met the girl, Koe."

"I have?" Koe asked as he sat on Akari's desk. "Who?"

Yukino rested her chin on her palm. "Let's start at the beginning." She took a deep breath, and started the story. "It actually started when we were kids. I don't remember it well, so I had to ask my mother about it. When we were little, our parents often took us to the Varia headquarters. There, we were often being told to play with a child our age. That child was the daughter of a member of Varia, someone from Xanxus' crew. My memories are still fuzzy about it, but I remember how we, Yukine and I, had bonded with the girl.

"Not too long after, we never went to Varia again. You see, in our world, something happened with the Vongola Famiglia so they were split up. The only reason we went there was because our parents kept it a secret, but that secret was soon found out and they couldn't visit anymore.

"The only part I remember well was how my brother got that scar on his neck. It was because the three of us had disobeyed our parents back then. We left the safety of the Varia and wandered into the forest. We encountered a bear, and because my brother was the boy, he tried to protect us. The bear overpowered us, that was a given of course. It was probably at the moment when we ended up being blasted apart by force, and the bear decided to target our friend. Yukine did what he could to save her, and he defended her. The bear slashed away at most of his flesh, and I could remember being still in fear. Finally, just as the bear was holding our friend in its claws, Yukine unleashed a power that was never seen before.

"He changed. It's sort of similar to what happened to Koe. He changed… into a devil. His power was still incomplete, and it went out of control. But I guess he had enough reasoning to save our friend." Yukino's eyes casted down. "He killed the bear with his bare hands. I remember seeing him bathed in blood, and his eyes were a crimson color. Our friend cried, and said the worst thing that she could have said to him. _'You're scary. I don't want to be near you.' _

"It was around that time when our parents and Varia came to find us. Yukine passed out and was in a coma for several days. When he awoke, he lost his memories. He lost his memories of everything that related to the incident. That included our friend. Deciding it was best to keep them separate, our parents now had another reason to stop visiting Varia."

Yukino turned her attention to all of them, emerald-green eyes filled with worry. "We've met our friend again, actually. At first, it was just the usual greeting of people in the Mafia. She remembered the incident, and she remembered us. I didn't know who she was at first, but I did after she spoke to me. Yukine, on the other hand, didn't know her at all. The two of them got along, in their own kind of twisted way, but they grew close. He had her back in a fight, and she had his. She made me promise not to tell him, and I had agreed. When they got trapped in a cave, he made her tell him everything. I don't know what else happened in there, but when they came out, they were never the same towards each other. They acted the same in front of us, but we all know things were never the same anymore."

Akari had her chin on her hands. "I see. He's very similar to Koe, but there are some differences." Akari looked at Val's guardian. "Who exactly was this girl?"

"Koe knows her." Val said quietly, turning her gaze to the only boy in the room.

Koe thought about it. "Who was it?"

"Oh! He forgot!" Akari leaned back into her chair.

"There were a lot of people there!" Koe argued.

"Maybe this will help." Yukino swiftly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Koe's forehead. She smirked slightly. "Who was it that did this to you?"

"Huh?" Koe looked at the gun. "Eh? EH?! That girl!"

"You could at least say her name." Yukino pointed out, pulling her gun back.

Koe scratched behind his head, thinking. "I forgot already… Izimo? Izmiyo? Um…"

Akari couldn't help but laugh at her guardian's confused face.

"So many people here have bad memories." Yukino shook her head in disappointment. "I'm fearing for your future, elder brother."

"AH! Izumi!" Koe snapped his fingers. "She's the idol that I danced with and kept saying I made Rosa cry when I didn't."

"I literally thought you were going to remember her as the one who pointed a gun at you, but I guess that works too." Yukino shrugged.

"Nah. I get pointed with a gun from a lot of people. That doesn't make her special." Koe said as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Bonus question!" Val piped up. "Who's her parents?"

Koe sweatdropped. "Um… that's… Ah, shit…"

"Koe became Rin~!" Akari laughed before Koe pulled her cheek. "Sworrie~!"

"Remember, her parents are in Varia. Well, it would be easier for you to guess her father." Yukino smirked slightly.

Koe looked at his parallel sister. "Don't tell me…"

"Your guess is…?" The two girls from the parallel world raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make me say it…" Koe pleaded.

"Just say it, you big wimp." Yukino rolled her eyes.

"She's Michaela's parallel self, Bel-san's daughter." Koe whined as he fell backwards.

"Miko-chan?" Akari asked. "Wow! That family just doesn't like you Koe."

"Shut it." The redhead growled.

Yukino burst out laughing. "Isn't that great? Your brother's love life ties into the family who hates your guts!"

"Actually, Auntie Haru and Izu's mother, Auntie Skye, were best friends. They were both gun users and were quite skilled at it too. That's why the Gokudera family visited Varia. The two women wanted their children to interact. The men on the other hand… well, let's just say they always got into fights ever since they were teens." Val sweatdropped at the last part.

"So Izu and I ended up being shooting partners and best friends too~!" Yukino smirked. "Dad was saying: 'Like mother, like daughter' about it."

"I still don't like her…" Koe frowned.

"Why?" Akari asked her guardian, smiling.

The redhead sat up and headed towards the door. "She accused me of making Rosa cry when I didn't." Then he left the room.

"She wasn't lying." Val said quietly, but he had already left.

"Memories were erased, huh?" Akari sighed. "Don't let it get to you, Val. It's best if he didn't know. Girls' crying are one of his weaknesses when it comes to a trigger."

"My brothers are so stupid." Yukino scoffed.

"Anyway!" Akari stood up. "It's time to meet Hi-kun and Shi-kun~!"

"Oh, Rei's and Koha's counterparts, right? Can I go with you?" Val piped up.

"Yes! You already met Hi-kun, but you haven't met Shi-kun." Akari smiled. "He's more calmer."

"Alright." Val smiled. Well this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Soul:** _And the past story is revealed~!_

**Akari:** _So many secrets were told! We wrote a long chapter!_

**Soul:** _Thank you so much for staying with us for so long! Review~!_

**Akari:** _Bye, bye! See you guys on the next chapter!_


	13. Painful Feelings

**Here's the next chapter of the collab story, peoples! We do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! **

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target Thirteen: Painful Feelings**

* * *

"Shinko, this is Valentine Sawada. My parallel self." Akari smiled at the dumbfounded redhead who stared at the other girl in shock. "Val, this is Shinko Kazoto, next boss of the Simon family."

"P-Parallel… Akari…?" The boy looked and noticed the resemblance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Val smiled sweetly at him. She clapped her hands together. "Wow, so you're Kohaku's parallel self, huh?"

The Simon boy bowed. "N-Nice to meet you."

Val paused, blinking a bit in surprise. Then, she slowly smiled. "There's no need to be polite. Just call me Val."

"No," The redhead smiled as he stood straight. "You are a part of the Vongola family, Simon's allies. I must treat you with respect, Miss Valentine."

Val's mouth dropped open slightly at his politeness and respect. Okay. This was the complete opposite of Kohaku. Koha will never show anybody respect unless they earned it, and to a person his age, his respect will be in his own twisted kind of way. But she quickly regained her composure. "Of course. You may do as you please."

"Shi-kun has a crush~!" Akari chimed, making the redhead blush.

"T-That's not true! Lady Akari-sama, please refine yourself from saying such things!" Shinko begged the Vongola.

"But you like me, right?" Akari smiled, tilting her head.

The boy's face was now the color of his hair as he looked away, not denying the fact. Shinko was already thinking about hiding inside of a hole. "Can I go to my grave yet?" He whispered, but the Vongola girls heard him.

Val covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her smile. "You're quite amusing. And you're really different from your parallel self."

Akari, on the other hand, was laughing so much, she was unable to breathe. "Really?! I want to meet that Shi-kun!"

Shinko was only confused. "How different?"

"The complete opposite!" Val informed them, smirking slightly. She took out her necklace from under her clothes, the flames shining brightly. "Hey, we might be able to talk to him. I gave him a fragment of my life source."

As they watched, the girl kissed the stone of the necklace, and the sky flames erupted into a colorful array of lights. Within moments, a sphere like orb appeared in the air in front of them. At first they couldn't see anything, but then the vision started to clear up.

**"The Sleeping Princess sure is making a ruckus."**

Val smirked. "My, aren't you the rude one?"

There was a chuckle on the other side. **"Beggars can't be choosers."** The orb's vision cleared up completely, and the three found themselves looking at a boy. He had flaming red hair, and ruby colored eyes. He wore his signature black hoodie with the cat ears, and a slow smirk came to his handsome face. **"Yo, Princess." **

"So different…" Akari said, bluntly but then she smiled at the new boy. "Hi~! My name is Akari Sawada. It's nice to meet you. You look so much more cooler then your parallel self that lives here."

"L-Lady Akari-sama?!" Shinko looked at the girl and frowned. "Please treat me with more respect…"

"That's not fun~!" Akari smiled at her friend.

"Hey. My parallel self sure looks pathetic there." Kohaku smirked, amused.

"Really? You're not going to question anything? How do you always know what's going on?" Val raised an eyebrow at him, frowning slightly.

"The Simon has their sources, Angelo. Your use of traveling between worlds is quite famous now." The boy informed her.

"They really are." Shinko straightened. "That's the reason I came, to see of the scene myself. At first I thought it was just mistakened information, but it looks like it wasn't wrong."

Shinko looked at Akari. "I also heard about Romeo's visit a couple days ago."

The Vongola looked down, bangs hiding her eyes. "Yeah…"

"You need to be more cautious, Lady Akari-sama." The redhead warned.

Akari skipped to beside her parallel self, facing the other redhead with a smile. "So your name is Kohaku, right? Koe told me about you and the other two."

"I was ignored?!" Shinko fell into depression.

"First, I call Undicesimo what now? Who's a lady?" Kohaku looked sick. "Second, why the hell are you so pathetic? So what if you're ignored by a girl? You're the guy, so do something."

"Like your way to get women is any better," Val rolled her eyes as Akari was laughing at the conversation.

"Says the person who got involved with my fans." Kohaku retorted, smirking slightly. "Remember? Sex in the closet?"

"I deleted that episode, thank you very much." Val snapped.

"What's that?" Akari asked.

Shinko looked at his parallel self. "Causing so much trouble for Miss Valentine, I feel ashamed…"

_"'Miss'?"_ Kohaku's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Shinko was raised by mostly females, so he shows great respect towards them. He also has the title of _'The Crimson Prince'_, because of his kindness towards women and his flames. Right, Shinko?" Akari smiled at her friend.

"H-How do you know about that, Lady Akari-sama?" Shinko asked, blushing once again.

"Uncle Reborn~!" The girl chimed.

"Okay, seriously? That name even sounds cheesy." Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

Val suddenly burst out laughing, holding her sides tightly. Kohaku glared at her in annoyance. "The hell are you laughing for?"

"I-I'm sorry! No, wait, I'm not! It's too funny!" Val wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling brightly. "You two are so different!"

She turned to Akari and Shinko. "See, Kohaku has the image of a bad-boy. He's literally a rebel who always goes off and does whatever he likes. The only people he bows down to is his father and Papa."

"And you." Kohaku shrugged, smirking slightly. "I follow the people whom I respect. Are you going to go against that, Angelo Princess?"

Val shook her head, winking at him. "Of course not. To make you of all people heed to my call is certainly an interesting development."

"So be it." Kohaku gave her a cocky grin. "Later, Princess." The orb disappeared with a blink, and Val placed her necklace away.

"That was fun~!" Akari smiled.

"In what way?" Shinko looked at the girl, feeling tired for some reason.

"How do you like Koha?" Val grinned.

"He sounds fun to hang with~!" Akari smiled.

"Sure, when he's not teasing you 24/7." Val let out a sigh. "He's the most troublesome out of all of the three boys."

"Really?!" Shinko looked at her in disbelief.

"That sounds fun~!" Akari spun in a circle. "I wish I can go to your world~! It sounds so much fun~!"

"No, Lady Akari-sama." Shinko stopped Akari's spinning by grabbing her shoulders still. "You have responsibilities here." When the girl frowned, the boy patted her head. "Don't cause me to worry about you even more."

Akari simply nodded her head, blushing a bit.

"Adorable~!" Val squealed. "Actually, Koha's taking care of my work for me right now."

"Woah~!" Akari's face glowed with interest. "He's surprisingly dependable like Shin-kun~!"

Val grinned. "Yep~! He's actually a prodigy. He's aced everything he's ever tried. The only reason people still have doubts about him is because of his attitude. Plus the fact that he likes pranking people and leaving."

"Sounds like he's like me when it comes to his friends and comrades." Shinko smiled.

"Kohaku is actually really terrifying…" Val sweatdropped. "He's usually easy-going, but he's really scary when he's mad."

"I see…" Akari said as she looked at Shinko. She then looked away, blushing. "That's something…"

"Lady Akari-sama?" The redhead looked at the girl with worry.

**"Is my Rapunzel crying?" **

A shadow appeared and grabbed Akari. The darkness faded and Hirito took it's spot. He grabbed the girl's chin and kissed her. The girl, wide eyed, went still as her face turned as red as Shinko's hair. When the boy let go, the girl ran behind her other self, covering her face.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Shinko sighed.

"Yes. Only I can steal her lips." Hirito smirked as he wiped his lips. "It is her punishment for letting that Romeo boy steal her lips from me. I just wanted to claim them back."

Val blinked and blinked again. Then she sighed. "And we come back to the kissing problem once more."

Akari stayed quiet behind Val, not wanting to get attention. The two boys only sighed at the young girl's childish ways.

"Hmm, can I call you perverts? It's really creepy how you keep looking at Akari, and I really think you have mental images of doing bad things with her. Your faces seem perverted, and you don't seem to understand a maiden's heart. So," Val smiled sweetly at them, "can I call you perverted old men?"

"She already has the wrong idea…" Shinko sweatdropped while Hirito shrugged at the girl's comment, ignoring her.

That's when Koe entered the room. "What's this about perverts?" He saw Akari hidden and looked at the two boys. "Okay, it's either Shinko was kissing Akari's neck or Hirito kissed Akari's lips."

Shinko pointed at Hirito who was shining in his own spotlight. Koe could only sigh. "I will pray for you, Princess."

Val shook her head sadly. "So many perverts here."

Akari ran to her guardian, still blushing. "Koe, I have work to do. Can you hang out with Val?"

"Sure." Koe smiled as his boss ran out the room. Koe looked at the other two boys. "Decimo wants you two."

The boys nodded their heads and also walked out the room.

Koe looked at the only person left. "Where to?"

"Wherever fate takes us." Val said softly, a slow smile coming to her face.

"Don't talk like that. It's sounds like you turned into an old woman." Koe laughed as the two walked out the room.

"Eh~! But it's true!" Val giggled.

Koe could only laugh at the Vongola girl, but then he stopped laughing and walking, making Val stop walking as well. "Crap!" Koe pulled Val into the closet and slammed the door behind him. The space was so small that Val was against Koe's crest.

"What's happening now?" Val raised an eyebrow.

"Shh!" Koe whispered. "They might hear!" Koe slightly opened the door to reveal two shadows walking in their direction.

**"Tomorrow you have a radio broadcast then a photoshoot."**

**"Alright~!"**

"Is that… Viv?" Val's eyes widen at the sound of the fashion diva.

"Yeah and her manager, Ruka Natsume. He's Hirito's elder brother." Koe informed the girl.

"That kissing maniac has an elder brother?" Val's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Ten years older to be exact." Koe covered the girl's mouth. "Shh. They've stopped walking."

The two people were now visible and had stopped walking. The blond looked at her manager. "Ruka-pyon~! I did such a good job today. Can I get my reward now?"

"Eh?!" The man, that resembled Hiroto except with shorter hair, stared at his client. "B-But that's…" The man looked around, making sure no one heard her request.

"It's fine~! No one's watching~!" Viv jumped and hugged the man so that he was eye level with the girl. "Just one peck~?"

The man carried the girl. "Okay." Then the man pushed his lips against the small teen's. The kiss lasted longer than it should have, causing the man to blush when the girl refused to pull away. Finally they separated. "You said a peck!" he yelled, sounding breathless.

Viv just grinned as she hopped off and started to walk away with the man behind her.

"My mew, did that just happen?" Val whispered in shock.

"That's Viv's real crush. They fell in love with each other a five years ago, and he insisted to become her manager when she decided to become an idol. They have been dating in secret. Only Princess and I know about it. Ryohei would flip if he found out that a man eleven years older was dating his daughter." Koe informed the girl as he opened the door wider to see if the couple had left. "Don't tell anyone, got it? It's a secret."

"I got it, but wow. I don't think I can imagine that happening to Sayuri…" Val muttered under her breath.

"Who knows?" Koe smirked. "Maybe she is, but she's keeping it from you." Koe took one more look and opened the door wider so they could get out. "Coast is clear."

**"Koe? Val?" **

The two teens looked and saw Rachelle, on the other side of the doorway, with wide eyes and her hands were covering her mouth. Koe sweatdropped. "Rachelle… I can explain…"

The girl didn't listen as she ran away from the two. They watched as she was soon out of sight.

"Well this is a troublesome issue." Val stated.

Koe sighed. "I'm going to go after her."

Val grabbed his wrist, stopping him. She shook her head. "You going will only complicate things. I'll go."

Without listening to his protests, the girl took off after Rachelle.

* * *

When Val found the girl, she was in the shooting room with her bow and arrows. The girl saw Val come in and stopped what she was doing. "What?" She asked, looking away.

"Eh~? You practice archery too? That's cool." Val smiled at the girl, nodding to her weapon.

There was a moment's pause, and Val tilted her head to the side. "Is it because of Koe that you're upset with me?"

The girl jumped at the response. "I-It's not…" The girl looked at the Vongola. "Is it that obvious?"

Val nodded. "Koe's dense, so he's probably the only one that doesn't realize it."

"It's not that… He already knows." Rachelle sighed. "He's just playing dumb because I told him to. I told him that when I accept that I'm strong enough to stand by his side is when I will confess and hear his answer. Until then he has to play as if he doesn't realise it."

Val stared at her for the longest time. Then, she sighed. "And how do you think I fit into all of this?"

"I can still get jealous of how close you two are." Rachelle looked away, feeling embarrassed.

Val raised an eyebrow. "Do we look like we're in a relationship?"

Rachelle looked back at the girl. "It looks like… you two are… I can't say that you two look like a couple… it's more like you look like brother and sister…"

"I wouldn't quite say that. If you look at Mayu and Koe, that's a brother and sister relationship. To me, Koe can never be my older sibling." Val smiled sadly. "My older sibling is meant for another person. I suppose you can say Koe is someone I treasure."

"I see." Rachelle smiled in her thoughts. "At first, I only thought Koe was just a rebel that was also a teacher's pet over at my school. He wasn't even enrolled and everyone was so head over heals for him. But that all changed that day…" Rachelle remembered her first time seeing Koe fight. "That day… Koe reminded me of a prince. He looked so cool and masculine as he fought. He protected me, cared for me, and even saw my tears. I soon came to realize that I had fell in love with him."

"Ara, isn't that interesting?" Val's lips curve. "You seem just like the princess in the fairy tales I've read when I was young. Though, Koe never seems like a prince charming to me."

"Not at first, but once you get to know him, you can see it." Rachelle sighed.

"It's quite troublesome to deal with a rebellious boy." Val winked. "But it can prove to be quite entertaining."

**"My love life is not that interesting." **

The two girls turned towards the new voice. Rachelle covered her mouth. "K-Koe?! How long have you been there?!"

Koe walked up to the two girls. He looked at Rachelle and smirked. "Don't worry. I don't understand stupid."

Rachelle looked away. "I see. You did hear."

"I just heard, 'Bluh, ba bluh, ba bluh~!'" Koe joked. "That's stupid talk, right?"

"You're so full of it!" Rachelle punched the boy.

"Time to take you home." Koe patted her head. "Later, Rosa." Koe waved good bye as he walked away, arguing with the blushing girl.

Val could only smirk, deciding that this was useful information for the twins so they can later on blackmail their elder brother. Hey! She was nice, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun.

* * *

"What? You talked with Kohaku?" Yukino's mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it as she took a bite out of her cake.

The three teens were eating sweets together under the shade of the tree in the place beyond the Rose's Archway. They had invited Mayu to join them, but she had refused. She claimed that she had wanted to play with Ayama and get more information about this side.

Val twirled her fork around in a spiral. "Yeah. He was still a self-confident jerk."

"Yet you can't hate him." Yukino smirked, enjoying the look on her boss' face.

"Oh, shut up. I don't hate anybody. You know that." Val replied stubbornly as she stabbed the strawberry on her cake, eating it in one bite.

"So did he meet his parallel self?" Yukine questioned, curious. He never met Kohaku's parallel self, but from what he heard from Koe, the guy sounded like a wimp.

Val nodded. "Yeah. Shinko and Kohaku met. They were complete opposites!" She couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"How did Kohaku react?" Yukino smiled.

"He couldn't believe his other self was so pathetic." Val shrugged. "Though, I didn't think Shinko was that bad. Sure he was shy, but he showed respect for other people."

Yukine smirked. "That's something that red-haired wolf doesn't do well. Showing the people older than him respect. Or people his age."

"He respects Val." Yukino pointed out. "Well, he did see her let herself get stabbed to protect another. But hey, it still works."

"Ugh. Stop giving me bad memories. It still hurts, you know?" Val groaned, hand going to her side.

The twins looked at her seriously. "We told you not to get involved. The incident only happened recently after all."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. But I know I can never let the two of you leave my side." Val sighed, setting down her plate and looking at the sky. "You know, when you guys disappeared like that, I was scared. Even though I knew we could probably get you back with the machine like Koe, I was still scared. You've been the closest to me, and of course Aoi too. I guess I always took that for granted. That there will be one day where you two might leave me."

Her eyes soften. "My Guardians are the first people to make me realize emotions. I didn't know anything about emotions. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't know what 'love' was even though my parents say they love me. You guys were the ones who made me realize that I had a problem. I couldn't smile, and I couldn't laugh. But on that day five years ago, I created my first bond. I learned to smile truthfully, and to laugh from the heart. It was different, and all so new to me. But you all helped me. You all stayed with me to teach me things. All of you were by my side, and I couldn't be happier."

She took a deep breath, eyes focused on the clouds above. "So I guess I've always been scared of the day you would all eventually leave me."

The twins looked at each other for a moment, before they nodded as if they had come to an agreement. Val blinked in surprise when they suddenly hit her head with their rubber mallets. "Ow! Hey! Stop hitting me!"

They gave her one final hit before they stopped. She rubbed her head, pouting. "Why are you hitting me?"

"Because you're selfish and stupid." The twins stated bluntly.

Val's mouth fell open, and it wasn't like she was used to their insults. Oh, no. They insulted her a lot. But she didn't know what this was going to lead to.

"You're selfish because you're not realizing what we felt, and stating out your feelings without caring about ours. You're stupid because you can't realize the fact that we weren't forced to be with you, we chose to be with you." The twins explained, a smirk coming to their faces at their boss' face.

"We can pretty much speak for everybody in our Famiglia. Val, we all made the decision of following you because we respected and loved you for who you are.

"Five years ago, we met a girl who was a doll. She gave fake smiles and empty laughs. She talked only when talked to. She was the perfect doll for her parents. But she wasn't happy. Heck, she didn't even know the meaning of "happiness". So when we followed her into the Rose's Archway, when we snapped her out of her dream and made her face reality, we saw who that girl really was. She cried, and she felt pain. She told us things we've never considered before, and we made an oath. All of us swore that we would protect that girl with our lives. No matter what happens, that girl is the one we will risk our lives for."

The twins smiled. "Do you know who that girl was?"

Salty tears were falling down Val's face as she stared at them with shock. It took her a moment to realize she was crying, and she hastily wiped away the tears. Words couldn't come out of her mouth, and her voice was nowhere to be found. Instead, she gave a weak nod.

"Good. So don't ever think of that kind of thing again," Yukino scolded, before she smiled and hugged her boss tightly.

"We're not leaving you, because you give us too much amusement." Yukine smirked, patting his boss' head. He ruffled her hair, making it a mess.

_"...Yeah." _

* * *

That night, a scream could be heard. The three parallel kids met up outside their bedroom doors and headed towards the source of the scream.

"So, who do you think is screaming?" Yukine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It sounds like Akari." Val muttered.

Outside of Akari's room was a crowd of workers. Val came up to Vivio who was in tears. "What's going on? What's wrong with Akari?"

"She's…" Viv pointed at the door unable to speak as another scream was heard.

**"NO! GET AWAY! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**

Val looked at her Storm guardians and entered the room. The young scared girl was in on her bed, in a ball, screaming at the top of her lungs. Tsubasa was slowly approaching her, but she kept screaming at him to get away. So he had no choice but to backed away, only to try to approach her once again. "STAY AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE! NO MORE!"

Kyoko was in Tsuna's arms, in tears, and the couple stayed away from their frightened daughter. Val walked up to her parents. "What's going on?"

Tsuna looked at Val with a sad face. "Akari is-"

**"He's here!" **

The Sawada family looked at the door as Koe entered the room, but he had his demon tail sticking out. The redhead ran and jumped on the bed beside Akari and hugged her. The girl started to panic, causing Koe to struggle. Everyone from the other world were surprised when he sang her song.

_"My flames are_

_The happiness inside of me._

_My flames are_

_Always by my side."_

Slowly, the girl's crying came to a stop and she started to calm down.

_"They're not meant for burning_

_The things that I hate._

_They're not meant for hurting _

_The people in my way."_

She was holding onto the demon boy as if he were to leave any moment, but she slowly lost her grip.

_"May my light shine in the darkness._

_May my warmth help you break free._

_May my flames burn in your soul._

_May my smile let you see."_

Soon the girl came to a limp and she slid onto Koe's lap.

_"The world is my candle_

_And you're safe with me."_

Koe was petting the girl as she slowly went into slumber on the boy's lap. When the song came to an end, Akari was no longer in tears nor was she awake. The girl came to sleep once again. Kyoko ran to the two and held her baby girl in her arms. Tsubasa helped Koe to his feet and they began to chat. Tsuna walked over to the boys and they talked. Koe saw the three parallel teens and walked over them, with his tail swinging behind him.

"Sorry about scaring you guys. It's all okay now, so don't worry about it." Koe told the three as his tail was being played with by Rosso who appeared.

"Please place your tail away. It's quite disturbing." The twins stated bluntly, and Val let out a sigh.

Val's honey-colored eyes stared at Koe, and she tilted her head to the side. "Does this happen often?"

"Yeah… You can say that…" Koe said as he pulled his tail away from the animal. "The person who took away Akari's flames are sending her images of their past. That past was being an experiment rat." After giving Rosso a stern look, Koe let go of his tail and looked at the three. "After Akari soaks in the Pacifier Spring, she'll be like her usual self."

Val nodded, finding it better not to question any more.

"Again, can you put away your tail." The twins repeated.

"I can't!" Koe complained. "It's not going away until I get my shot." Koe jumped in the air and behind him was Malachi who had pulled the black tail. "Malachi! You bastard!"

"Cat boy got his tail pulled!" A crow squawked as it landed on Malachi's head.

"Sorry that I was late. Looks like you took care of it today." The shy boy said.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to pull on my tail! And tell your bird to stop calling me 'Cat Boy'!" Koe yelled as Koe picked up his shirt and wrapped his tail around his upper body. "I'm already used to it. It's nothing." He said as he put his shirt down.

"I'll do it next time." Malachi said.

"So go sit on your tail, Cat Boy!" The crow squawked.

"By the looks of things, I think there will be a next time." Koe sighed as I punched the bird. "Shut up, Mura."

"So, you're saying only the two of you can calm her down?" Val asked.

"Yes." Malachi looked at the girl. "Since we, too, possess Dying Will Animals who can encourage and assist the beast inside of Akari to remove the images from her mind while the vessels, Koe and I, keep her at bay."

"So complicated…" Yukino muttered under her breath.

"It's more interesting if it's complicated." Yukine shrugged, smirking slightly.

"Cat Boy, where's your tail?" The bird squaked.

"Malachi, can I kill your bird?" Koe asked as his eye twitched.

"No, then I'll die." Malachi replied, calmly.

Val sighed. "Oh, the bird can't be that bad. Heck, I'm not even sure if crows are supposed to talk… I thought it was just parrots."

"I'm a special bird!" Mura squaked at the girl.

"Remember he's a Dying Will Animal. Kero talks to Akari all the time. Rosso can just say my name, yes, no, and please." Koe shrugged.

The twins stared at their elder brother for a moment, before they turned to Val. "How's Lio?"

Val shook her head, smiling sadly. "He's been asleep since the curse inflicted on him."

"Oh, we haven't shown you guys our animals yet." Yukino snapped her fingers, suddenly realizing that fact.

"Took you long enough." Yukine muttered, and she smacked his arm.

"Not here." Malachi interrupted. "Let's go where is not as… populated."

"Well, that's a nice way to put that." The twins smirked slightly.

The five walked out the room and Koe reassured everyone one about Akari. After that the teens went to Koe's room. The room itself was big and neat. The only thing that was out of place was Koe's messy bed. "Why my room?" Koe asked as they entered the room.

"'Cause that's where we ended up." Yukino smirked.

"Also I'm curious in the environment you live in." Malachi said as he sat on one of the chairs.

"I'm not an animal…" Koe growled as the three others looked around.

"I'm sorry for intruding." Val said, smiling slightly.

"Don't bother." Yukine shrugged. "Anyway, we should all sleep over in Koe's room today."

"I'm fine with it… but…" Koe looked around and froze as he spotted a picture framed near his bed. He ran over to it and hit it under his pillow. The boy sat on the pillow and whistled. "It's good."

"When people whistled, it usually means something's up." The twins raised an eyebrow. "Show it."

"Guys, we're not going to force him to show what he tried to hide." Val sweat-dropped, although she was curious.

"It's nothing!" Koe said he backed against the wall.

The twins narrowed their eyes at him, but with their boss' request, they decided not to pry any further. "Whatever."

"You guys lose interest too quickly…" Val let out a sigh, sitting down on the edge of the bed after she had cleared some things away. "What did we come here for again?'

"Oh, right." The twins reached and pulled their pendants from under their shirts. Unlike Val, they simply held the stone close to their mouths and whispered a language of the ancient tongue. The pendants glowed brightly with Storm flames, and there was a sudden flash of light.

When the light disappeared, there were two more living animals in the room. Twin tiger cubs with unique coats opened their bright, ruby eyes. Storm flames surrounded them like a halo of light. One of them hopped on Yukine's shoulder, while the other went to Yukino's arms. They purred.

"They're tiger cubs." Malachi said as he looked at the two animals. "Isn't the Dying Will Animal inside of you a tiger as well, Koe?"

"It's just a cat." Koe looked at the cubs. "They're cute. Names?"

"Yukine's is Nao, and Yukino's is Mao. They decided to make them rhyme since the tiger cubs are also twins." Val smiled, as her Storm Guardians continued to play with their animals. She looked down, fingers lingering on her own necklace. Lio…

Koe saw this and mentally called out Rosso who went and sat on Val's lap. The boy looked away and started to argue with the crow about it calling Koe 'Cat Boy'.

Val smiled softly, and she began to sing a soft tune that had no words. It was the peaceful lullaby that person had taught her in their brief time together. She stroked the fox's fur, careful not to harm it.

Everyone was listening to the girl's song, enchanted. Malachi woke up from the lullaby earlier and snached the picture frame from behind Koe. "Oh! It's a little Koe~!" The boy yelled, causing everyone to look.

"Dammit, Malachi!" Koe reached for the picture only to be stopped by falling off the bed and Malachi sitting on the redhead.

Malachi handed the picture to the twins to reveal Koe, Akari, and Rin as children, maybe eight years old, with daisy and dandelion flower crowns on their heads. Akari held hands with the two boys as Rin smiled and did a peace sign, while Koe looked away, blushing.

"Adorable~!" Val cooed, smiling cheerfully.

"Hmm~! Isn't our elder brother just cute?" The twins smirked evilly, already forming plans for blackmail.

"Dammit!" Koe yelled as he tried to get the other boy off of him. "Give that back!"

"Everyone's seen it so does it matter?" Malachi asked the redhead.

Koe calmed down and looked away. "Inside the frame is a family picture of everyone. Before the accident."

Malachi grabbed the frame from the three and opened the back to reveal a another picture.

The picture was smaller than the one of the three children. This photo had two families inside. One family was of Hayato and Haru together with a little boy in their arms that looked exactly like Hayato. The second family was of Dino and Bianchi with a small girl in front. The small girl looked similar to Bianchi, but had Dino's eyes. Both families were in a field of sunflowers and by the way they were dressed, it was summer time when the photo was taken.

"This is how you looked before, huh?" Malachi asked as he showed the others.

"Yeah." Koe looked away.

"Hmm, is that so?" The twins mused. They turned to Val. "Do we have any pictures like that?"

"Auntie Bianchi is probably the one who keeps most of them. She was our main babysitter, after all." Val answered, sounding thoughtful.

"Ah!" Malachi got everyone's attention. "That reminds me." Malachi looked down at Koe. "Is it true about that incident two months ago?"

Koe raised an eyebrow. "What incident?"

"Someone dug up Bianchi's grave?" Malachi asked, causing Koe to turn away.

"Yeah." Koe said as Malachi got off of him. "We still don't know who did it."

The twins looked at one another, before they turned to face their boss. The girl's face was emotionless, just as it had been five years ago. This didn't happen in their world, for their Bianchi was still alive. But the lingering feelings were still there. They said nothing, and continued to keep quiet.

Malachi looked at the teens who were still on the bed. "We'll find them, Koe. And the remains." Malachi said to the boy.

Koe was silent as he walked over to his closet to reveal a mini fridge. He opened it and pulled out five waters. He went back and handed everyone their own bottle. "Drink. You look as pale as Malachi over there." Koe said to Val as he pointed at the naturally paled-skin boy.

"He looks like Yui." Yukine commented, looking at Malachi. "Yep. Pale."

"Her skin is that way. It can't be helped." Yukino rolled her eyes at her twin brother.

"No, he's worst." Koe said as he went over to the boy. "This idiot is so pale that you hit his arm, the spot where hit is as red as my hair."

The twins stared at him, "We can't even hit Yui."

"That's 'cause she can easily fly away." Val sighed, shaking her head.

"This is what you use to lightened the mood?" Malachi asked Koe.

"Yep." Koe smiled as he went to his drawer and pulled out a photo book. He threw the book at the three teens on the bed and jumped on his bed. "Eleventh Family pictures. Everyone in the family are in them. From baby ones to ones from now."

"We should go to Mom to get pictures of Koe." The twins said, smirking.

"No!" Koe yelled as he layed back on his bed.

Malachi looked into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He read the screen and looked at Koe. "Looks like when Akari wakes up, she's leaving to the Pacifier Springs."

"I see." Koe sighed. "She's going to find a way to say bye to these three."

Val smiled. "Not to worry. We shall meet again in a different time."

The twins looked at their boss, confused. But seeing the light in her eyes, they decided to go with what she said.

"Huh?" Koe asked, not getting the secret message.

Malachi hit Koe's head. "Go with it and go to bed." With that said, the mysterious boy left the room.

"Son of a gun…" Koe growled.

Val stood up, stretching. "Well, we should probably go too." She turned to her Storm Guardians, smiling at them. "Are you staying with me tonight?"

The twins nodded, smirking deviously. "We're put you to sleep with horror stories."

Val paled, and before she could protest, the two grabbed both of her arms. She kicked and yelled, but they wouldn't listen. "WAIT! Let me stay with Koe!"

The twins stopped, looking at their boss. "Fine. We'll tell you stories here then."

Val inwardly let out a groan, defeated. "You peoples! Is it your purpose in life to torture me?"

"Yep." The twins grinned. That just caused the girl to smack her forehead.

Koe laughed. "I'll get snacks from the mini fridge." Koe said as he got up and went to the hidden electronic. He pulled out gummy bears, spicy cinnamon sticks, pocky, and some chocolate chip cookies. "Let's eat on the floor, so we won't sleep with crumbs." He said as he put the food on the carpet. The two girls grabbed pillows and covers and threw them on the floor as well, to be more comfortable.

"Dude, you have a lot of food in there." Yukine commented, biting a cookie. "Does Mom know?"

"Yeah." Koe said as he took a pocky stick out. "But she doesn't care. As long as I don't miss dinner, she's fine with it."

"Why is parallel Mom suddenly sounding better than our Mom?" Yukino muttered under her breath as she took a pocky stick.

"Because it was Akari's idea to have sleepovers in here all the time and we wanted snacks, so we stored some in there." Koe said as he bit the pocky stick. "Akari has one in her room too. I heard that you three played cards and ate so much sweets that she got drunk off of the sugar."

The twins shrugged. "That's what happens when you don't usually eat as much sweets as we and Val do."

Val let out a laugh. "Out of all of our Family members, the twins and I eat sweets the most. Mostly because of our mothers."

"And because you keep making them." The twins pointed out. "Our whole Family is high on sugar because of you."

"It's for study!" Val protested, pouting cutely. The twins could only laugh at their boss' face.

Koe laughed as well. "What happened to the stories?"

"Give me a minute…" Val's eyes started to droop, and before they knew it, she collapsed into a deep slumber.

"That girl falls asleep too easily." Yukine muttered, but he pulled the blanket on top of his boss.

Yukino smiled. "Why do you suppose her name is _"Sleeping Beauty"?_

Before long, all of them had settled into their places, closing their eyes.

Koe looked at the ceiling, unable to sleep. _"Princess…"_ He sat up and saw everyone asleep on the floor. He grabbed the cover that covered him and placed it over the other three._ "My life is so awkward."_ He joked in his head. He layed down and closed his eyes.

With the night upon them, and the stars coming out, they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Soul:** _There's a lot of the feels here, peoples._

**Akari:** _For real! Next chapter! The end is coming!_

**Soul:** _See you~!_

**Akari:** _Bye, bye!_


	14. The Devil's Deal

**The new chapter is here~! Read Burning Flames and the Eleventh's story for more input. We do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target Fourteen: The Devil's Deal**

* * *

When the three teens woke up, they noticed that Koe was gone.

"Where he go?" Val asked.

The three looked over at a door, on the other side of the room, and opened to reveal Koe with wet hair and only his school uniform pants on. "Morning." The redhead said as he walked over to his closet and pulled out the white button up. "I have school in an hour, so I won't be around for a few hours." Koe said as he put on the shirt.

"The dignity of my elder brother." Yukino sighed, rolling her eyes. The state of him without a shirt on didn't bother her. She was used to it because of Yukine.

Val blinked, and she shrugged. She, like Yukino, didn't seem bothered by it. She already got used to seeing the boys', and Big Brother did it several times.

She turned to the twins. "What are you two going to do today?"

"Waste time til we get back. Duh." The twins smirked.

"But first, a shower." Yukino announced, making her way out of the room. Yukine shrugged, following his sister.

Val turned to Koe. "You shouldn't leave your hair wet like that."

The redhead shrugged. "It's fine. It'll dry quickly." Koe said as he tied the tie around his neck.

Val shook her head, making her way to grab a towel. She placed it on his head, beginning to dry his hair. "No way. It's bad for your hair. You could at least dry it a little bit."

Koe smiled a bit. "Thanks, Rosa. But I think I'm okay now." As soon as she made herself satisfied with drying his hair, he gently pulled the towel away from her. "You should shower yourself."

Val raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I smell?"

He chuckled. "No, but when you stay up all night eating sweets and sleeping in a boy's room, you should probably consider showering the morning after."

Val shrugged. "I will." She looked at the clock, realizing what time it was. She turned back to Koe, and smiled. "I should probably let you get ready. Bye."

"Bye, Rosa." Koe nodded, and watched as the girl left.

* * *

Val let out a sigh, seeming to be quite happy with the hot shower she had just taken. She wore a loose pink shirt with a chibi lion as a design and baby blue shorts. She sat on her bed, legs going back and forth. Her short wet hair was smelling strongly of strawberry and vanilla.

The girl closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. Her hand reached down and she pulled out her necklace. She looked at it for a moment, as if she was wondering if the necklace was a curse or blessing. She never found the answer to that, and she still hasn't.

Val kissed the stone, and muttered a few words in the ancient tongue. Like before, a orb-like surface rippled in the space before her. This time, when it cleared, it revealed a tall boy, older than Val. He had midnight black hair, and deep blue eyes. The red scarf around his neck stood out of his black clothing. The boy blinked in surprise when he saw Val, but he slowly smiled. **"Hey, Imouto." **

The light-brown haired girl's face brighten. "Onii-sama! You're still okay!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Of course I'm still okay. Did you think I died when you went to a parallel world?"

Val's mouth fell open. "How does everybody know about this? So much for the Vongola having top secrets…"

The boy chuckled lightly. "Our members found out about it. Don't worry, they only reported it to me."

Val snapped out of her thoughts, suddenly remembering why she had called him for. Her eyes became cloudy. "How is she?"

"Still asleep." The boy said, blue eyes going dark. "She hasn't woken up since… well, you know what happened."

"I do. And it's my fault." Val's bangs covered her eyes, and she bit her lip.

"It's not your fault. I should have been there to help. It's not your fault she and Lio are asleep. It's not your fault your power went out of control. You're still weak, Val. You can't control your emotions. You're still afraid."

"I know. I know that. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Val spoke. She was angry at her powers, and she was angry at herself for not being able to control them. Per say, it was her emotions she needed to control, but that's basically the same thing.

"Just… take care of her, okay?" Val sighed, looking up at the boy she had deemed her elder brother. "Please, Ayato-nii. I don't want her to suffer."

The boy, Ayato, closed his eyes briefly. "I know. But I don't want you to suffer either. You better return here alive." The space rippled, and he disappeared.

_ "I know…" _

* * *

Val exited her room and from the corner of her eye she saw three people approaching her. She raised an eyebrow, seeming to be a tad surprise.

"Who…?" Val blinked in surprise, suddenly realizing who they were. "Akari?" She looked beyond her other self and saw two girls that looked to be twins. They looked like Yuni, so Val guessed that they were her daughters. One girl had short hair and the orange marking under her left eye while the other had long hair tied in a low ponytail, but she didn't have the marking.

"Val." Akari stared at her other self, eyes dull and so dim. She looked broken, and Val flinched at her monotone voice.

"What-!" Val was about to ask, but she was interrupted.

**"It's fine. We'll be leaving now."**

Val turned around to face Reborn, and she narrowed her eyes at him. He returned her stare equally, and she frowned. "Are you leaving for the spring?"

Reborn nodded. "We are." He nodded his head towards the twin girls. "These are Yuni's children, Fine and Rein."

"Good morning, Valentine Sawada." The girls said together then put all the attention onto Akari.

Val nodded curtly. "A pleasure." She turned to Reborn, eyes questioning.

"You don't need to know this now, Dame-Princess. Focus on your return. We'll be leaving." He walked away and the twins wrapped their arms around Akari's.

"Let us go..." Fine started.

"... to the spring." Rein ended.

Akari nodded as she let the girl's pull her away for her other self.

Val could only watch them go, the questions still in her mind. She blinked when Akari turned around slightly. Her confusion only rose when her parallel self gave her a smile, a sad and fake smile.

_"What's going on…?" _

* * *

"So you saw Akari?" Tsuna asked his parallel daughter.

"Yes." Val said as she looked at her father. "What exactly happened to Akari?"

Tsuna leaned back on his chair and sighed. "Romeo Bruno. This boy had meet Akari around the beginning of December, but at the time he was alive. After he meet Akari, he went missing. Two weeks later, he reappeared, but he was no longer human."

Tsuna leaned on his table again. "Do you know of Mukuro's past? How he was a human lab rat to experiment on?"

Val nodded as she listened closely.

"Something similar happened to the young boy who also possessed Mist flames. From what Romeo told Akari, the people who experimented on him inserted flames of Desert, the earth flames that counters the flame of Mist, and the Night flame that only the Vince possess."

"How did they get those flames?" Val asked, her curiosity rising.

"We don't know, but we know what the outcome is." Tsuna closed his eyes. "The flames of Nightmares."

"The flames of Nightmares?" Val questioned. raising an eyebrow. "You mean those black flames?"

"Yes." Tsuna answered as he reopened his eyes. "We call them that for their abilities."

"Abilities? As in what?" Val asked.

"The flame of Night is not charged like the other flames. This flames must be fed off of other flames in order to use. The Mist and Desert are used by illusionist who makes reality seem fake and fake seem like reality. With those three combined, the flame of Nightmares can actually suck away at other's flames and place some of it's flames inside of the person whose flames were sucked away. Kind of like a tracking device."

Val narrowed her eyes, frowning slightly. "I take it that Akari has those flames inside of her?"

"More or less, yes." Tsuna sighed. "Those flames won't harm her. They'll just connect the original user with the target. Some use this as a tracking device while others, such as Romeo, use to as a torture device."

"Such as…?"

"Koe told you last night, didn't he?" Tsuna looked at his parallel daughter.

Then Val remembered. _"The person who took away Akari's flames are sending her images of their past. That past was being an experiment rat." _

Val came back to earth. "So he uses those flames to connect with Akari and make her see these past memories?"

Tsuna nodded his head. "The reason why is unknown, but when Akari bathes in the water, those flames will disappear and she will have no contact with him. This will only want him to reconnect with Akari."

"This has happened more than once, correct?" Val asked.

Tsuna placed his forehead on his hands. "She was all alone without protection the first time and this time, she manage to save her friends by giving herself up to the boy. Koe was still in your world when it happened. Akari went out shopping with Viv and Kalma. They were outnumbered and Viv and Kalma were captured. Akari was the only one that could do something. The other two pleaded that she should flee, but Akari didn't listen. She made a deal with Romeo. He could take half of her flames away in exchange for the lives of the two girls. The boy accepted and the deal was made."

Val nodded curtly, eyes looking grave. "Akari was crying after she killed some men with those flames. She said a rhyme. _'I didn't kill them. They were already dead. And it's my job to put them back to rest.'._ What does that mean?"

"The people that have that flame are dead. They were killed in the process of the experiment. That at least we understood from one of them, before they killed themselves again." Tsuna said without any pity.

Val stayed people before indeed looked different, but she didn't know they died while being experimented on. The thought stayed in her mind. "And the Famiglia that did this?"

"Scuro Famiglia." Tsuna said. "I don't know if they are known in your world, but they are famous in the dark Famiglias in the Mafia world. They're our current enemies that want Akari's Arcobaleno flames."

Val shook her head. "No, we have not heard of that Famiglia in our world. This has been a troublesome issue in yours though."

Tsuna stood up and walked over to Val whose mind started to wonder more than she should be. "I'm sorry, but that's all the information I can tell you. Please don't bother with this. Akari is going to get through it. Believe in her."

Val nodded silently, finding that the more she says, the more her parallel father will worry. The situation in this world was as grave as the situation in her world. Why… Why can things never be peaceful? Are there so much bitterness against the Vongola that peace cannot be made? No. She will make peace. The world doesn't need more suffering than it already has.

"Val, my parallel self has told me bits of what's happening in your world. But he seemed to be upset when talking about it." Tsuna pulled away from his parallel daughter, looking at her seriously.

Val looked down, pausing for a moment. "It's because my elder sister - your oldest daughter, is the leader of the _Sette Peccati Capitali_."

"_'Sette Peccati Capitali'_?" Tsuna echoed. "The 7 deadly sins?"

Val nodded gravely. "She's the one who's been causing all of the murder cases and causing the Mafia to get into war with one another."

"Murder cases?" Tsuna's face turned slightly pale. "Why would my own daughter be the enemy of the Vongola? Was she the one who killed them?" His voice seem to shake slightly. Never had he thought his children would be going to be enemies of the Famiglia he worked hard for.

The girl stayed silent for a moment, before she slowly nodded. "She's not the cause of all of them, but there have been reports of some of the victims dying by her hand." Val quickly added, trying to calm her parallel father.

"I see." Tsuna managed to calm himself down, as shocked as he was. He took a deep breath. "I can see there are a lot of problems happening in both of our worlds."

Val nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help."

Tsuna shook his head. "No, no. It's fine that you were to give me even that amount of information." He smiled down at his parallel daughter. "But for now, just focus on your return, okay? I don't want you to stress about Akari, and I'm sure you'll find some way to get through to your sister. You are my daughter after all."

Val smiled softly. "Thank you, Papa."

* * *

As Val was walking down the halls, she was tackled by her Storm Guardian. "Yukino? What's wrong with you? That hurt!"

"I saw Akari!" Yukino said as the two girls got up.

"Did Yukine?" Val asked as she understood what was wrong.

Yukino shook her head. "He went off somewhere saying he wanted food. After I walked around, I saw Akari with Reborn and two Yuni's." Yukino's face looked a little troubled, as if she was remembering a memory. "She looks…"

"I know." Val said quietly.

Yukino looked at her boss, emerald-green eyes piercing. "Don't be so reckless, Sleeping Beauty. We do not wish for you to fall asleep again."

"I know." _I know. I know. I know… _

* * *

Yukine walked down the hallways, hood on his head. He had gotten a crepe from the cooks and was eating it as he walked. The whole place was peaceful, and he was as bored as hell. Wasn't there anything fun going on? Man, why does the whole world have to be so pathetic?

Then he saw Laura watering the flower beds. The boy finished the last of his crepe, walking over to the girl. He licked his fingers to get the sugar off, and smiled at her. "Yo. What are you doing here?"

The girl jumped and dropped the can of water. She looked at the boy then sighed. "Yukine-san, you scared me. Don't pop out of no where."

The silver-haired boy blinked, before he slowly gave her his signature boyish grin. "Is that so? You get frighten easily, then."

"I somehow regret telling you now…" Laura said and she grabbed the empty water can. "I need more water." She said as she walked over to a nearby faucet.

Yukine chuckled slightly. "Really? I never done anything I regret before." He looked up at the sky, his hood falling over his head. "The world will continue to turn, and I will be the one who turns in at my own pace." He looked back to her. "'Cause it's more amusing that way."

The shy girl smiled. "Yeah!" She nodded as she continued to water the plants and flowers. "That reminds me." She looked at the boy. "You're a pianist, right? Do you hold recitals?"

Yukine nodded. "Yeah. My teacher wants me to hold more, but I'll only do the ones where interesting people come to challenge me."

"I see. I play a little bit of violin." Laura smiled. "We should hold a concert here, right? It's sounds like fun, huh?"

"Maybe," he mused. "I guess you're not afraid of me anymore?"

"I told you already. You're now my friend." She gave him a bright smile. "I'm no longer afraid to speak to you."

Yukine smiled at her. "I see. That's great then." The boy was surprising himself, actually. He usually didn't smile much, much less for a girl. But Laura seemed like an easy person to talk to, and it was naturally peaceful being around her.

"Music is flowers." Laura said as she looked forward. "Each and everyone has their own color, fragrance, and beauty. Everyone can view and love each flower differently. Sad times, happy times, even times when one wants to give up on life. But when they listen to music or look at flowers, the heart calms down, and we're able to live without regrets._ "'If music didn't exist, life would have no meaning.'_"

Yukine nodded. "Hey, I finally found someone here in this world who can speak of the world beyond our sights."

Laura looked at the boy and smiled. "Yeah! Our kind is very rare!"

"As musicians, we are connected by the red thread of fate." Yukine mused. "Isn't that amusing in its own self?"

Laura nodded. "Yes, everyone that plays a piece of music has originally. We take a piece and make it our own without any moments thoughts. It's amazing to be a musician!" Laura looked at the flowers. "I must thank Akari-senpai for showing me this world."

Yukine smiled softly. "Hey, can I call you something beside your name?"

"Eh?" Laura looked at Yukine, surprised. "A nickname?"

The boy nodded, and tilted his head to the side. "Is that a no?"

The girl stood up, smiling. "No, it's fine. But what are you going to call me? Koe calls me '_Bunny'_, are you going to use that?"

The silver-haired boy shook his head, chuckling slightly. "I was hoping to call you _'Farfalla'_ \- _'Falla'_ for short. Is that alright?"

The girl nodded her head. "It's fine, but what does it mean?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

Yukine walked up to her, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It means 'butterfly' in Italian. You are the beautiful butterfly fluttering from flower to flower, helping every single one of them."

Laura blushed as she smiled. "Thank you! I love it!"

The boy smiled softly at her. "That's good. Then your nickname from me from now on will be Falla." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He pulled away, "It's agreed then."

The girl was now as red as the roses. Not able to speak, she nodded her head.

The boy chuckled slightly. "You're cute when you blush."

The girl looked down. "Please don't tell me that. I'll blush even more." The girl looked up and saw the boy's smile. _"When I first met him, he didn't smile like this. What's making him smile like this? Whatever it is, I want it to never stop. He seems so nice and gentle. I like his smile."_

"Are you done watering the flowers?" Yukine asked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Um… Y-Yes!" Laura said as she stepped away and put the watercan near the other gardening tools.

"Do you always take care of the flowers, Falla?" Yukine asked, curious.

"Not all the time." Laura said as she smiled at the boy. "I'm always training with Lambo-sama and I-pin-sama. When I have the time, I come mend the flower beds. Gardening is one thing that makes me happy."

"Hmm, is that so?" He mused. "You're working hard, aren't you? I respect that."

The girl giggled. "Compared to the others, I'm a weak wing. I need to get as strong as them so I can protect Akari-senpai and the rest."

Yukine shook his head. "You don't need to be strong to be useful. Sometimes, the weaknesses we have inside of us are what makes us stronger. Humans will strive to do better when they are weak, and even though you might not do much, you might be protecting them more than you know."

Laura looked at the boy and smiled brightly. "Yeah! Maybe!"

"Well, I just like to have things stay amusing. It isn't fun when things are boring and dull. As soon as there is amusement, I will continue to stay in the Vongola Famiglia." Yukine said, emerald-green eyes looking into the skies beyond.

"I love this family." Laura said, making the boy look at her. "It's wonderful to know that I can rely on them whenever I feel uneasy. Unlike the girls from my school, Akari-senpai and the rest make sure that I also enjoy our time together." The girl smiled at the boy as she walked over to him. "I'm happy that I'm a part of this family. I wasn't born into it, but I'm still a part of it. I envy you for that, Yukine-san. You were born in this family, something I have wished for since coming here."

The boy knocked his fist lightly against her head. "Don't call me 'san'. It's too weird. Just Yukine is fine." Nevertheless, he returned the smile. Gods, did he really get softer ever since he came here? Maybe it was her. The shy little girl who ran away from him, the same girl who couldn't even talk to him without sputtering. He actually thought she was someone who either had major issues, or who just didn't like him. She wasn't cute at all. But after spending all of this time with her, even though it was just a little bit, he wouldn't want it to be replaced. He would still remember this moment for the rest of his life.

"You're really making me look bad, you know?" Yukine teased the girl.

"I'm sorry, Yukine." The girl smiled as she twirled around in a circle. "I want some parfait. Would you want some? Akari-senpai loves my homemade ones."

"Sure." The boy nodded. "I have a sweet tooth, actually. This is what happens when your mother loves sweets and she influences all of her children." He laughed a bit at the last part.

"Your laugh…" Laura came up to the boy and smiled. "I like the sound of your laugh. It's just as warm as your smile." She smiled brightly.

Yukine paused for a moment, before he let out a small laugh. "Haha! You sure can be bold!" He tried to hide it, but there was a soft pink hue to his cheeks as he tried to laugh it off.

Laura laughed with him. "Let's go to my room and I'll make the parfait there."

"What is it with you peoples and having food in your rooms?" The boy raised a slight eyebrow, but he nodded nevertheless.

Laura grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him to walk with her. "Sleepovers need food!" She said as if that explained everything.

The boy could only laugh as he let her take the lead. As they walked, the boy felt something out of place. He stopped and looked around, causing the girl to stop as well.

"Is something the matter?" She asked the boy.

The boy didn't answer her, and his emerald-green eyes surveyed the area. Something. Something was there.

Just then the girl's spine began to go cold. She grabbed hold of Yukine tightly. "He's coming…"

Yukine looked at the girl. "Who's coming, Falla?"

"_He's_ coming…" She whispered again, this time tears were in her eyes. "He's coming back for me… I don't want to go… I don't want to go!" The girl let go of Yukine and hugged herself, backing against the mansion wall. "No… No… No!"

Before Yukine could grab her, he sensed three flames behind him. He turned around to see a boy, older than Yukine, glaring and the two. He had on a dark blue shirt and black jeans with a gray trenchcoat, despite the warm weather. His hair was white with black streaks. The other two men were wearing cloaks that hid their faces. The boy spit on the ground before talking.

"Get away from my girl, Mop-Head." The teen growled at Yukine. "Her flames belong to me."

Laura screamed as she hid behind Yukine. "NO! NO! NO! NO MORE! PLEASE! STOP IT, DANTE!"

"That's right. I want to hear that." The boy, named Dante, smiled. "I want to hear your suffering."

Yukine got down and watched as the girl cried and screamed in horror, just like Akari did that night. _"Don't tell me." _

**Mini Flashback:**

_"Koe." Yukine spoke as the five teens walked to the redhead's room. "I was wondering, how did they take away Akari's flames?"_

_ Koe stopped walking, causing everyone to stop, and looked back at his parallel brother. "Why are you curious about that?"_

_ "It's different. Now answer." Yukine frowned._

_ Koe thought about it. "The only way to explain it is that they got sucked out of a person."_

_ "Like a vampire sucks a person's blood?" Val asked, now interested in the subject._

_ "Yes and no." Malachi answered._

_ "Which one is it?" The twins frowned together._

_ Koe sighed. "The flames get sucked away, not from a bite on the neck, but from the lips. Like a kiss."_

_ "Kiss…?" Val echoed, tilting her head to the side. _

_ "Yeah." Koe sweatdropped. "I know it's weird, but that's how they take away our flames."_

_ "You can think of them as soul vampires." Malachi explained. "They suck the flames, which are a part of our souls, out of us in order to survive." _

**End of Mini Flashback.**

Yukine's eyes narrowed as he remembered what Koe and Malachi had said. _'Don't tell me… This guy took away a part of Laura's flames by kissing her?' _

"Babe." Dante's voice snapped Yukine out of his thoughts. "I'll stop sending you my past if you let me eat. I ate someone else's flames earlier, but it wasn't as pure as yours. Give me your flames and I'll stop."

Laura looked up at the teen with strange hair. She looked desperate to stop the memories to Yukine. He scowled a bit. _'Crap. Is she actually going to do it?'_

The silver haired boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. Really now. Why were there so many kissing maniacs in this world? Can't they find some other way to do things? They're disrupting the balance for dignity. Oh wait. They don't have one. Never mind then.

The boy reached to the girl and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him. He turned his gaze slightly towards the bastard and his friends, emerald-green eyes blank without emotion. His gaze pierced right into their souls. "Hey. Can you leave? This is what they call trespassing on private property."

Dante frowned, but then smirked. "Get away from my girl or else… I'll make her go mad."

Laura screamed once more. She hugged herself as she fell to her knees. "NO! PLEASE STOP! NO MORE!"

Yukine frowned slightly. "Falla, I want you to stop screaming and think for a moment. Open your eyes. _Please_…" He rarely uses that word, it was like an awful sound in his mouth. But he used it now.

"I can't… It's too much… AHHH!" The girl squeezed her eyes shut as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Get away from her and I'll stop, Mop-Head." Dante laughed. "Get away from my food and I'll stop."

Yukine ignored the said boy, finding his voice to be just noise in his ears. He focused on the crying girl. "If you can't stop, then I want you to run to Akari and the others. You can't do anything in your state."

"I… AHH!" The girl screamed in fear as she put her head on the ground. "I CAN'T! YUKINE! HELP ME!"

Yukine didn't answer her. Instead, he made her look at him in the eye. "I'm going to put you to slumber." Without letting her speak, he kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back, and muttered words of the ancient tongue. His necklace glowed, and his red flames surrounded them. The flames entered Laura, and the girl's eyes closed. She went limp in his arms, and he sighed, staring down at her. "Good girl."

"YOU RAT!" Dante glared at the boy. "YOU TOUCHED MY FOOD! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! GET HIM!" At the command, the two hooded men charged at Yukine.

The boy didn't flinch. He tossed Laura into the air, and his flames circled around her, keeping the girl in the air. He pushed against her lightly, and she moved away from him.

Yukine turned slightly, just as the men were inches away from landing a direct hit. A slow smirk came to the handsome boy's face as his flames circled around him. He fingered his necklace, and jumped into the air as their attacks hit the solid ground. He continued to dodge their attacks, his movements similar to a cat.

The men pulled out weapons, a sword and gun, and attacked at Yukine. The one with the sword attacked Yukine directly while the other with a gunshot from a distance. Black flames engulfing both weapons.

"Che. You people are too serious for my world." Yukine clicked his tongue, and he muttered some words under his breath. There was a sudden flash of red light, and his crossbow appeared in his hands. "It's no fun." And he fired at them, successfully hitting his targets with every arrow.

The men were engulfed by their own flames as they turned to ash. Yukine nodded to himself as he saw the flames die out. Then he looked for Laura, who had disappeared.

"She's mine, Mop-Head." Yukine turned around to see Laura in Dante's arms, still asleep. "Time to eat." Dante whispered as he put a hand under her chin as he pulled her face towards him.

There was a split second, but it was enough. Dante was quickly thrown towards the bushes as a pissed off Yukine held Laura in his arms. "Hey, bastard. I don't remember letting you near her."

Laura opened her eyes and gasped at the boy that held her.

Yukine hated this. He absolutely hated owing that stupid thing a favor. But he needed to. It was only going to be a little bit. It wasn't going to be much. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

The world went dark inside of Yukine, and he went still as he entered the door he wanted to keep locked up. A figure in a dark cloak sat in a royal chair, amused by the sight of him._ "So, you're relying on me again?" _

Yukine growled at the said figure._ "Shut up. I don't want your help at all."_

_ "Then why are you here?"_ They asked.

_ "I don't want it… but I need it."_ He looked down, still hating himself for this.

_ "The price is to be paid."_

_"I'll pay. Just give it already."_ Yukine scowled, glaring at the figure.

The cloaked figure sighed. _"The last time you came to me, it was when you were but a child. And now you've opened this door again. Yet, you are still a child."_

_ "I said I'll fucking pay!"_ Yukine snapped, starting to lose his patience.

The figure regarded him with a look of pitifulness. _"So be it."_ They pointed a finger at Yukine, and the boy fell into a sleep, as the devil inside took over.

Laura's eyes went wide, and she managed to get to her feet and backed away. The boy who had laughed, talked and smiled at her had just disappeared from this world. She couldn't sense his presence anywhere.

Hell-like flames circled the boy like a tornado of furry. Since he wasn't using a lot, he still regained his human form. But his teeth grew into sharp, razor fangs. His ears were slightly pointed, and he had a cat-like demon tail. The boy's eyes opened, and instead of his emerald-green orbs, they were ruby-red. It was the color of blood. The boy said nothing as he regarded Dante with cold, empty eyes. Then, he smirked.

Dante stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I see now…" The teen boy grinning. "A demon user like Koe, but this demon is different. Interesting-!" The man yelled as ran towards Yukine and kicked his head, only to be blocked.

Yukine grabbed a hold of Dante's foot, the smirk never leaving his face. He slammed the teen onto the solid ground, and continued to stomp on on him. He then threw the boy into the air, and kneed his gut. Yukine began to laugh as he continued to torture the teen, throwing him up and punching him into the ground. He grabbed the boy's head, and lifted up.

"Hey. You look pretty nasty now. But I think I'll like you better if you scream." Yukine's voice was like a cat, and though it sounded like him, it wasn't him at all. "Scream. Scream and be tortured even more." He laughed again as he threw Dante into a nearby wall. "You're pathetic. You can't even scream. That's no fun."

The teen got up. "You trash…" He paused for a moment then spit on the floor. "Next time, Cat Freak. I'll be back for my food." The the man disappeared in his own flames, leaving the battle.

As soon as the boy left, Yukine stopped laughing. Instead, he looked bored. "Che. This world isn't interesting at all."

Laura got up and stared at Yukine for the longest time. "Yukine…?"

The cat-like boy turned to look at her, and a slow smirk came to play. "Oh. You were that girl he was trying to save. What a stupid boy he was."

Laura bowed, but she was still trembling with fear. The problem was she didn't know who she feared, or what. "Please give back Yukine."

The boy let out a laugh, and an amused grin came to his face. "Give him back? Do you even know what you're saying, you stupid girl? We made a deal. He was the one who came to me."

The shy girl stood up straight as she sensed the others of the famiglia came rushing towards the scene. "I will ask once again. Please return Yukine to his usual self. I know you have the power to do so since you came out." The girl was shocked that she didn't sound scared at the sight of this Yukine.

The boy smirked slightly. "Hmm, I see now. So that's why he gave his body to me. You really are an interesting girl. However," a dark look came to play over the boy's face, "I don't think I can let you go without something first." The hell-like flames circled around Laura dangerously, and before she had time to react, they attacked her.

There was an array of red spattered in all directions, and the boy simply let out a cruel laugh. "Isn't it beautiful? This color of red?"

Laura screamed in pain, but she looked at the demon. She surprised him when she smiled. "I'm begging you. Yukine must be horrified right now. Scared and lonely. Bring him back. Please."

The boy gave her a look, and he seemed to be bored. "He can't feel anything. That boy was empty. That's how I took him over."

"I'll make a deal with you!" The girl started. "I don't know exactly what I can give you, but I'll pay it! Flames or anything... Just give Yukine back…!"

The boy chuckled slightly. "Silly girl. You are of no value to me. He might value you as he values that other girl, but none of you humans are of any value to me. Unlike the demon in his elder brother, I do not care for flames." The flames attacked Laura again, and the boy seemed amused at her suffering. "I hate humans."

"Then…!" Laura smiled as she walked up to the demon. "I'll give you Yukine's punishment…! That's still his body… so he can still feel it…!" Laura grabbed the boy's shirt and push her lips onto his.

The boy's eyes widen slightly, and he pushed Laura away. His fangs grew dangerously close to her flesh. "Aren't you bold?" He purred against her neck, hot breath against her skin. "You-!"

He suddenly stopped, jerking away. He pushed the girl to the ground, and held his head. "Dammit. That boy is reckless to the very core." He turned towards the girl, who stared right back at him. The boy's lips curved into a curve. "I'll let you off...for now."

The boy closed his eyes, and his body collapsed on the ground, right into Laura's arms, as his features were returning to normal.

"Yukine? Yukine!" Laura shook the boy, finding him to be completely asleep. Tears poured down her face when she felt the presence of his flames once more. He was back. Out-cold, but back. She hugged his fallen figure tightly.

"What the…?" Yukino's mouth fell open as she arrived at the scene with the others. They stared in surprise at the sight before them.

"N-No! This isn't what it l-looks like!" Laura responded quickly, shaking her head furiously. A blush came to her face.

Val's eyes surveyed the area, and she could see blood everywhere. She felt sick. Her eyes wandered back to the "couple", and they widen. "Laura. Is that blood on you…?"

Laura casted her eyes down, and she nodded silently. "It's my blood... I was attacked…"

Yukino's face turned pale. "This…This is my brother's work…"

"He made a deal." Laura informed them. "T-The person said that he and Yukine made a deal."

"He opened the door?" Yukino took in a sharp intake of breath. She was about to say something else, but Val held her back.

"Don't. We'll discuss this matter when he wakes up." Val's honey colored eyes were dead seriously, and it wasn't often that they see her like that unless the situation was grave.

Regretfully, the silver haired girl nodded. "If he wakes up…"

Inside, the two girls were thinking of the same thing. Yukine made another deal with the devil, and sooner or later, he was going to pay for it.

Koe went to the couple with Viv and Tsubasa behind him. "That doesn't matter now! Rin, go find Ryohei! Kalma, inform this Tsuna! Viv and Tsubasa, heal as many injuries as you can, just keep them alive! Hurry!"

"Right!" Everyone Koe mentioned nodded their heads before doing what they were told to do. Koe placed the boy on the floor and let Tsubasa work on him while Viv handles Laura's cuts. Rin and Kalma had left and were looking for the two people they were tasked to look for.

Koe looked at the two parallel girls as they approached Yukine, who was still out cold. "Yukine. I have something to tell you when you wake up." He shook his head and faced Laura. "Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

The girl nodded her head, but her eyes started to close. "Yukine… protected me…" Her eyes rolled back as she fell backwards.

"Laura!" Koe called her as he caught her in his arms. He sighed in relief as he realized that she was asleep. "You can really scare someone, Bunny. Rin would have fainted."

Viv giggled at Koe's remark. "She's going to be fine."

Koe nodded as Viv healed the girl's injuries. "She's our Lighting - the one who takes all damage against the Famiglia." Koe smiled at the boy who couldn't hear him. "Take care of her, Yukine."

* * *

**Akari:** _I ship Laura and Yukine now! Hahahaha!_

**Soul:** _Aren't they cute together~? _

**Akari:** _See you next time! Review for the bunny!_

**Soul:** _Thanks for reading!_


	15. Goodbye

**Newest chapter! Read Burning Flames by me and Eleventh's Story by Sakura Akari for more info~ We do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

**KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target Fifteen: Goodbye**

* * *

Yukino sat at her brother's bedside, flipping through a book as her emerald-green eyes scanned and analyzed the contents. A soft breeze was lifting the curtain at the window, and it was peaceful. The room was quiet, aside from the light breathing from the sleeping boy.

The silver haired girl glanced up at her brother, seeing his sleeping face. She let out a small sigh, and propped her chin on her palm.

Really. Why did he have to be so reckless? He knew what the deal meant, yet he still took it. Why did he even go to that sadistic bastard anyway? Yukine could have easily handled the attackers with his own power.

Was it something else? Or was he really itching to show off? No, it was probably the first choice. Her brother hated showing off. That was why he never accepted any piano recitals that didn't have any competition to make things interesting. If there wasn't any, he would be simply showing off his abilities. And the girl knew her brother hated that.

So why? Why would he make a deal that could have caused him his life? Back then, he was a child and couldn't think straight in the heat of the moment. But now, he had gotten more mature. He could have easily strategized around it. That puzzled her.

There was a slight stir, and Yukino blinked in surprise when her brother slowly opened his eyes. He looked to the side, and saw his sister's pissed off face. "Gee, thanks."

"Shut up you sarcastic bastard. You're still injured." Yukino sighed, itching closer to her brother. She helped him sit up, and he held his side.

"Ugh. How long was I out?" Yukine groaned, feeling pain all over his body. Dammit. That bastard always likes to do as he wish.

"Tomorrow is the day we're leaving." His sister informed him. She let out another sigh. "Why did you do it? You know you shouldn't have."

Yukine paused, looking off in the distance. "I don't know what came over me then. I probably could have defeated him without it. But I've been having these nightmares for some time now."

"Nightmares?" Yukino bit her lip. It had been a problem for her too. She had been getting nightmares for the past weeks, and she would always wake up in a cold sweat. As to not worry the others, she kept it to herself.

"Yeah." Yukine nodded, turning to look at his sister. "I know you've been having them too. It's telling us to do something."

Yukino looked down, folding her hands together. "I know. The problem is, I'm scared. I'm scared."

"I know you are. We're all scared of what's coming next." Yukine muttered quietly.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want Val to get hurt. I don't want Mayu to get hurt. I don't want our parents to get hurt. I don't want our Famiglia to get hurt." Yukino said softly, tears threatening to fall. It had scared her. When she came to the attack site, it had scared her to find her brother out-cold. She had tried her best to remain calm, but all she wanted to do was cry. Cry at how weak and pathetic she was. "I'm so selfish…"

"You're not." Yukine shook his head, and he held out his arm. His sister buried herself in his arms and began to cry softly. "We're all selfish. We don't want anybody to get hurt, and even though we always feel horrible if we couldn't protect them, we will move on. Because that's what humans do. Suffer through the pain and move on to the future. That is how we become stronger. Strong enough to protect those we care about."

Yukino nodded silently, and after a moment, she managed to pull herself together. She pulled away, and wiped her tears. "Yeah."

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Rin peeked in. "Koe and Val are going to meet the Higher Ups to discuss about the situation."

_"That idiot…" _

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Val." Koe smiled at the girl beside him.

Val shrugged. "Hey, it's my Guardian we're discussing."

"Whatever happens, don't tell them about Yukine's past or his first encounter with that demon." Koe warned as they reached the meeting room. "Those old farts don't need to know shit."

"I got it. I wasn't going to tell them in the first place." Val nodded curtly as she opened the door with Gokudera and her father on one side of the table and the old couple across from them. Two empty chairs were on one side of the table, in between the two pairs of mafioso. On the table in front of them were papers filled with a report Koe wrote about Yukine.

Val followed Koe as he took his seat on the chair closest to the old couple while Val sat in the chair near her father. Val felt the old people giving her looks. She raised a slight eyebrow, but gave no word to it. "May we start?"

"Yes." Malvolia smiled. "We request that the boy who possesses a demon like Koe to leave this world."

"It will put everyone in danger to have him here." Affonso said. "This child is even more dangerous than Koe. The demon wants to kill. A blood thirst."

Koe sat back and said nothing as Tsuna spoke. "Yes. That is true. The demon does have that and it would be dangerous if the demon were to escape again, but the machine is yet to be fix."

"My Storm Guardian is usually careful, and this was a simple mistake on his part." Val informed them, placing her chin on her palm as she crossed one leg over the other.

"Yet he let it out and from this report that Koe wrote after questioning Laura when she woke up, the boy has a choice to whether or not to release the demon. Is that correct, Valentine?"

"Don't lie." Koe whispered with his eyes closed.

Val let out a small sigh. "Yes. Yukine is sent to a dream-like place to discuss the deal with the devil. They have to come to mutual agreement before he can gain its powers."

"Then the boy must be locked up." Malvolia stated.

"Until preparations for the machine are done." Affonso ended for her.

Val shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow such a thing. He is my Guardian, and therefore, not your property to play with. I will decide if he gets locked up or not."

"He protected the Vongola Famiglia." Koe spoke, getting everyone's attention. "The demon protected the mansion from the Flames of Nightmare and broke the connection between Laura and Dante."

"Excuse me?! That's-!" Malvolia stood up, but Koe raised his hand in front of her face.

"We are in the debt of the demon inside of Yukine. We owe Yukine, might as well repay him by giving him his freedom. But if you still insist that he's still a threat, he will stay under surveillance until the machine is completed." Koe said as his eyes glared at the old couple. "I'm in charge of the 11th Famiglia in Akari's absonse. Val and her guardians are under our, the 11th family's, care, so I'm in charge of what happens to them."

"In your care?!" Affonso stood up. "What makes you think that?!"

"I gave the responsibility to Akari." Tsuna smiled. "She asked if she can take full responsibility of them and I thought it would a great idea to give the 11th family some experience in taking care of our guest. Koe is correct, the children from the other world are under the protection of the 11th Famiglia of the Vongola. I have no say in this."

Koe grinned as the old couple were defeated yet again by Akari who had planned a head. "My boss made this." Everyone looked at Koe. He handed the couple a letter that said, "Higher Ups: Malvolia and Affonso" in Akari's handwriting.

Malvolia grabbed the letter and read out loud:

_"Dear Old Hag and her dog,_

_I received permission from Vongola Decimo, my father, and the Eleventh Famiglia of the Vongola are taking care of the teens from the parallel world. If you wish, you may ask my father and he will agree. I will inform you that if anything happens, here is what I want: If Valentine Sawada causes an uproar, then Koe Gokudera or Vivio Sasagawa will watch over her. If Yukine Gokudera causes an uproar then I want Laura Yamamoto or Rin Yamamoto to keep an eye on him. If Yukino Gokudera causes an uproar, I want Tsubasa Sawada or Kalma/Kallie Hibari to keep an eye on her. Anything other than that, I want my right hand, Koe Gokudera, my Storm Guardian, to make the decision. I will leave him in charge while I am away at the springs._

_ Thank you,_

_ Vongola Undicesimo, Akari Sawada"_

"Checkmate." Koe smirked as the woman threw the letter on the table.

Val hid her small smile behind her hand politely. She smiled sweetly at the old couple. "Well, isn't that saying something? If you respect the Vongola, than you ought to respect my parallel self's decision. I'd also like to inform you how predictable you are. After all, she was able to predict how you would react so easily. It might shock you to know that your actions and words mean nothing to me." A beautiful, yet deadly smile came to the girl's face as her eyes darken. "I am the one who decides the punishment for my Famiglia, and those who oppose it… Well, let's just say I wouldn't mind seeing them scream and yell as their every limb breaks out." She let out a small giggle that sent chills to the people in the room. "But of course, I wouldn't think I need to do that to you… right?'

The angry couple turned towards the door and walked. "I expect that boy is to be under surveillance at all times! Understood?! Rin Yamamoto or Laura Yamamoto! Whoever is to be by his side at all times!" Malvolia said as she opened the door.

"You have my word." Koe smirked at the backs of the old couple.

With a slam, the couple left the room and after a few minutes, the two teens were laughing and the two adults were shaking their heads at the might of the Vongola girls.

Tsuna felt proud of his daughter who planned ahead, and he was proud yet a bit terrified of his parallel daughter who stood her ground. Were they really his daughters? They acted more like bosses than he did at their age.

Then again, they were Kyoko's daughters as well. "Fallen Angel Kyoko" who defeated an army of mafioso when they pulled a prank on Akari, telling the young girl she would become a flower if she made too many flower crowns. After that day, Kyoko gained the Fallen Angel title and everyone in the Vongola Famiglia didn't mess around with Akari nor Tsubasa.

Gokudera, on the other hand, was also pleased and impressed that Akari always managed the piss off the old couple without even being here. Val seemed to be mature for her age, but she spoke with reason. Okay, so maybe he got a bit scared. But she probably learned that from the Tenth's wife or his wife...

But it felt like Akari was here because of the letter that she had wrote, and how Val described it, the two were almost the same person.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Koe smirked as he, Rin, Val, and the Storm twins walked outside.

Yukine placed a hand on Val's shoulder, glaring at her. "You are a horrible person!"

Val blinked at him in surprise. "What? Why?"

"You made fools out of old people and you didn't bother to invite me?" He accused her, annoyed.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, shush. You were still asleep anyway."

"Ugh. Why does everything happen when I'm out?" Yukine groaned.

Yukino let out a small laugh. "Koe, did Val say something sadistic again?"

Koe nodded his head as Rin laughed. "She was so scary that I bet the old couple started thinking about the diapers for grown ups!" Koe laughed.

The twins looked at their boss, who smiled sweetly at them. They sweat-dropped, and suddenly, the punishments she had given them in the past started to surface. They shivered.

"Anyway," Rin started getting their attention. "when did Akari-chan think that far a head?"

"Princess has always thought that way. One of the reasons why everyone wants her to become boss. She wrote the letter after she heard the story and saw Yukine and Laura friendly. When she was done saying hello to the boys with Val, Princess went to her father's office and asked for the permission and began the letter." Koe explained. "She's our boss."

"Yeah! Akari-chan is amazing!" Rin smiled.

The twins turned to look at their boss. "Kohaku is taking care of your work right now, right?"

Val nodded. "Yep. I left him in charge. With his abilities, he can easily do it."

The twins sighed. "You know you don't have to come after us."

"Eh~? But that's no fun." Val smirked slightly.

"Speaking of work…" Koe glared at Val. "Because of your threat, I have to write a five-page apology letter to the old farts…!"

Val rubbed her head sheepishly. "Sorry, Koe. My personality usually twists itself in the heat of the moment. Well, if you need help, I can help. I took care of my work before I came, and Kohaku is only taking care of the work that came in while I was gone."

Koe hung his head. "You might be worst than the Princess…"

"She is." The twins nodded their heads.

Val shrugged. "I'm usually a proper and sweet girl though. At least, that's how the Mafia world and everybody else views me."

"Maybe…" Rin looked away uncomfortably. "Anyway, Yukine." The jock looked at the twin boy. "Laura got discharged from the hospital this morning. She's fine and healthy, so she's coming home today. I just want you to know that."

Yukine nodded, and he glanced down at his boss who was wearing a ridiculously large smile on her face. "The hell are you smiling for?"

"Coming here was an excellent idea. After all, now I can tell Izu that Yukine is cheating on her."

The said boy glared at his boss. "Shut the fucking hell up."

"Besides," Val smiled up at the twins, "I care more about you than paperwork."

"Let's go back to the cheating part so I can laugh at my brother." Yukino smirked, and her brother gave her a pointed look.

"Will you consider shutting your mouth, dear sister?" Yukine glared.

"Will you consider admitting it, dear brother?" Yukino retorted.

"Alright, stop it. I don't want to get into more trouble because you two decide to start World War 3 and destroy the entire mansion." Val looked pale, as if she was remembering a bad memory. "Just like last time…" The girl's voice fell into a mutter.

** "Where is he?!"**

The group jumped at the sound of the 10th Rain Guardian's wife.

"Mom… Crap, I forgot. She's been looking for Yukine all day today…" Rin shrinked while Koe sighed.

** "Yukine Gokudera?! Where are you?!"** The voice boomed as it was getting louder.

"What the hell did you do?" Yukino elbowed her twin brother, glaring at him.

The boy was silent for a moment, trying to remember. His memories were still a little fuzzy, but he seemed to be able to remember a little bit before he made the deal. "... I might have kissed her daughter…"

_ "WHAT."_ Yukino and Val stared at him in disbelief.

"That's what Laura told us." Koe smirked. "Boy, was she freaked out." He laughed, receiving a smack from Rin.

"She's still innocent." Rin stated.

Yukine stared at Rin. "Yeah… about that. The devil told me she had kissed me to try to wake me up. So…"

Rin smiled at Yukine. "Don't mind. She told us everything."

"She's a bad liar. We saw through it. She blinks twice when she lies." Koe joked, but then frowned. "Well… I will pray for you, Yukine. She found you…" Koe pointed behind everyone to see a woman who looked like a demon as her hair was blowing wildly in the air.

"I found you… Yukine…" The woman growled as she walked closer to everyone.

Yukine looked at her, a bored expression on his face. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, and he didn't look scared of the woman at all. "Have you ever realize making such a face will give you more wrinkles?"

"I don't care about my looks." The woman stated as she was finally in front of the boy. "I care about my daughter and you…!"

The boy felt so awkward as the woman surprised him as she hugged him and picked him off the floor, twirling in circles. "You saved my daughter~!"

"There it is… _'Flower Power'_…" Koe and Rin sweat dropped together.

"Put. Me. Down." Yukine said through gritted teeth, becoming highly annoyed. If he didn't like being hugged by Auntie Claire, he wasn't going to like getting hugged by her parallel self.

"No~!" Eclair rubbed her cheek against his as she squeezed him tighter. "Yukine, thank you for kissing my daughter~!"

"Stop... Just stop." Yukine let out a groan at the woman. Yukino and Val on the other hand couldn't stop themselves as they burst into fits of giggles. "Shut up!"

"Mom… I think he's had enough… Don't you think?" Rin asked, feeling sorry for the victim of Eclair's "Flower Power".

"Yes~!" The woman smiled as she let go of the child.

"Flower Power is too much…" Koe sweat-dropped. "An attack that punishes the child by embarrassing them. It's too cruel…"

"Y-Yeah…" Rin said as both boys shuddered, remembering when the attack was used on them.

Yukine let out a sigh. "Finally…" He muttered under his breath. He looked at the woman, slightly annoyed. "So? Why are you happy I kissed her?"

Eclair looked at the boy she purposely embarrassed. "That's because you broke it. The chain Laura had on when Dante took her flames. I'm grateful to you and the demon inside of you, mostly you."

"Oh, so Yukine was like the prince in Snow White~!" Val clapped her hands together in delight, smiling brightly.

Yukine looked at his boss as if he thought she had lost her mind. Which she had on several occasions. "What?"

Val giggled. "See, the prince kisses Snow White to wake her. She was poisoned by an apple, and by kissing her, he pretty much removed the poison and curse she was under. So Yukine is a prince~!"

The said boy looked as if he was going to be sick. Yukino, Koe, and Rin could only laugh at Yukine's pitiful state.

"Here, Yukine." Eclair handed the boy a maroon ribbon. "The green one she had got torn up from the demon's attacks, so I got her a new one. Please give it to her while you apologize."

"Oh, right. I have to apologize." The boy said dumbly. He took the ribbon, and fingered it in his hand. "Where is she?"

"I last saw her in her room, but she might have gone to the gardens." Eclair smiled.

"Didn't she dislocate her arm?" Koe asked.

"That won't stop her." Rin grinned as he put his hands behind his back. "Besides, just two more days and it'll be as good as new, thanks to Ryohei-san."

"The gardens it is then." Yukine nodded as he pocketed the ribbon.

"I'll take you halfway." Rin said as he looked at the others not to follow.

* * *

Yukine and Rin arrived at the entrance of the hilltop. Rin yawned. "She's up there. I'm going now. They followed us. I'll go chase them off so they won't spy on you two. Laura would get so embarrassed. Later."

Yukine nodded at the jock as he ran off. He faced the entrance and walked over.

The silver-haired boy couldn't see Laura from where he stood, but he sensed her flames. He walked up the trail and found her asleep on the grass. Her hair didn't have a braid in it like usual and her arm was in a sling. Three mice with green jewels on their foreheads were in her arms as she slept, but they weren't asleep. They were awake and looked at Yukine with curiosity in their small green eyes.

"Mice…?" Yukine looked at them, but soon they ran off into the field of flowers. "They were watching over her as she slept? Huh. Pretty loyal." Yukine smirked as he got down and shook the girl awake, but she didn't wake up.

"What are you? Snow White?" Yukine joked. Then he remembered what Val said, but he frowned. "Now I'm thinking like Princess? Great…"

Yukine sighed as he sat down next to the sleeping girl, looking at the view. He saw a blue butterfly flutter in front of him and hand on the sleeping girl's hand, the one that was okay, which was close to her face. It's wings flapped in front of her face and the girl's eyes opened.

She smiled when she saw the butterfly, the girl smiled. She surprised the boy when she spoke to it. "_Farfalla_. Yukine."

The said boy smiled warmly at the girl. "You called?"

The girl blinked as she looked over at the boy. "Yu-Yukine-san?!" The girl got up fast, bring pain to her arm. "Ow!" She said as she held her bad arm with with good one.

Yukine could only laugh at the girl's clumsiness. "I told you to call me _Yukine_. I don't want to hear the '-_san_' part."

He smirked. "Anyway, why are you surprised? You called for me." Laura jumped at what Yukine said, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Or were you thinking about me?"

"S-Sorry… I-I-I wa-was… The bu-butterfly came and I re-remembered the nick-nickname you ga-gave me…" Laura stuttered.

Yukine looked a bit annoyed. "Why are you sputtering?"

"I-I'm not!" Laura said as she looked away, blushing a bit. She snuck a peek at Yukine's confused face, but then she looked away again. "A-Anyway, wh-why are you h-here?"

Yukine frowned. "You never answered my question. I thought you got over your fear of me."

Laura jumped. "That's…" She was still looking at the ground, trying not to look at him.

"Falla." Yukine let out a small sigh, hand raking through his silver hair as he stared down at the girl. "Could it be that… you afraid of me?"_ It's only natural she would be afraid of me and him inside of me. It's the same as that time. God, that bastard really knows how to leave an impression. _

Laura's jade-green eyes met Yukine's emerald ones. "No! I don't hate or dislike the demon inside of you! He's the least of my worries!"

Yukine raised a slight eyebrow, but he dropped that subject. "Then why are you acting like this?"

She looked down and let her hair cover her face. "Well… It's just that…"

"Just what? I'm not going to play the guessing game with you." He stated, leaning against the tree. He closed his eyes briefly before looking at her. "Out with it."

Laura muttered something, but Yukine couldn't hear her well.

"Falla, I'm not going to be able to hear anything if you keep quiet about it." Yukine pointed out, leaning down.

Laura looked at him. "You're the first boy that I kissed before…" She admitted.

Yukine paused for a moment, before he spoke. "Yeah… Sorry for that."

"I-It's fine… What's done is done. No going back on it…" Laura said as she hugged her knees with her good arm.

The boy let out a sigh. "If you really hated it that much, I'll let you hit me for it."

"I said it was fine…" The girl looked away. "It wasn't my first kiss…"

"Girls are really sensitive about their first kiss…" Yukine muttered under his breath, remembering how his sister and the other females in his Famiglia had made a big deal out of it. God. What was wrong with them?

"Akari-senpai and I aren't." Laura looked at the boy. "Mostly because they were taken away from us."

"In these worlds, affection isn't what it used to be." Yukine mused. "Val didn't ask to be kissed either, but she didn't care as much as the others. Yukino, on the other hand, ignored the person who kissed her. Well, more like avoided him for several days until she was forced to talk to him."

Laura laughed. "I see." She looked forward as her hair blew in the wind. "That's surprising."

"The whole concept of girls in love is confusing." Yukine grunted. "I don't get it at all."

Laura pulled back her hair and sighed, "Girls are creatures boys will never understand."

"And boys are creatures girls cannot understand." Yukine mused. He reached into his pocket and took out the ribbon. "Your mother told me to give this to you." He handed the ribbon to the girl.

The girl looked at the ribbon and smiled as she took it. "Thank you." She pulled her hair back and tried to tied it into a ponytail, but she failed. "Being crippled is hard…" Laura joked.

Yukine sighed as he got down beside her. "Here. Let me see the ribbon. I'll tie it back for you."

Laura nodded as she gave back the ribbon.

Yukine grabbed a piece of hair and started to braid one lock of hair to the side. He had always fixed Mayu's hair when she woke up in the morning. The child can be a genius, but she was still a kid and kids almost never want to wake up in the morning.

While the boy was doing her hair he saw something that caught his eye. On the back of her neck was a tattoo of a diamond outline with a slipper inside. The tattoo itself was a sky blue and was easily hidden by her blond hair.

"Since when did you get a tattoo?" Yukine asked the shy girl who jumped at the question.

"It's not a tattoo… It's a kind of like a birthmark…" She replied.

"A birthmark?" He asked as he rubbed the marking, making her shiver. "My bad." He told her.

"It's fine. It just surprised me." Laura smiled back at him before facing forward.

Yukine looked back at the marking and examined it. It didn't really look like a birthmark to him, but once he got a better look, he noticed that it wasn't a tattoo either. "Strange… What is it?"

"Is it strange?" She asked looking down with a blush.

"Nah, it looks cool. It fits you." Yukine replied as he finished the hairdo. When Yukine was done, Laura's hair was french braided to one side.

"Wow..." Laura said as she examined the braid that fell on her shoulder. "How did you do that?"

Yukine shrugged as he sat down next to the girl. "It's easy." Yukine looked sideways at her. "You don't like it?"

Laura shook her head. "I like it."

"That's good." Yukine smiled warmly at her.

Laura returned his smile. "That smile… I really do like it."

Yukine looked away with a slightly pink hue to his cheeks. "You're bold… but I don't hate that."

Laura giggled as she looked forward at the view. "Hey, Yukine. Let's forget about the kiss."

Yukine looked at the girl. "Yeah, okay. I kind of feel guilty for forcing it onto you."

"It's fine. I told you that it couldn't be helped." Laura smiled, but it turned sad. "Just forget about the kiss, but not me."

"Huh?" Yukine raised an eyebrow.

"No matter what happens after you return home, Yukine." Laura looked at the sky. "Please continue to call me Farfalla."

"Sure." Yukine smiled, accepting her request.

"We should go." Laura said as she stood up, but her head felt dizzy and she started to fall back down. Luckily, Yukine caught her on time. Laura blushed as the boy held her. "Th-Thank you…"

"You okay?" He asked, slightly worried.

"Um… yes. My leg was asleep." Laura blinked twice before she said that. She stood up, but the boy didn't let go. "Really. I'm fine now."

Yukine raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he let her go. "If you say so." The boy kept a close eye on the girl as she walked ahead of him, making sure to catch her collapsing again. _I swear, I saw her blink twice… She's lying to me? _

** "Hey~!" **

Laura and Yukine looked behind them to see Vivio running towards them "Vivio-senpai?"

"Ugh. Stupid fashion diva…" Yukine muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Vivio yelled as she walked up to them. "Have you seen Koe? I need to tell him that I got a call for a drama and I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh! I see. I think he's in a meeting." Laura informed the blond. "So are you still going to be able to join us today?"

"Won't miss it!" Viv smiled as she looked at Yukine. "Don't try anything on her, got it?"

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Yukine scowled.

"You have Gokudera's blood in you, what do you think?" Viv smirked as she looked at the shy girl. "Kallie and Tsubasa left for a mission just five minutes ago, Laura."

"Okay!" Laura nodded her head as Vivio walked away.

"You're still a stupid fashion diva!" Yukine yelled after the blonde.

Vivio rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up!"

Laura giggled a bit. "Yukine, that's mean to Vivio-senpai!"

The silver-haired boy shrugged. "Nah. I think it's fine. It's sort of strange to see Sayuri's parallel self be a full-time celebrity. Sayuri herself focuses on modeling and designing clothing rather than all that other stuff. Izumi is the one who does the full-time idol work, but that's only a cover since she's actually an assassin."

"That's the girl you like right? Izumi?" Laura smiled at the boy as they walked. The boy pulled the shy girl's cheek. "It was a joke!" She whined as he let go. "Vivio-senpai is in the idol world, because she's looking for information outside and inside the mafia world. Anything she finds out is reported back here."

"Really now? That's similar to the two idols back home." Yukine said as he and Laura walked into the mansion.

"One time, Akari-senpai sang at one of Vivio-senpai's concert when she collapsed due to too much work." Laura closed her eyes as they walked. "Akari-senpai's voice was really pretty."

"Mhm." Yukine looked around the area, feeling eyes on them.

"Is something wrong?" Laura asked the silver-haired boy.

"I don't know…" He said as he looked forward. "Maybe my imagination…?"

"What?" Laura tilted her head at the boy.

Before the boy could speak, the two teens heard two people arguing.

**"Like I said! Don't threaten them again!" **

**"Do you have a problem with what I said?"**

**"Rosa! You need ignore the insults!" **

**"Don't be ridiculous." **

"Val-san? Koe-senpai?" Laura recognized the voices.

Yukine just sighed when the two were now in their view. "Why are they arguing so early?"

The two arguing couple looked at the other couple and walked over. "Is something the matter?" Laura asked, receiving a glare from Yukine.

"I have another apology letter to make, but nevermind about that." Koe shrugged as he felt the girl's forehead. "How's your head, _Cinderella_?"

"It's fine." Laura blinked twice again before she smiled sadly.

"Please don't tell me you use fairy tale terms here too." Val groaned.

"Kind of… I'll explain on the way." Koe said as he wrapped an arm around Laura's shoulders. "Laura is cursed by Cinderella. The story goes that Cinderella received magic and found love. At midnight, everything went back to normal. After that, princey went looking for Cinderella and found her using the shoe she left behind. Once he found her, they got married and lived happily ever after."

"We know the stupid story." Yukine growled, now annoyed by the fairy tale topic. He hated being called a prince as much as his sister hated being called a princess.

"But you don't know the true ending." Koe smirked.

"There are lots of endings to fairy tales. You cannot claim a '_true_' ending," Val mused.

"That's true but, our ending of the story is not so happy." Koe explained. "When everything went back to normal, so did Cinderella's heart."

"May I ask you to explain?" Val asked.

"When the magic was used, there had to be a price. Cinderella paid the price for the magic in exchange for her heart. Like she made a deal with the devil. You see, Cinderella went to the ball, danced, and fell in love. She left the ball at midnight, lost her slipper, and then the magic disappeared along with the paid price." Koe looked at Laura.

"What was the price?" Val tilted her head to the side.

Laura looked forward with a sad smile. "'A precious feeling was the price."

Val and Yukine remained silent as they waited for the story to continue.

Laura nervously giggled. "The price was the strongest feeling the maiden possessed. When Cinderella arrived at the ball, she fell in love with the prince and he with her. When time was up, Cinderella paid the price, knowing the price was her first love. Sadness took over the girl when the deal was made.

"When the prince went looking for Cinderella the next day, the moment he found her, she did not recognize him at all. The price was love and along with that was the memories of love. The prince was actually brutal. When the shoe fit, the prince made Cinderella marry him against her own will. She lived locked up in her room in the castle, spoke to no one unless the prince came to see her." Laura finished the story with watery eyes. "There was no fairy godmother, no mean stepfamily, and no happy ending."

"First time I've heard of that ending." Yukine mused, and slightly smirked.

"And the mark to prove it is…" Koe looked at Laura who showed the two other teens the 'birthmark' that Yukine saw earlier. "... that."

"That's…" Yukine looked at the girl who hid her marking with her hair.

"My curse…" Laura smiled brightly.

"The _Cinderella_ in our world is…" Val's voice trailed off, letting her mind wander. She bit her lip, worried that it was taboo to bring it up.

"_Sleeping Beauty_, you do not need to worry about such things." Yukine let out a low growl.

Val let out a sigh. "How long must this fate live on?"

"As much as it will until things are settled. It's her's and my issue. Don't bother where you're only going to be in the way." Yukine replied.

"_Cinderella_ left her glass slipper on purpose, you know." Val muttered.

"I'm aware of that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be searching for her." Yukine closed his eyes briefly. "Don't talk about it anymore."

"...As you wish."

"Here we are!" Koe said, happily as he opened the doors to reveal Vivio, Yukino, and Rin covered in cake batter. "What the fuck happened?" Koe's voice turned concerned.

Rin nervously laughed. "I forgot to keep the hand blender in the batter."

"I lost the lid to the blender..." Vivio smiled.

"And I couldn't stop them…" Yukino sighed.

Koe only sigh as Laura went to grab some rags. "Geez! I knew this would happen!" Koe yelled as he grabbed one of the rags.

Laura sighed as she wiped the cream off of her stepbrother. "Why didn't you wait for me or Koe? You know you and Vivio-senpai can't cook."

"We wanted to surprise you two." Rin laughed.

"You did." Koe said as he combed out the batter of Vivio's hair. "This is the smallest mess you two have made in forever. You two are learning."

"Yay! Koe complimented me~!" Vivio smiled as she jumped into Koe's arms.

"Yeah, yeah…" Koe sighed.

Yukine smirked at his twin sister. "Been having fun?"

"Shut up." Yukino smacked her brother's arm as Val helped get the batter out of her silver hair. "You know I'm better at cooking, or baking, when I'm alone."

"That's 'cause you learned from our mother." Yukine shrugged.

"Sorry about that, Yukino." Rin said as Laura wiped his face.

"I'll get over it… eventually." The silver-haired girl sighed. "That was the first time I ever messed up on baking a cake though."

"Even your first try wasn't that bad." Yukine chuckled. "Though you didn't splatter batter everywhere, you did burn the cake afterwards."

"Oh, shut up. At least I didn't put the oven on fire like you did." Yukino glared at her brother, who simply shrugged.

Koe sighed as he patted the heads of his parallel siblings. "Come on. Time to make the food."

Viv raised her hand. "I want cake and cheese swirls!"

"I'll make the cake." Laura laughed. "Yukino, Val, can you two help me?"

The youngest of the Gokudera twin siblings nodded her head. "Yeah, sure."

Val smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**"One… Two…!"**

**"Valentine! Yukine! Yukino! Mayu! Have a nice journey home!" **

Poppers went off as the four children laughed/smirked at the other teen's send off.

"Che. Why do we even need a party?" Yukine groaned out loud, and his sister elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up. They're doing it for us." Yukino said.

Koe gave the boy a drink. "Now you know how I felt."

"Che." Yukine said nothing else as he took the drink.

Val sweat-dropped at her Storm Guardian's lack of respect. "Can't we be happy until the end?"

"Happy isn't in our dictionary." Yukine informed her.

"It is. But we choose not to use it much." Mayu spoke.

Vivio smiled at the young girl. "A lot of people can use it, but it sometimes is used as a lie."

"I suppose." Mayu nodded curtly.

"So! What's everybody doing after we leave?" Val asked, tilting her head to the side.

Laura smiled as she approached Val. "Well, Vivio-senpai has a drama to premiere in, Kalma-senpai has work with Tsubasa-senpai, Rin has a baseball tournament next week and a soccer game on Friday, Koe has a piano recital while I have to train. When Akari-senpai gets back, we have to get ready for war." As she finished her sentence, Laura started to feel dizzy, but she only swayed.

Rin caught her arm, before anyone other than Yukine could notice. "We will fight for the glory!"

"Yeah!" Vivio yelled in agreement.

"What does that even mean?" Koe asked the two, confused.

"So confusing…" Val muttered under her breath.

"Haha! We're always confusing each other." Rin laughed as he slowly pulled Laura behind him.

Laura was now going cross eyed as she turned towards the food table away from the others. She shook out of it, but her head was hurting. She made it look like she was grabbing some food, but someone could easily see through it.

Yukine grabbed ahold of her arm, frowning slightly. "What are you, drunk?"

Laura smiled at him. "I'm fine." She blinked twice as she said it.

Yukine said nothing, but he let go of her and took a step back. He turned to his twin sister. "I don't want you to drink anything, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Yukino sighed. Really! Her brother was too protective! She looked over at her boss, and sweat-dropped. "I think we should tell Val that…"

"What?" Val looked at them, blinking.

"I really feel bad for them…" Yukine muttered under his breath.

_**Crash! **_

Everyone looked behind them to see Laura on the floor covered with fruit punch. She simply laughed. "Oops… I slipped." She smiled.

Yukine sighed, walking over to help her up. "Wow, you're really clumsy, you know?"

"Yeah…" Laura said as she put a hand on her head. "I'm all red from the punch now… Huh?" Her eyes started to drop.

"Aw man. It's happening again…" Vivio whispered with a frown. "I feel sorry for her…"

"Yeah…" Koe agreed with the blond.

"Is something wrong?" Val asked, curious.

"Cinderella is paying the price…" Koe joked as he looked at Laura. "Laura fell in love with Yukine."

"She's going to forget Yukine?" Val said slowly.

"Che. I thought this was going to happen." The silver-haired boy muttered, looking at the girl.

"Sorry, Yukine…" Laura smiled as her eyes closed. "You were too cool not to… I'm stupid, huh?"

"You're really stupid." Yukine stated bluntly, but his voice grew soft. "I'll still call you 'Falla'."

"Thank you… I love you, Yukine…" Then she entered her slumber, her body going limp.

Rin walked over to the couple. "Thank you, Yukine-kun. Laura was able to fall in love with you."

Yukine sighed. "Don't thank me for something I didn't do. It's only more troublesome this way."

"My brother attracts too many girls… and he has to break all of them." Yukino said softly, eyes misty.

Yukine closed his eyes briefly. "I don't want to hear it, Yukino."

"... Yes, onii-chan."

Val bit her lip, telling herself to stay calm. It pained her. The look on his face, but she couldn't do anything about it. The deed was done. "Should we place her somewhere safe?"

Vivio walked up to the couple as well. "I'll go clean her up and put her to bed. Yukine, please enjoy the party."

"And don't ask to stay with Laura." Koe said from the other side of the room. "If Laura woke up and saw you, she'll freak out. It'll be back to square one with her and her fear of guys."

"I know that. I wasn't going to ask anyway." Yukine snapped, losing his temper slightly. But he managed to cool himself down.

Vivio pulled Laura out of the boy's arms and put the girl on her back. "Later~!" Viv smiled as she walked out the room.

"I seriously thought it wasn't going to be so fast…" Koe muttered.

"She must have really liked Yukine." Rin muttered back.

Yukine closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. "And this is why I said love was troublesome."

"Yukine… I-!" Val opened her mouth to speak, worried for her Guardian. The look he gave her caused her to flinch, and her voice dropped. She lowered her head, looking away.

Yukino let out a sigh, shaking her head. There it was. Her brother was shutting everybody out. "This party is so gloomy!"

"Hey, Rin. Break dance." Koe joked.

"No!" Rin held up his hands up. "That's too embarrassing!"

Then Koe forced the boy to learn how to dance, only to find that the boy was just falling all over the place, causing the girls and Koe to laugh.

"Is he even trying?" Val sweat-dropped, covering her laugh with her hand.

"Some people aren't just cut out for this." Yukino smirked, shaking her head.

"Koe! Can we stop?!" Rin begged as he slipped again.

"No!" Koe said as he helped the boy up.

Yukine remained silent, watching the scene with an emotionless face.

**"Yukine?" **

The said boy turned and saw his parallel mother there. "Mom."

"Come with me." The women smiled as she held his hand in hers.

The boy simply followed her in silence, as he had nothing else to say.

When they reached outside of the room where the party was, his mother turned to look at her son. "Yukine, here." The women gave the boy a green, ripped ribbon.

The silver-haired boy stared at the ribbon, before looking at his mother. "How did you get this?"

"It took me a while to find it, but I manage to. It took three hours, but it's here." She smiled as she placed the ribbon in her son's hands. "I heard that Laura was the first outside your famiglia to accept the other you. Isn't that wonderful?" She smiled as she hugged her child. "Don't forget her."

"She was the first to accept him right away." His silver bangs brush against his face, covering his eyes. "Dammit. There's so many things that's messed up… I won't forget her."

"She does love you." The woman smiled.

"I know. That's why she forgot about me." Yukine spoke, his voice growing soft once more.

"But isn't that nice? If she were to remember you, that means your feelings wouldn't be returned, that she didn't love you. Her losing her memories might be a good thing, but also very painful."

Yukine let out a sigh. "You're making a miscalculation. I don't love her. I can't. I can't love anybody."

"Yukine… Love comes in many forms and you're experiencing one of them. If you accept it, then you will be able to recover and come to love another." Haru said as she ran her fingers in Yukine's hair.

The boy said nothing as his mother continued to soothe him. He couldn't. It was too much. But he had to deal with it. That was what he had always done. Accept things and move on. Because that was life. So why was it harder this time? "... Sometimes, I don't think Dad gives you enough credit."

"I don't need him to tell me that. I need you to." She giggled. "Stop holding it in, Yukine. You'll just suffer more."

"You've always been pushy… but I guess that's why Dad fell in love with you." Yukine's lips curved a bit, as wet tears fell on his cheeks. He buried himself in his mother's arms, his shoulders shaking as he held on to her.

Haru just stayed there, holding him. "You're so strong, Yukine. You remind me so much of your father."

"Please don't…" Yukine managed to say as he clenched the ribbon to his chest.

Yukino watched them from the sidelines, her eyes misty. Her brother had always held it in. Always held in for the sake of others. She always admired him for being so strong. But like everybody else, even he too will break down.

It's a sad thing. The human heart will continue to break as the pain lives on.

* * *

**Akari:** _I'm crying now guys! _

**Soul:** _They are like Romeo and Juliet! Two star-crossed lovers that can never be together! _

**Akari:** _Fuck Romeo and Juliet! This is better! Review! Please! For Lakine (Laura and Yukine)!_

**Soul:** _Thanks for reading (and crying) with us~! _


	16. The Return

**Last chapter! Read Burning Flames by me and Eleventh's Story by Akari! We don't own KHR. Enjoy~!**

* * *

** KHR: Fanfiction Mix!**

**Storms Collide**

**Target 16: The Return**

* * *

Yukine yawned as he and the other two girls went to the dining hall for breakfast. Rin was with them, because of the deal that was made. The jock even stayed in his room. It annoyed the boy so much, but that didn't keep him up last night.

That night, Yukine was still thinking from what had happened to Laura. _"I'm so pathetic. I didn't give her my reply."_ was what he had thought all night. And he didn't have any dreams.

Geez. Where were nightmares when you needed them?

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at who the hand belonged to. "What's up, Sleeping Beauty?" He asked his boss as she gave him a concerned look.

"I asked if you were okay since your eyes look puffy." She said slowly, honey-colored eyes staring into his emerald-green ones.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He said swiftly as he looked away. _Of course they're puffy. Mom made me cry in her arms last night. Dammit. She's really pushy and bossy. _

"Yukine, what's that around your wrist?" Rin asked the boy, pointed at a green bracelet made from a ripped ribbon.

The said boy tucked his hand in his jacket pocket, hiding the bracelet. "Something for me to know and you to leave alone." He replied, annoyed. After Yukine calmed down after crying, his mother made the ripped ribbon into a bracelet for Yukine to always keep with him and remind him that one person accepted the demon within him.

"I see…" Rin answered, feeling a bit rude for asking.

Yukino was watching her brother as they walked, her eyes staring at the back of his head. As they were always together since birth, she was the one who understood him the most.

Laura was the one person outside of their Famiglia that accepted Yukine's demon form. It was hard to come across a person like that, and the girl knew her brother was thinking how pathetic he was.

Her brother, the one who always shuts his emotions away, was always afraid of losing the people by his side. Like her, he was afraid to lose those whom he had come to trust. It broke her to see that look on his face. It was the same look he had when his past was revealed by the girl who had called him a "monster".

Her brother probably didn't love Laura as she did to him, but he cared about her enough to the point where even he was affected by what had happened. Her brother had always cared about the people in his life, but since she knew her brother better than anybody else, she knew that he will only love one person. Sadly, that person and he couldn't see what the big picture was.

She didn't want history to repeat itself. Because if it did, it would be too much.

"Yukino," the girl broke out of her thoughts when she heard her brother's voice. He turned towards her slightly, and two pairs of identical emerald-green eyes met. "Are you thinking of unnecessary things again?"

"Have you gotten over it?" She said quietly, going up to walk right beside him.

Yukine let out a sigh. "I will. When we return, I'll be over it. Because that's what I always do."

"Do you love her?"

The question hung in the air, and the twins were far away from Val and Rin so the latter couldn't hear them. The boy stayed silent, and he paused his lips. "... I don't know."

"There are many kinds of love, onii-chan. Perhaps the love she felt for you, and the love you felt for her, is one of those kinds. Perhaps they were different from one another." Yukino said softly.

"Maybe…" He muttered under his breath. "I haven't known her for that long, so my love for her might be the love Koe feels for Val."

"Was it the same kind of love?" Yukino spoke.

Yukine said nothing to that. Instead, he simply closed his eyes. "Probably. Love really is troublesome. There is no theory to it at all."

Yukino smiled softly. "Our father tried to find a theory to it, but he couldn't. What makes you think you can, big brother?"

"Don't be smart with me, little sister." Yukine's lips curved slightly, and it was the first smile he had since the day before.

**"Rin!" **

Yukine flinched at the sound of a familiar voice. He slightly turned and saw a blond girl run past him and go up to the jock. "Falla?"

The girl had a conversation with her brother as she received stares from all three teens from the other world. She didn't have her arm in a sling anymore which meant her arm was healed. She turned and looked at the Gokudera twins and flinched. Laura walked down the hall towards them and nodded her head at Yukine.

"It's very nice to meet you…" The girl said without sputtering. "M-My name is Laura. I'm so-sorry I haven't introduced my-myself earlier when you a-arrived here la-last night, Yu-Yukine-san. I-I will be with you while you ta-take your leave…"

Yukino watched how her brother will react, worried. Surprisingly, he remained calm and his face showed no emotion. Finally, the boy spoke. "You can just call me Yukine. It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice was smooth, and he smiled at the blonde.

Laura's eyes widen. "What a warm smile…" Then she realized what she said. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry! It… It just ca-came out!"

Yukine chuckled slightly. She was the same after all. "It's fine. You don't have to be so afraid of me." He tilted his head to the side. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She nodded her head, seeing that a cold-hearted person would never be able to smile or laugh so warmly. "Y-Yes… Sorry…" She bowed once more. "If you can excuse me, I have some morning training to deal with. Please take it easy here." She smiled brightly at the boy and ran off.

"My brother charms girls too fast…" Yukino muttered under her breath.

Yukine knocked her head lightly with his fist. "This is what happens when your parents are good-looking, and your mother makes you treat girls with respect or she'll shoot you."

"Makes sense." Yukino agreed. Their mother could be quite frightening when they don't listen to what she says.

Rin ran up to the twins with Val behind him. "Sorry. We told her that you just arrived last night to keep her from questioning."

"It's fine." Yukine nodded curtly. "Anyway, we should probably get going."

"I sometimes wonder if he's more inhuman than I am." Val muttered under her breath, surprised to find how calm he was being. Oh, she knew his emotions was raging inside of him, but he managed to close it. Like he always does. That was the reason her Storm Guardian always shuts people out aside from their Famiglia.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Yukine." Rin said as the two boys walked. "I forgot I had soccer practice this morning, so I have to leave you with Laura."

"I'm starting to see why Koe likes to call you 'Jock'." Yukine stated bluntly, his black hood over his head. "Fine. I'll stay away from her as best as I can."

"You can't do that!" Rin yelled, concerned. "If you aren't by mine or Laura's side then you'll get in trouble! We can't have that!"

"I don't have to be that close to her, right? As long as she can see me, it's fine." Yukine pointed out, annoyed. "'Sides, I'm the very definition of trouble."

Rin nodded his head. "Oh yeah… But I kind of feel bad for leaving you with her…"

"Stop pitying me." Yukine growled low under his breath.

"But…" Rin hung his head. "Okay. I'll focus on the baseball game this afternoon and my soccer practice!"

"Just go."

"Okay." Rin smiled as he opened the doors to Laura's training room.

The said girl was on her knees, breathing hard, and was dressed in her battle uniform. The room was covered in black explosion marks and the mannequins were on fire or were burnt to a crisp. She looked at the two boys and got up, walking over to them. "What's wrong, Rin?" She asked, breathless.

Yukine looked around the room, analyzing the things that he saw. He didn't know if he should feel bad for the place or what. Then again, he himself destroyed seven towns in a row so…

"Sorry, Laura. I forgot that I had soccer practice this morning. I'm leaving Yukine with you. Is that okay?" Rin explained.

Laura looked at Yukine then back at the brother. "It's fine, but why do we have to watch him in first place? He should be free to walk around without an escort, right?"

"Well… I… You see… Yukine will explain that to you. I'll be late, so bye!" Rin ran out of the room as Yukine sent him a glare.

"Stupid sports freak…" Yukine muttered under his breath, his hands inside of his pocket on his hoodie. He turned to look at the girl, emerald-green eyes looking at her jade-green ones. "So…"

She tilted her head to a side. "The reason?" She asked again.

"I got into a fight and my boss insulted the old geezers." He said smoothly. It wasn't a lie. He did get into a fight, and Val did threaten the old couple.

"A fight? The old geezers?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The boy nodded, seeming as there was nothing else he could say.

"I don't really get it but okay." She smiled brightly as she walked over to her bag and pulled out a maroon ribbon. "How do you like your stay here, Yukine-kun?"

"Really, just Yukine is fine." The silver-haired boy sighed. "Well, the place is pretty much the same, aside from the 11th Generation."

"I see." She smiled as she braided her hair like the way Yukine braided it. "That's good to hear, Yukine."

"Mhm." He nodded. "Koe calls you "Bunny", right? Why does he?"

She looked at him as she tied the ribbon. "He calls me that because he says I remind him of a bunny whenever I hide from strangers."

Yukine chuckled lightly. "I can see that. You did hide from me after all. I sort of felt insulted."

"I did?" Laura asked, not knowing what he was talking about. "I walked right up to you when Rin told me to introduce myself to you. Did I look that afraid?"

Yukine chose his next words carefully. "Well, you were sputtering."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She bowed.

Yukine tilted his head to the side, looking at the girl for a moment. "You could make it up to me."

She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "How? I'll do it! If it will make you not to see as such a pathetic person, I'll take on any challenge!" She said with determination.

Yukine burst out laughing, holding his sides. "Oh man! You really are bold!" He managed to calm himself down, but he couldn't shake the amused grin from his face. "Okay, how about I give you a name?"

"A name?" She asked, tilting her head. "You mean a nickname?"

The silver-haired boy nodded, smiling a bit. "What? You don't want to take my challenge?" He said in a teasing voice.

The girl pouted. "I didn't say that! You can call me what you wish!" She yelled as she crossed her arms, glaring at the boy who teased her.

Yukine couldn't hold himself back from laughing at her face. "You're really cute when you're angry." He pulled on one of her cheeks slightly, smirking.

Her face turned red from embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up and name me!" She said turning away from him. _What's with this guy? All he's doing is teasing me?! He doesn't even know me! _

"You really don't remember, huh?" He said quietly, but she caught it as his voice dropped. "Anyway," the boy smirked slightly, "I think I'll call you 'Falla'. That okay?"

The girl looked at him, with a pink hue to her cheeks. "Falla? Why that name? Are you insulting me?"

"It's short for 'Farfalla', which means butterfly in Italian." He tilted his head to the side. "Do you dislike butterflies?"

She shook her head, unable to speak due to her cheeks getting warmer. A lock of her hair escaped her braid and landed in front of her face, covering her right eye. "No… I accept that name, even though I have no idea why you wish to call me that."

"I guess I like it." He shrugged. He noticed the lock of hair, and reached over to tuck it behind her ear. He pulled back as to not scare her.

She looked at him sideways, eyes were wide. "Th-Thank you…"

He nodded, before looking around. "I guess I distracted you from your training. Sorry about that."

She packed up her things as she spoke. "I was already done for the day anyway, so it's fine." She carried the heavy bag as she walked over at the boy. "Let's go."

Yukine merely followed her.

* * *

As they walked, Laura and Yukine walked along the paths of flowers. "Pretty…" Laura smiled as she approached the flower bed that she always took care of when she and Yukine met up. "Who's been taking care of these flowers while I was away?" She asked the question to no one.

Yukine paused, wondering how he should respond to that. "A little fairy." He said dumbly, finding nothing else to say.

Laura looked at the boy and laughed. "I wonder who that fairy is." She looked back at the flower bed. "They must of really cared about them if these flowers are blooming so brightly."

"I suppose." He mused. "You really like flowers, huh?"

"Yes. I love them as much as I love music." She smiled as she faced the boy. "Is that weird?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I like music too."

She laughed as she continued to walk. "You are a Gokudera. That makes sense."

His lips curved slightly. "I guess. Dad was the one who got us into classical music though."

"I would love to hear you play, but we don't have enough time." Laura said. "You're leaving here in about two hours."

"Two hours…" The boy muttered something under his breath. He turned to the girl. "Maybe I can. Is there a piano available?"

She looked at the boy and smiled. "Yes!" She grabbed Yukine's hand and pulled him to the cabin away from the mansion where Koe held all of his practices there. Inside was no one but a black piano where Yukine used before. "Koe is at a meeting now and his teacher has gone with Hibari-san."

"Mhm." Yukine mused, fingering the keys as he took a seat. "Is there anything you want me to play?"

The shy girl sat down on a near by couch, excited to hear someone else play a song. "Um… anything is fine."

He nodded, and focused on the piano in front of him. His fingers rested themselves on the keys, and within moments, the song played.

It was a simple tune this time, but it was one he had arranged himself. The song was slow, but it held so much depth in it. The music flowed through the room smoothly, engulfing those who hear it in its loving arms. It was a song with mystery, and if one focuses, they could see the painful feelings written into the song.

The song ended as beautifully as it started, and Yukine pulled his hands away. He looked over at Laura, and gave her a small smile. "How was that?"

Tears ran down her cheeks. She was unable to speak. The song was like telling her to remember something important, but she couldn't. It pained her. It was like Yukine was telling her to remember something she couldn't remember. She covered her face in her hands and weeped. "I don't know why… but I feel as if I have to apologize to you… Why...?"

The boy looked at her for a moment, lips pausing. "If you don't remember, then it's pointless to say it." He walked over to her, taking hold of one of her hands. "Stop crying, Falla."

She wiped her tears and saw a green bracelet on his wrist. "That…" She knew she had seen it before, but couldn't remember where.

"It's nothing." He said, tucking it away.

She looked up at Yukine. "Why do I feel like I'm causing you so much grief and sorrow? Why do I feel so sad when I see that bracelet?"

"Maybe you're just weird like that." He sighed. "Come on. We should go to the others."

As Yukine turned towards that door, he felt arms around him. His eyes widen as he felt someone hugged him from behind, mashing their face onto his back. "Wait… I can't go yet…" He heard Laura whisper. "I can't smile… I want to smile when I see you and your friends off… Give me a minute? Please?"

"...Yeah." The boy found himself agreeing as he nodded.

The couple stayed like that for a while. Yukine would probably feel horrible if he had pushed her away, but this situation wasn't really anything better. Heck, it might have been worse. He was really pathetic, wasn't he? He was leaving anyway, so why was he even here in the first place. Dammit. If only he hadn't come here, he wouldn't have met her. He wouldn't be talking to himself this much right now…

"Yukine… I had a dream…" Laura started. "It was a weird dream…"

"I think it's pretty normal to have dreams." He stated.

"But… this one was strange." She argued. "I was in a room. It was dark, but I wasn't alone. Someone was there, but I couldn't see their face. They said,_ 'My boy is shutting himself again because of you. How funny when he went through all the trouble to make a deal with me only to have the girl forget about him. It was the same as the first time. You've made history repeat itself. First that girl, and now you.'_ I started cry that time too, like how I'm crying right now…" She held the boy tighter. "I'm heartless…?"

Yukine inwardly let out a groan. Dammit. That bastard really likes to do things at his own pace. The silver-haired boy remembered that the bastard had done the same thing with Izumi. Why can't he ever have any peace around here? So troublesome…

He let out a sigh. "You're not heartless. Just because you hear something doesn't mean you have to believe it. If that person comes back to you, forget about them." _I seriously need to talk to that bastard… _

"Okay…" Laura smiled against his back. "Yukine is a warm person… I want to always be your friend."

Ouch. "Yeah, alright. I'll be your friend." Yukine's lips curved slightly. Oh well. This was how things should be. He already had enough to worry about back home.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Koe asked the two teens who disappeared.

"No where…" Yukine said, shrugging. "Where are the others?"

"In the lab… Are you okay, Yukine? You seem a little disappointed…" Koe said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm disappointed 'cause there wasn't anything to do here." Yukine stated bluntly.

Laura jumped. "I'm sorry if I'm boring… I'll go ahead…" Laura hung her head as she entered the lab, leaving the boys alone.

"Nice…" Koe stared at Yukine.

"If she comes to hate me, I don't mind it." The boy's bangs brush over his face. "It's easier that way."

Koe looked at the boy, but then grinned. "Friend-zoned?"

"Shut up." Yukine growled low under his breath. Then, he smirked. "I don't want to hear that from a person who got rejected himself."

Koe grinned, but a vein popped out. "Hey, mine was different. I was mistaking gratitude as love. Rosa helped me realized that. Besides, mine wasn't really a confession."

"Good to know." Yukine continued to smirk. "Then you should know that what I feel is different from what the others expect it to be. It's not gratitude, but it's not love either." He looked at his elder brother. "You're still pathetic."

Koe shrugged. "Maybe I am, but at least do me a favor, Yukine." Koe patted his shoulder. "You never gave her her answer. Do it before you leave." With that said Koe entered the room.

"How do you suppose I do such a thing?" Yukine grumbled.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for the scientist to prepare the machine as the parallel teens said their goodbyes. Koe and Laura put on their battle uniforms as the others waited for the machine.

"Why are you wearing those?" Val asked, thinking if they were going to prepare for battle.

"They might be our battle uniforms, but they're still our uniforms and it's tradition to see our guest off with them on." Koe explained.

"That seems really troublesome…" Yukine muttered under his breath. He looked over at Laura. The girl was talking to Yukino about cakes and how they should make one together if they saw each other again.

"Falla… Can I talk to you for a moment?" Yukine spoke up.

Laura smiled at the boy. "Sure. In private or…?"

Yukine shrugged. He pulled the girl close by the arm, and whispered something into her ear for only her to hear.

_"If you're confused by this, you should be. I came to this world, and now I wish I hadn't. I met someone I care about, and I lost her. So, I'll say it plainly. You've become an important person in my life, but being the person that I am, I can't say I can return your feelings. Maybe it was because I was fine with you accepting the devil, and how you helped me. So, thanks for that. Good-bye." _

Yukine smirked slightly, an idea coming to his head. He leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. The boy pulled away from her, pushing her lightly towards Koe.

She tripped over, but Koe caught her. She was blushing madly as she looked at Yukine. "Wh-What?!" She looked over at Val, Yukino, and Mayu to see them surprised as well. The shy girl looked at Yukine. "What just happened?"

The boy chuckled at her reaction, amused. He turned to the scientist. "Are you done?"

Irie was shocked by Yukine's action, but Spanner wasn't. "Go to the platform. Everything is ready."

Three of the people from the parallel world did as they were told. Yukino kept looking at her brother, and Mayu sighed.

Val turned to look at the redhead in the room, smirking slightly. "See you." She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Later, Rosa." Koe hugged back.

The light-brown haired girl smiled, and reached up to kiss his cheek. She let go of him, running up to the platform.

"Copycat." Koe smirked.

"It works, doesn't it?" Val mused.

"Yukine!" Laura yelled at the boy, pouting. "Next time I see you, I'll get you back!"

"Sure, if you can!" Yukine burst out laughing.

"I won't forget you!" Laura yelled.

"I don't think you can." Yukine pointed out, grinning.

The machine started to glow as the children began to float in the air. Koe leaned against the wall and Laura waved good-bye to the four.

* * *

The four fell into their world successfully, all of them seeming to land on Yukine as the boy let out a groan. "Get off! You're heavy!"

Both Yukino and Val smacked his arms as they got off. Mayu jumped off her brother, seeming perfectly fine.

Yukine grunted as he got up, and he looked around. Everybody was there. Heck, even the three stooges. It was weird to see the 10th Generation assemble together when there wasn't a meeting. But then again, the 11th boss had just returned home so that could be important enough.

"Oh, have you guys waited long?" Val smiled, brushing her clothes.

"I was so worried about you!" Haru tried to be mad at her children, but she didn't last when Mayu came up to hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Things took a wild ride." Yukino grinned slightly.

"Why are things never normal with you kids?" Hayato muttered. He looked at his eldest child, the boy staring at a green bracelet around his wrist. "What's that?"

"A reminder." Yukine shrugged. He looked around, as if searching for someone.

It didn't take too long before the door slammed open. The people in the room turned to look as a girl with pale pink hair and pink-ruby eyes walked into the room. She made a beeline towards Yukine, glaring at him furiously.

"Right… He did somewhat cheated on her…" Yukino sweat-dropped. Technically, they weren't dating… but stupid logic made things confusing again.

Yukine blinked in surprise when the girl hugged him tightly, her hands clenching his shirt. "You are a stupid, horrible, bastard who should really consider dropping dead…"

"Thanks." The boy chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around her.

"... You still hate me." Izumi muttered, her voice muffled in his shirt.

"Mhm." Yukine mused. "I'll talk to you about it later."

"Cocky bastard…" Izumi grumbled. He was always like this. He would never tell her anything unless she makes him say it. She hated the fact that he was always shutting people away. "Ugh! Why did I even fall in love with you for?!"

"You tell me, woman." He retorted, sounding annoyed.

A flash of green caught her eye. "What's that?"

"Something that used to be apart of someone I've met." He said easily.

Izumi caught it in his voice. "...You rejected her, didn't you?"

"I had to." Yukine sighed. "Stop thinking about useless things, Cinderella. You're starting to become like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White."

"Are you going to do the same to me?" Izumi asked quietly.

"I said we'll talk about it later. Don't make me repeat myself." Yukine twirled a lock of her pink hair.

"You do realize we're all still here, right?" Yukino smirked slightly.

"Shut up." Yukine glared at his twin.

**"Wait a minute! Why does she get to hug him?!" **

Val sweat-dropped, and everybody else in the room took a step back. They really didn't want to get in the middle of a cat fight. Even Hibari and Mukuro retreated to the back of the room with everybody else.

Izumi pulled away from Yukine, wiping her eyes. "Ugh. I thought you were on a mission."

Rein stepped up while the rest of her teammates retreated. She glared at Izumi. "And I thought you were at a photo shoot!"

"We finished early." Izumi stated bluntly.

"Whatever. What makes you think you can hug him like that?" Rein growled low under her breath.

"I can do as I like!" Izumi snapped.

By now, Yukine was pulled to the back of the room by his sister and Val. He was seriously debating whether or not he could exit the room or what.

It wasn't before long when a fight broke out, and there were explosions and bullets everywhere. Irie looked as if he was going to faint at the damage the machines were taking, and Tsuna just looked pale, like he could faint at any moment. There were going to be a lot more papers on his desk tomorrow morning.

"Why the hell do you have to attract so many girls?!" Yukino glared at her brother. "Seriously! These two are the worst ones, but there are so many other ones!"

"Blame it on the Old Man for giving me these looks!" Yukine snapped back at her.

"Don't drag me into this," Hayato inwardly groaned.

"I'm starting to fear what my daughter-in-law will be like…" Haru muttered under her breath.

"Well this was a fun reunion!" Mayu laughed cheerfully.

At that, the Gokudera family couldn't help but laugh out loud, causing the people around them to give them strange looks. With their family, it was always going to be crazy.

* * *

"EH?! Shut up! I missed everything?!" Akari cried as she walked down the halls with Koe. "No fair!"

Koe laughed at his boss. "After that, Laura yelled at him that she would never forget him."

"Oh well. Laura lost her memories of her first love and he went back home." Akari smiled as they reached the dining hall. "So you confessed to Val and realized your feelings?"

"Yeah." Koe grinned as he opened the doors to reveal the eleventh family and the three girls were in the room. "I need to go tell her."

"Good luck~!" Akari chimed as she walked to seat.

Koe walked past his seat and approached Rachelle, who didn't notice him. "Hey Rachelle, if we were to fight, who do you think would win?"

The girl looked at him and grinned as she stood up with pride. "I can shoot you down without even looking. I'm the winner." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good. Now I can do this…" Koe grabbed behind her head and pushed his lips onto Rachelle's. The girl was shocked as he pulled away. "I like you, Rachelle. The thing is that you don't like me. You're grateful, that's different from love. I'll show you what love is. I'll make you fall for me. That's a promise."

The girl was speechless as Koe let her go and walked out the room with a slice of toast in his mouth. Before he left, he heard a scream.

**"KOE!" **

He looked back and saw Varia's storm guardian and Simon's swamp guardian staring at him from the door. "Yo, Micheale. Chiara."

The girl's speed past him and went to Rachelle. Yelling at the girl and each other to stay away from him. He could only sigh as he saw the rest of the Varia and Simon members hiding.

Akari was laughing at the scene. "I love this family!" She looked at the ring on her finger. _"And that family. I'll see you again, Val. It's a promise." _

* * *

**And there you have it~! Review!**


End file.
